The Legacy of the Invincible Hero
by TheKaiSenpai
Summary: Well, I died. That's not exactly a good thing. But at least I can go to heaven and- wait, why the hell am I in hell? What did I do to deserve this? Oh man... Now I'm a Devil in a world that wants my blood. Just what the hell am I going to do? Sequel to Final Chance
1. Chapter 1: I'm A What Now?

TheKaiSenpai doesn't own Highschool DxD or anything else used and/or referenced in this story. I-It's not like I enjoy your presence, b-baka!

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter One: I'm… A What, Now?**

 _ **[Kai]**_

 _I was… a little boy. Maybe ten years old. I don't know… why I felt this way, but I was hungry. I lived in some beat up little apartment at the outskirts of town, but even then I was gonna be Hokage someday and take that sweet hat from Hokage-jiji! I remember… I was training that day. I was gonna be super strong, so I had to train. Then… someone appeared. He was a guy with sleek black hair, and olive skin. His eyes were kinda black too, now that I think about it. I called out to him, but nothing came from my mouth. I knew he was my_ sensei _, though. He always would be. He got younger, and my chest grew heavier. I could feel my hair getting longer, too._

 _The guy from before was there, but he looked younger. He also looked happier. We were fighting, and I was punching at him, letting loose with shotgun blasts! He was dodging them, weaving around with grace and skill. Of course, I thought I could still beat him! I was gonna show everyone that I'd be the best thrill-seeking huntress ever! Of course he was toying with me and smacked me flat on my ass. But he gave me his hand and helped me up, smiling. He was my teacher. Then I was older. My chest was lighter, and my hair was short again._

 _I raised my shield, blocking his sword. I grinned, loving this! Yes, he was my friend! He would always be here to guide me! Even if I was trapped in some game world, we'd always be side by side!_

 _I was a child again, glancing at the boy on my right. He has black hair that stuck up in the back, like the tail of a duck. I laughed as he spoke to me, rubbing the back of my head. It seemed to annoy him, but I could see the amused glint in his eyes. He was my rival. The person I wanted to be better than with all of my heart! Hah! I'd be stronger than him, just you wait! My chest grew again, and I was face-to-face with a black-haired girl._

 _She had yellow eyes, and a bow on her head. She was frowning at me, but I could see it was forced. She was holding my hand, and was talking to me. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I could feel myself blushing. Whatever it was, it was really sweet. Nobody else had ever spoken this way to me before! I really liked her, but I didn't feel the same way. I had to keep looking for my mother, after all… But still, she was my best friend. She turned into a short haired boy with a girly face._

 _He was arrogant and harsh on others, but I knew there was some good in him! I trusted him, and believed in him! Even if we sometimes didn't get along, we'd always fight side-by-side! We were the best of friends! Partners!_

 _I was a young man, holding a child in my arms. It looked up at me with green eyes, and sunny blonde hair. In the medical bed was a pink haired goddess, reaching for her son. I gave the child to her, and she cooed, smiling at the little baby boy. She took my hand, and her eyes were filled with love. I realized that she only had one arm. She was my wife, the girl I had been in love with since I was a child._

 _I was a young woman, with wavy blonde hair. I was holding the hand of a boy with bright red hair and green eyes. He was smiling at me, dressed up in a tuxedo. I laughed, grinning. We were finally getting married. We'd been through thick and thin, and he finally proposed to me a few months ago. I was so excited; I could crush him with hugs! He was my husband, the man I'd give everything to._

 _I was again a young man, and holding the hand of a woman who glowed with power and beauty. She was dressed simply, but it added to her majesty. I was speechless, her skin caramel, like mine. Her hair was a dark brown, but shone like gold. I smiled, embracing her. She was my soulmate, and I'd always love her. Forever, she would be mine. Her lips moved, and she spoke to me._

 _"Wake up, my love…" she whispered. "Wake up…" The world started to disappear. No! No! Wait! Don't leave me! I tried to scream, but nothing came from my mouth. This couldn't be! I wanted to spend eternity with you! Please don't leave me! Yet, despite my pleas, I was met with darkness. Silence. Loneliness._

 _I was a child. Everyone hated me for events out of my control. They would hunt me down and hurt me when it suited them. They would sell me moldy and bad food for high prices. They would curse me, and drag their children away from me as if I were a monster. A demon._

 _I was a little girl. My mother had left my dad, and my dad just lost my other mom. My little sister was tired from crying. I found a picture. It was a picture of my mom and dad in front of an old house. Maybe I could find them. I picked up my sister and pulled her in a wagon. But when we found the house, I froze. I was paralyzed with fear, as beady red eyes stared back at me from the house. The eyes filled with hatred. Like… those of a demon…_

 _I was a young man. My friends had all left me, betrayed me. I was nothing to them. When I needed them most, they spit in my face. When I needed hugs, I was beaten. When I turned to my parents, they never came. They insulted me, and hurt me, and used me as a tool. I was a tool. Someone to be used. My life had no meaning. I was a demon. I didn't deserve happiness. I didn't… I wasn't… My life… wasn't worth anything…_

 _Killed by my son. Thrown into a pack of monsters. Impaled at the end of a sword, to save my_ sensei _. My life had no meaning. I did not deserve to exist. So what… what would happen to me now…?_

I found myself waking up, groggy and confused. It smelled like shit, and a loud humming filled my ears. I was sitting in some sort of leather chair, and was dressed in brown burlap rags. As my vision cleared, I could see the people around me. They were all wearing the same things as me. I tried to remember my dream, but it was gone, faded away. Instead, I looked outside the window beside me. It looked like I was on a bus. Outside, there were fiery fields and a purple sky. My heart skipped a beat. Was I… where was I…? _Hell,_ spoke the voice in my head. I shook off those thoughts, shuddering. I wasn't a bad person, I didn't think. And I believed in God- Agh! I winced, grabbing the side of my head. What… was that… My head just hurt right now… Panic filled my very being… No… She wouldn't…! We were… supposed to be with one another forever! She promised! She… She… _She…_ _Never trust women,_ insisted the voice in my head. _They'll only lead you astray!_ I growled. Maybe… Maybe he was right… I sighed, feeling exhausted. I just… wanted to rest. I let myself stare out the window, watching the scenery. It never really changed aside from burning fields and tortured souls. So I was in hell, huh…? Eternal damnation… whoopee…

After a few hours of no success conversing with my fellow hell-mates, we came to a stop in what looked like a large city. It was pretty, actually, but still, it was hell. I sighed as I exited the bus with everyone else. A big sign hung above the bus stop saying "Welcome to Lilith, newly deceased!" I had to laugh at the sign. Well, at least the people down here had a decent sense of humor. And so far, no burning feeling. Well, this was just getting better and better. I waited in a long line with everyone else. It looked like the customs booth between countries. It was… bizarre, to say the least. I sighed as I got closer to the front. It looked like… humans were running this place. As I came to the desk I was sat in front of a blue screen.

"You might wanna smile, man," the guy behind the desk told me, pointing a camera at me. "Even if you're in hell, you don't want to be frowning on your I.D. do you?" I sighed and gave the camera a light smile. "Hey, better than nothing. You're the first guy today who's actually smiled." _Flash!_ I stood. "Welp, you're in the system. Have a nice time in hell, man." I left out the double doors and looked around. If I didn't know any better… this looked sorta like New York City. It was messy, busy, loud, and overall unpleasant. I hated the big city. Hell, maybe this _was_ eternal punishment. Still, I looked around my surroundings. It was a nice place, for a city. There wasn't as much obvious crime as I thought there'd be, and it was… actually fairly organized. So far I'd been surprised with my view of hell. It was pretty human like. Earth-like. I guessed it was made for the humans that came down here. Even if you were in hell, you wanted a piece of home. And since God- ow- didn't really monitor hell, there was no risk of actually being figured out that you weren't eternally suffering. I chuckled to myself. Even after death, these people still broke the rules.

I was lost in thought as I wandered the streets, I didn't notice myself run into someone. I grunted, falling back and looking up at who I'd run into. He was a fairly handsome man, with rugged features and white, European skin. He was dressed in finer clothes than mine, and was holding onto a bag of groceries. Well, they were on the ground now.

"Ahaha…" I laughed it off nervously. "Sorry, bud… I wasn't watching where I was going." The man didn't seem amused. He growled, staring me down as I picked myself back up. "Hey, hey, no need to be so hostile! I'm sorry, alright? I'll even pay for some more groceries, just gimme a little time."

"You'll pay, alright," he shouted. "Do you have any idea who I am!?" He roared. I backed up a bit, but was blocked off by other angry-looking people. The people watching the yelling were now making a circle around the man and myself. "I am Assanim Vassago! Of the Vassago family! Get on your knees and bow, low-class scum!" I frowned and placed my hands on my hips. I blinked, staring at him, before I realized something.

"Wait…" I chuckled. "Wait, your first name is… Ass?" He definitely wasn't happy. In fact, he looked livid. I think I hit a nerve. Fire raged in his hands. Well… shit.

"I'll burn you alive!" the guy roared with anger, throwing the fireballs at me. I ducked and weaved out of the way, my eyes wide. Shit! Could feel the heat off of those things! Still, they were pretty easy to dodge. Was he a demon or something? Cause… this was pretty weak. Hell, I'd faced stronger in videogames! In fact, all of his attacks seemed slow. I was evading his fireballs with ease, literally running circles around him!

"Are you… underestimating me?" I asked him, tapping my foot impatiently. "Cause… you're not as strong as I'd expected a demon to be." He growled, and a pair of bat wings sprouted from his back. "Well," I mumbled. "That's not fair. Eeep!" I weaved to the side as lightning struck where I'd been. "Hey! You almost zapped me with that! I coulda been killed!"

"That's the point!" Ass screamed at me, hurling more fireballs and lighting at me. He flew up into the air above me, raining down the attacks. While I was doing fine, for now, it was only a matter of time until he hit me. And I _really_ didn't want to see if there was life after death. After… death… I needed a plan…

I snapped my fingers. " _Yatta!_ " I exclaimed. If he had wings, maybe that meant I had wings too! With that, I could get a boost in versatility! Either that, or I'd look retarded before I got fried. Either way, it was worth a shot. I focused as I ran, trying to draw out the wings I maybe had. _You look like an idiot_ , said the voice in my head. I know I did! I just needed time! _Riiiip!_ Went my clothing as wings sprouted from my back. "Yes! Got 'em! Now… how the fuck do I use these…?" I frowned as I focused on the new muscles on my back. "Aaaaand flap! C'mon… flap! Flap you stupid fucking things! Gaaaaah!" I skidded to a stop as a fireball landed right in front of me. "Fly!" My wings swept downward, lifting me off the ground. It was clumsy, but I had no time! Despite my elation at getting these stupid things to work, Ass was still firing attacks at me. He looked kinda drained, though. I grinned. So whatever he was doing was tiring him out, huh?

"I'll fucking kill you, you low-class devil trash!" he shouted at me. I grinned and bent over, smacking my bare ass at him.

"Come get me, dick sucker!" I taunted him, laughing. I took off, shaking as I flew, but flying nonetheless. I grunted, dodging and weaving around his attacks as I flew backwards. It seemed that gravity didn't matter as soon as you were in the air, you just had to direct yourself. Pretty much imagine what you wanted to do, and the wings did it for you. I loved it! "C'mon bud, you aim like a Stormtrooper!" I laughed as I flipped around in the air, loving this feeling! I felt free! And naked. But mostly free! I could tell that Ass was getting tired out. His attacks were starting to fizzle and his breathing was getting ragged. I sighed, lowering myself in front of him. "Boo." He tried to growl at me.

"You think you've won, trash…?" he growled at me. Kinda. "You think you're so tough… just because you ran away like a little pussy!?" He spat at the last word, and I frowned. Rude. I crossed my arms.

"Meh, fair or not, a win is a win." I smirked and reared my hand back. "Nighty night, buster." _Boom!_ Went the cocky asshole as he slammed into the ground. My eyes widened as I looked at my fist. Damn. Was I really that strong? I sighed and went down to him, offering him my hand. "Yo, you getting up, or what?" He glared at me, groaning in pain.

"Filthy trash…" he grumbled. "You dare to patronize me after cheating yourself a victory?" I frowned and pulled my hand back.

"Jeez, bud, I was just asking you if you wanted help," I told him. "Rude much?" I sighed and walked away, the people around us clearing me a path. I shot him a half-hearted wave. "Seeya, dork." I was stopped, however, by a tall man standing in front of me. He was a _really_ tall guy with an intimidating stare and bright scarlet hair. His eyes were a forest-y green, though, and he was dressed in a rather nice business suit. Beside him stood a grey or silver haired woman dressed in a French maid outfit. While I normally would have made a joke about it… I could _feel_ the power and pressure rolling off of these two. And I don't think they were actually trying, either. I hoped to God- ow- that they weren't here for revenge for that other guy. I shuddered. I would be a splat on the ground if they were.

 **[With The Intimidating Demon Guy]**

The boy in front of the two of them seemed to be shivering, and not because it was cold. While Sirzechs was impressed with the boy's show of skill, Grayfia was less than thrilled. Leave it to her husband to give such an unassuming young man a chance. The boy looked to be around his younger-twenties, with long black hair and light caramel skin. He had dark brown eyes, and was fairly handsome. For a human, anyway. Among the devil world… he was less than average. Still, if Sirzechs wanted to do this… she was but his maid. Sirzechs, on the other hand, was thrilled. Whoever this boy was, he was skilled in combat. While the thought itself made him a bit sad, this was a great chance for himself, and more importantly, his little sister! It was no secret that his beloved little Rias-chan was on a dead-set course to marry Riser Phenex. While the guy was good looking, he was kind of a dick, in the Lucifer's opinion. He'd been trying his best to find a way to get his sister out of the marriage contract, but so far he hadn't found anything. No loopholes, no cancellations, nothing. But… he'd been formulating a plan. A very sneaky, super awesome plan. What if his little sis challenged the jerk to an unofficial Rating Game!?

It was brilliant! The only problem was, his beloved Rias-chan didn't have a strong enough peerage to even come close to Riser's. So, Sirzechs had been looking out for any potential pieces for his sister. Imagine his surprise when he saw a fight between a lower member of a noble clan devil fighting against some new low-class devil on the streets! And the low-class devil was winning! It was astonishing to say the least. So here he was, standing in front of the boy. Who was… naked. Well, beggars couldn't be choosers.

"So you're the one who defeated this high-class devil…" Sirzechs mumbled for dramatic effect. He looked the boy over. No obvious muscle tone, but it was clear that he wasn't weak. Maybe built more for speed? Perhaps. He looked to be of Asian descent as well, something Rias-chan would definitely like! "Very good. What's your name, boy?" Sirzechs saw the boy take a deep breath, and his frightened expression melted away into confidence.

"I'm Kai!" he squeaked, before clearing his throat. "I'm Kai," the boy spoke again in a much more controlled tone. "Yourself?" Sirzechs had to grin. This kid, even in the face of overwhelming power, still had the balls to treat him as an equal. The redhead liked this guy!

"Name's Sirzechs, kid!" the Lucifer grinned, offering his hand to the smaller young man. "Say, I've got a deal for you, if you want to hear it?" Sirzechs wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, leading him away. Grayfia positioned herself in front of them, clearing a path.

"Well, I'm already in hell so what've I got to lose by making a deal with a devil?" the boy chuckled. While it was laced with humor, Sirzechs heard the bitterness behind it. Obviously the guy wasn't exactly happy to be in hell. Nobody who first came really was, though. They got used to it after a while, however. "Whatcha got for me, bud?"

"Well, my adorable little sister… she's kind of in a bad spot," Sirzechs started, before the young man stopped. He had a frown on his face.

"She's… not a hooker or something, right?" he asked slowly. "Sorry man, but… If she is, I gotta stop you right there… I'm no good at making people change their minds, alright?"

"What!? No!" Sirzechs shouted indignantly. His little Rias-chan!? A whore!? Over his dead body! He didn't realize the aura pouring out of him as his thoughts turned darker. He'd castrate any guy who dared to steal his little Rias-chan's virginity!

"Hey, hey, hey!" the young man shouted, shivering. The Lucifer looked down at the sweating young man. "Sheesh, bud… you can really lay on the pressure…" A few deep breaths and the boy was breathing normally again. "Man, you gotta watch that. I felt like my heart was gonna burst!" Sirzechs rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry," he replied. "Let's go to my mansion. There we can get you settled in on Devil Society, history, and…" The red-haired man paused. "Clothes. Definitely need to get you clothes." A circle with various runes and symbols appeared below the three of them. "Trust me, you'll love it here! After all, a friend of the Gremory household is practically family!" For a moment, before they teleported away, Grayfia could have sworn she saw the boy mouth 'family' under his breath with a concerned expression on his face. It was too late to ask, however, and they were gone with a crimson flash.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Gremory Mansion] [With Grayfia] [Several Days Later]**

Grayfia walked down the halls of the mansion, carrying several baskets of laundry. While her husband was often at work, he would have her stay at home with his family to do chores and the like when he didn't need her by his side. She was also in charge of taking care of Millicas. He'd essentially put her on duty as a stay-at-home mother, which wasn't something she particularly minded. Her family had been born and bred to serve. At least he had the decency to respect her and treat her as an equal. She had known family who were treated worse. Her mind, then, wandered to the new houseguest that had begun frequenting the Gremory Household. At first he had been reluctant to accept the hospitality. He had said that he "didn't want to be a burden". That only lasted a day, however, and he was far from a burden.

 _He's gained the respect of every butler and maid in the household. Less than a burden is an understatement,_ Grayfia thought to herself. While the young man was as childish as could be, he was enthusiastic and insisted on helping the servants whenever he could. He cooked, he cleaned, he did whatever he could. He took directions well, and would take charge in the absence of an actual leader. All in all, he would have made a fine butler. Aside from the previously mentioned childishness. He was… almost _too_ enthusiastic. _Too_ cheery. It was like he was forcing himself to smile for the sake of others. Grayfia wasn't the only one to notice this. His tutors had, as well, and even some of the maids. They described him as a little _too_ willing to learn and serve. A little _too_ into his studies. It was like he was trying too hard to fit in. Like he felt… obligated to them. Whether it was true or not, Grayfia honestly had no idea. Perhaps he simply was just like that, an eager man to learn all that he could. Speak of the Devil, and so he would appear. The young man exited the door next to her, returning from his studies of Devil history. A soft frown marred his face, but it disappeared as soon as he spotted her. The boy, Kai was his name, was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, as well as a pair of sandals. When offered more appropriate clothes, he had declined, saying "I don't wanna waste more clothes that you guys could use instead".

Kai's wings sprouted from his back, and he chuckled, floating around Grayfia, a fact that she found a bit amusing, but even more annoying. She supposed she understood, though. Wings were new to him, so it was quite the novelty. Still, it was incredibly annoying when he insisted on flying everywhere. "Hey there, Grayfia-san!" he spoke in a singsong voice. "Whatcha got there?"

"I'm in the process of doing the laundry," the silver-haired woman replied curtly, not batting an eye as he circled around her in the air. "How have your studies been, Kai-san?" The boy's frown returned as he seemed deep in thought.

"Pretty good," he replied. "Hey… was there really a civil war between the Devil factions?" Grayfia nodded as Kai took one of the baskets of dirty laundry from her.

"It was a long and deadly war," she replied with a touch of sorrow in her voice. "During which, my entire family was killed. I miss them dearly, but such is the nature of war…" Kai sighed, flying on his back as the basket rested on his stomach.

"That really sucks…" Kai sighed. "War… really tears things apart… Why can't people just get along, ya know?" Grayfia was a bit stunned to hear such words from the boy. As far as she knew, he'd only been rather silly and upbeat about everything around him. To hear him this serious was… odd, to say the least.

"Devils, by their very nature, are a greedy species," Grayfia replied. "We desire more and more, and respect only power. Only through force did we as Devils finally find peace, and yet even now we fight over petty things. As I had said, desiring more than what we already have."

"It's stupid," Kai responded, garnering a shocked look from the silver-haired Devil. "When all is said and done… We're all the same, aren't we? And I don't just mean Devils. I mean humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, et cetera." Kai paused. "We all have hopes and dreams. We all bleed, and have loved ones. We all would give up everything if it meant letting those precious to us live happily. Right? I mean, yeah, there'll be those few that are kinda messed up in the head, but overall, we're all pretty similar." Grayfia was taken aback by the sudden philosophy spouting from Kai's mouth. While he made a lot of good points…

"You are not the first to argue that," the woman replied, getting his attention. "And I'm quite certain you will not be the last, either. Yet a voice as radical as yours will be drowned out by the sea of complacency and fear. Devils, and other beings, are creatures of habit. We love what is known, and fear the unknown. While it's simple to speak the words you just have, it's much harder to follow through with them. To make peace with the ones you've hated for so long. Who have spilled the blood of your brethren. It's not so simple."

"I know, but…" Kai trailed off, not finishing his sentence. While the maid felt a bit bad at knocking down the young man's hopes, it was better to be realistic in this situation. True peace between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils? Such was impossible to fathom. Especially if one aimed for peace between all factions, Biblical and otherwise. Perhaps it was better if Kai gave up hope on such an impossible dream. "But I'll make it happen!" spoke a voice filled with determination. Grayfia was stunned, and looked over at the grinning young man floating beside her. "You heard me! I'll be the one who brings peace to everyone! That way nobody has to live in fear of one another, and everyone can have a chance to be happy with their loved ones!" Grayfia hid an amused smile from her face. It was still an impossible dream, but perhaps it was better for him to find out for himself. She doubted that she would have any luck discouraging him, anyway. In a way, he was like her husband. Loud, and proud of it.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Several Days Later]**

Grayfia stood attentively by the table as the Gremory family, as well as Kai, ate. Dinners were always filled with good manners and polite conversation. That was until, however, Kai became more… familiar with the rest of the family. Good manners still resided… partially. But polite conversation had all but been thrown out the window. Kai and Zeoticus, the Gremory family head, had become quick friends. While great in theory, it only brought loudness to the normally peaceful table. Drinks were shared, laughter was heard, and old tales of excitement, romance, and grandeur abounded. However, Grayfia's eyes were not blind to Kai's little actions at the table. He obviously had some sort of formal training, given away by his correct knowledge of which utensils were used at what time, as well as several smaller manners that would be fit for higher-class society. His elbows were always off of the table during meals. He never spoke with a mouth full of food. He also knew to cut his steak as it was served, to ensure it had been cooked to his liking. Whoever Kai had been, he was not unfamiliar with formal events. He even wore "dressy clothes" as he called them to dinner.

Grayfia also noticed one other thing about Kai that concerned her. Any interactions with Zeoticus' wife, Venelana, was considerably awkward. In fact, even around Grayfia herself, Kai seemed to restrain himself in such a manner to not be overly disrespectful or crude. If she didn't know any better, she'd even say he was slightly afraid of women in general. Still, it was concerning to her. Something that, given time, she would have liked to follow up on with him before he left to become a part of Rias' peerage as a gift from her brother.

"And then, and then," Kai spoke through fits of laughter. "He walks in on us doing the deed and just walks on through! Does whatever shit he came to do and doesn't give a fu- doesn't care! She was horrified!" The family head burst into laughter along with Kai. "Oh man, serves that bitch right. She ended up being a waste of time, anyways." A bitter smile appeared on Kai's face, one that did not go unnoticed by Zeoticus.

"Kai-san," the man of the house spoke up. "You've told us about quite a few of these girls you've dated. Were you with anyone when you died?" Kai winced a bit at that final word. While very accepting of the fact, it was still a sore subject with him. _He claims to have died like an idiot,_ Grayfia thought to herself. _What could he have possibly done?_

"Well… kinda…" he spoke softly this time. Zeoticus frowned, but rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"If you want, I can help you find her," spoke the red-haired master of the house. "We have the resources. Added to that, you are practically a Gremory in all but name. Family sticks together, am I not correct?" Kai paused, looking down at his meal.

"Excuse me," Kai spoke up, gently moving his chair back and standing. His face was laced with pain. "Thank you very much for dinner, but… I apologize, my appetite has left me. I will be in the lovely room you all have let me use. Please excuse my rudeness." With that, Kai swiftly left the dining room, leaving the rest of the family at a loss for words. Grayfia, however, was in a tight spot. While she earnestly wished to comfort the boy, she couldn't go without losing face, herself. Instead, she turned to a lesser maid.

"Will you please check on our guest, Erisa?" Grayfia ordered the green haired Devil maid. The woman nodded, and left the room, following Kai. Solemn looks covered the occupants of the table, as confusion was spread through the room. Grayfia, herself, was confused. What could have possibly garnered such a reaction from a normally cheerful and happy young man?

 **[With Erisa]**

The young maid travelled swiftly through the mansion halls, not long arriving to the quarters given to the young guest. She was one of his admirers. He'd been so kind to her, despite them never having met before. It was incredible to her the amount of kindness and respect the boy had for all peoples. To see him rush out like that… it worried her. As she came upon the door, she knocked on it.

"Kai-sama?" she requested softly. There was no answer, so Erisa knocked once more. "Kai-sama, may I enter?" She heard a loud sigh from behind the door, before it opened. What lay behind it made her almost break out in tears. Kai stood in a messy state of dress, most likely in the process of undressing. But that wasn't the worrying part. His smile was gone. No, it was replaced. Replaced by a crude imposter of a smile. He was trying, desperately, to show enthusiasm and happiness that simply wasn't there, all for her sake. It broke Erisa's heart.

"Hey there, Eri-chan…" Kai spoke in an obviously sad attempt at his normal sing-song greeting. "Whatcha need?"

"Kai-sama…" Erisa knew he needed help. She pushed her way inside, and Kai sighed once more, closing the door behind them. "What is bothering you, Kai-sama…?" she pleaded. "Everyone is quite worried about you."

"It's just…" Kai spoke for a second, as if he might reveal the issue, before dropping it. "It's nothing. I'm just… going through the motions, ya know?" Erisa wasn't sure what he meant. It must have been obvious on her face, because he laughed a little bit. For a split second, his true smile returned. Only for its imposter came to once more take its place. "I… I _died_ , Eri-chan… I _died_! I failed my friends… I failed my girlfriend… Hell, I don't even know if she really loves me or not…" Erisa's heart sank. "I mean… she sent me here of all places, and doesn't even bother to tell me why…" The boy walked past her, and let himself fall face first onto the luxurious bed in his room. Erisa give him a soft look, and walked towards him before rubbing his back. What did he mean by his girlfriend had sent him here? Had she been the one to kill him?

"It's alright, Kai-sama," she whispered, storing the information away for later. It wasn't important right now. "Every new Devil goes through this revelation. I remember that I had, centuries ago. I was such a mess until Gremory-sama found me." She smiled. "I believe you can get through this, just as I had." Kai chuckled.

"I dunno…" he mumbled. "You think I'd look good in a short skirt and blouse?" While it was a half-hearted attempt at humor, it was still an attempt. Erisa met it with a grin. "I guess… It's all just catching up with me. I'm fine for the first few days after shit happens and _bam!_ I realize what's happened and I feel like shit. This isn't the first time. I'll get over it." He grunted as he flipped himself over, looking up at the ceiling above them. Erisa could see, however, that he would not get over it. Not soon, anyway. She had seen the same expression on Sirzech's face enough times to know that it would bother him for a long time. "Go on back, I'll be fine."

"I cannot do that, Kai-sama," Erisa spoke with a bit of authority in her voice. "I have been instructed by Grayfia-sama to care for you and ensure that you are… in a good mood. So I shall." Kai chuckled.

"Good mood, huh?" he mumbled. "Damned if that doesn't sound dirty." Erisa's face immediately lit up red, and she could feel the heat on her cheeks.

"T-That wasn't what I meant!" she squealed, waving her hands in front of her. "I-I mean not that you aren't attractive, you _are_ attractive, it's just that I'm just a maid and you're a houseguest who's practically already family and I really look up to you and I'm just being hopeless right now so I'm going to stop talking," she blushed heavily as Kai burst into laughter. It was kind of nice, being able to make him laugh. Still, he was laughing at her embarrassment. Oh well, it was a start. His laughter died down, as well as her blush, before silence consumed them. Kai seemed to be deep in thought, but the depressed aura surrounding him was, for the most part, gone.

"Hey, Eri-chan…" Kai mumbled. "Would you… Uh… Fuck…" He sighed. "Have you ever… you know… _comforted_ someone…?" There was a dusting of pink on his cheeks, and Erisa knew almost immediately what he meant. If anyone else had asked, the young woman would have been insulted! Kai, however, was never the best at being… tactful, so she decided to let it slide.

"Before I had died, yes," she replied with a bit of shakiness in her voice. It wasn't a life she wanted to remember. "But… as a Devil… not once." Awkward silence once more permeated the room.

"Would you…" Kai started. "Hey… please don't hate me for this but… do you wanna… I dunno… spend the night with me?" Kai wasn't looking her in the eyes. Erisa wasn't sure if it would have been better if he had been. Probably not, she'd end up stuttering and blushing like mad if their eyes had met.

"S-Sleep with you…?" she mumbled softly, trying to process the idea.

"I mean… not as, you know, lovers or anything, just…" Kai sighed, frowning. "Just… two people… you know… Taking comfort in one another. No romance, no strings, just…" He paused. "Well, maybe a little romance. I kinda like cuddling and kissing and shit like that."

"P-Possibly…" Erisa replied. Kai turned, looking her in the eyes. _Oh please don't look at me like that!_ Erisa thought, feeling her cheeks redden once more. _If you do, I'll die from embarrassment! It's already hard enough saying yes!_ "I… think I would like that…" The young maid took deep breaths, hoping she didn't just make a mistake. It had been forever since she truly felt loved, and she could tell that perhaps, just perhaps, for a moment, this young man could fill that void. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she was surprised to hear the _click_ of the lights turning off. The only illumination of the room belonged to the single bright candle set at the table beside the bed. She felt strong, warm arms wrap around her, rubbing her own arms. A soft smile graced her lips as she leaned back into the man's embrace. She had missed this feeling. Safety. Warmth. Love. It had been centuries since someone had last made her feel like this.

"Shhh…" he whispered in her ear, making her shudder with anticipation. The ties of her clothes loosened, and the soft fabric of her uniform fell to the ground, leaving her bare. He pressed up against her, making her gasp and squirm with delight. "Just relax, alright? Let Kai-sama serve you, for once…" The soft whispers excited her, and she could feel herself becoming ready as she was lifted up, and laid in bed. That night, Erisa felt loved.

 **[The Following Morning]**

Erisa was thankful that most of the housekeeping servants would not wake for a few more hours. She was dressed loosely in her uniform, as the dim lighting of the candles in the hall illuminated her. She almost seemed to glow, so smitten with joy was she. It was possibly five in the morning, so she had nothing to fear as she crept down the halls towards her own quarters. It had been a night of passion like she'd never experienced, and she was only regretful that it had ended. In truth, she'd woken up half an hour before, but had deigned to glutton herself on the feelings of love that seemed to fill the room. She had listened to the young man's heartbeat as he slept, as well as his soft snores. She'd also looked at his face. His young, innocent face that, during the day held so many troubles and fears behind a mask of cheer and joy, at night became relaxed. All of the trials and tribulations of life, washed away. He looked so at peace. So unworried about the future, as he slept. Erisa was happy she that she had met and been loved by someone like that.

However, such an escapade did not go unpunished. Only two hours of sleep did she gather after returning to her own room. Then it was once more to the daily habit of showering, getting dressed, and cooking dinner for the Gremory family. Once more standing by the table to serve the whims of her masters and mistress, all the while she could _not_ keep her eyes off of the black-haired man who shot her a passing wink every so often as he ate in silence. Such actions did not go unnoticed by Grayfia, however, and as the family returned to their duties, and Kai to his studies, Erisa was pulled aside by the head maid.

"Did he force you into anything?" was the first question the silver-haired woman asked. Erisa shook her head, remembering the cries of joy that had escaped her the night before.

"Not at all, Grayfia-sama," she replied, trying to keep a professional tone. "In fact, it was all voluntary. Not once did he do anything to me that I did not allow him." While Grayfia's face scrunched a bit at the displeasure of hearing someone else's sex life, she seemed rather relieved. "Do not worry, Grayfia-sama. This will… not become a habit." Erisa felt a bit disappointed as she spoke those words. Despite it all. The emotions. The passions. The pleasure. In the end, it was still a means of stress relief. A way for her to dispose of the burning lust inside of her, and a way for him to relieve some of the frustrations and uncertainty bothering him.

"I'm glad you've come to terms with such," the woman in front of Erisa nodded in approval. Still, even if it were to never happen again… Erisa would be reliving those moments in her head for a long time, every night she could.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Kuoh Town] [Kuoh Academy] [With Issei]**

Life was boring for the brown-haired pervert known as Hyoudou Issei. Well, no, that wasn't particularly true. In fact, life was very exciting, considering how many times he'd been beaten, mauled, and insulted to death by the majority of the population of Kuoh Academy. Don't get him wrong, the amount of upskirts he'd seen and cleavage he'd admired was almost admirable in his hunt for the greatest beauties of Kuoh Academy, but the amount he was picked on was starting to get old, very fast. While his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, were thrilled to still be getting such heavenly views, Issei was a man who wanted more than to just look at those beautiful _oppai_! He wanted to _touch_ them. An impossible dream? Perhaps. But a dream nonetheless! And he'd go to hell before he gave up on it!

Still, here in class, it was pretty boring. After all, it'd been almost ten minutes and there was no sign of the teacher, anywhere! It was driving him crazy! Oh well, at least it gave him more time to stare at the beautiful butt not two feet in front of him.

Issei scrambled to sit up straight as the door was kicked open. A young man dressed in a semi-formal suit walked in. He lacked a tie, and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. His skin was a fair caramel color, or was it bronze? He also had shaggy black hair that looked like he had _tried_ to comb it, but gave up halfway through. His hair ran down to about the small of his back, actually. Added to that, but his eyes were black too, which was kind of weird. He was also shorter than most of the class, which got the man a few strange looks. What happened to Kishimoto- _sensei_?

"Yo," spoke the new man. "My name is Kai. No last name. I will be your new English teacher since Kishimoto-san had described you all as… what was it? Ah, right. A pit of rabid howler monkeys fighting for the last banana." He said it with such a straight face, most of the class couldn't help but laugh, Issei included. This guy seemed pretty cool. "Now then, a few rules before we get started. Number one, phones will not be tolerated during my class. I will have particular tasks during the semester in which you may use your phones for and _only_ for schoolwork, but all other times they are to be _turned off_." Grumbles rumbled through the classroom at that first rule, but who was really going to argue with this new teacher who looked sort of like a delinquent?

"Second rule," Kai continued, "there will be only two instances to make up a better score if you happen to fail one of my exams." He frowned and looked the class over. "I expect nothing but the best from you kids, so don't you dare fail _any_ of them. And to push that a bit further, rule number three. As soon as you walk in that door," he pointed to the entrance to the classroom. " _You are required to speak in English,_ " he said in English. Issei grimaced. He could understand English fine, but speak it? That was entirely different. " _Now, don't be afraid to fuck- I mean, screw up. This is a class, and I am here to teach. If you have trouble, ask me for help. But otherwise, everything that happens in this classroom will be in English. If you speak to me in any other language, you will be ignored. The only way to get me to speak Japanese will be over email, and that's because I'll be using Google Translate for that shit. Am I understood?"_

"Yes _Kai-sensei_ ," replied the class. Kai frowned.

" _What did I just say?_ " he grumbled.

" _Yes teacher,_ " everyone corrected themselves. Kai smiled, and crossed his arms.

" _Good to know. Now then, first off let's start with what everyone knows, and work to the harder stuff…_ "


	2. Chapter 2: Protecting My Students

TheKaiSenpai doesn't own Highschool DxD or anything else used and/or referenced in this story. I-It's not like I enjoy your presence, b-baka!

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter Two: Protecting My Students**

 _I remember… Being Hokage. I had finally reached my dream of being Hokage. Damn… it was amazing. With my wife by my side, and my best friend supporting me, there was no way I could fail! Except… being a father… I vowed to protect them. I promised her that I'd be a wonderful father. I assured her that my job would come second. But… I didn't do that very well… And when my son was kidnapped… Everything went to hell. He was gone… And only my little girl remained. We thought… we thought we'd never find him. But he came back. And when I tried to welcome him with open arms, he shoved a blade through my heart._

 _I remember… being a mother. My little girl was so precious to me. My husband though… he was changing. He was going out more, and it worried me. Why wasn't he here to spend time with his little girl? Or me, for that matter? Even Weiss-cream was becoming concerned, and she was married to the king of aloofness! Then… It all happened so fast… My husband took me out on a lovely dinner. We had a wonderful time! Or… so I thought… After the date… we went on a nice, long stroll… I knew my little girl would be safe. She was with her Aunt Blake after all… But he… he was ready… He had a mistress… I was never enough… So… he threw me into the woods… Where he'd butchered dozens of people… Their negative feelings were still lingering… Without my weapons, I never stood a chance…_

 _I remember… watching my_ sensei _and best friend fighting a king. I was paralyzed, helpless to watch on as, even though their teamwork was flawless, the king's mighty shield and defenses whittled them away to nothingness. I hated myself for being so weak. Even in this dire moment, I was helpless. So I screamed. I screamed and roared until finally, I gained the strength to move. I ran as the king tried to strike down my friend, and… pain… Incredible pain as his blade pierced my chest. Then… darkness. Then I awoke._

 **[With Hyoudou Issei]**

Issei stood nervously in front of his English teacher's door. It was one of those small apartments on the outskirts of town. It wasn't really bad, but there were better places to live as well. He'd been coming for the last week for tutoring sessions, but for the most part, he and Kai just goofed around playing video games and talking. He could hear loud jazz playing from behind the door, his teacher's favorite genre of music. But he wasn't here for just talking, or even tutoring. He had a much more important thing on his mind! A girl from school, Amano Yuuma, had asked him on a date! While he was obviously very excited, he had asked her for a day to prepare himself. The girl had eagerly agreed, and Issei had rushed to find his teacher for advice.

So here he was, knocking on the door of his favorite sensei. The guy was pretty cool, if not a little weird. He seemed to space out at random times of the day, and was eccentric almost all the time! It seemed like the guy could never be sad or angry. Still, he was definitely a good guy, Issei was sure of it. As he knocked, the music stopped and the door opened, revealing Kai in a disheveled state of dress. It wasn't really unusual to find him at home like this, half out of his uniform and playing some sort of video game. Or cooking. For some reason, Kai was a very good cook. When he had the money for ingredients, anyway. His ramen was to die for, anyway.

"Yo, Issei-kun!" Kai exclaimed in Japanese. While his normal rule was to always speak English, Kai had let Issei off easy after intense tutoring sessions, and the brown-haired boy had proven himself fluent in the foreign language. "What's up, little man?" Issei grinned. Kai was never judgmental of him, and actually encouraged him to be a pervert. Or a "Super Pervert", as Kai had dubbed him. The only thing that Kai had insisted on was that Issei pull himself back from peeping in public. Issei had quickly agreed out of respect for the older man.

"Hey, I need some advice," Issei spoke to his teacher like a friend. He took off his shoes as he entered, setting them to the side before walking in with Kai. "I've got great news, _sensei_! I have a date tomorrow!" Kai, who had been sat down at his desk writing on his computer, immediately stood.

"A date!?" he shouted with excitement. "Aw man, that's awesome! What's her name? what year is she?" Issei cringed. Oh no, he was going to be like an overbearing parent, wasn't he?

"K-Kai- _sensei_ , calm down!" Issei protested. "Her name is Amano Yuuma, _sensei_." Issei spoke dreamily. "And she's… she's perfect! She's sweet, and shy, and kind, and she has these amazing _oppai_!"

"Now hold on there, boner boy," Kai raised his hand, shaking his head. "First thing you've gotta do is take that dick outta your head and replace it with your brain."

" _S-Sensei_?" Issei stammered. "Don't you see!? Her _oppai_! They're incredible, and she wants _me_ of all people!"

"I know, my brother," Kai rested his hands on Issei's shoulders, but a serious expression was on his face. "However, to properly court a woman, you must be a gentleman. I will give you the sacred advice of God- ow, on how to date a woman properly!"

"Yes, _sensei_! Teach me your ways!" Issei was on his knees, a notebook and pen pulled from his pockets. Kai grinned and stood the boy up. "What should I do first, _ero-sensei_?"

"First, never call me that again," Kai grumbled. "Alright, first off, dress well. You want to show her that she's worth your time, so don't dress in…" Kai looked over Issei's messy school uniform. "That. That's very bad," he told the boy, motioning over the uniform. "Secondly, you pick the places to go on the date. No requesting, no asking, you tell her exactly what you two will be doing. Not only will it show that you're a man who knows what he's doing, but it also shows that you're willing to put effort into the relationship. I recommend simple places for a first date, like a restaurant, movie, or if she enjoys such things, an arcade."

" _Hai, Kai-sensei_!" Issei saluted. "Is there anything else?"

"The last few things," Kai told him. "Firstly, by the end of your date, buy her something small to remember you by. It can be a stuffed animal, a small accessory, or something similar. Lastly…" Kai paused, causing Issei to lean forward. "Be yourself, bud. Don't try and act cool or tough, because you aren't." Issei slouched. "But that isn't a bad thing. You're a pretty smart kid, Issei-kun. Show her that, but don't be arrogant about it. No girl wants to stay with a man who's going to one-up her all the time. Also… hold back on the pervy nature."

"B-But Kai- _sensei_!" Issei started to protest. "Her _oppai_!"

"They can wait," Kai stated matter of factly. "I can be assured you're a virgin, right?" Issei blushed at the question. "Save yourself the pain and wait a while. Wait for that special girl you know you'll always be with. For all we know, this Yuuma-san might be a complete bitch on the inside. It's worth the wait, alright bud? Don't make the same mistakes I have." Issei frowned, noting the bitter look on his teacher's face. "Promise me."

"I promise, _sensei_ ," Issei replied, backing towards the door. "Thank you very much, _sensei_! I'll see you in school tomorrow!"

"Seeya, bud!" Kai chuckled, grinning at the boy as he left. As Issei closed the door, Kai went back to his computer, switching from his story to the news. Spottings of a mysterious woman appearing all over the world, Arabic in looks. Miracles seemed to happen around her, and she preached love and equality wherever she went. Kai couldn't help the dreamy smile that crossed his face. "My darling…" he whispered, sighing. "Why haven't you come for me, yet…?" He frowned, sitting back in his chair. She'd been all over the place, except in Japan. For some reason, there was a demonic aura over Japan, more specifically Kuoh, that seemed to keep anything purely holy out. While humans could probably cross the border, Angels and deities were likely kept out. He wouldn't be surprised if his beloved couldn't even sense him. It wasn't a matter of her not loving him, perhaps, but a simple case of her literally being unable to find him. Unless he left Japan, she might never find him. It broke his heart knowing this.

He was interrupted from his musings as he heard a knock on his door. The reincarnated Devil groaned, switching his screen back to his writings as he approached the door. "What else, Issei-kun?" he asked as he opened the door, instead coming face to face with not a brown haired boy, but a lovely red-haired Devil.

"Hello, Kai-san," spoke the red-headed Devil. Behind her stood a young woman with violet hair tied back in a neat ponytail, and violet eyes that held amusement at the teacher. The two great _onee-sama_ of Kuoh Academy.

"Gremory-kun," Kai nodded towards the redhead. "Himejima-kun," he also acknowledged the woman standing behind her. "It's been quite some time since you've paid me a visit. I was beginning to feel unloved." Kai smirked. "After all, is it not the [Knight's] job to stay by the side of his [King]?"

"You know that such things would hardly be appropriate in school," Rias replied, taking a step forward. "May we?"

"Anything for my [King]," Kai chuckled, stepping back into his single room apartment. He walked to his small makeshift kitchen, setting out a small kettle and filled it with water. "Tea?"

"No, thank you," Rias replied.

"I would love a cup, Kai-san," Akeno replied after her [King]. Rias took her shoes off and sat in the chair Kai had previously been in, as Akeno stood by her side. Kai took his time in preparing the tea, an ocean's worth of thoughts running through his head. He had thought there would be more time until a decision was needed to be made. Before Riser made his play. Were things coming early? He had heard from Sirzechs about how unpleasant Riser was, and was _not_ looking forward to meeting the boy.

"I noticed that Issei-kun has been visiting lately," Rias spoke up as Kai handed a fresh cup of tea to Akeno. Kai seemed to freeze, however, at the words.

"Is that wrong," he asked, almost fearful. Rias winced at his words. It was always like this. She couldn't have a simple conversation with him without Kai tip-toeing around his words and actions. It was like he was afraid she would punish him like some other Devil.

"Not at all," Rias reassured Kai. "However, he apparently has a date with a Fallen Angel, tomorrow." Kai frowned, shivering just a bit with anticipation.

"Amano Yuuma…" Kai mumbled under his breath. "Wait, you know about this!? You… You want his Sacred Gear…" Kai's face morphed into one of disgust. He crossed his arms, standing directly in front of the two young women. "That's twisted. You _know_ that this Fallen Angel will kill him, and yet you'd happily sit back and let them, just to have an assured new piece to your peerage!?"

"Kai-san," Rias stood and raised her hands defensively, trying to placate her rather new [Knight]. "It's not quite like that. If he dies, then of course I'll reincarnate him. However, that's not why I've come. I want you to keep an eye on Issei-kun during his date, and ensure his safety. After the Fallen Angel attacks him, I'll personally confront him and ask him if he'd like to join my peerage."

"You're still playing the poor kid right into your hands, Rias-san," Kai growled, his right eye twitching. "You have no right to be playing with the life of-"

"Silence!" Rias shouted, her patience run out. "You don't seem to understand your position here, Kai-san. I am your _[King]_. While I respect your opinions and your protests, what I tell you is final! Do you understand me, [Knight]?" Kai was growling under his breath. He hated being told what to do, but he could feel the piece inside of him twisting his mind. Suggesting that obeying her was definitely the right thing to do. Even if he knew that Issei would die. He didn't want to subject the poor kid to a life of eternal servitude, with absolutely no means of escaping. Kai was fine with it, but it was only because it gave him another chance at life. One where he could make a difference in the world. But Issei? Despite all the credit Kai gave him… the kid was only a pervert. There wasn't much he really would desire except naked flesh. This kind of life wasn't ideal for him.

"For the record," Kai growled under his breath. "I told you this was a bad idea. He might have an incredible Sacred Gear, but you don't have long to train him in it. It won't be enough to defeat Riser."

"With all due respect, Kai-san," Akeno spoke up. "But do you think that _you_ are enough?" Silence was her only answer. "Isn't it hypocritical to suggest as much? After all, you're in the same position as Issei-kun."

"I've had experience on the fields of war!" Kai growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Nothing Issei has ever done would prepare him for a life and death battle!"

"Your 'fields of war' are all video games," Rias retorted. "In that regard, you're no better than Issei-kun. Now, we can stay here and argue this moot point all night, but what's done is done, Kai-san." Rias shot the older man a hard look. "If I knew you would be this insubordinate, I would have asked my brother to keep you for himself. You've yet to even join my peerage in hunting Stray Devils in the area. I have no idea if you're truly ready for combat, either." Kai was silent, but Akeno could see that his fists were clenched. She readied herself for a fight. If he were to make a move to hurt her [King], she would eliminate him quickly. Perhaps it wasn't a great idea to include such a volatile piece into Rias' peerage. "Come, Akeno. We should prepare for tomorrow." The violet haired beauty nodded, keeping a close eye on Kai as they left, ensuring that he made no sudden, or violent, movements.

 **XXXXX**

 **[With Hyoudou Issei] [Two Days Later]**

The brown haired boy walked through the thick of night, going home from school. It was a really weird day. First, nobody seemed to remember Amano Yuuma. Even Kai had denied even hearing of his psychotic ex-girlfriend! It was infuriating to say the least. Second off, he was starting to feel weird, maybe even a little sick. The sunlight, he found out, seemed to drain him of his energy and vigor. It was a weird thing, but definitely not the worst part of his issues. No, the worst part was that his ex had killed him! Stabbed him right through the chest with some sort of beam of light! How he was still alive? Issei had no clue. But it was something that he wanted to figure out.

"Well, what do we have here?" spoke a particularly creepy voice from behind Issei. The boy looked around frantically, searching for the owner of said voice. "How cute, he doesn't even know that his enemy is above him." Issei looked up, spotting a man in some sort of tacky trench coat and a fedora. He looked to be in his late thirties, and had a menacing gleam in his eyes. He also had a pair of black wings like a crow. Like Yuuma!

"Hey, who are you?" Issei shouted, backing away slowly. He wasn't sure he wanted to be impaled again. Especially not by another guy!

"Where is your master, Devil trash?" asked the weird, creepy guy. "Or are you a stray? It matters not, I'll have your head regardless!" A bolt of blue light appeared in the man's hand and he raised it as if he were about to throw a javelin. Issei turned and started to run. "You can't escape me you filthy Devil!" the guy shouted, hurling the spear of light at Issei. It roared with power as it moved at almost blinding speeds at the boy.

"Dynamic Entry!" someone shouted. Out of nowhere, a figure slammed into Issei, knocking him out of the way of the light spear. The figure twisted, also avoiding being impaled. The man grinned, chuckling to himself as he stood up straight, staring down the Fallen Angel in front of him. "Oh man, what a rush!" Kai stretched, grunting as he loosened his muscles. "I haven't had to move that fast in a _long_ time!"

"K-Kai- _sensei…_?" Issei groaned, sitting up in the bushes he'd been kicked into. Kai smirked and wagged his finger at the boy.

"Shhhh, bud. Mommy and daddy will be done talking, soon," chuckled the older man. He turned to face the flying Fallen Angel. "Now then, as much as I want for our two races to get along, harming my students is _strictly_ against the rules."

"Ah, another weak Devil makes no difference," spoke the shady man. "I'll simply eliminate you, the greater threat, first." Two more light spears appeared in the man's hands, thrown within seconds at Kai. The young man grinned, ducking, weaving, and rolling away from anything that came his way. His eyes sharpened, taking in the details of the incoming attacks. Fast, but thin. The man was aiming at where he was, and not where he'd be. Amateur.

"Head's up!" Kai shouted, wings appearing in an instant as he launched himself at the man. "Time to clip some wings!" Kai grinned, grabbing the man by the head. He had moved so quickly, the man had no idea what had just happened! "First Floor, information desk, customer service, parking lot!" Kai grinned, wrapping his arms around the man. His wings flapped upward, sending both he and the strange Fallen Angel downward towards the ground, head first. Before they both slammed into the ground, Kai let go. His wings spread out, almost instantly keeping him from slamming into the ground like the Fallen Angel.

The man groaned as he laid on the ground, aching all over. Kai stood over the broken man, frowning. "Jeez," Kai sighed. "I had hoped you guys would be more of a challenge. Is everyone so weak around here?" He turned to Issei, who was just now stepping out for the bushes. "How are you, bud?"

"Kai- _sensei_ … what are you?" Issei asked. The man chuckled, shrugging.

"Just a guy who loves to fight," Kai replied, raising his hands up as he shrugged. His eyes were shut, and he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"You will… regret this… Devil scum…" the man grunted in pain. Kai rolled his eyes, turning to face him.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "Go home Fallen- gurk!" Kai's eyes widened as overwhelming pain spread through his body. He looked down at the massive spear of light penetrating him through his stomach. "Well… That's not… fair…"

"Kai- _sensei_!" Issei shouted as the man fell to his knees. The man in the trench coat glared at the boys.

"Now, with him out of the way… I can deal with you…" the Fallen Angel growled. A blue spear appeared once more in his hands. "Now die!"

"Stop right there!" shouted a womanly voice. From behind the bushes came two lovely ladies. Rias and Akeno, respectively. "If you don't leave my servants alone, I'll be forced to eliminate you."

"Tch… two more disgusting devils…" the man growled, his wings once more spreading as he started to fly away. "While I'd love to stick around and kill all of you, I know when to flee to fight another day." As the man flew away, he stopped for a moment. "My name is Dohnaseek. You best hope that you never hear that name again." With that, the Fallen Angel flew away.

"G-Gremory-san!" Issei panicked, holding Kai's body as he stopped breathing. "What do we do!?" Akeno knelt beside the body and pulled the boy back.

"Let _buchou_ do what she must," spoke the violet haired beauty. "Kai- _sensei_ will be fine. I will take you home, alright Issei-kun?" Rias picked up Kai's body, bat wings springing from her back.

"B-But Kai- _sensei_ …" Issei muttered, not really sure how to process everything that'd happened to him during the last twenty-four hours. "He'll… be ok… right…?"

"Of course he will," Akeno spoke with an uncertain smile, one that went unnoticed by Issei. Rias took off into the air, heading to Kai's apartment. "Just let _buchou_ take care of him. Ah… Issei-kun?"

"Y-Yeah?" stammered the boy. Akeno smiled and took his hand.

"Why don't we go to your house and… relax…?" Akeno spoke softly. Of course she had no intentions of sleeping with the boy. But it wouldn't hurt to humor him just for a little while, just so he wouldn't worry about their teacher. She, in fact, was worried about their fallen [Knight]. While brave, Kai had been foolhardy and let his guard down next to an enemy who was still alive. He was definitely strong, that was for sure, but Akeno wasn't sure exactly how smart the young man was.

 **[With Gremory Rias]**

Rias was lost in her own thoughts as she laid the man in his bed. He was shivering and shuddering, convulsing as his body tried to fight off the effects of the light spear. Rias knew exactly what she needed to do, but she hadn't been expecting to have to do such things with Kai. She had actually expected Issei to be injured, that way she would be able to easily draw him to her side after spending the night with him. While part of her felt bad at manipulating the younger boy, it was an assurance in case things went south. Still, perhaps doing this with Kai would have the same effects. He would be within her debt, and might even come to desire more of her. If that were to happen, then it would mean he'd be less likely to go stray.

The Gremory heiress nodded to herself, stripping herself of her clothes. She glanced down at the man below her, and sighed, stripping the man of his own clothing as well. He wasn't particularly bad looking, but even Issei had some sort of simple handsomeness to him. This man, Kai… He wasn't the most impressive looking man. Still, he was a decent fighter, from what she'd seen. He'd moved at a speed that had taken Kiba years to master, and it was almost on a whim as well. While she knew it was as a result of the [Evil Piece] within the man, the piece's power was dependent on the person's ability to see themselves moving at such speeds, and the piece acting as a correspondent to make such actions possible. In a way, it was akin to faith.

"So then…" Rias whispered, running her hand over the man's arms as she laid in bed with him. "How is it that you have experience moving so fast…? Just who were you, Kai-san?" She stared at his face as her arms enveloped him, pressing her body against his. The pained expression on his face slowly started to fade away, replaced by one of peace and relaxation. The last time she had seen such a face was when her brother would fall asleep at his desk at night, when she was a child.

Rias had a habit of studying people, especially as they slept. She had learned that a person's true face could only be seen as they slept. Who the person was. What they stood for. All of that was shown in their moment of vulnerability. So she studied the man before her. While Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno were all familiar to her and easy to read, Kai was a much harder person to observe. He seemed to have not a care in the world aside from teaching, cooking, and his video games. Yet the smile on his face always hid something behind it. Sadness. Depression. Pain. But for what? The redhead couldn't imagine why. What had happened to him to give him such a mask?

Even still, what she saw before her made her smile. She saw a man at peace, eyes innocent and free from worry. His mouth, opened just slightly as he breathed. It was kind of a cute sight, she thought. While rough and abrasive during the day, he really did have a strong set of morals. She didn't dislike him for questioning her methods. In fact, she was happy that he would go against her in such ways. It meant that he respected her enough not to agree to her constantly. Still, he could do without becoming so aggressive about it.

Rias sighed, actually enjoying the feeling of holding the man. She squeaked in surprise, however, when Kai's arms snaked their way around her waist, and his head nestled itself right below her chin, resting right above her breasts. The man let out a content sigh, moaning softly in his sleep. Maybe he was having a good dream? She allowed herself to reach out to him with her empathetic Devil ability, hoping to get a better read on her mysterious [Knight]. What she felt, however, almost made her scream and run from the man.

There was so much hatred, so much anger that it was overwhelming! But still, Rias pressed on through the first layer of emotions. She could feel something else inside of him. Other emotions. That was when she felt his fear. It was almost like a vast ocean. And it wasn't over a single thing. It felt like… he was afraid of everything. Her. The world. Other people. Everything scared him. She couldn't tell exactly why, but it was there, and it made her sad. Rias couldn't keep up with all of the negativity and let herself withdraw from his emotional pool. She held the man in her arms even tighter, sorrowful at this revelation. While he almost always disagreed with her, and was fairly annoying at times, he was still part of her peerage. Part of her family. To know that he was so angry, and so afraid… It made her sad.

"I'll help you however I can…" she whispered into the ear of the sleeping man. "I promise… I'll keep you safe." While she was certain that he couldn't hear her, a light smile crossed his face as he snuggled further into her arms. It was actually kind of nice. The last time she had done this was as a kid, with Akeno after she'd had a nightmare. Rias let herself relax. Tomorrow, she'd start making everything right. She swore her family name on it!

 **XXXXX**

 **[The Following Morning]**

Rias stretched, yawning as she woke up for the morning. Memories quickly ran through her head. The school day before. Watching Issei on his way home from school. Watching the fight between the Fallen Angel and Kai. Then… taking him home and sleeping with hi to heal his wounds. The redhead blinked, sitting up in bed as she processed the things around her. Sunlight was filtering in through the window by the bed. It was kind of cold, though. Did he have the air conditioner on? Rias wrapped the blankets around her, shivering slightly. She could hear sizzling, and something smelled good.

It took her a moment, but she realized that Kai was already awake, and was standing by his kitchenette table as he was making… something for breakfast. He was already dressed in his clothes for work, and his hands were rapidly moving as he cooked, as if trained by years of habit.

"Morning, Gremory-san," Kai spoke, not even looking in her direction. "I assume you had to heal me last night, hm?" Rias stood, the blankets still wrapped around her as she approached the man from behind.

"Yes," she replied simply, looking at what exactly smelled so good. "Eggs and bacon?"

"I already ate," Kai told her, sparing her a glance. "Nice tits, by the way. However, it's against school conduct for a teacher to have any intimate relations with his students, including and not limited to sleeping naked with one of them."

"You would have died if I hadn't done that!" Rias protested, a bit hurt that he didn't seem to appreciate that fact. She'd saved his life! Her frustration, however, was met with laughter.

"I know, I know," Kai replied as the laughter died down. He stole a plate from the cabinet under the stove, setting it aside and placing the rather delicious looking breakfast onto the plate. "Thanks for that. Now, eat up. I can already tell that today's gonna be a pain in the ass." Rias looked at the breakfast made for her as Kai sat at his desk, supposedly going over student exam papers.

"You seem… awfully ok with all of this…" Rias murmured, starting to eat the food that had been made for her. This was a truly odd situation. She had expected something else, some other reaction from the man sitting before her. Maybe panic, confusion, or something similar? Perhaps even gratitude or even denial? Hell, even him blushing and stuttering at her nude form would have made sense. But this? Him being completely unaffected by his situation? Just who was he?

"You think I haven't slept with a woman before?" Kai asked, giving the redhead another glance. Rias chided herself. Despite how young looking he was, Kai was in his late twenties. Of course he'd have had a few sexual partners. Part of her heart skipped a beat at the thought. Maybe as a last resort… "One, that's kind of insulting, and two, naked bodies don't bother me."

"Really?" Rias asked, almost curious. She knew that he wasn't from Japan, and as such had a looser sense of decency. But to think that nudity didn't bother him in the slightest? "Why would that be?" Kai ignored her question, replying only with silence. "Kai-san."

"Because I'm a pervert," Kai replied, shocking Rias. Such a blunt admission! "Hey, most guys are. I'm a damn big perv, too. I've seen quite a few naked women. However, I have standards." Kai paused as he took a sip from the mug on his desk. "I don't touch girls who haven't given me explicit permission, even if they willingly sleep in the same bed as me." Kai cleared his throat. "I look, but do not touch. By the way, are you naturally bald or did you shave?" Rias' cheeks turned a bright red as she tried to process what had been said so bluntly. While normally she'd be able to tease people with this kind of thing, this was way out of her control! How could she respond to how honest this man was being!? Rias, though, took a deep breath. She reigned in her embarrassment and tossed the covers back onto the man's bed, slowly approaching him from behind. She had to regain control!

"It's all quite natural," she said in a low, slow tone of voice that would have made any lesser man fall to their knees and beg for her to seduce them. "Did you enjoy staring at my sleeping, vulnerable, naked body, _sensei_ …?" she whispered the last few words in his ear, tracing her finger up his arm as she bent over behind him. For a moment, she thought she heard his breathing hitch. Before Kai burst into laughter once more.

"Oh man! Hahaha! That's priceless!" Kai stood, grinning widely as he looked up at the Gremory heiress. "You're trying to seduce me, huh?" he asked, chuckling. "Sorry hun, but that ship's long sailed off. Nobody in the world can seduce a man as manly as I! The epitome of masculinity! But! But," Kai grinned, leaning forward and letting his mouth rest right beside her ear. "If you want to up the stakes…" he whispered, resting his left hand on the redhead's stomach. His palm and fingers slowly started to slide down her body, making her shiver with anticipation, and a little bit of fear. "Just let me know. I never back down from a challenge." Just before touching her most private spot, Kai pulled his hand away and straightened his attire.

"W-Wha…" Rias tried to process what had just happened to her.

"Now then," Kai spoke up. "Finish your breakfast and get ready. School starts in an hour and a half, and you mustn't be late for class. [King] or not, I will punish you if you are not within my classroom on time." Kai walked to the door and pulled on his shoes. "I will see you in class, Gremory-kun." Rias heard the door shut, but she was still shocked. Had… had Kai just resisted her attempts at seducing him and turning him into a stuttering mess? How!? She knew that she was absolutely beautiful! Such a thing would have driven any other man insane! Rias frowned, and rested her chin between her thumb and index finger. A cruel grin befitting Akeno's sadistic smile appeared on her lips.

"If you want a challenge, Kai-san," she spoke to no one in particular. "Then by all means, you shall receive."

Outside, Kai was breathing heavily, trying to hide the erection that had sprouted in his pants. He was damn lucky Rias hadn't noticed, or his entire show would have been wasted! The man grinned to himself, though. It was pretty funny to see her so flustered, though. She was kind of cute, too. Oh well, he had a class to get to. He could worry about the consequences of his actions later.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Later That Day] [Kuoh Academy] [With Hyoudou Issei]**

It was the end of the school day, and Issei was confused. Himejima Akeno, one of the great _onee-sama_ of Kuoh Academy, had not left his side the entire day! Well, at least for the classes that they had together. While he was by no means complaining, he wondered why one of the most beautiful girls in school had decided to take upon _his_ company! It was only made stranger by the fact that she actually remembered that creepy guy with the wings the night before, and how Kai- _sensei_ had gotten hurt! But when he came to school, there was his teacher, just fine and dandy. He didn't even look winded!

"Issei-kun," Akeno spoke up, standing right beside him. Where the hell did she suddenly come from!? A bit shocked at her sudden appearance, Issei calmed himself down. He looked at her with curiosity drawn on his face.

"What's up, Himejima-san?" he asked, trying to play off this conversation as best as he could. He could already feel the glares at him for even daring to speak to Himejima Akeno! Was she trying to get him killed!?

" _Buchou_ would like to extend a formal invitation to you," Akeno spoke in a lighthearted tone. Her smile was soft, but her eyes shone with a serious light behind them. This wasn't an offer he was allowed to refuse. "I have been requested to escort you to the Occult Research Club room." Issei swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like he was on death row. Akeno's expression promised pain if he said anything other than 'yes'!

"I-I'd be honored," the boy managed to stammer out. The eyes of death disappeared from Akeno's face, replaced by an expression of actual happiness.

"Fantastic!" the young lady replied, taking the boy by his arm. "Please, come right this way." Issei did his best to ignore the stares of death that were being shot at him by his fellow classmates. Still, it did nothing to take away from the pure elation of having _the_ Himejima Akeno holding him by the arm! Not only that, but he had the perfect view of her side boobs bouncing as she walked, gravity now becoming his best friend! "Here we are," Akeno spoke to the boy as they came upon a rather large building. It looked more akin to a house than any school building.

"Wow, is this… your club room?" Issei was impressed! They had this entire building to themselves? How did they convince the school to give it to them? And more importantly, how many hot girls were in this club!?

"Yes, it is," Akeno smiled as she opened the door for the boy. He walked inside, looking around. The interior looked like it was ripped out of some rich Victorian mansion! It was definitely kind of creepy, but hell if it wasn't cool, too! Where did all the money for this stuff come from?

"Ah, so you've finally arrived," spoke a voice from further in the room. Coming from a door further in the building was a blonde man, with neatly combed hair and a handsome, pretty-boy face. He had a polite smile, and was dressed in the school's uniform. Yuuto Kiba, the so called 'Prince of Kuoh'. "I was beginning to worry. Everyone else has already arrived. _Buchou_ and Kai-san are in the office discussing future plans. They'll be right out, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Kiba-kun," Akeno smiled, walking further into the room and standing beside a small, white-haired girl chewing on a chocolate bar. The girl gave Issei an impassive look with her yellowish eyes before returning to her sugary sweet treat.

 _Oh man, and Toujou Koneko is here too!_ Issei thought with excitement. _What I wouldn't do to do that adorable nubile body!_

"Issei-kun!" called out a familiar voice. Coming from around the corner of a long hallway was none other than his English teacher, as well as Rias Gremory following up from behind. What the hell was this!? "Ahh, looks like the family' all here! Well, except a certain little bloodsucker, but hey, close enough." Kai was shot a few glares as he stood beside Akeno. Koneko was still sitting on the couch to Issei's left, and Kiba had taken a seat across the table from the little girl on Issei's right. Rias stood directly across the table from Issei, right beside Kai.

"It seems that we can finally get down to business," Rias spoke suavely, as if she had been practicing that line. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club, Hyoudou Issei." Issei chuckled, scratching behind his head with a sheepish smile on his face. "But that's more of a front, than anything else."

"Wait, what?" spoke the boy, confused. "If you guys aren't here for studying supernatural stuff, then what are you guys? In fact, why did Kai have wings!? And why did that one weird guy attack me!? What's going on!?" Issei was beginning to panic. Everything that had happened to him over the last few days was beginning to set in.

"We're Devils," Kai replied easily, bat wings instantly unravelling behind him. Rias shot the man a hard look. "What!? Don't blame _me_ for stealing your melodramatic thunder! That's for trying to seduce me earlier today!" _Wait, Kai-_ sensei _and Rias are a thing!? That's not fair! I didn't even get a chance to shove my face between those massive melons!_

"As Kai so thoughtlessly said, everyone in this room, including you, are a Devil," Rias sighed, trying to relieve the headache forming in her mind. Of course Kai would ruin her practiced lines like that. It was Kai, after all. At the end of her sentence, she and everyone let their wings unfurl, with Koneko and Kiba standing before they did so. Issei jumped in surprise, garnering an amused look from the young woman. "The ones who attacked you, Dohnaseek and the girl you knew as Amano Yuuma, are Fallen Angels."

"W-Wait, you remember Yuuma-chan!?" Issei asked, getting a laugh from Kai.

"Hey, bud, who do you think made everyone forget about her? Us!" Kai grinned. "Can't have her existing and suddenly disappearing, without a trace, and leaving you high and dry, right?"

"Me, more specifically," Rias sighed. "We, as Devils, are one of three Biblical Factions. The other two are Fallen Angels, and Angels. Originally, it had only been Angels and Devils, but through corruption and sin, some Angels fell and became Fallen Angels, never allowed into Heaven again. We, Devils, have been at war with both factions for a very long time. Fallen Angels are wanderers, and desire to reside in the Underworld, a place that Devils call home."

"And Angels and Devils don't get along for obvious reasons," Kai added. "And again, Angels and Fallen Angels fight for more obvious reasons. So basically what happened was there was a huge 'ol war and lots of everyone died so a truce was called. Right now we have a three-way stalemate between all three factions." Rias sighed, tired of being interrupted. Not only did he ruin her dramatic reveal, but he was simplifying everything so much to take away all of the tension!

"Yes," Rias conceded, realizing that there was nothing that she could say to regain control. It seemed that Kai had won another battle in their game of wit. A wink from the man beside her only proved to her that he knew exactly what he had done. While it filled with her a bit of pride, it also frustrated her. He was supposed to be her piece! She controlled him, not the other way around! It just didn't work that way! So how did he manage to flip things upside down every time he was in the room!? "Now, you have a choice," Rias spoke, shooting a glare in Kai's direction. She wouldn't allow him to cut her off this time. Kai merely smiled and shrugged. That infuriating man!

 **[Several Days Later]**

"So… you and this nun, huh?" Kai chuckled, intercepting Issei after he had helped some blonde girl to find the church in Kuoh. "Not a bad pair. Like a little Romeo and Juliet thing, going on here."

"Wha- Kai-san?" Issei let out a surprised yelp at the voice behind him, facing the older man. "Where did you come from?" Kai chuckled, shrugging.

"Dunno, man. I'm just all over the place," the older man replied, adjusting a pair of glasses on his face. "By the way, do you like my new pairs? Got them today in the mail. The lenses are popped out, but I like wearing them." Issei matched the pace his teacher was walking. "I used to wear these things in my last life. Heh, my eyesight was shitty. I was pretty much legally blind." Kai sighed. "Eh, I kinda missed them. So I got these."

"They… look good on you, Kai-san," Issei replied, not sure what to make of the random conversation his teacher had started. While in public, Issei still called him _sensei_ , but they boy considered the Thai man a friend now. "So… me and Asia, huh? As much as I'd like that, she's a nun. What would happen to her if she was caught dating a Devil like me?" Kai thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers.

"Come with me," Kai said, leading them both in the direction of his apartment. Issei followed, curious to what his friend could be showing him. "So, this isn't really related, but I think I can answer that question for you," he said as they walked. They arrived soon to Kai's apartment, and Issei was invited in. Kai immediately sat at his computer and pulled up a few news article.

"Hey, this is…" Issei immediately noticed the headlines. Miraculous healing? Was this Asia's doing? _No, wait…_ Issei noticed it wasn't Asia in the pictures. It was some other super sexy babe! "What is this?"

"My ex," Kai said after a few seconds, getting a surprised look from Issei. "Yeah… she's a holy woman alright. The strongest there is, and the best there'll ever be." Issei noticed as Kai's expression melted into one of someone lovestruck. For a moment, Issei was jealous of Kai. He managed to find someone he loved without a doubt. But then…

"You said ex?" Issei asked slowly. A bitter smile appeared on Kai's face. He looked back at the pictures.

"As a woman of God- ow, she can't have any contact with me. I haven't been able to contact her even once since I've died." Kai explained. Issei felt bad for the older man. "Still, I know someday she and I will meet again. And when we do, I hope she'll see me as a friend, and not an enemy." Kai chuckled, resting his hand on Issei's shoulder. "You, my boy, have a chance to have something with a sweet, innocent girl. A girl who obviously cares about other people. Whether it's only by friendship, or it blossoms into something more, know that I truly believe in you! As a man, fight for her heart and her friendship, and help fulfil the dreams of a beautiful young maiden! For the _oppai_!"

"For the _oppai_!" Issei cheered in return.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Rome] [With The Mysterious Girl]**

"It's been so long, Gabriel," spoke the tan woman. She was a lovely young lady, possibly around her early twenties. She had Arabic facial features, including an angled face with sharp eyes, and wavy, long hair that reached down to her knees. Her eyes shone like gold, however, and her hair seemed to sparkle with hinds of blonde, despite being a dark brown color. Her chest size was large and respectable, and she was easily just under six feet in height. She wore a simple, sky-blue sundress, accompanied by a straw summer hat of the same color with a deep ocean blue ribbon tied around it. On her shoulder rested a small leather purse, brown like the very earth.

Beside here walked a beautiful blonde woman with incredible curves and innocent, yet loving blue eyes. She, herself, was dressed in a beautiful white gown that complimented her flawless peach skin tone. "It's no problem, madam!" Gabriel replied, her voice soft and eager, like that of a child. Yet it held a firm maturity to it. "We all have missed you quite much!" The woman beside her smiled, looking around the beautiful city of Rome. It had been much too long since she had been here.

"Well, I knew that nobody else could possibly give me such wonderful conversation," replied the woman. "After all, those in Heaven have become so stuck up in their ways since I was last there. It's quite sad, really. And Michael was a sweet boy, as well." The woman smiled. "I'll have to ask you to lead in my stead, just for a little while as I continue my search."

"But my lady!" Gabriel protested.

"Please, do not question me on this," spoke the woman. Her voice seemed to echo with power, like the bells of a church after a wedding. Gabriel immediately stopped speaking, lest she suffer the woman's wrath. "He… he is out there somewhere. I must find him before things grow further out of hand."

"Has the Devil not yet returned to signify your request?" asked Gabriel. The woman shook her head.

"No. It appears that he is either busy, or is purposefully ignoring me," replied the woman. "I have warned him of my arrival. Devil territory or not, I will not be kept out of Japan any longer. I will find my beloved, if it's the last thing I do. And no Devil, pure-blooded or otherwise, will stop me from playing my piece."

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: Welcome to my new story! I've been planning this thing for a while now, and I'm finally excited to get started! Now then, first things first. Yes, this will all be in mostly kinda sorta third person PoV, simply because of the huge cast of characters I have to work with. First Person is so limiting, and it's one thing that I regret using in Final Chance. Now, I won't go into any of my plans for this story, but yes, the memories are Kai's and will become important later on, and harems will be made. Who goes where? Well, it's kind of up in the air right now so cast a vote! Tell me who (Kai or Issei) should get who, and why. There are only four slots for each harem, so choose wisely. I'll make my decisions on the best arguments made. Also, Issei won't be getting any bullshit powerups in this story. Everyone will be working for their power. Kai is a little bit overpowered in his physical combat right now simply because he's used to moving at high speeds and isn't limited in his imagination. You remember that kid that always nerded out in high school, had a smartass mouth and played a bunch of video games? Yeah, that's Kai.**


	3. Chapter 3: See Ya Next Fall!

TheKaiSenpai doesn't own Highschool DxD or anything else used and/or referenced in this story. I-It's not like I enjoy your presence, b-baka!

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter Three: See Ya Next Fall!**

 _ **[Rias]**_

 _I remember as a child, my brother would tell me stories. Nothing really in particular caught my attention, though. C. S. Lewis. Rick Riordan. Nothing really interested me. I wasn't interested in the ways humans saw the world around them. I was, admittedly, only more interested in myself, and my own problems. I didn't have much time to be a child. I was groomed to be a wife. To be the bride of a boy who was named Riser Phenex. When we first met, I really liked him. He was going to be my prince in shining armor! He was nice, kind, sweet, and kind of cute. Everything a little girl could ever hope for. But… as we grew older, things began to change._

 _The sweet little boy I had known was gone, replaced by a shameless pervert who had absolutely no respect for me, my dreams, and my body. As a Gremory, I had so many pressures set upon me, that it became almost unbearable. Be the perfect wife. Be the perfect child. Become strong. Become wise. Have patience, honor, virtue. Never let your emotions cloud your judgement. Riser's disrespect was icing on the cake._

 _It was only days after my last 'playdate' with the despicable boy that I came across a manga shop in the Underworld. These books, these stories, came from a place called Japan in the human world. It was then that I found that one story that changed my life._ Naruto _. A boy, born without anything, who would grow into such a powerful hero. A powerful beacon of hope! Someone who fought their own destiny, and the labels placed on him, and won! I read every word, every chapter. I fell in love. I wanted to be like him! I wanted to be able to choose for myself, who I would become! I would strive to be the strongest, just as he had, and be respected by all of my peers! That day changed my life. I let myself become rebellious. I let myself deny the fate set before me. I fought tooth and nail for my own freedom. I would not go down softly into the night. I would not marry someone I did not love. But I digress. Perhaps I would forever remain single. The man I loved was nothing more than a character created by a human. I could never meet him in real life. And then, I awoke._

Rias woke up in her private quarters of the ORC clubroom, staring up at the forest green ceiling. Beside her, Akeno was still sleeping. The violet haired young woman always seemed to sleep in during the mornings. Despite her reliable attitude during school, Akeno took her time during the morning hours. Possibly due to their close proximity to the school, it had made her just slightly lazy.

Looking at the clock, Rias saw that she had an hour to spare until classes started. The redhead stretched as she stepped out of bed, standing up. In the room beside hers, she could hear Koneko and Kiba already awake, and getting themselves prepared for the day. The thought made her smile. Yes, they were all quite like family. Even through thick and thin, they would not leave her side, even if given the option. Rias' smile soon turned to a frown, however, at the note of who was missing. That man, Kai, had refused her offer of staying within the club house with the rest of them. No, he'd insisted on staying on his own in some less than respectable apartment that _he_ paid for with his own paycheck. The thought confused the redhead, and took up her thoughts as she stepped into the shower.

Just what drew her to him? Whether she liked it or not, there was something that drew her to the older man. Not only in a way in which pieces were drawn to their [King], but some old feelings were beginning to resurface. Feelings she hadn't had in several years. Rias quickly finished her shower and dressed herself, heading to her office. There, she sat behind the rather beautiful desk that had been given to her by her brother, and opened a secret compartment on the bottom. Inside, Rias' fingers ran along the paper edges of a book she hadn't touched in over three years. She'd almost forgotten about it.

 _Naruto_ … thought the red-head, as she lifted the book out of its small holding space. Her eyes drooped with nostalgia. This had been the final issue of the manga, the seven-hundredth chapter in a series that had changed her life. And the main character… Old feelings began to resurface as she thought of him, a heroic, noble young man who…

Rias set down the book on her desk, and pulled out a sheet of paper. Absentmindedly, she wrote down all of the things that defined Naruto. Things that labeled his character. After creating a sufficient list, she then wrote down the name "Kai", and wrote down things that defined him. As she continued her list, she began to realize how much the two young men mirrored one another. Noble. Rough. Not afraid to speak against superiors. Loving. Accepting. Desired peace. As the lists went on, Rias could feel her heartbeat quicken. No, she couldn't possibly be falling for that black-haired annoyance, could she?

Still, there were worse options, Rias concluded. Even if she _was_ falling in love with Kai, which was unlikely, she could do nothing about it. Even just looking at Issei, she could tell that he didn't have much power in him. Kai had some potential, but not enough to make a difference if it came to Rias deciding to place everything on a Rating Game, like he had suggested. All in all, it was hopeless. Only a miracle could save her now, and she doubted God would consider answering her prayers.

Rias was interrupted from her musings, however, by the ringing of a cell phone. She glanced at the phone on her desk, the name 'Sirzechs' flashing across it. The redhead sighed, pressing the 'answer' button and holding the device up to her ear. "Hello, onii-sama," spoke Rias. "If you're calling, then it must be something important, yes?"

"Awww, Rias-chan!" her brother whined across the phone. While annoying, the action made her smile, just slightly. "I can't just call to say hi to my favorite little sister? What if I came to visit, instead, would you prefer that? I know I would!"

"Please, brother, we both know that you haven't the time," Rias humored the man speaking to her. Her face turned serious. "Not that I particularly dislike speaking with you, but you never take much time from your busy schedule to talk to me unless something is important. The last time you called, it was about Kai-san and his induction into my peerage."

"I know," Sirzech's voice fell low. "I'm calling to warn you about someone." Rias' eyes narrowed. "Someone particularly high up from the Holy faction has decided to pay Japan a visit. Despite all of my efforts to keep her away, she forcibly broke through the barrier that Leviathan-san and myself had set up." Rias could hear the exhaustion in her brother's voice. "If you see a woman who looks like she's from the Middle East, under _no_ circumstances are you to get anywhere near her. Not you, not your pieces, nobody. From what I can tell, she's looking for somebody. As long as nobody gets in her way…"

"With all due respect, onii-sama," Rias spoke back to her brother. "I'm certain that nobody from the Holy faction would be foolhardy enough to fight a Devil peerage in their own territory. I assure you, we have nothing to worry about."

"Rias," the redhead froze. For once, her brother sounded extremely serious. "Both Serafall and myself stood no chance when we tried to confront this woman. She rolled right through us like we were newly reincarnated Devils. Please… don't make the mistake of angering her!" Rias was silent for a moment. Her brother… the most powerful person she could even imagine… couldn't fight whoever this woman was? It seemed hard to believe, but… if he was saying such things, it had to be true.

"I'll be careful, onii-sama," Rias assured her brother. She heard him let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sure you have a busy day in front of you, so I won't bother you any further." Rias paused, debating her next choice of words. "I… love you, onii-sama," she let out slowly. IT had been years since she'd last bothered to utter those words. What changed?

"Uwaaaaah! Rias-chan!" Sirzechs let out a squeal of excitement. His younger sister immediately hung up on him, not wanting to encourage him any further. As powerful as he was, the Lucifer was still her annoying older brother. Still, he was family. And family stuck together. Her attention then wandered to the conversation they had just had. Who was this new piece that was so powerful, two Maou couldn't bring her down? Even worse, she'd supposedly thrashed both her brother and Serafall Leviathan so badly that they might as well have been toys? Could God have been creating a new secret weapon, and was just now unleashing it upon them? Such thoughts made the redhead shiver with fear.

" _Buchou_ ," spoke a voice from in front of her desk. Rias looked up, coming face to face with her [Queen], Akeno. "It's almost time for class. I don't know about you, but I'm quite certain Kai-san will follow through on his threats of punishment if we're late." Rias smiled slightly as she noticed her [Queen's] legs rubbing together. "Not that I would mind very much." The [King] of the peerage stood, gathering her belongings.

"Go on ahead of me, Akeno," she said. "I won't be long." The second beauty of Kuoh bowed, before taking her leave. As Rias shuffled through her things, she noticed the last chapter of Naruto laying on her desk. After a moment's thought, she took the book and placed it in her bag. It wouldn't hurt to go over it once more, would it? With that, the redhead left the club house and headed to class. For some reason, she felt as if things were going to go wrong, today.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Later That Night] [Abandoned Church] [With Issei]**

The young brown haired boy growled, glaring down the woman who had been his ex-girlfriend. A Fallen Angel named Raynare. His blood was boiling! How dare she hurt Asia like this!? A girl who was nothing but sweet and kind!? Rage burned in his chest, like nothing before! "Asia!" Issei cried, rushing past the exorcists around him up to the alter where Asia and Raynare were. The young blonde girl was tied to a cross, as if she were to be crucified. She was half naked and helpless, and while the first part would normally fill Issei with joy, he could feel nothing but anger. "Let her go, dammit!"

"Oh, but sweet Issei," Raynare taunted the boy, "You're already too late. This poor, sad soul is already dying. After all, it's impossible for anyone to survive having a Sacred Gear removed from them." Asia's eyes opened just slightly as she stared at the boy in front of her, eyes filled with happiness. Her friend… Her first friend… Had come to save her.

"Don't worry, Asia! I'll save you!" Issei shouted. Still, with that Twilight Healing power inside of Raynare, he knew he didn't really stand a chance against her. Below him, he could hear the sounds of fighting between the exorcists, Kiba, and Koneko. Raynare, however, smirked. She broke the chains holding the blonde girl, and tossed her to Issei.

"Oh please," the Fallen Angel rolled her eyes. "Here, I'll even give her to you. Not that it will do either of you any good. She'll be dead in a matter of minutes, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"No! I can save her!" Issei protested, standing up as he held Asia's limp body. "I _will_ save her! If it's the last thing I do!" Raynare merely smirked, a purple spear of light forming in her hands.

"Trust me, darling," spoke the woman. "It _will_ be the last thing you do." She raised her hand, about to throw the spear. "Any last words, worm?"

 **[Play: Shoot to Thrill]**

 **[ watch?v=4gDch1p4c_M ]**

"Gah! What is that noise!?" Raynare growled, looking for the source of the music that echoed around the room. All fighting stopped, trying to find whatever was playing. Issei took that chance to leave, fleeing through the stairs nearby to escape. His retreat went unnoticed.

"Whooo!" cheered a man who fell from the ceiling, wings spread out and dressed in a business suit. He grinned as he crossed his arms, phone in one hand with the title "Shoot to Thrill" on it. "Oh man, it's good to be back, baby!" Kai laughed, staring up at the woman on the alter. "So, you're that bitch who dumped my adorable little student, eh? Well, I've got news for you!" Kai stood up straight and pointed an accusing finger at the woman, facing her sideways. "I'm gonna kick your sexy little ass all over the place! Didn't ya know? The hero always arrives at the last moment!" Raynare was stunned, gazing upon the fool who'd interrupted her kill.

"You… you're an idiot, aren't you?" she asked to no one in particular. Laughter came from the woman's lips as she tried to process the pure stupidity that was being displayed in front of her. "A lowly Devil worm like _you_ thinks that I'll go down so easily? I have in my possession a Sacred Gear! Added with my powers as a Fallen Angel, and you stand no chance against me!"

"Bitch are we gonna fight or what?" asked Kai, putting his hands up in a boxing stance. He bounced on the balls of his feet, smirking. Was he mocking her!? "C'mon, I've got papers to grade! The faster I finish this up, the faster I can get ahead on my work!"

"Y-You incorrigible wretch!" Raynare growled, gripping her spear of light tightly. "I'll demolish you!" Kai grinned, taking off towards her in a burst of speed. Raynare was expecting this, however, and raised her spear to block the attack. The sounds of battle resumed, while the music coming from Kai's phone had yet to be silenced. In fact, was he singing!?

"I'm gonna, take ya down~" he mumbled under his breath as he danced around her, aiming to strike her however he could. He was mostly using his feet, trying to avoid touching the spear directly. "Down, down, down~ So don'tcha fool around~"

"Enough!" Raynare was sick of this man mocking her! A second spear appeared in her hands, and she thrust it towards the man. He twisted, and while his body avoided the strike, his phone wasn't so lucky. It was impaled, and the music instantly stopped. Kai flipped back and frowned, staring at the shattered remains of his phone. "I've had enough of you insulting me like this!"

"Aww, man…" Kai groaned. "I don't have a warranty on that thing!" The Fallen Angel's eye twitched.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds, far more than I should," she mumbled under her breath. "I'll kill you!" Two more spears appeared in her hands, and she lunged at Kai, desiring nothing more than to impale him and kill him for good. "Die!"

"Whup!" Kai took off into the air, however, dodging the first attack. His wings flapped upward and he forced his heel into the back of Raynare's head, slamming her face into the ground. Using her face like a springboard the man flipped over her, landing on his feet only a few feet away. "Ten points, all across the board! Perfect form!" He grinned, turning back to the enraged woman. "Back for more, sweetheart? Well, as a man, I have the duty to please you in any way I can." His grin turned lewd. "I'll keep pounding you for hours upon hours if you so wish, beating my man meat into you until you finally scream for me to stop." The smile then turned predatory, mirroring Raynare's own just a few minutes before. "After all, don't girls like you _like_ being treated roughly?" The Fallen Angel knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere if she let herself get further worked up by this wretch.

"Boys, take care of this rat!" she growled, flying past Kai as she went for the stairs. As he tried to intercept the woman, he found his path blocked by several men. He whistled, chuckling.

"Boys, boys," he spoke aloud, raising his hands in a placating manner. "There's more than enough of me to go around, but I'm afraid you're too late. My heart's already taken~" He grinned. "Kiba, Koneko, you guys good?"

"We're just fine, Kai-san," Kida grunted not too far off. "Do whatever you need to do!" Kai smiled and sighed, shaking his head.

"Kids, gotta love 'em," he told the exorcists around him. "So then, before we start…" Kai's right hand rose, cupped as if he were holding up a ball. A sphere started to form in his hand, power twirling and swirling in all directions as he held it. "Anyone want to leave?" Koneko kept a close eye on the older man, easily dispatching anyone who got close to her. With the strength of a [Rook] piece, there was very little threat from these men. She was surprised, however, to feel her teacher's magical energy form into such a sphere of chaotic power. After a moment he lunged at the exorcist on his right, hand thrusting forward as he collided the sphere with the man. For a split moment, she saw not her teacher, but a blonde haired man with whisker marks on his cheeks, the same cheeky grin on his face. " _Rasengan_!"

 **[With Issei]**

This couldn't be happening! No, he was dreaming! This was all just a nightmare, it had to be! But… as he held Asia's weak body in his arms… he couldn't deny the reality of this… "Asia…" he whimpered, staring down at her weak, smiling face. Even in the face of death, she was still trying to smile for him? "Please… you can't go… Just hold on, help will come soon!" But even those words felt hollow. Surrounded by a church that was abandoned and falling apart, any sense of hope seemed to be drained away.

"Issei-kun…" the blond spoke softly, her voice hoarse from screaming in pain from the earlier ritual. "It's ok… When I die, I know that the Lord will take me to Heaven…" Her eyes saddened. "I… only wish… that you could come too…" Issei could feel the tears forming under his eyes. Yesterday had been so good, too! They'd gone on a date, and he'd bought her a stuffed animal, a little dog, just like Kai had suggested! He… He really loved this girl... "I'm so happy, that you were my friend… I'm happy, that even though you're a Devil, you were kind enough to show me what friendship is like…"

"No… I can keep showing you friendship!" Issei protested. "I can introduce you to all of my friends, too! You'll have so many friends, you won't know what to do with them all! But you _have_ to stay here, with me!" He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks. She had to stay! Rias could do something about this, he knew it!

"Issei-kun… I'm sorry…" Asia's breathing became shallower as she reached up, her hand trying to wipe away his tears from his face. "I never… meant to make you cry…" With those words, Asia breathed her last, her hand falling to her side. Issei's heart was racing, his eyes couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

" _WHY_!?" he screamed, burying his face in the young woman's chest. Desperately trying to told onto whatever was left of her. " _She was such a kind girl_!" He lifted his head, staring at the heavens above. " _She was the most holy and God-loving person I've ever met, and all she wanted was to make friends!_ " His voice echoed throughout the empty church. " _So why would you let her die!? Why would you let such a pure girl get killed like this!? Is it because of me!?_ " Issei's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to ignore the burning sensation piercing his head at the mention of God. " _Are you punishing her for becoming friends with a Devil like me!? What kind of God are you!? Don't you care!?_ "

"Look at this, a Devil praying in a church for a nun," spoke a voice from behind Issei. The boy turned, his vision blurry from his own tears. But he knew who it was. That _bitch_ who killed Asia! "How desperate can you get? You know that God won't even look twice to a Devil, so what's the use? You're just wasting your breath." Raynare smirked as she stood.

"You… You…" Issei tried to think straight, but he could only feel anger. "You bitch! Give her back! Give her back! _Give Asia back!_ " Issei screamed, feeling his Sacred Gear forming as a gauntlet on his arm. He vaguely remembered Rias talking about how it would be drawn out by emotions and desire. And right now, he desired two things. For Asia to be brought back to life, and to _kill this bitch_! "Raaaaaah!" Issei lunged forward at the Fallen Angel, not even noticing his Sacred Gear, which seemed like an oversized bracelet, extending down his arm and over his hand like a massive claw, or a gauntlet. With it, he swung at her. She easily leapt over him, though. Blinded by rage, this kid was nothing more than child's play for her. She inwardly sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't get a decent fight. She traded the idiot for this.

"How sad," she sighed, dodging every attack the boy made at her. "Even if your power was tripled or even more, you _still_ wouldn't stand a chance against me." Raynare spread her wings and took off to the sky, staring down at the lowly being beneath her. Despite being annoying and overall a goody-two-shoes, she had enjoyed the little date she had with the boy. It made her feel pure again. Still, she could never be an Angel ever again. Now, only power mattered. "Don't feel bad, you'll be seeing that little nun of yours soon enough." Two spears of light formed in her hands, and she threw them towards the boy, impaling both of his knees. Issei screamed in pain. "Light is naturally toxic towards Devils. I've heard that being stabbed by light is the most painful thing a Devil can endure. So, is it true?" She let herself lower onto the floor, gazing down at the boy on his knees. Another spear formed in her hands. She'd had her fun. It was time to put the dog down. "Goodbye… Issei-kun."

Raynare was interrupted, though, as lightning shot down between her and the boy. She shivered, feeling as if an oppressive power were weighing down on her. She was partially blinded, and turned away to keep from being permanently so. Issei had done the same, but instead of the cold feeling of dread, he felt warmth and security. Raynare was the first to turn back, noticing the newcomer. It was a young woman, no older than Raynare, herself. She had tan skin, and looked to be from the Middle East. She looked tranquil, but the energy surrounding her spoke of power and force.

"I heard my name," she spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, authority lacing her voice. Raynare froze. This… this couldn't be!? She'd replied to a lowly Devil!? The woman turned to Issei, looking upon him with pity and sadness. "You… you were dragged into this against your will. I'm sorry," she said. "I heard your voice calling for me." Issei, however, was in shock and awe. This was the girl that Kai had showed to him! Kai's ex! "I heard your pleas. For a Devil, you have a lot of faith. Perhaps not in me, but you put aside your Devil pride and asked for my help." The impassive expression on the woman's face softened for a moment as she looked down on him. She then turned to Raynare.

"M-My Lord…" stammered the Fallen Angel as she fell to her knees. "I… Please, forgive me! Please forgive me for sinning!" Raynare wanted nothing more than to become pure once more, and here was her chance! Faced with the overwhelming power of God, she begged.

"You've caused quite a mess, Raynare," spoke the woman. "If your apology were sincere, I would take you back into my arms. But… you still haven't learned your lesson." Despite her words, the woman's face was laced with sadness. She reached forward, and rested her hand on Raynare's collarbone. With ease, she reached in and grabbed the Sacred Gear inside the Fallen Angel, and pulled it out. Said Fallen screamed in pain, as she felt as if her entire soul was ablaze! Still, after removing what looked like a ring from the woman, Raynare didn't feel like she was about to die. She did, however, feel drained of power. Weak, and helpless. The woman than moved to Asia's body, waving her hand over it. After mumbling a few words, she stepped away.

"W-Who… are you…?" Issei managed to find his voice. The woman turned back to the Devil, a gentle look on her face. "Do you know Kai? He's looking for you!" A pained look crossed the woman's face at the mention of Kai.

"I know…" she mumbled, taking the ring and placing it in Issei's lap. "I wish… I could speak to him right now. I can sense him below us. But… It's not time for us to meet. Not yet. I love him with all of my heart, but it isn't time. So please, take care of him for me, will you, Hyoudou Issei?" Warmth enveloped the brown haired boy at her presence, and he could feel overwhelming love pass through him. The wounds on his legs no longer hurt. In fact, he felt as if he could run a marathon!

"Y-Yeah… sure," Issei replied, getting a beautiful smile from the woman. "W-Wait! Who should I tell him came? I don't know your name!" The woman, who had been walking back to the spot she had arrived at, paused.

"Tell him…" she spoke softly. "Tell him that the woman who loves him dearly knows where he is, and is watching over him until the time is right." She smiled once more to Issei. "Tell him to have faith." Then, instantly, she was gone, as if she had never existed. Issei was frozen to that spot, even as he heard the doors of the church open.

"Well, well, it looks like you wrapped everything up here quite well," Rias spoke as she entered the church, a smirk on her face. "I didn't even doubt that you could defeat this sad Fallen Angel." Issei looked around, seeing that Koneko and Kiba had both arrived as well. Oddly enough, Kai was missing. That is, until the teacher came crashing through the window, flying around the room.

"Whooo! I feel _alive_!" cheered the man as he came to a stop over the merry group. A wide smile was on the man's face. "Kiba, Kiba, did you see how many I took down? I was getting gangbanged down there!"

"Yes, we saw," Kiba replied, chuckling sheepishly. "I must say, _buchou_ , I'm impressed with Kai's fighting potential. As soon as he began fighting, things became easy to handle."

"He's strong," Koneko agreed. Rias walked towards the Fallen Angel, who was still in shock and weakened. She looked on helplessly at the Devils in front of her, but only seemed to partially process their presence.

"You must be Raynare," Rias stood in front of the woman on her knees. "My name is Rias Gremory, also known as the Gremory heiress." Raynare stayed silent. "It's quite wonderful to make your acquaintance. Such a shame that you'll be dying, soon." Rias held up her hand, dropping a few black feathers to the ground. "Sadly, you'll be joining your friends soon enough. They were quite rude, if I so say so, myself."

"Wait, she killed them…?" Kai asked slowly, a frown crossing his face.

"Well, _buchou_ might be hard to anger, but she has the title of the Queen of Destruction for a reason," Kiba explained. "You haven't been around long enough to see it, but _buchou_ is quite adept at her powers."

"Man, that's pretty cool," Issei smiled, looking at the redhead in a new light and with newfound respect. Kai, however, was still frowning. His arms were crossed as he watched the scene unfold before him. "Hey," Issei spoke up. "What about this thing? It just kind of showed up on my arm when I went nuts before." He raised his arm up, showing the red gauntlet that was now on his arm. It looked almost scaly, and had a bright green gemstone over the back of his hand.

"That would be the armor of a red dragon emperor," Rias explained as she looked at the gear. "Isn't that nice, Raynare? You _weren't_ defeated by a Twice Critical. What Issei's Sacred Gear allows him to do is double his power every ten seconds, and allows him to have the power to transcend God and Maou alike at will. It's called the Boosted Gear. It's only weakness is the amount of time it takes to reach such strength."

"You think I was defeated by a mere child…?" Raynare finally spoke up. Her eyes were wide with fear and awe. "No, he never even laid a finger on me!" Rias' expression morphed into confusion.

"If it wasn't Issei-kun," Rias asked. "Then who placed you into such a sorry state?"

"Oh yeah, Kai," Issei spoke up, and turned to the older man. "I saw that lady who was on those pictures you showed me! She told me to tell you that she was gonna be watching you, and that she still loves you." At first, Kai looked confused, before his eyes widened.

"Iaweh-chan…" the man whispered, a soft smile forming on his lips. "So she didn't forget about me…"

"Kai-san, who is this woman that Issei-kun is speaking of?" Rias asked the older man as he descended to the floor. The man's expression morphed into nervousness and uncertainty as he looked at Rias. The redhead then turned to Issei. "What did she look like? Was she another Fallen Angel?"

"Uh… no," Issei replied, thinking over what he remembered. "She's really exotic, definitely not Japanese. I think… she looked like she was from Egypt or something. Like, around the Middle East." Rias' eyes widened with surprise and fear, before she glared dangerously at Kai.

"Kai-san, I need to know right now who that woman is," Rias demanded of the man. Kai was starting to sweat. "My brother warned me of some woman matching that description. So help me, if she's a threat to my peerage-"

"She won't hurt us," Kai finally said, interrupting his [King]. "I know she won't. She just said she'd watch, right?"

"It was the Lord," Raynare spoke, making her presence known once more. "God answered this… Devil's prayers… She blessed the nun and took back the Twilight Healing and gave it to Issei…"

"What?" Rias was shaking at what she had just heard. "There's no way God would ever come near here. What on earth could he- wait, God is a woman?"

"Yeah," Kai spoke up once more. "God's a girl. And… she's my girlfriend," Kai let out a tired sigh, approaching Rias. "Sorry I never told you this before. Just was worried that it might change something." The man's hands were in his pants pockets as he stood beside the Gremory heiress. The entire room was looking at Kai with disbelief and shock. "Before I died, God and I dated for a few months. Due to some… complicated circumstances, she had decided to take a more direct approach in my life. Well, turns out that when a guy and a girl spend time with one another, they start developing feelings." Kai chuckled, shaking his head. "Things happened and, like I said, we dated for a while. I've got no idea what my beloved has planned, but for now it seems like she's content on letting me do things on my own."

"That's incredibly hard to believe, Kai-san," Rias shifted her weight a bit, resting one hand on her hip. "Especially because you're here, and not in Heaven." Ai simply shrugged.

"She works in mysterious ways," said the man. Rias sighed, realizing that Raynare was still in the room.

"I suppose we should return to what to do with this Fallen Angel," Rias announced, all attention now on the black winged woman. "We can discuss these other matters later."

"Please, Issei-kun…" the woman spoke in a softer voice. Before their eyes, Raynare was gone, and replaced by Amano Yuuma. "I'm so sorry… I know I did some terrible things to you and your friends, but my eyes have been opened!" The girl was begging, with tears in her eyes. Instead of the dominatrix-looking outfit she had been wearing, Yuuma was wearing a light pink blouse and short black skirt. "Please, I didn't want to hurt you at all, but I had to do those things to fulfil my duty!"

"Yuuma-chan…" Issei's breathing hitched. Dammit, why was she playing with him still!?

"If… If I really didn't care about you and the time we spent together, would I have kept this?" asked the young woman, lifting up her arm to show him a bright pink scrunchie bracelet. "You bought it for me… Please don't tell me it didn't mean anything to you…" Tears began to form in the young woman's eyes.

"You… why do you still have that…" Issei asked no one in particular, his mind trying to process what she was saying, and what he wanted. On one hand, she'd killed him, and Asia, and hurt him more than anyone else. But on the other… he had really had fun on that date with her, and she could deny it all she wanted, but he could see that she had liked it, even just a little bit.

"How could I ever get rid of it…?" Yuuma asked. "It reminded me of you, and all the fun we had." Issei slowly approached the girl. The rest of his friends watched on, waiting for him to decide what would happen. Kai, however, was frowning. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were narrowed in thought. "After seeing God judge me and let me live… you wouldn't believe I'm a lost cause, would you, Issei-kun…?"

"Shut up…" Issei spoke up, trying to hold back his tears. "I'm not going to fall for this again…" Yuuma's eyes widened in fear. " _Buchou_ … Please… I can't do it myself…" Issei turned around and walked away from the woman. Rias took his place, an Orb of Destruction forming in her left hand.

"You've been a pain to my peerage for long enough," Rias spoke up, looking down at Yuuma with a hateful glare. Yuuma began to scream with fear. "Begone."

"Wait," Kai finally spoke up before Rias could eliminate the young woman. Rias paused, looking at her [Knight]. Kai walked forward, and knelt by Yuuma, staring her in the eyes. Tears flowed down her face as she looked at him with terror. There was silence for a few moments as the two looked at one another. "Do you truly repent for your actions. In the name of God, do you sincerely regret what you have done. Speak honestly, or forever cease to exist."

"I do," Yuuma spoke meekly, shivering. For some reason, she could still feel God's presence inside of this boy who claimed to be her boyfriend. In those moments, she believed him to be just that. "I'm… I'm so _sorry_ …" The dam broke, and Yuuma began sobbing, throwing herself forward into Kai's open arms. All at once, she could feel the pain and suffering she'd caused upon others. She could feel all the sadness and grief others had felt. And she was sorry. Kai began rubbing her back, smiling softly. HE looked up at the incredulous face of his [King].

"The first step to peace… is forgiveness," Kai told them all. "We may not like our enemies for their actions. We may not love them for the blood they shed. And fuck knows we won't forget what they did to us. But killing them for revenge will only continue the bloodshed and hatred." He looked once more at the sobbing girl in his arms. "But if we forgive them… then suddenly, the hatred has nowhere else to go." Kai chuckled with slight amusement. "Rias-san. If you'd do me a favor, and let this one live?"

"What?" asked the Gremory. "But you know how much this Fallen Angel has hurt Issei-kun. As long as she lives, he'll always have the pain of knowing what she's done."

"He'll have that pain regardless," Kai argued, laying the now exhausted woman on the floor. He stood, facing down his [King]. "Whether she lives or dies, what's done is done. She's repented, and won't harm any of us again. What Issei and you must both do is move on from this." Rias and Kai both glared at one another, engaged in a battle of wills. A battle between getting revenge and eliminating a possible future threat, or forgiving the offender, and letting the once enemy go free. "She will not go unpunished, but I won't let you kill her."

"You'd be directly disobeying your [King]," Rias threatened.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Kai replied without a moment's hesitation. Both glared at one another even more, before Rias finally sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing.

"If she comes back and harms anyone, I'll have you punished," Rias finally relented. Kai's smile grew as he picked Yuuma up off the ground, holding her like a child. Issei looked both relieved and conflicted as he looked at his ex's limp body.

"Good to know," Kai chuckled. "Now then, let's bring this nun back to life and go home. I'm tired and I'm hungry."

"Likewise," Koneko spoke up, stepping forward. Kiba did the same.

"It's been quite the exciting night, and some rest would do me good," spoke the handsome blonde. In a flash of red light, Akeno appeared behind Rias.

"I'm back, _buchou_ ," she announced her arrival. "Did I miss anything important?"

"I'll fill you in, later," Rias told her [Queen]. The redhead puled a small chess piece from her pocket, and stepped forward towards Asia's body. "Issei-kun, if you would place the Sacred Gear back into Asia-san?" The brown haired boy nodded, slipping the two rings that God had handed to him onto the blonde girl's middle fingers, one on each. Once that was done, Koneko laid the girl on the ground, and Rias began the ritual using her [Bishop] piece. "In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Asia Argento. Hear my command. Return thy soul from the shadows of death into the human realm. Rise once more as my Devil servant." The magic circle surrounding Asia began to glow with power, as the [Bishop] piece laying between her collar bones began to sink into her body. "Rejoice, for you have been given new life. Wake, as my [Bishop]." With that, the light died down, and the piece had fully sunk into Asia's body. Issei took a step forward.

"So how long until she wakes up?" he asked. Rias didn't even glance at the boy.

"Give it a moment, bud," Kai chuckled, still holding Yuuma's body in his arms. "This shit's old news. It's more like Windows Vista fast then Windows Thirteen fast."

The Sacred Gears on Asia's body flashed for a moment, before the girl began to twitch. Her eyes, slowly, began to open as her breathing steadied. "She… she's alive…" Issei spoke with uncertainty. "Is it… really her?" He was already on his knees, though, gingerly reaching towards the blonde as she sat up, and tried to process what had happened.

"She is," Rias replied, starting to walk away. "I prefer not to revive the dead, but I've made this a special case. She can be useful with her Twilight Healing. You are now her protector, though. Take care of her."

"I-Issei-kun…" Asia stammered, staring at the boy with disbelieving eyes. "What… happened…? Wah!" She squealed as Issei enveloped her in a tight hug, blushing madly at the boy's closeness. The boy couldn't help but let out a few tears, but the smile on his face couldn't be any wider.

"You're alive…" he whispered in her ear. "And… you're home…"

 **XXXXX**

 **[The Next Day] [Kuoh Academy, ORC Clubhouse] [With Kai]**

"So, how are the legs feeling, bud?" Kai asked, stretched out on one of the couches in the main room of the club house. Issei smirked as he closed the door behind him, tossing his school bag beside the other couch and sitting on it. Rias was sitting on Kai's legs, sipping a cup of tea. "You feel like you can run a mile?"

"Not really a mile, but they _do_ feel better," Issei said. "It's all thanks to Asia. I'm sure they'd still be all busted if she hadn't healed them."

"Well then," Rias spoke up. "It seems like she's already proving her usefulness." Kai stretched and yawned, resting his arms under his head. "Your condition is good news as well, since we're going to begin training you for active combat." Rias looked down at Kai. "The both of you." Kai groaned, kicking Rias off of his legs and standing up.

"Bah, exercise? Exercise is for chumps! I'm already a bona fide badass!" Kai laughed, stretching his arms. "I totally kicked ass last night!" Rias shook her head and set down her now empty teacup, standing beside her teacher.

"Exorcists are nothing compared to the supernatural, Kai-san," she warned him. "You would do well to remember that. After all, you'll be watching Raynare from now on."

"Actually, she wants to go by the name Amano Yuuma-kun," Kai rested his hands on his hips, a light smile on his face. "As well as make things up with Issei-kun. Seems like you're a real lady killer, bud." Kai winked at the brown haired boy sitting across from him, making Issei blush slightly. "So, you managed to get her in as a second year?"

"The preparations have all been made," Rias replied, kissing Kai's forehead. The man chuckled as Rias walked around the table and did the same for Issei, making his blush even more prominent. "Those were just small spells for increased stamina. If we're going to be training you, then you'll both need the boost."

"Oh man, I can totally dig porn star stamina!" Issei rose his fists in victory. "This is the best thing ever!"

"You'll both need to be stronger to fulfill my orders," Rias explained, shrugging just like Kai would. Though it lacked the cheeky smile, the amused tone of voice she held made it unique. "Also, I'll have to stop letting you both go off easy, or our newest member will become jealous."

"Newest member?" Issei's face expressed his confusion. Kai smirked and pointed behind the boy.

"A-A-Am I interrupting something…?" Asia spoke with a shaky voice, having seen Rias kiss Issei's forehead. Issei immediately stood to face the girl.

"N-Nothing!" Issei denied. "We were just talking about training!" Tears began to form in Asia's eyes.

"That's how it always starts," Asia mumbled, playing with her hands as she looked down at her feet. "It's ok, I know she's much prettier than me." Rias and Kai both looked on with amusement as Asia's emotions began growing out of control. "And she'll probably do things I won't so I guess it makes sense she'd be more appealing than me!" Asia shook her head wildly. "Ahhh, I shouldn't say things like that! I'm not jealous or anything, I'm just nervous and worried about today!" Asia held her hands up in front of her in prayer. "Dear Lord, please forgive my sins of lust and inappropriate behavior. Amen." Kai and Rias both blinked in surprise. Asia hadn't gotten some massive pain for praying?

"Hey, what's that all about?" Kai asked. Issei gave the man a confused look.

"What's what about?" asked the student.

"Normally, God doesn't take well to Devils praying to him," Rias explained, a bit perplexed. "I wonder why he- I mean she accepted yours."

"Oh, right, that lady from before waved her hand over Asia when she was still dead and whispered something," Issei remembered. Rias thought for a moment.

"Maybe she was blessing her," Rias concluded. "After all, she _is_ God. I suppose if she really wanted she could take away the harmful effects of anything holy." Kai chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Well aren't you a lucky Lucy, Asia?" Kai complimented the girl. "Be sure to tell my babe I love her sometimes! I can't do it myself, ya know? Guess even as a Devil, you can still keep your religion."

"That's wonderful!" Asia exclaimed with excitement. "The best part is that Issei-kun and I can be together forever, too!" She wore such an innocent smile that it was hard not to call the innocent girl adorable. "That's all I ever really wanted, after all." Issei was blushing once more as he started to relax a little bit.

"S-Say, about that outfit," Issei noticed the school uniform on Asia. "Does that mean you're going to come to school here, too?" Asia twirled happily, a wide smile on her face.

"It does!" Asia exclaimed with glee.

"My father is the headmaster," Rias explained. "Convincing him to enroll Asia-chan was no issue at all. Her debut will be tomorrow."

"Hey, that's pretty cool," Issei smiled, happy for his friend.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Kiba announced his presence as both he and Koneko entered the classroom. Koneko shot a look at Issei.

"So you're alive. I guess that's good," she spoke in a flat tone that didn't really show much enthusiasm. Akeno entered from further in the house with a cart, a lovely cake sitting atop it with a small marker that said "Welcome Asia Argento" on it.

"Fantastic, everyone is here!" Akeno spoke with excitement. "I've made a delicious cake so we can officially welcome our newest member." Kai grinned.

"Aww man, Issei and I didn't get cakes!" he complained, though the smile on his face didn't seem to match. "That's no fair, Akeno-chan!" The small party began inside the club house, none were the wiser, however, as outside the window a great red bird perched on a tree branch, watching everything inside.

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: Another chapter done! Things will be getting hectic with college starting, so chapters will be slower than normal. Now, about the massive timeskip in the beginning. The reason is, I've been watching the anime on Youtube to get a basic idea of the plot and characters. (Boobs are just an added bonus). However, some of them have gotten copyright strikes, and I have no clue as to the details of the episodes. This includes Episode Four. Now I'm too lazy to look up the light novel and look on streaming sites, so bear with me. This Arc was mostly for me to make bases for my characters and how I want to write them, thus the odd shifts in their personalities. Now that Riser is coming… Well, let's just say that Kai is going to have a lot of fun. Things are not all they appear to be.**

 **Also, about sparing Raynare, this was crucial for Kai. He's spoken about peace, but never really done anything about it. Here, he had a choice. To sit back as a bystander, or to speak up. Well, we've all found that he has a hard time shutting his mouth. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting For Familiars!

TheKaiSenpai doesn't own Highschool DxD or anything else used and/or referenced in this story. Reader-kun… will you stay with me…? Kukukukuku… *knife*

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter Four: Fighting For Familiars!**

 _ **[Asia]**_

 _I remember, that when I was a child, I was always the one who was different. I was the_ special child _that the older sisters in the convent would have to look over and protect, even if they didn't want to. It made me sad, being such a burden to them. But still, they were my sisters, and I'm sure they loved me as much as they could! We prayed together, read the Bible together, and treated each other with love and respect. However, I also remember that it was during those days, I only really had one friend. One person who I knew, without a doubt, didn't consider me a burden._

 _His name was Father Ricardo, and he was a bishop from Spain. He had been transferred to my church to preach the word of God, and he was so kind to everybody, the nuns especially. My fellow sisters didn't really like him for some reason, but I thought he was a kind and gentle man. He would buy us all dinners, and little gifts like roses and chocolates. Despite being nuns, we all loved small treats like that. Oftentimes, people who came to church would bring similar gifts to show their gratitude towards us. So what Father Ricardo did was nothing out of the ordinary._

 _Then… Then I remember, one night, I heard strange noises in the room next to mine. In sister Evangeline's room. I was curious, and concerned, so in the middle of the night I crept towards her door. I should have knocked. I should have told her that I was there. But the noises were so foreign, I didn't know if she was in trouble or not. So I opened the door. I almost dropped my lantern. Inside were both Father Ricardo and sister Evangeline. Both of them were in… lewd positions… I didn't know what to think, hearing sister Evangeline making such weird noises and being in such a state of undress! I ran back to my room, and tried to forget about that night._

 _I almost did it, but only a few nights later, Father Ricardo came into my room. I was still a young girl at the time, and I wanted to think the best of the kind man. Perhaps he was going to tell me about the surprise party we were going to hold for sister Roselia? But… he got closer and closer to me. It was making me uncomfortable, but he told me to relax and to stay quiet. I was such a quiet girl, afraid that if I spoke up, then the people around me would dislike me. I remember… being touched… It didn't feel good… I didn't want it! But he told me to stay quiet, or he'd tell everyone that I'd allowed some hooligan off the streets to touch me. So I did as he asked, and allowed him to touch me however he wished. He didn't do anything else. He only used his hands. But I still felt dirty, sullied. No matter how much I prayed during the days and nights after, I still felt violated and unclean. It was only a week after, that I was banished for healing a Devil. I felt afraid. I felt impure. I felt lost. And then I met him, Hyoudou Issei. Then I awoke._

 **[Afternoon, After School] [ORC Clubhouse] [With Kai]**

"Oh man, is this a bra!?" Issei exclaimed, grinning excitedly. He had just walked in after school to see how everyone was doing, only to find a clothesline hanging across the room with a girl's underwear and bra on it! So far it was only him in the room, and he couldn't believe that he was holding such a heavenly artifact! From behind the curtains of the shower room, Issei could hear someone humming as the water came down. He could only imagine that whoever was back there was all naked and wet and hot and completely totally sexy! "I've totally got a titty hammock in my hands!" Issei exclaimed, grinning widely. His body went ridged, though, as he felt something hard slam against the back of his head.

"Just die, pervert," spoke a dry voice from behind him. He turned to face the perpetrator, Koneko. Wait, had she just hit him with a lobster!?

"It's not what it looks like," Issei grumbled, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. "I was just about to put it back, anyway."

"H-Hey, is that my bra…?" a soft voice spoke up from behind the shower curtain. Issei panicked. This was _Asia's_ bra!?

"I think he's going to put it on and parade around the room with it," Koneko added. Stop making him look like a bad person, dammit!

"Oh please don't," Asia mumbled. "I'm really sorry, I don't mean to be a burden to everyone…"

"No, no, it's no problem!" Issei tried to comfort the girl. All while attempting to place her bra right back where he'd found it. He stood innocently, trying to keep his eyes off of Asia's wet… naked… lovely body… He instead focused on her panties. "I mean, it's not like having you around doesn't have some up-sides," he added. Asia smiled, thankful for Issei's understanding.

"Well it won't be for too much longer," Asia told them. " _Buchou_ told me that she'd find me somewhere to live before school, tomorrow." Issei smiled, happy that Asia would finally get a place to stay. After yesterday's introductions, he was relieved that some of the pressure would finally be lifted off of him. If Asia lived on her own, then at least the guys in school would focus more on stalking her than bothering Issei. Wait a minute, he didn't want the guys at school to stalk Asia! That was _his_ job! No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

It was only a few hours later that everyone had arrived, and were relaxing in the club house. It had been a long day of school, and Kai was exhausted. Rias, however, had called both he and Issei to her desk. "It's become clear to me that you'll need to begin your physical training, soon," she spoke aloud, looking between the two males before her. "After your fights with the Fallen Angels, I've come to the conclusion that you'll both be training with me. I'll meet both of you in the morning. How does five in the morning sound?"

"No, that's nuts," Issei spoke in a dry voice.

"Good luck waking me up, princess," Kai grumbled. Rias shot both of her pieces dirty looks. "I mean, five? Who the hell _isn't_ up at five… in the fucking… morning…?"

"What he said," Issei tagged on. "Well, I'm off to pass out flyers." He waved to Kai. "See you later, man."

"Take care, Issei," replied Kai, returning the wave as he spread his wings and began floating around the room. The brown haired boy left the room, and Rias turned to her newest [Bishop].

"Asia-chan," she spoke up, gathering the blonde's attention. "Let's talk about where you'll be staying." A teasing look came over the Gremory heiress' face. Kai couldn't help but chuckle, taking a sip of his hot apple cider that Akeno had made. Not as good as his, but hell if he was going to say anything and turn down free service.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Several Days Later] [With Issei]**

"Okie dokie, I'm ready," Asia announced. Both she and Issei stood, ready for the day. They both had bags full of little fliers.

"Alright," spoke Issei. He turned to Rias. "Hey, Asia and I are gonna go pass out fliers." He turned to the blonde in the room. "Let's get going before it's too late."

"Hold on one moment," Rias spoke up from behind her desk, standing. "I think you'll both be glad to know that your days passing out fliers are over. Think of this as a promotion of sorts." She looked both her [Pawn] and [Bishop] over. Issei seemed to be grinning, while Asia had an expression more akin to acceptance. "Normally it's a familiar that goes around and passes out fliers, not the Devil."

"A familiar?" Issei inquired, a bit confused. Yeah, he knew what she meant, but how did they get one?

"Exactly. Now then, how would the both of you like to have ones?" Rias asked them both. It was later that evening, when everyone was present, that Rias had everyone gather around her. Holding out her hand, a small bat appeared in a plume of smoke. "This is my familiar," she told Issei, Asia, and Kai. Both Issei and Asia were being quite attentive, while Kai was reclined on the couch, just barely paying attention to Rias. "I believe you've met her once, before, Issei." The boy looked confused, and slightly jumped when the bat once more burst into smoke, replaced by a cute young woman with a particularly odd hairstyle that seemed to look just slightly like bat wings and ears.

"Oh," Issei recognized her from before his date with Yuuma. "Hot flyer girl's your familiar?" Once more the familiar turned into a bat. Akeno smiled.

"And I've got one as well," she announced, pointing to the ground. A small green creature with bat wings appeared, looking over the room's inhabitants.

"A troll," Kai guessed.

"No, he's an imp," Issei corrected the older man, who waved him off uncaringly. Kai looked particularly tired.

"This is Shiro," Koneko spoke up, holding a fluffy white cat with two bells on its collar. Immediately Kai was beside the little girl petting the small kitten.

"Oh my God- ow it's so cute!" he cooed, rubbing his face against the cat's. Koneko blinked with a bit of surprise, but didn't stop the man from cuddling her cat when she heard it purring. "Awwww, I love kitties!" The rest of the room watched with a hint of disbelief. Kai's intelligence seemed to flux all the time. While in class he seemed to be well educated and intelligent, all of a sudden he'd go from acting like a mature adult, to a child in a matter of seconds.

"Mine's pretty cool as well," Kiba spoke up, hoping to show off his cool bird familiar. Issei, though, was not having any of it.

"I'm not interested in _your_ familiar," spoke the boy, though it was mostly in jest. Kiba shrugged and chuckled, a habit he'd picked up from having Kai as a teacher.

"Hey, why ya gotta hate, man?" he said, returning the good natured joke between men. Lately, he and Issei had both been spending time at Kai's to have some 'guy time'. Mostly sitting back, watching movies, drinking, and talking about life. It was a bit awkward having to kick out Yuuma for those nights, but she managed. In fact, she and Asia had begun spending time together. While a bit awkward at first, the two had become close friends during school.

"Don't be rude, Issei," Rias chided the boy, though held an amused smile on her face. "Familiars are quite important in being a Devil, and are always there to support you if you find yourself in trouble."

"That sounds really nice," Asia spoke. "But… just how are we supposed to find one?"

"That's what I've gathered you all here, for," Rias began, but was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Please, come in," she announced, a bit surprised at the intrusion. The double doors were opened by a pair of young women, and there stood between them a young woman with black hair like midnight. She wore red rimmed glasses, and walked with a sense of authority as she approached the group.

"I apologize for the intrusion," she spoke with a tone filled with power and certainty. Her face was set with a soft smile, and a knowing look that seemed to suggest that she knew everything you'd done in the last few days.

"Whoa, what's she doing here?" Issei was stunned at the young woman's arrival.

"Issei-kun?" Asia whispered, "Who are these people?" She'd only seen a few of them in passing, but never really talked to any of them.

"Sona-kun!" Kai exclaimed, standing up from petting Koneko's cat. He walked in front of everyone as Sona's expression changed from ease, to exasperation. As he spoke, the teacher walked towards the group of students. "You haven't been showing up to class recently. I know you're busy with all of your student council stuff, but…" Kai's voice took a low tone as he leaned in towards the woman. "I'll have to lower your grade. Now, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"The one Kai- _sensei_ is talking to is Shitori Sona, the Student Body President," Issei explained to Asia. "It looks like she brought the rest of the council with her."

"Pardon my tardiness, _sensei_ ," Sona replied curtly. "I'll be sure to not make a habit of such behavior." Kai turned to the rest of the Student Council.

"That goes for all of you kids," he looked them over, before returning to Rias' peerage, standing beside his [King].

"Good evening, Sona-san," Rias then greeted her guest. "What can I do for you?" Her eyes, however, narrowed. Sona never appeared directly in the club house unless she were to discuss something important.

"Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on your two new pieces," Sona replied, looking the redheaded [King] in the eyes.

"Wait, how does she know that?" Issei asked, confused.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri," Akeno explained to the [Pawn]. "Not only is she the Student Body President, but she's also the Sitri heiress, another important Devil family." Kai grinned and crossed his arms.

"So, how's Serafall-tan?" he asked, Sona's face morphing into one of annoyance.

"She is fine," the young black haired woman replied, shifting her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. Kai reflected the action with his own, mockingly. "She left me a message for you. She asked me to tell you to return swiftly, or she'll… and I quote, 'cover you with sparkles and make you go ka-blooie'." Sona was blushing, not quite believing that she had just said such silly words. Kai, however, was grinning widely.

"Oh man!" he exclaimed. "That was fun! I gotta spar against her again, sometime!" Rias and Sona both shot him incredulous looks, but quickly recovered their polite expressions.

"Hey, I didn't know that there were other Devils at our school," Issei told Akeno. A blonde haired boy from Sona's peerage spoke up.

"Rias-san, I'm surprised you didn't tell your little boy toy about us," he spoke with a sarcastic tone. "But I suppose if you didn't trust him with such simple information, then he mustn't be worth too much, is he?"

"It's considered rude to deal in the affairs of other households, Saji," Sona explained to the blonde. "In fact, I would have been surprised if Rias-san had told this to her new pieces. Please excuse him. He is Saji Genshirou, my [Pawn]."

"This is _my_ [Pawn], Issei Hyoudou," Rias introduced, motioning to the young man as well as the blonde standing close to him. "As well as my [Bishop], Asia Argento."

"Whoa, so you're a [Pawn] too?" Issei smiled. "That totally makes us cool, right?" Saji smirked condescendingly.

"Shut your mouth, trash," Saji spoke with a snide tone, glaring at Issei. "Your little group of wannabes don't even deserve to be in the same room as the distinguished heiress of the Sitri family."

"Hey, you take that back!" Issei growled. Kai took a step forward, glaring down the boy. Saji, however, didn't back down.

"Aww, he's angry," Saji smirked. "Not even gay prince charming or the man child over there could save you from _me_." Saji held up four fingers. "I took four [Pawn] pieces to induct into this peerage."

"Issei-kun there took eight pieces," Sona stopped Saji's little rant before it could go any further. "And Kai-san, from what I hear, took a [Mutated Piece]."

"W-Wait, eight pieces? A mutated piece?" Saji stammered, looking at the two men with disbelief. The majority of Rias' peerage tried to hold back laughter. "How did these two losers manage that!?"

"That's enough, Saji-kun," Kai spoke up, frowning. "For speaking down on a teacher, I'll be reducing your grades. There will be no extra credit to make them up." A smirk appeared on his face as Saji started to sweat. "Hm… it pays to be in a position of power." Kai shrugged and chuckled, shooting the boy a shit-eating grin.

"My apologies," Sona spoke up. "He's a young Devil and hardly knows good manners. Kai- _sensei_ , if you'd please look over this one transgression?" Kai smirked and stared down Saji with a hard look.

"Well, when asked so politely by a lovely young woman," Kai waved his hand dismissively, "I can't possibly refuse such a lovely face, can I? After all, I'm in a good mood. I'm finally gonna get a familiar, soon!"

"Oh," Sona's expression turned into surprise. "Is that so, Rias-san?"

"It is," replied the redhead, "I was hoping to take them next week, in fact." The black haired young woman rested her chin between her thumb and forefinger, an expression of thought on her face.

"Well, that makes this an issue for us as he only takes people once a month…" the Student Body President thought aloud.

"In that case," Rias started to suggest. "How about we have a little contest to sort things out?"

"A contest?"

"Whoever wins earns the right to make the first request," Rias concluded. She felt confident in her abilities to face down the Sitri heiress.

"Surely you aren't speaking of a Rating Game?" Sona spoke seriously. Rias smiled and shook her head.

"Obviously not," she agreed. "After all, we'd never even get permission for such a thing."

"That's correct," Sona gave Rias a harsh look. "Besides, now isn't the time to draw attention to yourself." Rias' expression hardened, and Kai's fists clenched just slightly. Yeah, they were running out of time…

"Don't," was the only word Rias spoke, but it was that single word that was filled with venom and anger, surprising her peerage. That moment passed quickly, however, as Rias managed to draw back into her amused smile. "I have an idea. We should settle this with sports, like a couple of normal highschool students." Sona smiled as well, nodding.

"Then, may the best players win."

 **XXXXX**

 **[The Following Evening] [With Kai]**

"Well, that was a bust," sighed the teacher, holding two broken tennis rackets. Koneko nodded, holding another pair of broken rackets. "Well, it was fun to watch, anyway. Plus, I got a few good mental images of Rias-san that'll last me a while!" Koneko shot the older man a glare, before rolling her eyes.

"He's a pervert, but he's a good person," she spoke aloud, getting the older man to rub the top of her head. Oddly enough, she leaned into his hand just a little bit. She pulled away after a few seconds, though. "Since nobody won, they're suggesting we all compete in a team match."

"Wait, really?" Kai grinned, excitement building inside of him.

"Very much so," Kiba spoke up. "Right now, _buchou_ and Akeno-san are with Sitri-san and her [Queen] to decide what we'll be playing." Asia was a little bit worried, seeing as her teacher was jumping around excitedly.

"We've chosen dodgeball as the deciding game," Rias spoke as she entered the room, Akeno standing just behind her. Kai's grin was so wide that it might have just split his face in two. "We'll be meeting Sona-san and her peerage tomorrow night in the gym. It will be no holds barred, so magic and Devil powers are allowed." She smiled at them all. "Let's win, alright?"

" _Right_ ," spoke the peerage as one. Asia smiled brightly as she turned to everyone else.

"Thanks for doing all of this for us, guys," she looked everyone in the eyes. "It really means a lot to have all of you as my friends." Not long after, Issei, Asia, and Kai all left to go home for the night. As Kai entered his apartment, he found Yuuma on the computer, looking up less than appropriate videos.

"I-Issei-kun…" the girl whimpered, hands between her legs. "M-More… Please… I need you…" Kai smirked, quietly tip-toeing around behind the girl. He leaned over and grinned mischievously.

"Oh Issei-kun!" he cried out in a high pitched voice. Yuuma jumped, squealing in shock and surprise. Kai, however, had fallen back onto the floor, laughing. The young woman blushed, growling as she looked down at the perverted owner of the house. "Oh man! Oh God- ow! That's amazing! You shoulda heard yourself!"

"K-Kai-san!" Yuuma growled, her fists clenched. "How could you, interrupting my fantasy like that!?" She kicked the man in the side, but not really hard enough to do any damage to him. Kai's laughing died down as he sat up, wiping a tear from his eye. "You're really mean, you know."

"Awww, Yuu-chan~" he teased, hugging the girl. "You know I'm messing with ya!" The girl groaned and wiggled her way free of Kai's embrace. "Heh, you really have it bad for Issei-kun, huh? I guess whatever Iaweh-chan did to you really affected ya." Yuuma sighed, as Kai pulled down a separate bed that had been installed inside the wall. Wings sprouted from the Fallen Angel's back for a moment as she flew up into her bed, before returning to her back. "So tomorrow we'll be competing to get familiars," Kai told the girl.

"Mhm," she replied as the lights turned off. Kai shut down his computer, and got undressed for bed. "I saw the tennis match… Gremory-san did very well. Though… I don't think they should have used magic if they want to hide from humans."

"Bah, most mortals are so focused on their tits that they barely even notice," Kai chuckled, lying in bed. "I think if you were to talk to Issei, he'd be ok with it, now. He seems to have moved on from what you did." Kai heard Yuuma shift a bit in bed. "You have to face him someday."

"I know," whispered the Fallen Angel. "I'm… I just don't know if I'm ready yet…" Kai chuckled under his breath.

"Just have a little faith," he told her. "Iaweh-chan spared you for a reason. I think you should take advantage of it." Yuuma felt a soft smile forming on her lips, remembering once more that this man was her God's boyfriend. He was such a sweet man when he wanted to be. It seemed wrong for him to be in a Devil's peerage. Just what did God have planned for him? With those thoughts, and the thoughts of Issei ravishing her in bed, did Yuuma, once known as Raynare, fall asleep.

 **XXXXX**

 **[The Following Night] [Kuoh Academy Gymnasium] [With Hyoudou Issei]**

The brown haired pervert of the Gremory peerage was thoroughly enjoying himself. Sexy babes dressed in white shirts and bloomers!? Hell yeah! Especially Asia, who was struggling to stretch out her legs. Even still, she looked amazing as she and Akeno helped each other get ready for the game.

"Waaaaa!" Asia screamed in pain. "My legs are on fire!" Never once had Asia ever had to stretch her muscles like this, and the sensation she was feeling was punishment for it! She felt like she was going to die if she kept trying to reach her toes!

"You can do it, Asia-chan," Akeno tried to cheer the girl on, but everyone could see that there was a light smile on the normally lady-like woman's lips. She was enjoying the screaming just a little too much.

"I-I'll try! Ahhh! Uwaaaahaaa!" Asia shouted, not wanting to let her _senpai_ down. Kai's attention, however, was focused on the single redhead of the Gremory peerage, who was tossing a ball between herself and Kiba. Once more, the fluttering in his chest was back. And it didn't make him happy. Kai had always had a thing for women with power, and Rias was no different. With a calm, commanding attitude and the ability to completely erase people at will? As well as the responsible nature not to abuse such an ability? Well, he was hooked. It didn't hurt that she also had lovely red hair, a feature that he'd loved even as a child. Never once did he expect to actually meet someone with a hair color like that which was natural.

And yet the feeling made him feel bad. He had God for a girlfriend, after all. Why wasn't she enough? Grayfia's words echoed through his head. _"Devils, by their very nature, are a greedy species,"_ she had told him. _"We desire more and more, and respect only power."_ The man grimaced. He'd always been a bit greedy as a human, but was content having only one lover at a time. That didn't seem to be the case, anymore. He was drawn both to God, and Rias, and couldn't help but wonder, _Why can't I have both_?

Kai's musings were interrupted, however, as he heard a _Crack!_ And a girly scream come from Issei, as Koneko pushed him too far and cracked the boy's spine. However, he noticed a trail of blood coming from the boy's nose. _Pervert_ , thought the teacher. _Amateur. You never let your body reveal your perverted thoughts._ He would be a liar if he denied ever recalling Rias' naked body in bed.

A few minutes later, after some nice work with Asia's Twilight Healing, Issei was back in good health. He reached into his pocket as everyone gathered in a circle, and pulled out some strips of cloth, handing them to everyone. On them were the words "Occult Club".

"Team headbands?" Rias asked, a bit impressed by the boy.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Kai grinned, immediately tying his on around his forehead. He took upon himself a hero's stance. "I love it!"

"These are fantastic, Issei-kun," Akeno complimented the boy.

"Thanks," Issei smiled, "I was up all night making them."

"All night?" Rias asked, concerned. Even for a Devil, sleep was important to keep them healthy and alert. While Devils could go for longer periods of time without sleep, their senses would dull just like a human's over time.

"Yeah, I just wanted to do something nice as a way of thanks for all the things you guys have done for us," Issei explained. Kai grinned and hugged Issei.

"Aww, c'mere, you!" the teacher grinned as Issei tried to push the man off. "We love you too, man!"

"Hey! Hey! Get off of me, _sensei_! That's so not cool!" it was all in jest, though, if their smiles had anything to say about the situation.

"Heh, now I can tell who's on my team or not!" Kai exclaimed, releasing the poor teenager. "I've always been sucky at sports, ya know?"

"Yeah, same," Issei agreed. "Maybe this'll make up for my utter failure later on."

"It was very nice of you to make these, Issei-kun," Rias complimented her [Pawn]. The boy smiled a bit, blushing from the praise.

"Hey, it's not all that big of a deal," he tried to brush off the compliment.

"You're a shameless pervert, but you're sweet," Koneko added, the hints of a smile gracing her lips. Issei laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Kai placed his hand in the center of the circle.

"Now let's get ready to kick some Sitri ass!" he exclaimed, with the rest of the peerage laying their hands on top of his. His smile seemed to spread across the entire team. "One, two, three, Team Gremory!"

" _Team Gremory!_ " the rest of the peerage echoed after him.

"Ready to lose," a voice spoke up from the edge of the gym. There stood Sona along with the rest of her peerage, a single dodgeball under her arm. Rias smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sitri-san," she smiled as everyone took their places. The five dodgeballs were laid in a line at the center of the room, and a single player from Sona's peerage stood off to the side to act as referee. Kai stood in the center of the room, glancing between both teams.

"The rules are simple," he announced. "No member of either team may cross this line! Whoever does, is out!" He paused. "If you're hit with the ball, you're out! If you catch the ball, the thrower is out and you may bring one player who has been struck out back into the game! Any shots above the shoulders will not be counted! In the case of any serious injuries, the game will be paused in order to heal the injured player! Am I understood?"

" _Hai!_ " replied every player. Kai nodded.

"Very good. I want a good, clean match!" He walked back over to Rias' side and smirked, mumbling under his breath just loud enough for only the rest of his team to hear. "Destroy them all without mercy." The referee waved down a flag.

"Let the match begin!" she shouted. Instantly, all three [Knights] on the field had grabbed a ball and were back with their peerage. Kiba handed his ball off to Koneko, while Kai chuckled and tossed the ball in his hand, looking over the potential victim- er, players. Sona's [Knight] handed her ball to her [King], and Sona made the first throw.

"Hah!" she shouted, throwing the ball right at Kai, deeming him the larger threat, due to his unknown capabilities. While true, Issei had taken eight pawns, it had taken a mutated [Knight] piece to make Kai a Devil, something that made him immensely more dangerous in the long run. While the ball moved at blinding speed from her throw, Kai easily sidestepped it, not even seeming to have another care in the world. Akeno was the one to pick up the now inactive ball.

"Tsk, tsk," Kai taunted, "such a shame that you're a lousy shot. For a moment, I was afraid I'd have to get serious during this game. Oh well~" Kai then pulled out his cell phone, hardly paying attention as the game raged on around him. He still had a single ball in hand as he effortlessly moved out of the way of anything flying towards him. Issei really hated his teacher right then.

 _He's not even trying, and he's still dodging everything!_ Thought the [Pawn]. _Aww man, [Knight] powers are so cheap!_ He ducked back, narrowly avoiding a ball thrown right at his chest. Saji was chuckling on the other end of the court.

"Better watch yourself, [Pawn]," the blonde taunted. "Think too much about boobs, and you'll have some hard balls in your face." Issei growled, grabbing the ball off the floor and throwing it at a girl who was more focused on trying to aim at Kai then paying attention to Issei. The brown haired boy grinned and threw. The ball hit her foot, and she looked down with slight confusion.

"You're out!" yelled the ref, raising a red flag. The girl pouted, shuffling her way off of the court. Issei grinned and pumped his fist in victory. Then, the magic began.

"Ready or not, here it comes!" shouted a young woman with long, flowing black hair. The ball she held seemed to glow with a blue aura as she threw it at Rias. The crimson haired [King] smirked, catching the ball with ease, despite all the power behind it.

"Not bad, Rias-san," Sona complimented the young woman. "Catching Tsubaki-san's throw with ease." Rias chuckled and readied her own throw.

"You should know, Sona-san," spoke the redhead. "As a Gremory, it's only to be _expected_!" she threw on the last word, a mystical circle appearing around the ball in the center of the room. The ball came to a near standstill, before suddenly blasting towards Sona's [Knight], instantly knocking her out of the game.

"Well, time to do my throw," Kai sighed and reared the hand holding the ball back. Hs smirked as it started to spin in his hand, and glowed a deep orange. "Ta-ta, Sitri-san," he said, grinning as he threw it. It immediately flew to the left after being thrown, and bounced off the walls wildly, though by pure luck, not once did it touch the floor. Sona tried to keep her eyes on the ball, but it changed directions right before her eyes as she was ready to catch it, and nailed her in the side.

"Uh!" she grunted, feeling a bit of pain from the throw. She frowned, chiding herself for allowing herself to fall for such a trick.

"That's the game!" shouted the ref, and the black haired woman sighed. Sona walked towards Rias and shook her hand, not particularly enjoying the smirk on her rival's face.

"It was a good match," she admitted. "Regardless of the loss, I had fun." Rias nodded.

"So did I," she said, smiling. She, along with her peerage, left the gym as Sona's did the same. They returned to their club house, and Akeno brought out champagne for celebration, and they gathered around the central table of the clubroom. "I want you all to know how proud I am of you, and all the work you put in to defeat Sona-san and her peerage." Kai grinned, already finished with his first glass and pouring himself another. "Now then, with congratulations out of the way, I think it's time we get these three some familiars."

A magic teleportation circle appeared on the ground not too far off from the group, spinning hypnotically. "Wait," Asia spoke up, "you mean we're going right now?"

"It's a full moon, tonight," Rias told the young blonde. "If there were any time to see him, then it would be now."

"See who?" asked Issei as everyone stepped into the circle.

"The familiar master," she smiled and said simply, as the circle glowed. In a flash of light, they were gone from the club house.

 **[Several Moments Later] [The Familiar Forest]**

A glowing circle appeared on the ground, crimson in color. In a matter of seconds, a group of people formed with a white light, and stepped out from the circle. Issei, who was standing ahead of everyone, looked around with a befuddled expression on his face.

"Huh, where are we?" he asked. Akeno sent him a patronizing smile.

"This is the Familiar Forest," she explained. "It's here that all Devils come in hopes of finding a familiar." Kai, however, seemed to be glancing around nervously, reaching to his right side as if about to grab at a sword.

"Yeah, yeah, bring the small guy to a creepy-ass forest," Kai grumbled, his right eye twitching when he couldn't seem to grasp at whatever he was reaching for on instinct. "That's just fine, maybe we'll see some ghosts and goblins and they'll eat our hearts and devour our immortal souls!" Asia screamed, holding onto Issei's arm.

"Don't be so dramatic," Rias couldn't hide her amused expression, however. "There's nothing here that will do such a thing." She paused. "At least, not if you stay within the borders of safety." Kai grinned nervously, not liking this creepy place at all. Even as a grown man, ghosts scared the shit out of him. You couldn't punch them at all! How would you defend yourself!?

"Who goes there!?" shouted a gruff voice from above them. No matter what, Kai did _not_ scream like a little girl. The recording Koneko had of him was completely fake! Above them, standing on a tree branch, was a tall, lanky guy who looked like a wanna be Pokemon trainer. He even had the short shorts, backpack, and backwards baseball cap.

"Who are you?" Issei asked, stepping in front of Asia to defend her if something happened.

"Me? I'm the master of familiars, you see!" spoke the skinny man. Issei could hardly believe his eyes. Kai, however, looked on with disappointment.

"Wait, _he's_ the guy we came to see?" he grumbled. "Doesn't look like a lot, to me."

"If you've come to find familiars, galore, you've come at the right time, that's for sure," the man rhymed, looking down at the Devils before him. Kai frowned. Was this guy for real? "The full moon is out to help ya decide, and I'll be the one to act as your guide!"

"If you can't tell," Akeno whispered to the three newbies. "This guy, the touji, likes to rhyme." Kai's smile slowly widened.

"Say, do you know of any familiars with huge bazongas? Something that'd seriously like a guy like me?" Issei asked, trying his luck. The familiar master waggled his finger, however.

"This is why newbies always annoy," he started. "If you're seeking something more than a toy, make use of your other head, my boy." He grunted, looking down at Issei. "If you're looking for a familiar who'll be the best fit, look for personality, not who has the best tits!"

"That sounds nice," Asia smiled, liking how fun this guy was. "But is it possible to find one that's really cute and nice?" The touji blushed at the cute girl and grinned.

"Of course I can find one, for a pretty little thing!" he chuckled as he spoke. "I'll find the perfect partner, so with joy you will sing!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Issei protested. Kai chuckled and wrapped his arm around Issei's shoulder.

"Hey man, don't get all salty and mad," Kai grinned. "Or else you'll drive away poor Asia, and that'd be bad."

"You're not making it better!" cried the brown haired boy. The rest of the peerage laughed at Issei's plight, while the familiar master looked upon the young teacher with a bit of respect.

"You all had better follow me to find your new friends," the familiar master leapt off of the tree he was standing on, landing in front of the group. "So we better get moving before the night ends." Kai walked up beside the lanky man and grinned.

"Well I hope you can help us with all of your skill," spoke the teacher. "Because with all of your knowledge, I'm sure we'll get our fill!" The familiar master gave Kai a wide grin and pulled him closer in a one-armed hug.

"A man who knows how to speak with his heart!" cheered the touji. "Don't you worry about a thing; I'll play my part! What kind of familiar are you looking for? A small helpful housekeeper or a beast that can roar?" Issei leaned over to Asia, whispering in her ear as they walked along.

"Is it me, or has our teacher always been a weirdo?" he asked her, making the blonde giggle.

"Oh Issei-kun, be nice," Asia smiled, enjoying the banter between the two men. It was nice to see Kai getting along with their new friend. "They both seem to be really happy."

"I'll take your advice, my good friend, so we'll see," Kai rhymed, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked around. The place didn't seem half bad if a guy like this could go around in it. "Whatever you suggest is what my familiar will be." Kai pulled out his phone, a new one that had been a gift from Rias, and pulled up the camera. "How about a picture, my newfound man? I want to remember the good time we've had." It was a loose rhyme, but the familiar master accepted. He grinned, and stopped so Kai could take the picture.

"That looks good, I say you keep it," spoke the man. "Whenever you feel, come by and visit! A man like you comes only once in a while, so come another time and chill out with style!" Kai chuckled and pulled up a song from his phone.

"Hey, hey, do you know this song, here?" he asked. "I love this song, and to my heart, it's dear." The familiar master took one look at the phone and gave Kai a thumb's up. Kai pressed play.

 **[Play: The Pokemon Theme Song]**

 **[ watch?v=JuYeHPFR3f0 ]**

All but Rias and Akeno seemed confused as the music started, since it was a song too old for most of the peerage to remember. For the two lovely ladies, however, they had remembered that Sirzechs would watch a show on the television every so often. It had been called, Pokemon.

"I wanna be, the very best, like no one ever was~" Kai began. The familiar master smiled widely.

"To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause~" he added, both men 'jamming out' to the music from Kai's phone.

"I will travel, across the land. Searching far and wide~" Kai sang. Then they held each other close and sang together.

" _For these Pokemon, to understand~ The power that's inside~_ " Asia was giggling, as Akeno and Rias both looked on with slight smiles on their faces, though for two different reasons. Akeno seemed to just take amusement with the scene before her, two grown men singing and dancing to an old song. Rias, however, was deep in thought, seeing this new side of Kai. Sure, he was always pretty childish, but to be able to connect so easily with a complete stranger? Well, it impressed her, frankly. So far, her familiar had reported that Raynare, or Yuuma as she preferred, had been under strictly good behavior. It seemed that Kai was a good judge of character. While Rias no doubt still disliked Yuuma, she had since acknowledged that what was done, was done, and there was nothing more that she could do about it. She hadn't forgiven the girl, but she wasn't pining for her head, either. Maybe Kai actually could make some sort of a change, if he grew stronger.

"That's enough," Koneko finally spoke up, grabbing Kai's phone out of his hand and turning off the music. The two men groaned.

"That's cold, Ko-chan, completely not fine," Kai complained. "Don't you know it's wrong to take the things that are mine?" Koneko shot the older man a glare.

"Stop rhyming," she said. "It's getting annoying." Rias walked forward and rested a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Koneko-san has a point, Kai," she offered. "Besides, I can hardly see you keeping pace with the touji, here. You might want to quit while you're ahead." The teacher shrugged, but sighed to signify his loss. It was a small victory for Rias, but a victory nonetheless.

"Oh my…" the familiar master paused their walking, gazing up in the trees. He pointed up to the far higher branches. "Look high!" Everyone looked up, spotting a small blue dragon with a conical head and wide red eyes.

"Huh, what is that?" Issei asked. Asia, however, didn't seem to care.

"It's really cute looking!" she squealed with affection.

"It may be cute, but it will never go down without fighting," spoke the familiar master. "If it gets angry enough, it'll shoot out blue lighting."

"That type of dragon is pretty rare, isn't it?" Kiba asked, getting a nod from his [King].

"It is," Rias affirmed. "In fact, I think this is the first time I've ever seen one."

"Go for it now, if you want this one claimed," the touji explained, "since as an adult, this dragon can't be tamed." A slightly sadistic smile crossed Akeno's face. Not that anyone noticed.

"Issei-kun," she spoke up, "since you have the power of the red dragon emperor inside of you, it would be quite fitting for you to claim it." Issei grinned.

"Dragon, I choose yo-" Issei began, but was interrupted as Asia let out a scream. "Asia?" Said girl was being covered in a green goop that was falling from the sky. In fact, everyone was being covered in the stuff. Except the familiar master, of course. Yuuto growled, trying to slice the green slimes off of himself, while Kai seemed content on staring at the one patch of slime on his arm, sidestepping any other falling goo. The girls, however…

"My clothes! The slime's eating away my clothing!" Asia protested. Koneko wasn't faring any better than the blonde.

"This is gross," she grumbled, trying to escape its clutches.

"Issei-kun, you have to destroy this perverted slime!" Rias commanded of her [Pawn]. The brown haired boy, however, was in heaven.

"No way am I missing this!" he protested. "Familiar master! I want this one as my familiar!" He grinned, already imagining how many people he could strip without touching them with this amazing creature.

"This green slime burns through clothes," the familiar master explained. "It's a pest in this forest, since everywhere it grows." Kai chuckled and squashed the slime in his hands.

"As interesting as it would be to see all these lovely ladies naked," Kai sighed, raising up his right hand. A soft orange color seemed to glow from it. "I'm afraid I'll have to take the path of the gentleman, here." Issei looked towards his teacher with shock. That traitor! Beams of light shot from Kai's fingers, striking the offending creatures and freeing the girls from the clothes eating slime.

"Ah… thank you, Kai-san," Rias let out a sigh of relief. While most of her clothing had been eaten away, nothing too intimate was showing. The same went for the rest of the girls. "That was beginning to get out of hand."

"You traitor!" Issei cried, beating on the ground with frustration after he'd fallen to his knees. "How could you kill such a wonderful, beautiful creature!?" Asia gained a soft expression on her face, and she walked over to rub Issei's back.

"A-Ah… if you really want to look, Issei-kun," she started, blushing as she spoke. "Y-You can just a-ask…" Issei stood immediately, shaking his hands.

"No, no, that's fine, really Asia-chan!" the boy defended, "But still… Yucky-slug…" Kai chuckled and rested his hands on his hips, giving the boy an amused look.

"Heh, if I were a few years younger, I'd have taken the slime for my own familiar," he admitted. "Still, it pays to save a woman's modesty." He glanced at Rias. "Or lack thereof. Now then, let's keep going before-" Kai was rudely interrupted as the small blue dragon from before swooped down, and let out a shrill cry before letting loose several volts of electricity into Issei's body.

"W-What just happened…" Issei asked with a hoarse voice as the shocks ended, before falling back onto the ground. Kai blinked, looking up at the dragon that was now circling the merry group.

"Oh look, blue lightning," he said simply, smiling. Asia took a few steps toward Issei, gingerly reaching towards him.

"Issei-kun, are you alright?" she asked. While she wanted to be sure that the boy was ok, she didn't want to get shocked as well. "Huh?" she felt a light weight rest on her shoulder, and turned to see the blue dragon resting on her.

"That's ironic," Koneko spoke up. The familiar master looked on in surprise.

"Sprite dragons don't attack unless their loved ones are in trouble," he murmured, before turning to the young blonde. "Which means that you and this dragon should bond on the double!"

"Awww, he's so cute!" Asia smiled, cupping her hands in front of herself. The small creature leapt into her hands, and turned, embracing the girl. Asia was happy, she had another friend, now! She began to pet its head as it snuggled up close to her.

"Aww, that's very nice and sweet and all that," the familiar master prattled on. "Now then, let's get these two bonded, stat." Asia nodded, setting down the dragon in front of her. The familiar master explained what she had to do. Asia held out her hand, and recited the words that she had been told to say.

"In the name of Asia Argento, and Devils everywhere," she began as a several square lights on the ground began to circle around the dragon. "I command you to accept this pact, to become my familiar, forever." The lights faded soon after. The pact was complete. In her heart, Asia could feel another soul bound to hers. It was filled with warmth and happiness; it was the soul of her familiar!

"Looks like you've made another friend," Kai chuckled. "Hope you two are happy with one another, cause that's gonna be a long partnership." The dragon let out a light cry and flew into Asia's arms, making her giggle with glee as it began licking her cheek.

"Hehe, that tickles!" Asia smiled, her eyes shut from the feeling of being licked by her familiar. "Rassei, stop it!" she giggled. Issei blinked in confusion. She'd named it already?

"Rassei?" he questioned.

"That name just popped into my head," Asia explained. "I really love him, and every time I hold him, I'll think of you, Issei-kun." Issei blushed and couldn't hold back his smile.

"That's really sweet, Asia-chan," Issei replied, taking a few steps towards the happy master and familiar. "It's nice to meet you, Rassei-san," he greeted the dragon. It responded by once more unleashing its blue lighting upon the poor, unsuspecting boy.

"Ah, one thing you should know about these creatures," the touji spoke up. "They hate other guys, it's one of their features." Rias couldn't hold back her amused smile.

"Looks like you're gonna be fighting for Asia-chan's heart, Issei-kun!" Kai teased, nudging the boy as he stood up once more. The touji grabbed Kai's shoulder, however, and pointed towards the bushes.

"Look there, my good friend, and see what I see!" he exclaimed. In front of them, coming from the bushes, was a small fox with three tails. It was a reddish-orange creature, with black fur surrounding its bright red eyes, and it had rabbit-like ears. "A wonderful and strong familiar; a young kitsune-kyuubi! With potential galore and much power for thee, it still be a young'un, with out of nine tails, only three!" Kai's eyes widened as the kitsune, which was two feet tall, walked directly towards him. He noticed that the front paws actually weren't paws at all, and were instead shaped like a human's hands, but with claws. "It's been centuries since I saw one of these. It seems to want you to choose it, best do as it pleases." Kai knelt down, offering the creature his hand.

The kitsune stared at it, and rolled its eyes before shaking the hand. "What a strange one," Kai mumbled, pouting for just a moment. "I guess these guys are pretty prideful. Well, do you wanna be my familiar, bud?" The kitsune nodded and sat on its rear. Kai chuckled, and stood back up and held out his right hand. "Alrighty then. In the name of Kai, and Devils everywhere." The man spoke as the green square lights circled around the fox. "I command you to accept this pact, and become my familiar, forever." With that, the green squares disappeared, and Kai could feel the kitsune's soul resonating with his own. It felt… familiar, in a way. He felt a bit more complete, as if this very pact had been a missing piece of his life.

"Well this is all fine and dandy, and really quite nice," spoke the familiar master, "but I've gotta take a shit, so you better scram like mice." Kai chuckled and shook the man's hand.

"Seeya, bud," he said. "I'll come and visit if I ever get the chance." The man nodded, and with that, Akeno opened the teleportation circle once more to send them back to the clubroom.

 **XXXXX**

 **[ORC Clubhouse] [With Rias]**

"It's said that sprite dragons only give themselves over to the most pure-hearted of people," Rias spoke to Akeno as the peerage admired their two new members, Rassei the sprite dragon and Kurama the kitsune. "To have one accept a Devil as a master is unheard of." Akeno let out a sound of agreement.

"Well, Asia-chan used to be a holy sister," she suggested. "Who knows? Maybe that had an effect on the little cutie." She giggled to herself as Rias' attention fell on Kurama. Akeno caught her [King's] gaze. "Aren't kitsune normally independent yokai?" she asked. Rias nodded. "It seems strange to find one inside the Familiar Forest. Even more so considering that it can't speak, despite how intelligent it actually seems to be."

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing," Rias mumbled. "How peculiar. Yokai, like Devils, are attracted to power. If anyone out of this peerage, I wouldn't have expected it to be drawn to Kai. He simply doesn't radiate the same strength that Issei does." Akeno nodded in agreement. While strong, Kai simply didn't have the feeling of raw power behind him. Issei did, what with his Boosted Gear and all.

"Alright sweet boy, it's time to say goodnight," Asia told her familiar. With a final hug, the familiar disappeared in a green flash of light. Kai chuckled and sighed, sitting beside Kurama.

"Welp, time for you to take some time off, too," Kai chuckled, holding out a fist to Kurama. The kitsune did the same, and they pounded them. _I'll see you again soon, old friend,_ the words appeared in Kai's head as they bumped fists, but they were gone as soon as they appeared. He looked down at his familiar, who seemed to be giving him a knowing look. "Yeah… Seeya, old friend…" Kai mumbled, as Kurama, too, disappeared. The man stood and dusted himself off, stretching.

"Well, it's time to head home," Issei spoke up, with Asia grabbing the sleeve of his uniform. Issei was stunned for a moment, but let the girl do as she wanted. Kai chuckled and walked up beside them.

"Goodnight, everyone," he said, with Asia and Issei both repeating the phrase. He gave Rias one last look before the three of them left. Kiba stretched and let out a light sigh.

"Well, tonight was quite the adventure," said the young blonde man. "I'm certain that tomorrow will be just as fun. I'm headed to bed, goodnight Akeno-san, _buchou_ ," he waved to them as he left, with Koneko following suit.

"Goodnight," was all she said. Akeno smiled, giving her [King] a slight bow.

"I think I'll do the same," she told Rias. "Goodnight, _buchou_ ," she smiled, taking her leave. Rias was left alone, though she didn't particularly mind. It had been a long day, and Rias had some things to think over. She picked up her book bag, and went to her office. Inside, she sat at her desk and opened one of the drawers. Inside were a black pair of glasses. While the lenses were missing, she placed them on her face regardless. Rias sighed, unpacking her bag for the weekend. Things were looking to become tense for her. The days were moving too fast for her liking. She was hardly prepared for any confrontation with Riser, but in only a few days, she knew that he'd be appearing. It was enough to make her heart explode.

Rias stopped, however, as her fingers brushed against a certain paperback book. Her eyes drooped as she picked it up. It was the Naruto manga that she'd placed in her bag a few days ago. Somehow it'd managed to slip into the bottom of her bag. She laid it on her desk, and stared it for a few moments. Then, sighing, she decided to break it open and give it another read. Rias' smile started to grow, however, as she read through to the ending of her favorite story. Of course, everything ended well for the blonde hero. He redeemed his best friend. He saved the world. He became a hero. And he got married to a wonderful woman.

"And… I haven't been taking your example recently, have I…?" Rias murmured to herself. "Hm… I suppose not…" The smile on Rias' face became gentle. "Maybe it's time that I follow your lead again…" Rias frowned, however, as she noticed a stray piece of notebook paper sticking up from the back of the book. She picked it out, and unfolded the paper, gasping slightly as it radiated with holy power. Despite that, though, she felt at ease as she read the letters that appeared suddenly on the paper.

 _Dear Rias Gremory,_ it said, _First and foremost, I'd like to thank you for taking care of my boyfriend. I don't have a lot of time to write, so I'll keep this brief. The second thing I'd like to say, is keep faith in yourself. Don't stop fighting, because I have better things planned for you and the rest of your peerage. No matter how bleak things seem, keep pressing on. The last thing I'd like to tell you about Kai is…_ There was an arrow pointing to the side of the page. Rias blinked, and flipped it over. In neat font, four words appeared.

 _You have my blessing._

 _God_

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: A longer chapter than normal, but no less fun to write! I really like this one, especially writing the Familiar Forest bit. I really like writing Kai. Originally this was a self-insert, but he's just grown into someone completely separate from me that I can't really call him that, anymore. He's more of a parody of me, an embodiment of everything I'd** _ **want**_ **to say and do in those instances, but don't have the wit, courage, or skill to actually do. So… basically an OC. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pissing Off The Wrong People

TheKaiSenpai doesn't own Highschool DxD or anything else used and/or referenced in this story. Now then… anyone up for fried chicken?

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter Five: Pissing Off The Wrong People**

 _ **[Rias]**_

 _I remember the first time I fought back against marrying Riser. I was thirteen, and had just finished the first few chapters of Naruto. My parents had set up another playdate for me and Riser, and I wasn't looking forward to it. He's started being rude to me, looking at me in ways that made me uncomfortable. I wondered what had happened to the nice boy who would give me flowers and chocolates. I kind of missed him._

 _When he arrived, he was dressed in loud clothing and had this nasty smirk on his face. He wouldn't stop talking in third person, and he was touching me in ways I didn't want anyone to! He was being such a jerk! I don't know what came over me, or why I did it, but I punched him in the face. He was bleeding, and started to get more aggressive. My brother, though, took that chance to intercept the Phenex, and cancel the playdate._

 _Of course, he scolded me later, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop looking at my hands._ My _hands, that I chose to use to do what_ I _wanted. It was… exhilarating, to say the least. This feeling of freedom. This whole sense of being able to do what I wanted, how I wanted, when I wanted to do it. There was no way I would ever let anyone take it from me! And… it was all thanks to manga. I found myself reading more, and more. My bookcases, once packed with world quality literature, became instead filled with things like One Piece, Bleach, Pokemon, and of course, Naruto. My shelves became crowded with things such as models and action figures. Son Goku became my night light, and with him I would read issues upon issues of the amazing adventures of these characters from Japan. I wanted more. I wanted to be like them, free from the control of others._

 _But I also remember the day I really pushed Riser away. It was one of my proudest moments. He'd become cocky once more in front of my parents, and was doing as he wished. It was only a few years ago, actually. I had had enough of his disrespect, and I allowed myself to strike him where no man ever wishes to be hit. Suffice it to say, the day was ended early, and my father had pulled me aside to speak to me. He actually apologized to me, telling me that, despite what he and my mother had come to know about Riser, the wedding would still have to take place. He told me, though, that he would cease creating such petty playdates, and as an added apology, allow me to live the rest of my free days in Japan. I was ecstatic, and thanked him profusely. Finally, my dream was starting to become reality! All I had to do was find a way to break the engagement with Riser, and I'd be well on my way to following in the footsteps of my heroes. Then… I awoke._

 _ **[With Kai]**_

 _Kai immediately knew it was a dream that he was in. The first sign? Well, Rias wasn't straddling his dick while Iaweh pressed his head between her lovely lady lumps. The second sign? Well, he was in Konohagakure from Naruto. More specifically, the Hokage's office. Kai sighed, looking around. Various scrolls were placed on the shelves, and pictures of the previous Hokage lined the left wall. In the chair, however, was a young man with short blonde hair and a smirk on his face. Three lines marked both of his cheeks, and he had clear blue eyes like the sky._

 _"I knew you'd find your way here, someday," the man said in a rough tone. "After you found Kurama, I could only count the hours until he brought you here to speak with me." The man smiled. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you're my reincarnation." Kai blinked, frowning as he looked at Naruto with disbelief._

 _"I… drank way too much last night," sighed the man, scratching the back of his head. "Man, I must be delusional."_

 _"You aren't," spoke a deep voice, one that Kai recognized as belonging to his familiar. Said kitsune was resting on Naruto's desk, looking down upon the teacher. "Believe me, I've been here for both of these lives. Well, yours only recently." Naruto laughed and sat back in his chair._

 _"As it turns out, Kurama here's been looking for you for a long time!" spoke the blonde, standing up and walking around his desk. "When he found you, he felt our unique energy with no problem. After all, it's kinda hard to hide Ashura's energy, even though chakra's been all but wiped out in humans like us." Naruto stood in front of the much smaller man, crossing his arms. His right arm was bandaged up, though._

 _"So… you're saying that I'm the reincarnation of a fictional character?" Kai asked incredulously. Naruto smirked and tilted his head, before shrugging, and giving the man before him a cheeky grin._

 _"Hey, history repeats itself and all that junk," Naruto retorted. "Sometimes it's through 'fiction', and sometimes through reality. After all, our story has been played out millions of times." Kurama hopped off the desk, and prodded up to Kai as well._

 _"Not to mention that there's a lot of dimensional travel in play," added the kitsune, gathering a confused look from Kai. "After Naruto's son murdered him, I went exploring the world and met a strange young woman who went by the name Kami. She told me that she'd been stranded from her own dimension after a great war, and had arrived several millennia in the past. She had originally been a man called God, but after being severely weakened and displaced through dimensions, had retained the form of a woman." After pausing to ensure that Kai was still listening, Kurama continued. "She and I kept in contact as I searched for Ashura's reincarnations, but eventually she passed on. Imagine my surprise when I met a young girl named Iaweh who looked identical to Kami. It was then that I pieced together that the two were the same people, but from separate dimensions if what Kami had told me was correct." The kitsune paused. "I can only assume that the woman whose heart is connected to yours, this Iaweh, is the same one I met all those centuries ago, and that whatever event that had caused her to become displaced like Kami, never came to pass." Kai thought for a moment, filtering through the megabomb of information that had been dropped on him._

 _"So basically… God disappeared from one dimension and reappeared in ours… died… then now God's born but whatever happened to make her disappear in the other dimension didn't happen here?" Kai tried to sum up._

 _"That's basically it," Naruto chuckled. "It took me a few tries to get it, too. You're pretty smart!" Kai nodded slowly._

 _"So… now that I know these things…" he sighed. "What do I do?" Naruto grinned, punching his own palm._

 _"What we've always done," spoke the blonde. "Be a hero, and bring the world to peace!" He paused a moment and looked around. "You better wake up, it's almost morning. Let Kurama help you if you're ever stuck, it worked for me! And don't forget about your friends and family!" As he spoke, the world around Kai began to fade into white, before he found himself blinking, waking up to the sun shining on his face._

"Good morning, Kai- _sensei_ ," Yuuma spoke up from the kitchenette as she was cooking breakfast. Just a pair of omelets and some toast. While staying with Kai, she'd grown to enjoy more western breakfasts, as well as some of the more traditional dishes that he'd make. After a while, she'd learned to make them on her own. "I trust you had a restful sleep?" Kai groaned as he sat up, sighing. Another day of work. He was lucky that he never really worked during his class, only really kept trouble from happening.

"Yeah, just dandy," spoke the man, remembering his discussion with Naruto, or rather, his past self. Had he really been such a cool guy? If so, how'd he turn out to be a lame ass like this? His mind went over the last few words. Friends… and family? Kai blinked. Oh fuck, he forgot to tell his friend, Keito, and all the others that he was alive! He cursed under his breath. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it, with only a half hour to get himself ready before school started. Kai quickly took a shower and got dressed, eating the breakfast Yumma had left for him, before taking off for Kuoh Academy. He'd just send Keito an email and make up how he survived through the death game, yeah, that would do!

It didn't take Kai long to get to Kuoh, since he lived only about a mile away. He normally walked to work, after all, and various students would greet him for the morning. It was a nice change of pace from all the excitement with Rias' peerage. He was upon his class room soon, however. He had the first period to himself, since nobody had him for homeroom. It was kind of peaceful, having the classroom to himself in the mornings. It gave him time to wake himself up before the day really began for him.

Sitting at his desk, Kai booted up his computer and logged onto his personal email. He sighed, typing in Suzuki Keito's email address and typing out what he wanted to say. _Hey, Keito-kun_ , he wrote. _It's me, Kai. Sorry I haven't gotten to you in the last few months. Things have been… pretty hectic. Well, Iaweh-chan pulled some strings and got me out of dying. Well, it took a little while but I'm back. The only problem? Well, since we both know God exists, you know that means Devils do, too. Well, I'm a devil now. Cool, huh?_ The teacher paused, thinking of how to explain things. _It's not really as bad as you'd think. Devils can be pretty nice, if a bit… extreme. They tend to think similar to humans, just more… humanly, I guess? There's no real grey areas when it comes to Devils. Anyway. I'm part of a group called a peerage, and it's under the command of a girl named Rias Gremory. Apparently she's a big deal in hell. Hah, imagine me, the [Raid Commander] of Sword Art Online under the command of someone else, huh? Yeah, I've been pretty insubordinate a few times. She's a really nice girl, though. Anyway, I'm working at a nice little school called Kuoh Academy, come stop by sometime. Oh, and tell Lilly and Asuna I say hello!_ Kai stopped, his eyes drooping a small bit. _I really miss you guys. Get back to me whenever you can._

 _'The Invincible Hero'_

 _TheKaiSenpai_

With that, Kai hit 'send'. He sighed, and sat back in his chair, staring at the clock in the back of the room. Only a half hour until the students came. He chuckled, and felt something trickling down his cheeks. Tears? The man wiped is face on his sleeves, getting rid of the moisture coming from his eyes. Was he really crying? Maybe he missed his old friends a lot more than he thought. After all, it was late in May, and the game had been cleared back in March. Heh… so it'd already been that long, huh? Man, he was a jerk for forgetting about them. Oh well, he had a job to do. It wasn't long until the bell rang for the next period, and Kai smiled. Even if he was a Devil, he was sure that Keito would still support him.

 **XXXXX**

 **[That Evening] [ORC Clubhouse]**

"You know, you really should find a better hobby," Kai chuckled, floating around the room on his back. Issei was sitting on one of the couched, his face completely bruised and bumpy from the beating Koneko had given him earlier. Apparently the boy had been in the girl's locker room, and was peeking on them while they were changing. While part of Kai was jealous at missing out on some beautiful, bouncing boobs, he knew better than to go looking for trouble. "You're gonna die at this rate." Asia was sat beside Issei, using her Twilight Healing to heal the boy's face.

"It was completely worth it," replied the brown haired pervert, making both Kai and Kiba chuckle. The teacher took a sip of his drink as he felt his phone vibrate. He blinked, sitting down on the edge of the couch that Issei was at as he took out his phone and read the new email he'd received. It was… from Keito!

 _You bastard,_ the email started. Kai chuckled to himself. Yeah, he deserved that. _When I looked up your name in the directory of SAO survivors, you weren't there! Do you know how much that hurt!? Fuck you, Kai. Oh well, I'll get over it. At least I have some good news to tell my fiancés. Oh, right, did I mention that Lilly and I, as well as Asuna and I are engaged now? It's a long ass story that really would be a pain to tell, so I'll wait for us to meet face to face for it. Their families still don't really like me, but I managed to get on their good sides. Kinda. Oh, and Kirito and Sachi are dating now, pretty cool right? Kirito blamed himself for your death, but I told him about your email. He was pretty pissed off, and some of the other [Clearers] and I had to calm him down. Everyone's happy you're doing alright, though. Don't worry, I made you a cover. I just told them that you wanted to lay low for a while. Anyway, Lilly and I are going shopping for dinner. Get back to me when you can. Seeya, Kai._

Kai smiled, though paused when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He blinked, looking up at its owner, Rias. He glanced around, noticing that everyone else had left. "Are you alright, Kai-san?" asked the redhead, a concerned look on her face. "You missed all of the fun, Asia even almost completely stripped naked. You would have liked that, wouldn't you?" She gave him a teasing smile.

"Heh, maybe so," Kai chuckled and yawned, stretching. The man stood and rested his hand on Rias' shoulder. "Well, I should head home. With Yuuma spending the night with Asia, I'll be having the place to myself." Kai smiled. "I'm glad they're becoming close friends. See? Forgiveness can open all sorts of doors." He chuckled as he walked away. "Who knows? Issei might just become a Harem King sooner than he thought."

"Have a good night, Kai-kun," Rias called after the man, just as he reached the door. The teacher paused, glancing back at his redheaded student. This was the first time she'd actually wished him a good night, as well as added '-kun' to his name. He gave the young woman a soft smile.

"Yeah, goodnight, Rias-chan," he replied, not going to be outdone by the girl. It might have been his imagination, but he thought he saw Rias' smile grow a little larger at those words. He left immediately after, leaving Rias alone. Her smile dropped as she sat at the windowsill, watching her favorite [Knight] leave the building and walk home. She watched his back until he disappeared around the corner, before letting out a soft sigh. She could feel them, the feelings starting to grow for him. He was kind and compassionate, but knew how to have a good time with his friends. He was strong, strong enough to defend himself for a while, anyway. Given enough time, she could even call it love that she had for him. Unfortunately, she didn't have time, a fact made all too real as a bright white light began glowing in the room, announcing the presence of her, for the moment, least favorite Head Maid.

As Kai walked home, he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his back. He had sent Keito another email giving the boy his new phone number, and they'd been talking for a little bit over trivial things, like the new games that had been coming out recently. But this text made Kai pause. _What are you going to do about your family? They think you're dead_. To be completely honest, Kai didn't know about them. He didn't want to talk to them, or even think of his old family. No, his new family… his new family was with Rias and her peerage. Kai chuckled bitterly at the irony. His father had been a pastor for a Presbyterian church. His sister had followed in the man's footsteps. While his former father was now long since retired, there was no doubt that he was a powerful, and religious man. He'd earned a large number of prestigious titles for himself, and had contacts with people all over the world, most of which with a large amount of sway, themselves. As a Devil… well, meeting them wasn't on the top of his list.

Besides, he had two families now. His brothers and sisters who had cleared SAO alongside him, and the Gremory peerage. He didn't need anyone else. He didn't need anyone to put him down like a dog, using him as a tool for their own gains. He'd made it fine on his own, and by God- ow he wasn't going to turn back to them, now.

The grown man entered his apartment, sighing. It was dark out, now, and he really wanted to sleep. Still, he needed food and to do some work for school. Kai sighed and pulled out a frozen dinner from his tiny freezer, and followed the instructions on it. It was late, and he didn't feel like cooking. Besides, with the apartment to himself, he could do whatever he wanted without Yuuma ragging on him about bad habits. After making dinner and logging onto his computer, Kai ate as he watched YouTube. He was watching a few Let's Plays that Keito had made for a new sci-fi game that had come out. He'd managed to hook up a recording system to the new AmuSphere system, and was playing Galaxy Citizen VRMMORPG. The teacher smiled as the video went on, and he saw old friends from SAO playing the game. They were based on a single homeworld called Alfheim, an elven based game in which the inhabitants could fly, and used magic along with swordplay. In the distance, he could see a replica of [Aincrad]. It was amazing, the size of the game. He… missed everybody… Kai immediately stopped the video, allowing himself to calm down.

All of this nostalgia was starting to get to him. He needed to sleep. Kai sighed and walked over to the light switch, but stopped as a blood red magic circle appeared on the ground. He blinked and pulled his hand away from the switch, resting his hands on his hips as Rias appeared from the circle, a nervous look on her face.

"Yo, Rias-san," he waved, hoping to ease her obvious tension, even just slightly. "Whatcha need, my [King]?" He blinked, before sighing. "Wait, wait, take off your shoes, first. I'm _not_ getting my floors dirty as fuck." Rias shot him a hard look before relenting, taking off her shoes and setting them right beside his door.

"There, are you happy?" she asked, voice impatient and full of stress. Kai frowned and took a step towards his student.

"What's going on, Rias-san?" he asked, genuinely concerned, now. She really seemed to be on edge for some reason. Did she get some bad news? "What's this all about?"

"I need you to fuck me," she said without warning, leaning forward into Kai. The man's eyes widened as he backed up, falling back onto his bed.

"W-Wait, what?" was his intelligent response. Rias' look was intense, her eyes trying to hold back unshed, desperate tears as she crawled on top of the man.

"I need you to take my virginity, and I need you to do it now," her voice was urgent. "We've run out of time. Riser's demanding a meeting with me tomorrow. If I become impure…" the girl trailed off, and Kai hesitated. While his lower head was screaming at him to accept… His heart was saying no. How could he take advantage of his [King] at a moment like this? But even still… if he did this, it would essentially be like him claiming the young woman as his. That was what he wanted, right? Rias was already taking her clothes off. "Please, don't question me and just do this to me. It's what you want, isn't it? I've seen you looking at me, I know that you find me attractive." Even if he did this…

"I can't," Kai sighed, trying to ignore the half-naked redhead straddling him, as well as his own traitorous erection. "Even if I do you now, Riser won't back down. In fact, he might even take it as a challenge, and abuse your body even more just to make up for it." Rias, however, didn't seem to care.

"Then at least let me give my virginity to someone I care about," she suggested. Kai was sweating, not sure how long he could resist the admittedly sultry Devil. "Don't let Riser be the one to take one of my most precious things from me."

"I…" just as Kai was about to give in, a bright light filled the room. As it died down, there stood Grayfia in all of her French maid glory. "Oh thank you sweet Jesus- ow!"

"Rias-sama," Grayfia spoke in a disappointed tone. "To think you'd allow yourself to stoop so low, trying to hand out your virginity like a common whore."

"Now that?" Kai grumbled, pushing Rias off of him. "That's going too far. Just because she doesn't want to marry Riser doesn't mean you have to be a bitch about it." Grayfia frowned, not particularly liking Kai's tone. Still, perhaps she was a bit harsh. The stress of all of this was beginning to build on her, and she wanted it over with as soon as possible. Plus, she didn't dislike Kai. He was a kind man with a good sense of right and wrong.

"I apologize, Rias-sama," Grayfia admitted. "That was quite rude of me. However, you cannot stop what is to be done. Please, cease this foolish behavior and come back with me. Riser-sama will be visiting tomorrow, and preparations must be made." That caught Kai's attention. Rias, for her part, sighed, and stood up as she allowed Grayfia to wrap her button-up shirt around herself.

"I suppose it can't be helped," Rias spoke aloud, though she kept an amused smile on her face. She turned to Kai, and the smile grew just ever so slightly. "Thank you, Kai. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" She leaned over and kissed the man on his forehead, her eyes drooping. "But… let's just forget about all of this for now." She winked at him and turned to Grayfia. "Let's go. I think I'm ready to keep moving forward." Grayfia seemed to understand the subtext, and in another bright flash, both she and Rias were gone. Kai sighed in relief, laying back in bed. Well, he definitely wasn't tired _now_. He knew he's be grumpy as fuck the next day if he didn't get sleep, but he just needed to occupy his mind.

The young teacher picked up his phone and started texting his friend. _Hey,_ he started. _You still awake, Keito? I need some advice._

 **XXXXX**

 **[The Following Morning] [Kuoh Academy] [With Hyoudou Issei]**

Issei sighed, glancing awkwardly at the two girls speaking excitedly with one another. It was still kind of weird, but Asia was getting along really well with Yuuma. Maybe it was just him, but the hold situation was still super crazy. She'd been killed by this Fallen Angel, how was she so nice to her, now? Maybe it was just her nature. After all, she was so sweet, anyway. Yuuma seemed to be taking Asia's example, too. She was nice to everyone she met, and tried to keep out of trouble however she could.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but how is it living with Kai-san?" Asia asked the black haired girl walking beside her. Issei decided to eavesdrop, since he was curious about this, too. Especially after Yuuma had announced that she was staying with Kai on her first day in school. A lot of the guys in class had become jealous of the perverted _sensei_. Then they'd promptly become jealous and angry with Issei after Yuuma had admitted to dating him for a while, and that she wanted to again!

"Well, he's a shameless pervert!" Yuuma immediately said. "Though… it's not towards me. I'm pretty sure that even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to sway his mind towards me." Issei looked at the girl, curious. A pervert that wasn't a pervert? "He's a very good cook, and taught me how to make some breakfast and lunch dishes! I-In fact…" Yuuma pulled out two _bento_ boxes from her backpack. "I… I made both of you lunch, today. I hope you both like them…" Asia took the box offered to her with a smile, while Issei was a bit more cautious about it.

"Eh… wow, that's really nice of you, Yuuma-san…" spoke the boy, slowly. He looked inside, seeing little cut sausages, rice, omelet, and beans. Overall a simple lunch, but it was the thought that counted, he supposed. "Thanks." He gave the Fallen Angel a smile, making her blush.

"Y-Yeah!" Yuuma was cheering inside of her head. While he'd still used '-san' for her name, this was only a step closer to earning his forgiveness and being able to date him again! She finally had a chance to feel happy again, and with Asia's help, they'd both get the boy of their dreams. Yuuma almost smiled evilly. The night before, she and Asia had discussed how to deal with Issei. It was obvious that they both really liked him, and neither girl wanted to compete with such a close friend for his affections. So, they decided, that they would try and share him if possible. It was a rough arrangement, but both the former nun and Fallen Angel wanted each other to be happy, as well. It had been after that agreement that Issei had stumbled onto them naked in the baths. While Asia had enjoyed the thought of them seeing one another naked, Yuuma was still a bit nervous and had kicked the boy out. Freaking pervert.

 **XXXXX**

 **[That Same Afternoon] [Kuoh Academy] [With Kiba]**

"Hey, Kiba!" Issei called out to the pretty boy, much to the jealousy of the girls around him. It was something they'd learned to ignore by now, since Issei never seemed to pay attention to those looks people shot him. "You headed to the clubroom?" Kiba nodded, a smile on his face. Today had been an overall good day.

"Yeah, yourself?" asked the blonde. Issei nodded as they started walking together.

"Issei-kun!" Asia called out, joining the duo of men. She smiled brightly as she grabbed onto her crush's sleeve, nestling her head against his shoulder. The brown haired pervert laughed sheepishly, but didn't shake her off. "How was your day, Issei-kun?"

"It was… you know, pretty normal," spoke the [Pawn], going over the day in his head. He was trying hard not to focus on his arm being pressed between Asia's heavenly boobs! "Kai-san was acting pretty out of it, but other than that, a normal day." Issei blinked, though, as something popped into his mind. "Actually, _buchou_ was acting pretty weird too. Like she was on edge or something." Kiba glanced at his male friend.

"You noticed it too, then?" he mumbled. "I thought so, but I couldn't be sure. It seems like something's really pressing on her mind." The blonde [Knight] chuckled to himself, however. "I'm sure whatever it is will be resolved soon enough. Besides, we can ask Akeno-san about it. As Rias' [Queen], I'm sure she has an idea. Or perhaps Kai-san."

"Kai-san?" Asia asked. "Why would he know what's wrong?" Kiba shot the two of them a nervous smile.

"Well, Kai-san has a habit of digging his nose into other peoples' business," Kiba admitted. "Even when he really isn't wanted. He means well, but it tends to become grating." Both Issei and Asia could understand that. Kai was a good person, but he really had some annoying habits.

As they entered the clubroom, they noticed that they were the only ones who had yet to arrive. Plus, there was an additional woman standing beside Rias behind her desk who had silvery hair in braids, and was dressed in a French maid costume. While Kiba was instantly set on edge at what this meant, Issei was staring at the woman's amazing _oppai_! How come all Devil chicks were super hot!?

Kai was standing to Rias' right, an angry expression on his face and his arms crossed. His foot was tapping on the ground at a rapid pace, and his teeth were clenched. He _wasn't_ happy. Not only was the prick who was supposed to marry his [King] coming today, but he didn't get even four hours of sleep! None at all! He'd been kept awake by the anticipation of today, and it was _pissing him off_! Rias was in much the same boat, but her agitation was much better concealed than her [Knight's].

The tension was even within Koneko, who was pointedly ignoring the plate of sweets that were sitting before her, as she sat on the couch. Akeno was right beside Koneko, and while her face was the epitome of serene and peaceful, her hands were twitching, and she was playing with her own fingers. It seemed like everyone was on edge.

"Now that everyone's here…" Rias stood from behind her desk, "we can begin. That's good." It seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Rias-sama," spoke the grey haired woman, "if you allow it, may I speak openly?" Rias sighed, and gave the woman a soft nod. It was almost time, regardless. Nobody seemed interested in listening, however, as Grayfia started to speak. Kai was shamelessly playing with his phone. Before the woman had a chance to talk, however, a red, fiery glow filled the room. Kai held his phone forward, a stern look on his face.

 **[Play: Ring of Fire]**

 **[ watch?v=mIBTg7q9oNc ]**

A massive magical ring appeared on the opposite side of the room, filling the room with red. It only took a moment for a huge blast of flames to explode from the center, heat so intense that everyone, sans Grayfia, could feel its intense heat. Kai, however, only looked even more annoyed than before. As the flames started to die down, there stood a man in the center wearing a deep red sport coat, and had messy blonde hair. It wasn't the careless type of messy, either. It was more like every hair had been specifically placed to make it _look_ messy.

"Ahhh, it's been so long since Riser-sama has been in the human realm," spoke the man in a smooth voice. The man turned, revealing an admittedly handsome man with teal eyes, though a shifty expression rested on his face. Grayfia shot Kai a dirty look, and while he scowled, he shut off his phone. The blonde gave Rias a condescending look, one filled more with fire and anger than any form of love. "Riser-sama has blessed all of you with Riser-sama's presence, all just to see Riser-sama's fiancé." He smirked. "Rias-chan."

Issei was already positioned in front of Asia, not liking the look he had given the pretty young girl. "Alright, who's this jerkoff?" Issei grumbled.

"This young man is Riser Phenex-sama," Grayfia introduced to the peerage members who didn't know of him. "He's a noble Devil of the Phenex family, and is in line to be the Phenex heir."

"And he's a prick," Kai grumbled to himself, but the comment was heard by Grayfia. The maid shot the teacher another hard look, to which he replied by raising his hands apologetically, but anyone could see that he really didn't care.

"So what?" Issei growled as Riser took a seat on the couch across from Koneko and Akeno.

"It means that he's also the fiancé to the Gremory heiress," the maid explained as the Phenex motioned for Rias to sit beside him. Had only her peerage been present, the redhead would have adamantly refused. However, since her brother's maid was here, she wasn't exactly allowed to refuse. She noticed Kai's fists clench, though, and the thought made her smile just a little.

"Fiancé to him?" Issei growled. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"No joke, bud," Kai growled. "In fact, this little _marriage contract_ has been set up since the two of them were kids." Issei looked back at his teacher, who seemed to be radiating a deathly aura full of hatred and anger. It kind of scared the boy. Riser wrapped his arm around Rias, pulling her closer to him. Akeno, who was as dutiful as ever, had poured some tea earlier, and was just returning with the pot and cup, setting them on the table. While she wasn't particularly happy with this situation, she poured the Phenex a cup of tea, regardless.

"Ahhh, this is quite good," Riser complimented the [Queen]. "This is quite delicious tea, made even more splendid by the fact it was made by Riser-sama's fiancé's [Queen]. Koneko had since moved behind the couch she had been sitting on, joined by Issei, Asia, and Kiba. Kai, however, was standing beside Grayfia. His arms were still crossed, but he was in a position close to Rias in the case something happened. He wasn't happy with the fact that the jerkass Phenex was playing with Rias' lovely hair so casually, as if he already owned her. He growled, however, as Riser's hands began to wander into uncomfortable territory. He couldn't stop himself. He grabbed Riser by the wrist, staring the young man in the eyes.

"I'll have to stop you right there, Riser-sama," the man spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm afraid that public displays of affection are strictly _against the rules_ on Kuoh Academy grounds." Rias looked up at her [Knight] with hints of shock in her eyes. Grayfia, for her part, was inwardly smirking. While she had at first been wary of the new piece's volatile nature, it seemed to be working in the favor of her charge's interests, now.

"You dare to touch Riser-sama in such a way?" the blonde was frowning, annoyed at this pest who'd grabbed him so freely. "You're nothing but low-born trash! Unhand me, you scum! Just who do you think you are!?" Rias looked about to speak up, but Kai beat her to the punch. He let the man go, but a disturbing smile marred his face.

"Ah, me? Me?" he spoke rapidly, feeling his temper slowly rising. Rias could see the shifts on his face and stood, resting her hand on the man's shoulder.

"Kai-san," she spoke firmly. "Please, allow me to fight my own battles." Kai gave her a sharp glare.

"Please, no, nonononono!" he chuckled. "It's just an introduction, Rias-sama!" spoke the man, slowly pushing Rias to the side. Her eyes were wide with shock and hints of fear. Her [Knight] was going to get himself killed! Kai turned back to Riser. "Lemme start first. Call me Kai!" The teacher grinned. "I'm Rias-san's teacher, here. Now, what do I teach, you may ask? Well, I teach many things that students will need in the real world." Kai chuckled as Riser rolled his eyes. "I teach individualism. I teach taxes. I teach English. But those aren't my specialties, no." Kai was shaking with barely controlled anticipation. Even Issei could see the man's fists balling up tightly, ready to fight. "I also teach whoop-ass. I can give you a free lesson, if you like?" Riser stood calmly, towering over the small man. In an instant, a ball of flames appeared in the blonde's hand, and was shoved into Kai's chest. "Gurk!" Kai choked as he went flying across the room, slamming into the opposite wall.

"A whole lot of talk, but even dogs cannot compare to Riser-sama's magnificence," boasted the man. Issei and Kiba both helped their teacher to his feet, a massive burn on his chest. Kai was still grinning, though, and Rias could see the fire in his eyes.

"This… This is what I wanted!" Kai's voice was rough. The man's arms began to glow orange as fighting lust overtook him. "Fight me!" Kai broke free of his friends' grips, and charged at the Phenex.

"Kai-kun!" Rias spoke with an authorative voice, glaring down her [Knight]. The man stopped in his place, looking his [King] in the eyes. Issei looked on with fear. This Riser guy was strong enough to knock back his teacher? And Kai wanted to fight this guy? Was he crazy!? No way they'd stand a chance! "You will stand down. Am I understood?" Kai's face became impassive. His fists were still clenched, but the orange glow along his arms slowly faded. His right eye began to twitch, though.

"Yes, Rias-sama," he replied coldly. The redhead frowned. He _really_ didn't like being controlled, and she probably didn't make herself look very good to him by doing such. But still, she didn't want him to die. He was _hers_ , and nobody was allowed to take him away from her. The redhead let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding.

"I won't marry you, Riser," Rias turned to the amused looking blonde, making him scowl. "I've told you this time and time again, I _won't_ be your wife. Especially if that's how you'll treat my servants." Riser reach forward and roughly grabbed the girl by her chin, bending over to look her in the eyes.

"Riser-sama bears with him the pride of the Phenex family," he growled. "And Riser-sama will _not_ let you stomp on this prestigious name. After all, if not a pureblooded Devil like Riser-sama, who would you take to carry on your lineage? A low-class Devil piece of scum like your pathetic [Knight]? Riser-sama will incinerate everyone in this room if Riser-sama must. You _will_ return with Riser-sama as a bride." Riser began to leak out his own power, as Rias did the same. Both were ready to fight.

"There's no need for any further violence," Grayfia spoke up. She had let the boy strike Kai simply because the man had been asking for it, but she wouldn't allow him to touch Rias in such a way, nor the rest of her peerage. Riser immediately stopped, turning to face the silver haired [Queen] of Sirzechs.

"Well, when asked by the strongest [Queen] of the Underworld, even Riser-sama knows it's wise to stop," spoke the blonde. Though he seemed to be speaking more to appease the woman than out of any respect.

"Sirzechs-sama anticipated such conflict," Grayfia spoke her practiced lines, "and came to the decision that if it were to continue to even now, then this issue would be settled through a Rating Game."

"A Rating Game?" Issei asked, confused. "What's that?"

"It's a game Devils play to ascertain rank and prestige," Kai grumbled, still glaring at the Phenex. "Basically our pieces are put into play through these games. The rules are simple, take down the other [King], and defend your own. Like chess. That's why our pieces are based on chess pieces." Issei was still a bit confused, but he got the idea.

"Riser-sama has played several Rating Games, and has had many victories," spoke the Phenex, a smirk on his face. "Rias-chan, however, has never even qualified for an official Rating Game."

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Akeno spoke up to ease Issei's worries. "Only fully mature Devils may take part in Rating Games, so it's not like _buchou_ has had any opportunity to play." Issei grunted. So it looked like they were the underdogs in this situation. "That's not even the worst part."

"Rias-chan, Riser-sama must know if this merry group of losers is your full peerage?" Riser already knew the answer, but he wanted to humiliate further the wench who'd dared to strike and defy him.

"And what if they are?" Rias could feel the tension presented to her. Riser laughed, and snapped his fingers. In another plume of flames, several beautiful young women appeared in the room. Fifteen in total. Kai grunted with a bit of annoyance.

"Riser-sama has fifteen pieces," boasted the Phenex heir. "In other words, a full set."

 _Fifteen…_ thought Kai and Issei simultaneously. _And they're all hot as fuck! I hate him so much!_

" _Why can't I be this guy!?_ " Both [Pawn] and [Knight] cried together. Everyone in the room were giving the two perverts strange looks.

"Rias-chan… why are your servants making fools of themselves like this?" he asked, a bit off-put by their behavior.

"My [Pawn] desires a harem," Rias sighed, a bit embarrassed by Kai's behavior. While it was something she'd expect from Issei, she had thought Kai would have better self-control. "And Kai-kun… is just a pervert." Riser smirked, seeing a chance to torture them further. He chuckled.

"Is that so, then?" Riser grinned, motioning for his [Queen], a beautiful young woman with violet hair, and a revealing gown. "Yubelluna. Come." The woman nodded submissively, walking forward towards him.

"Yes, Riser-sama," she spoke. Kai scowled as the Phenex kissed the purple-haired woman right in front of Rias. The Queen of Destruction, herself, was disgusted by Riser's behavior, as he started to grope and fondle the one known as Yubelluna. Kai could feel his anger returning. Riser smirked and glared at both Issei and Kai.

"You will _never_ have what I do, low-born trash," he taunted the two.

"Fuck you," growled Kai, before Issei could even get a word in. The man took a step forward. He stared down the peerage. "Fuck Rating Games! I'll kick your ass right here and now!"

"Kai-kun," Rias tried again, but unlike the last time, her teacher wasn't backing down. Kai leapt forward, his right arm glowing a bright orange. Her eyes widened with awe. Why was he fighting so hard for her?

"Fight me!" Kai roared. Riser snapped his fingers.

"Mira," he called out. A small girl with blue hair tied into two buns leapt out from his peerage. The cute girl gave Kai an impassive look. She wielded a long staff with sack balls tied to either end, making Kai grin. "Mira is my weakest [Pawn], and I'm certain that even she'll be more than a match for trash like you."

"Heh, we'll see," Kai grinned, an orange gauntlet forming on his right hand. Issei's eyes widened in surprise. It looked just like his Boosted Gear! "Come at me, little girl!" Mira scowled and rushed the man at speeds beyond Issei could see. However, to Kai, she looked like she was moving at a normal pace. The man grinned and blocked her first swing with his gauntlet, grabbing the weapon from her hands and spinning, striking her with it. Mira grunted, before yanking the weapon away from him. Kai's eyes widened in surprise as the strength in her, not reacting in time to avoid her thrusting the staff into his gut, sending him flying and crashing against the opposite wall.

Grayfia had seen enough. "Riser, have your [Pawn] stand down," she ordered as Asia rushed to Kai's side, immediately activating her Twilight Healing to tend the man's wounds. Riser chuckled as Mira returned to stand with his peerage.

"Grayfia-san," Rias frowned, looking towards the impassive maid. "Tell my brother that I accept the Rating Game." The members of Rias' peerage gave her shocked expressions. How could they fight Riser's peerage if his weakest beat Kai so easily!?

"I will inform him immediately," Grayfia announced.

"Riser-sama's weakest [Pawn] has defeated your strongest [Knight]," Riser taunted Rias. "Riser-sama certainly hope you perform better in the Rating Game, Rias-chan. Victory would be boring without a proper fight." The young man laughed as he and Yubelluna both started walking back to where the Phenex' peerage was.

"Wait…" Kai growled, standing up slowly, much to Asia's protesting. Riser frowned, looking upon the broken man before him. "An added… stake, if you will."

"Oh? And what could you possibly have that Riser-sama would desire?" Riser asked condescendingly. Kai chuckled, spitting out some blood onto the hardwood floor.

"Myself," spoke the [Knight], getting a sharp look from Rias and several gasps from her peerage. Riser rolled his eyes. "Think about it. What do you have to lose? You're obviously stronger than any of us by a large margin." Kai grinned. While Riser missed it, both Rias and Grayfia noticed the predatory look in the man's eyes. "I'm by far Rias-chan's strongest piece. No offense, Akeno-san. If, no, _when_ you win, you'll not only marry Rias-chan, but have me as your eternal slave to torture as you wish for being low-born trash." Riser turned to face the man, intrigued by this offer. "But, if by chance you _lose_ this Rating Game…" Kai chuckled and looked the man in the eyes. "I get your entire peerage."

"What!?" Issei protested. Riser's smirk fell just a bit.

"And why would Riser-sama accept this foolish bet?" asked the man, glaring down at the teacher. Kai chuckled.

"You don't have to," he admitted. "I mean, it's not as if you'd be turning it down because you're _afraid_ or anything. What chance to a ragtag bunch of misfits have against a full peerage?" Kai stood up straighter. "But… we all don't blame you if you want to turn down this deal. You'd only be admitting that you're _afraid of losing to us_." Riser growled, scowling.

"Fine, Riser-sama accepts this foolish bet," he spoke with an angry tone. Kai turned to Grayfia.

"If you would?" he asked. The maid stepped forward, creating a contract with her magic. It stipulated the deal and made it official. "Perfect." Kai signed his name on it after giving the contract a once over. "Now, sign it." He handed the paper to Riser, who quickly added his signature.

"You'll regret insulting Riser-sama when you're on your knees under the heel of Riser-sama's foot, _worm_!" Riser growled at Kai. The man simply chuckled as the Phenex, as well as his peerage, disappeared in a massive fire. There was silence for a moment, before Kai stood up straight and grinned.

"Played like a bitch," he chuckled, walking back over to his friends.

"K-Kai-kun…" Rias stammered, approaching her [Knight]. "What have you just done…!?" Kai grinned and winked at the girl.

"I just hustled a dumb blonde, no offense Kiba, out of his peerage without him even knowing it!" Kai boasted. Rias, though, looked unsure, which didn't go unnoticed by Kai. "Rias-chan, you might have been raised in a politically savvy family in which contracts were made and broken every week. But…" Kai's eyes gleamed with a devilish look. "I've been playing this game a lot longer than either you or Riser have been alive." Rias sighed at her [Knight's] words. How could he say such things? He'd been beaten down by Riser's weakest piece, then made an offer like this!?

"You're insane!" Issei summed up everyone's thoughts. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Well," Kai shrugged. "I was thinking along the lines of take a hit from one of Riser's pieces, see how strong they were, and decide what to do after." He chuckled. "Please, the girl barely even scratched me! I'm fine!"

"But, you slammed into a wall!" Asia protested. "You were in no form to be fighting!" Kai waved her off.

"Please, I've been slammed through concrete statues," spoke the man dismissively. "A little pain never bothered me. Besides, I've got the endurance of a mule!"

"What you did was completely foolish," Rias spoke up, chiding her [Knight]. The man sighed and gave her a soft look. One that Rias returned. "But, it was sweet. So thank you."

"Hey, just trust me, Rias-chan," Kai chuckled and rested his hands on his hips. "I know what I'm doing."

"As you should," Grayfia spoke, approaching the Gremory peerage. "I'm sure Sirzechs-sama would have been disappointed if your training had gone to waste."

"Training…?" questioned the redhead. Kai nodded.

"What, didja think I was just studying when I was at your place?" joked the teacher. "Naw, Serafall-chan and Sirzechs-san were both showing me the ropes of my powers to get me combat ready! They couldn't do too much, mind you, or it's be favoritism by giving you a super powerful piece. But, they taught me how to use magic, my piece abilities, and trained my endurance." Kai shivered. "By beating the ever-loving shit out of me over and over." He glared at Grayfia, who had the hints of a smile on her face.

"Due to your lack of experience, and Riser's full peerage, Sirzechs-sama has prior decided that there will be ten days before the Rating Game," Grayfia explained to Rias.

"I'll take them training in the mountains, where there won't be any distractions," replied the redhead, as she watched her peerage start formulating plans for the games. Well, Kai was, anyway. The others seemed less than thrilled at the notion of fighting Riser's peerage. "Tell my brother that I'll be ready, by then." Grayfia nodded, and took her leave. Rias couldn't help but stare at the black haired man who'd stood up for her. While she knew she could have taken care of the meeting by herself, she was thankful to know that this man cared so much for her. She smiled at the fluttering in her chest as she watched him laughing with his friends. He actually looked kind of handsome, now that she thought of it. "Kai-kun," Rias spoke up, thinking of something that happened during the whole confrontation. She had the attention of her peerage. "Are you in possession of a Sacred Gear?"

"Oh yeah!" Issei spoke up. "What was that gauntlet on your arm? It looked just like my Boosted Gear!"

"It was magic," Kai spoke simply. They rest gave him disbelieving looks. Kai chuckled and formed the orange gauntlet on his hand once more. "I thought your Boosted Gear looked cool, so I hardened my magic into a shape around my hand that looked similar to it. Feels like metal, too." He knocked on the gauntlet, and it made the clanging sound of steel. "It doesn't really do anything aside from be a magical piece of metal, but it plays its part." He winked. "Besides, it's badass looking." Rias smiled softly at the explanation. Of course he'd have a reason like that. It surprised her that it wasn't a Sacred Gear, though.

But that made one think, how adept was Kai in magic? It took focus and visualization, as well as imagination. He was turning out to have more potential than she thought. It… didn't make her unhappy. And his plan to hustle Riser out of his peerage. While she wasn't sure it would work, she had to admit that the man was surprising in how he thought. She supposed that if he wanted something, he'd do anything to get it. Including protect it. She smiled. Well, he _was_ quite protective of her. Even so, one thing was certain

She couldn't wait to face Riser, now.

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: A fun chapter. Dear God I love writing the dialogue of grumpy, tired Kai. He's such a smartass! Anyway, this kinda came out of the blue. I hadn't expected Kai to make a play on Riser's peerage, but I think it makes sense. He's not a follower. At one point he might have been, but he's definitely a leader, now. Remember, this is a sequel, so I'll be referencing Final Chance every so often as well. After being a leader of what equated to an army? Well, I could see him making a move like this to lead once more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Ja ne!**

 **By the way, actually play Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash during the scene Riser arrives. I did it when I wrote the scene out, and it made me laugh. Start the song right when the glowing starts to cut off Grayfia.**


	6. Chapter 6: Heart Of A Mask

TheKaiSenpai doesn't own Highschool DxD or anything else used and/or referenced in this story. Alright maggots, it's time to man up and get training!

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter Six: Heart Of A Mask**

 _ **[Narrator]**_

 _I don't have any stories for you today. Piss off._

 **[Seven in the Morning] [Outside of Kuoh Town] [With Hyoudou Issei]**

The brown haired pervert of Kuoh Academy groaned as Koneko shoved the massive backpack in his hands. He could fit two of himself in this thing, and it felt like it was weighed down with bricks! He knew that Rias was taking everyone to some mansion out in the mountains, but he had to carry this the whole way!? Kai, however, seemed to be struggling with his backpack even more than Issei was.

"Dammit, woman, you know I don't have any muscle to me!" Kai protested, grunting under the weight of the backpack. Akeno and Rias both were smiling at the man's struggle, though. Issei wasn't sure, but he thought that Akeno was taking way too much pleasure in Kai's pain and struggle. "Gaaaah this thing is gonna crush me!" The man was dressed only in a white t-shirt and shorts, as well as wearing a pair of sandals. They'd all met up near the edge of town, where Rias had told them they would be hiking up to where they would be training.

"Stop whining, baby," Koneko told the older man, shifting a massive bag that was six times the size of Issei and Kai's. Of course Rias, Akeno, and Asia weren't carrying a thing. The backpacks were filled with clothes and training equipment that they would need over the course of the nine days they had left. Food had been left out, since the mansion would undoubtedly be stocked with food. It had been a while since Rias had last been there, and she was looking forward to it. Even if it only became the last time she could spend with her peerage freely. With Kai, freely. The soft expression started to fade from Rias' face as she thought about it. If everything went badly, and she lost the Rating Game…

No, she had to stay positive. That's what the note that God had given her said, right? To keep on fighting? Yes, she could do this! She could win! "Alright, let's get moving everyone," she told the rest of her peerage. Kai was trying to keep the bag centered on his back, and Issei wasn't faring much better. Kiba and Koneko, however, were fine. As expected, anyways. The girl smiled to herself. She had a wonderful family. "I'd like for us to reach the mansion by three. That means we have to keep moving, or we'll be late." Kai was crying.

"What did I do to deserve this torture!?" he shouted to the heavens. Asia giggled, though, spotting the smile on Kai's face. He was mainly acting out for laughs rather than actually complaining.

"How do you plan on getting stronger if you don't train, Kai-kun?" Rias asked casually. "I'll tell you what, I'll include a special prize for you if you make it." That had Kai hop on his feet, running, or more like waddling, towards the redhead.

"You got me, let's go!" he exclaimed, grinning. Issei stared at his teacher with disbelief. How could he be so energetic? It wasn't fair! The brown eyed male felt Asia tugging on his sleeve.

"I… um… I'll do the same for you, Issei-kun," she spoke softly, and Issei couldn't help but smile. "I'll make you a delicious lunch, and we can… um… If you'd like… I could…" The blonde trailed off, blushing madly as she tried to speak.

"C'mon, hurry up guys!" Kai waved from several meters ahead. "If you mess this up for me I'll kick the shit outta ya!" Rias smiled and glanced at her two straggling pieces.

"You'd better do as he says, Issei-kun," suggested the redheaded heiress. "I'm sure that Kai-kun would be more than willing to fight you." Issei shivered and took off running after Kai.

"Hey, wait for me!" he shouted. "I don't wanna get my ass kicked!" Asia smiled as she walked up beside her [King]. She couldn't help but love her friends. This kind of thing would never have happened if she'd stayed a nun.

"They're such goofballs, but they're our friends, aren't they?" Rias asked her [Bishop]. Asia gave the Gremory a surprised expression, before smiling.

"Yes, they are," she agreed. Yes, Issei was hers. And maybe Yuuma's. But first and foremost, she was in love with Hyoudou Issei, and she wouldn't let anyone take him away from her. The two girls watched as Kai and Issei struggle to push each other off the road. The loser would carry the other one's bags on the way home. Rias smiled, glancing over at the blonde. Yes, this would be a fun trip. Maybe she could get Asia to finally become official with Issei during this trip.

After a few hours, Kai sighed, walking back to be beside Rias. Everyone else was in front of them. Asia and Issei were walking side-by-side, the same with Koneko and Kiba. Akeno was wandering the two groups. Since she wasn't carrying anything, she could do as she wished. Kai smiled. He loved being with these people. "You know, I'm glad I met you guys," he suddenly spoke up, gathering the attention of his redheaded [King]. Rias smiled at hearing that. "I actually feel like I have a family, here. Issei, the middle child. Akeno, the oldest child. Kiba, the well meaning older brother. Asia, the innocent adopted child. Koneko, the youngest, spoiled child." Kai chuckled. "Guess that makes you mother hen, Rias-chan." Rias thought about it for a moment, finding that his description made sense.

"Then in that case," she began, "what would you be?" Kai thought for a moment, then shrugged. The truth was, he was always kind of an outsider in every family he'd been in. His first one, he was pretty much a tool to be used for social gain. When he was with the [Clearers] in Sword Art Online, he was just the [Raid Commander], and really didn't have much of a role among them. He was like a separate, higher entity. Here… well, he never really thought about it. "Maybe the protective father?" Rias suggested, surprising Kai. "I think that would be appropriate. You're strong, and care deeply for all of the other members of this family. You've forced your way as an equal to me, as well." The man chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm not really good at following orders," the black haired man admitted. "I'm used to taking charge in most situations." Rias nodded.

"I've noticed," she replied, looking ahead. She could see the mountain that they'd ben stopping at in the distance. "I don't particularly mind, however. It's exhausting having to be the face of reason and calm."

"Heh, I wouldn't know," chuckled Kai as he shifted his backpack on his shoulders. His legs and shoulders felt like they were on fire, but he knew the pain would only be until they made it to the mansion. He could make it. "I've always been a pretty hyperactive guy. I just can't sit still, I've always gotta be doing something." He paused. "Well, unless my mind is really focused on something. Reading. Writing. Video games. Those kinds of things." Rias glanced over at the man beside her.

"What types of novels do you read?" she asked, genuinely curious. He didn't seem to be one that would read very often. Kai chuckled and shook his head.

"Mostly manga, nowadays. I used to read a lot of actual books, but I don't have the time, anymore," admitted the man. "I've actually gotten into Naruto, again. I used to read it as a child, and it kind of inspired me to be a teacher." Rias blinked. He'd read Naruto as well?

"How's that?" she asked, wondering how you could get being a teacher from such a series. "That seems like an odd inspiration."

"It is," Kai smiled. "But my favorite character was Jiraiya. He was a Super Pervert, yes, but he cared about the people around him. He believed in second chances, and he was a huge inspiration to how the main character looked at the world." Rias listened closely. She, herself, hadn't been a fan of the old pervert. She had thought that he was kind of a useless character, only there to teach Naruto the Summoning Jutsu and Rasengan, then he became obsolete afterwards. "I remember one thing he said in particular, though. I can't remember the exact wording, but he went on about how the will of the master will become the will of the student, and through that, peace can be achieved _._ " Kai smiled and looked back at his student. "And I believe that. If we keep teaching those beneath us to hate one another, and to take revenge on one another, then it creates a neverending cycle of hatred. But if we teach them to accept one another… To reach for the dream of peace…" Kai trailed off and didn't finish his thoughts, before walking forward in front of Rias.

The redhead thought for a moment about his words. While his dream was near impossible to achieve, he made a bit of sense. Perhaps that's why any conflict that arose in his room was decided by having the two parties work something out through discussion. In English of course. While it didn't _always_ work, for the most part his classroom had a very relaxed vibe to it, and almost everybody in it got along. She smiled. She had a long way to go until she could truly figure the man out, but she could fell she'd just gotten a step closer.

It was only two hours later, at one-thirty in the afternoon, that they arrived at the mansion. Issei was obviously exhausted, and Kai was sweating profusely. Rias smirked and walked ahead of them all. Kai was loving her short brown skirt. She, however, could feel him staring at her and decided a little punishment was in order.

"It's so beautiful!" Asia exclaimed as she gazed upon the massive mansion before her. Rias started to proceed towards it.

"Alright, let's head inside and start with training," she spoke up, knowing that Kai's face was crestfallen. All during the last mile of the hike he's been cheering about getting a good bath before relaxing for the rest of the day.

"W-Wait, not even time to rest!?" exclaimed the older man.

"You can't do this to us!" Issei agreed. Rias stopped, smirking.

"You're a sadistic bitch!" Kai cried, falling to his knees. Rias' smirk grew even wider.

"Why, thank you," she glanced back at the weeping man, as the rest of the peerage sans Issei were giving him a patronizing smile. "But, since you have a point, I'll give you all time to get changed and set up in your rooms." She resumed walking towards the mansion as the rest of her peerage followed. Even Kai, begrudgingly. She smiled to herself, though. Another victory for Rias!

 **XXXXX**

 **[Kiba and Issei's Room] [With Issei]**

"Aww man, why's Kai-san get his own room!?" Issei protested. "I don't want to be stuck in a room with another guy! This isn't fair!" Kiba, however, was trying hard not to laugh. "Man, this really sucks!" Issei sighed, dropping his pants and shifting through his bag for a change in clothes. Kiba pulled out one of his school uniform shirts and began to unfold it to hang up.

"Well, as the oldest of us three, it makes sense that he'd get his own room," Kiba explained as best as he could. "Not to mention that all of the girls have enough clothes to fill up the closets on their own. I think _buchou_ just wants his closet space since Kai won't be using it." Issei sighed. Yeah, that made a little bit of sense. It just didn't seem fair that he and Kiba had to share a room when everyone else go their own.

"Say, Kiba-san," Issei spoke up. "When we were going to fight those Fallen Angels, you said that you really hated them. What was that all about?" Kiba's cheery expression fell. "I mean, it got me really curious."

"I think you should leave that topic alone," Kiba spoke in a low, dangerous tone that took Issei by surprise. "Besides, we should be focusing on the future, not the past." Kiba's lighthearted tone returned as he faced the brown haired boy. "After all, we'll have to put our all into this Rating Game. Now, let's get ready out in the yard. I'm sure that _buchou_ is already waiting for us."

Rias, however, was not quite ready. Instead, she was in Kai's room, hanging up her clothing in the closet. Kai, for his part, was shoving whatever he could into the rather large drawers. "So, when you said you wanted to share a room," Kai grunted as he finally managed to push the drawer closed. "You just meant using my closet? What a tease." He was chuckling, however. Rias' voice called out from the walk-in closet.

"Don't be so sad," she teased the man. "After all, would you want to share a bed with me, too?"

" _Yes_ ," was Kai's immediate answer, getting laughter from the redheaded beauty. She, however, didn't humor it with a response, instead going back to hanging her clothes. Kai sighed and stood out in front of the closet, watching her. His eyes drooped a bit, gazing at the young woman as she was dressed only in frilly yellow panties and a bra of the same type. _Oh man, those things are just barely holding back those lovely melons of hers!_ He thought excitedly, all while keeping only a slight smile on his face. _It looks like they might pop out at any moment!_ Rias laughed a little bit as she noticed the man staring.

"Are you enjoying the view?" she asked, "I don't mind taking everything off if you really want a better view."

"Oh, Rias-chan, that's a risky offer!" Kai laughed, walking away. "I might just take you up on that! He grit his teeth, though, trying to hide his erection. He wasn't going to let her score another point on him. "I'll be down in the field. You'd better hurry up; you don't want to get too relaxed before training."

"Don't wait up," replied the [King], "I'll be right down." Rias smiled as she heard the door close. She'd seen that hard on her [Knight] had been raging. Another win for Rias. Still, though, she had a lot of things planned for this training getaway. She was going to turn Issei into an impenetrable tank. Asia would become more adept at keeping herself in the game. And Kai? Well, she planned on Kai becoming worthy of his mutated piece. The young woman slipped on some clothes, and smiled. Today, though, they would start off with the basics.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Several Minutes Later] [Side Field of Gremory Mansion] [With Kai]**

"First lesson," spoke Rias as she looked at both her [Knight], Kiba, and her [Pawn], Issei. They were both standing in the center of the field with the rest of her peerage standing just off to the sides. Both Kiba and Issei had wooden swords, katana in shape. Kai didn't seem to be paying much attention to it, though. "This will not only train your endurance, but your strength and speed as well. I want you to outlast or defeat Kiba-san in a sword fight."

"Oh yeah, I'm totally gonna kick your ass, blondie," Issei announced, holding his own stick with two hands. Kiba was the same way, but he was obviously much more experienced with a sword than Issei was. "Are you watching Asia-chan? I'll show you that I can protect you!"

"Yes, go Issei-kun!" cheered the former nun. Kai chuckled as Issei ran forward at Kiba. He held up his phone, making Rias sigh, and pressed 'play'.

 **[Play: Dovahkiin Rap]**

 **[ watch?v=j50u0zUeCmU ]**

Issei grinned, feeling pumped at the sudden music. He swung down at Kiba, who easily blocked the attack. "Use every advantage you've got, bud!" Kai cheered, laughing as Kiba pushed the brown haired boy away. Issei thought for a moment, before holding his wooden sword with his right hand, and summoning his Boosted Gear onto his left. Once more he rand at Kiba. Instead of using the sword, though, he swung a punch at Kiba. The blonde easily dodged the attack, though. His opponent wouldn't be brought down so easily, and Issei swung the sword at Kiba's legs. The [Knight] leapt over the sudden attack and parried the red fist that came soon after.

"He's doing better than I thought," Rias observed. She turned to Kai, who was grinning widely. "Perhaps he's been inspired by the music." She blinked, however, when she heard the clacking of wood slamming into someone. Issei was on the ground, with Kiba's bokken slammed against his head. The Boosted Gear disappeared in a flash, leaving Issei hurt on the ground.

"That wasn't half bad for a newbie," Kiba complimented the [Pawn], offering a hand. The boy sighed, before accepting his hand and standing back up on his own feet. Kai shut the music off and walked towards the two. "You lasted a lot longer than I anticipated."

"Well, I used the advantage that I had," Issei explained, lifting his left arm. "It didn't do much, but It worked for me." Kai rested his hand on the brown haired boys shoulder.

"Not bad, bud," he grinned as he spoke. "Now then, let's see if I can do any better." Issei smiled and handed the bokken to Kai, before stepping back near Asia. The girl smiled and hugged her best friend as they both watched Kai make a few practice swings. "Huh, this is pretty light…" the black haired man thought aloud. He looked back up at Kiba. "Hey, can you make anything heavier?" The blonde blinked. "Maybe shaped like it would belong to a medieval knight or something?"

"Uh, sure," Kiba let the sword in Kai's hand disappear, before a wooden greatsword appeared from the ground. It had a small spherical pommel, and simple rectangular guards on either side, just above the hilt. Kai grinned as he pulled the wooden blade from the ground. Once more, he gave it a few swings.

"Perfect," complimented the man, holding the sword by his side with one hand. "And…" His left hand glowed orange, and a small circular piece of metal began to form right on Kai's arm. He was sweating as he made it though, eyes concentrating on whatever he was doing with his magic. After a minute, there was a two foot wide circular shield strapped to Kai's left arm. "Ahhh, feels good to have this again. Not quite to the quality I wanted, but it'll work." Kai smiled and stretched a bit, before hunching over with his shield ready to defend. He held his bokken ready to strike as he gazed at Kiba over the top of his shield. "I'm ready."

"Well, that's certainly new," Kiba blinked, before readying himself like he had against Issei. Rias, on the other hand, was curious at Kai's new style of fighting. From the way he held himself, he seemed to be experienced fighting like this. No, masterful at fighting this way. It made her wonder why.

"C'mon, kid," Kai growled, "show me your power!" Kiba obliged, sprinting towards Kai at blinding speeds. He sidestepped at the last moment, swinging at his opponent. The Thai man was ready, however, and blocked the attack with his shield. With lightning reflexes, Kai returned with his own strike upon the blonde. Surprised at the speed, Kiba took a hit to the stomach and skidded back on the ground at its force. He knew he'd have to step it up a notch. He flung himself forward once more, hoping to make contact with the older man. No matter what direction he came from, though, Kai seemed to be ready to block his attacks with either his sword or his shield.

"What are you!?" Kiba shouted in frustration after several minutes of failure to penetrate the man's defenses. Kai simply chuckled as Kiba reeled in his own annoyance. "It's surprising to see someone so skilled like this. You caught me off guard."

"As raid commander, I can't go down without a fight," Kai mumbled to himself. Issei and Rias knew those terms. Issei, because he played a few video games himself. Rias, because Kai had mentioned it during the hike. _I used to be pretty important to my friends_ , Kai had told her during a rare moment of opening up about his past. _In video games, I was always the raid commander. The best of the best!_ She had brushed it off before as just a video game thing, but how did those translate into real world skills? She looked at the sun in the sky. It was getting late.

"I'm going to call the match," Rias announced. The bokken disappeared, and Kai's shield vanished. "That was very good, Kai. I didn't expect you to hold your own against Kiba's speed."

"Heh, I had a friend who was faster and more skilled," Kai bragged, not really thinking twice about what he was saying. Kiba frowned at the comparison, but let it slide. He attributed it to just being helpless boasting. Kai, however, had remembered his exhibition match with Keito. It'd been the hardest fight of his life, and even though he'd almost scored a victory, Keito's superior skill accumulated over multiple reincarnations had won the day.

"Well then, I believe Akeno-san will take you for your next lesson," Rias smiled, heading back to the mansion. "Issei-kun, Asia-chan, you both will be with Akeno-san." She turned to Kai. "Kai-kun, I'll have you training with me. I'll meet you in the forest behind the mansion in a half hour."

"Wait, why does Kai-san get private training!?" Issei protested. Rias smiled.

"Because he's already drawn out his own magical power," explained the [King]. "If he were to train alongside the two of you, it would only be recap. I want to see what he's truly capable of." Kai chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Good luck, guys," cheered on the black haired man to his two students. Issei and Asia both followed the violet haired beauty back inside, though the holder of the Boosted Gear was grumbling all the way about how unfair it was, and how Rias was playing favorites. The redhead couldn't exactly deny the claims.

Precisely thirty minutes later, behind the mansion, Kai was resting against a tree. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and flowers were blooming. On days like this, he just wanted to sit back and relax. After a few moments, he felt a bit of weight sit down beside him. The man opened his eyes and looked over, seeing lovely green eyes staring back into his own. He couldn't prevent himself from smiling.

"So, lesson two I presume?" he asked. Rias nodded, standing up and brushing herself off. Kai begrudgingly stood up after her. "Whatcha got for me, Rias-chan?"

"What do you know of elemental magic?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her. Kai sighed, thinking for a moment.

"Well, there's mainly wind, fire, lighting, earth, and water, right?" he asked, getting an approving nod from the redhead. He kept going. "What was it, they all have like this who rock, paper, scissors thing to them, right? Some elements negate or strengthen others."

"That's it," Rias acknowledged. "How many elemental spells do you know?"

"Just the five basics," Kai admitted. "Whirlwind, fireball, lighting bolt, water bomb, and rock spike." He sighed. "I've always been better at manipulating pure magic, though. It takes less… well, visualization, if that makes sense?"

"Really?" Rias asked curiously. "For most Devils, the elements are easy, and pure magic is the harder of the two." Kai shrugged, giving her a cheeky smile. "Well, then let's practice with what you know, for now. I want to work up your elemental magic before we start into strengthening your actual magical ability. First, I need to know how much you have. Do you mind showing me the basic manipulation step?" Kai looked down and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah… that might be a bad idea…" Kai mumbled. "Last time I did that, I blew a hole in the yard of your mansion in hell." Rias huffed.

"It can't have been _that_ bad," she argued, pouting. "Just show me what you can do, already." Kai sighed and shrugged, holding his hands in a way as if he were holding a basketball. A bright orange energy sphere started to grow between his hands. "See, was that so- waaaah!" Rias let out an uncharacteristically high pitched scream as the orange orb exploded, and gusts of wind blasted in all directions. She was buffeted back, and had to unfurl her wings to stop herself from going flying. Kai immediately stopped releasing his magical power, and took in the destruction around him. Rias, after lowering the arms defending her face, did the same. The ground around Kai had been blasted out in a hole about seven feet wide. Any trees around him were now leaning outwards from him. Rias blinked in surprise at the sheer amount of force that the man had. For a reincarnated Devil, how did he have such power inside of him?

"So, little known fact, apparently," Kai shouted up at the flying redhead. "Magical potential is determined by the strength of will inside the person!" Kai laughed. "Guess my willpower is pretty strong, huh?" Rias frowned.

"Don't be so cocky, Kai-kun," she chided the man, landing in front of him. "For a human, it _is_ impressive. But for a pure-blooded Devil, you'd just be like everyone else." Kai's expression fell a bit. "Don't get me wrong, however," Rias sighed. "You have a _lot_ of potential. I'd have mistaken you for a [Bishop] if my brother hadn't told me he used a mutated [Knight] piece on you. I think I've seen enough to create a proper training program for you. What we'll start with is the fire element, and work our way around the different elements. One per day. Then, for the last two days, we'll focus on pure magical manipulation. On the final day, however, I'd like to test you and all that you've learned." Kai chuckled and gave the young woman a teasing look.

"Heh, looks like we've switched places, Rias- _sensei_ ," Kai muttered, making Rias blush just slightly. "Well then, please take care of me, _sensei_." Rias smiled and rested her right hand on her hip.

"Why, of course, Kai-kun," she spoke naturally, enjoying the new title. "Now then, let's begin. How large can you create your fireball?"

 **XXXXX**

 **[Late That Night] [Kai's Room] [With Iaweh]**

The exotic woman looked softly down upon her lover, smiling as he slept. She'd been doing this every so often, just watching him sleep. It reminded her of the few months they had spent together, sharing a bed. While nothing lewd ever happened, part of her wished that something had. But, as God, she really had her hands tied. It was bad enough that she had dated him as a human, but as a Devil? There would be chaos in Heaven if the word got out. Still, she wanted to be selfish just this once. But centuries of habit were preventing her from pushing it further. She knew that if she decided to date him now, there was nobody save Ophis or Great Red who could oppose her, not that they would. But habit… it still made her hesitate.

It still made her fearful to keep up appearances. Keep up the status quo. The only one who knew she had been dating Kai was Gabriel, one of the seraphim of Heaven. Even Michael, her right hand, didn't know about her unholy boyfriend. It made her sad. She wished… that she could be like Kai. Someone who spat in the faces of status and did what he wished according to his own wants and desires. It was one of the things she loved about him, the fearlessness to follow his own dreams. No matter what.

Iaweh was interrupted from her musings as she heard the door open. She turned around in shock, having not been paying attention to her surroundings. She hadn't expected anyone to be up this late at night. She came face to face with the green eyed, redheaded Queen of Destruction. The Gremory heiress was just as surprised to see her there. The lovely crimson haired lady was completely undressed, exposing her nude body to the world. For a tense moment, God and Devil stared at one another, each waiting for the other to make a move. Then, after a full sixty seconds of silence, Iaweh gave the girl a teasing smile, resting her hand on her hip. She walked past the Gremory heiress and motioned for the girl to follow. Afraid of any possible repercussions for disobeying, she complied and followed the deity out of the room. Iaweh led the woman outside, both remaining silent until they came upon the ridge in front of the mansion. In the distance, Rias could see the lights of Kuoh Town. But below her was an endless expanse of forest and nature, all illuminated by the bright moon and the sky, and the twinkling stars that kept it company.

Iaweh was standing right at the edge, her hands behind her back. She wore a simple, thin nightgown that blew in the gentle wind. Rias stood just behind her, nervous to be in the presence of God. She waited patiently to be addressed. "It's beautiful, isn't it…?" Iaweh finally spoke up, breaking the ice. Rias looked around once more, taking in the expanse of nature around her. "I was here, right on this ridge, many millennia ago." Rias heard the woman hum with amusement. "The cliff was smaller, and the trees were younger. There were no lights in the distance and no mansion behind me, either. I… I really liked this spot…" Iaweh turned back to the Devil. "Despite these changes, however, I find this view no less beautiful."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why did you wish to talk about, God-sama?" Rias asked slowly, cautiously. The woman before her laughed, and turned back to the cliffside.

"I wanted to speak to you about Kai," replied the woman. "I also wanted to talk to you about the future." Iaweh's lighthearted tone and soft smile disappeared. Once more, she radiated power and authority. "Kai is about to face a challenge that he won't be able to face alone. He'll need the help of his friends, and his family." She looked pointedly towards Rias. "Your peerage. You. It's an issue he's never been able to face up to, even as simple as it sounds. Things from his past that he's pushed away and never truly dealt with."

"And just what should I do?" Rias felt silly, asking advice from God. "I've never even heard much of his past, even less been concerned with it. And if he wants to leave it behind him, who am I to bring it back up?"

"You'd be someone who loves him," Iaweh retorted, making Rias pause. "You feel the same way I do. You see the same things I do. You know how he puts himself down, using himself as a guinea pig and taking risks no sane person would take." Iaweh's smile melted just slightly into a frown. "He's let distractions consume his life. Work. Video games. Laziness. He believes his purpose is to suffer, and that he doesn't deserve love."

"What… what do you mean?" she asked slowly. "He seems pretty well adjusted, to me."

"Kai has always been good at creating masks," Iaweh explained. "Personas. Fake identities." She sighed. "Kai is not his original name. That's why he has no last name. I won't disclose his legal name out of respect for him, but… he wanted to become someone else. Someone new. So he created the man you see today; Kai." Iaweh dropped her eyes and held onto Rias' shoulders. "Please, help him take off that mask. Help him move beyond his past. Because if he can't do that, there's no way he could possibly love us with all of his heart. Because how could he possibly ever fully love anyone else…" Rias blinked, and like the wind, Iaweh was gone. But her words lingered in the air. _If he can't love himself?_

Rias stood there in that spot for a few minutes, pondering the words God had given her. So there was more behind her favorite [Knight] than she had expected. Things that she would have to face, soon. It made her uncomfortable just thinking about it. The lovely redhead sighed, turning back to the mansion. She would ponder it another time. Right now, she needed to focus on the Rating Game, and training. A smirk crossed her face. She also needed to give Kai a nice morning surprise.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Several Days Later] [Gremory Earthly Mansion] [With Kai]**

Kai sighed, staring out into the ruined clearing. Both he and Issei had been training hard in the middle of the night, and they'd chosen separate sides of the forest to do so. For Issei, it was more for the privacy. For Kai, it was more because this new attack he'd been developing was too deadly to use around other people. But for someone like Riser. Kai smirked, thinking of what it would do to the Phenex. Of course the death would be only temporary, but he would enjoy every second of it.

"Kai-kun," a breathy voice whispered behind the man, making him jump slightly. H turned, coming face to face with Rias. Two slender arms wrapped around his waist, and the lovely crimson haired Devil pulled herself close to the man. She was wearing a paper thin nightgown, and a pair of frameless glasses. Her eyes were half-lidded and sleepy, and she had the scent of strawberries and lavender on her. "When are you coming back to bed…?" Ah, this was what it was about.

For the last few days, ever since they'd arrived at the mansion, she and Kai had been sleeping together. At first, Rias had refused to wear any clothing, and insisted that Kai do the same. However, she'd finally relented after a while and decided to wear a nightgown to bed. None of the other occupants of the mansion knew that they were sharing a bed, in the master bedroom no less. It had been their little secret. It excited Rias.

"I'll only be another few minutes," Kai mumbled in a low tone, giving the girl a soft smile. One that Rias reciprocated with her own. "Go on back to bed, I'll be right behind you." The redhead's breathing hitched, and she began to pull herself closer to Kai. Just as their lips brushed against one another, though, she pulled away, giving the man a teasing smile.

"Not yet," she spoke in a singsong voice, seeming to skip away. "Don't keep me waiting, Kai-kun." The man chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Rias-chan," he replied, turning back to the clearing. He sighed, looking down at the orange sphere in his right hand. It swirled in all different directions, but still lacked the drilling power of the real thing. Without chakra, it was just a whirlwind of power. It would send his enemies flying, but wouldn't cause much actual damage on its own. Devil magic just wasn't dense enough to give the move any real power. Kai sighed, deciding that it was indeed time to give up for the night. He made his way towards the mansion, a bit downcast. He made his way through the dark building, taking care to not wake anyone else up. Kai smiled as he entered his room, seeing Rias standing out on the balcony that was out on the front of the mansion.

He walked out the glass door, and stood behind the beautiful crimson haired woman. His arms found their way around her waist, and she leaned back into him, humming with content. For a while, they stood in silence under the moonlight, staring out into the distance. "I don't want these days to end," Rias spoke up, breaking the tranquil silence of the night. "I want to be here, forever. With Issei-kun, Asia-chan, Akeno-chan, Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan…" She looked back at the man holding her. "Kai-kun…" Her gaze returned back to the lovely sky above them. "You were right, all those days ago… We feel like a big, happy family." She smiled. "I'm the mother, and you're the father." She reached up, wrapping one of her hands around his. "I've come to realize something," Rias spoke suddenly. "I've come to realize… that you aren't a bad person." Kai chuckled.

"Good to know that, princess," his voice was laced with good-natured sarcasm.

"That's not what I mean," the redhead tried to think of a better explanation. "When I first met you, I thought you were a brute. An untrainable force that wanted only a second chance at life, and had no interest in obeying me in the slightest. No care for me."

"You'd have been right," Kai admitted. "I thought you were some prestigious little brat. You know, the kind that always gets her way, no matter what. And if she doesn't, she cries about it until she does."

"You… wouldn't have been wrong…" Rias sighed. She looked back at the dark eyed man. "So… what changed?"

"You matured," Kai said simply. "And… I spent time with you. I learned more about you, and your peerage. Your friends. I learned about your fears, and troubles. Your likes, and preferences. Especially classical music." Rias smiled. "And more recently, your love of manga and anime."

"It's strange," Rias spoke up. "You know all these things about myself and my family, but I still don't know much about you. I know you as a teacher, and as my servant, but not many personal things." Kai looked away from her, breaking eye contact. "I want to know more about you…"

"Even if I wanted to tell you…" Kai sighed. "I'm not sure I could. I barely even know who I am, anymore." Rias reached back with the hand not gripping his, resting it on his cheek.

"I know that you're wearing a mask," Rias told him, Kai's eyes widening in surprise at the admission. "That you've been trying so hard to be somebody that you aren't."

"That's not true," Kai cut the young woman off. "That's who I was. Who I am now, is what I changed into over time. The man I want to be. The man I've become."

"But you still feel empty," Rias guessed. She was met with silence. "Kai-kun… tell me what you want from this life. Not what you want for others, but what you want for yourself." She turned her body, holding his face between her hands to keep him from looking away from her. Kai didn't answer her right away.

"I want to be able to feel again…" Kai finally spoke up. Rias stared at him. "I… you're right. I _do_ feel empty. Like something's missing. I locked away my real feelings a long time ago. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I didn't want to feel anything. I didn't want to be selfish, and rude, and hurt. So I made it all stop. I locked everything deep inside of me and tossed away the key." Tears welled up in the older man's eyes. Tears that Rias wiped away. "But recently… They've been coming back. It started before we met. Before Iaweh-chan and I started dating. But they've slowly been coming back, and I'm afraid…" Kai paused, and sniffed, trying to hold back everything that was threatening to come out all at once.

"What are you afraid of, Kai-kun…?" Rias asked softly, her face expressing the compassion and affection she felt for this man, who'd fought for her and defended her. Who'd trained with her. The man she'd grown to know. "Tell me…"

"I'm afraid that when it finally comes out," he continued. "That I'll hurt somebody. I've always been afraid that I'll hurt somebody. That I'll snap and hurt the people I love…." Tears began pouring down the man's cheeks.

"You've kept all your anger… and fear inside of you…" Rias realized, remembering the first night she'd spent with the man. All of that anger, built up since he was young. All of that fear, constructed by the fear of letting that hatred and rage loose. Was that what she had felt that night?

"I don't want to hurt you…" Kai wept softly, unable to keep back the locked feelings. "I don't want to hurt anyone…" The man took a deep breath. "Fuck, I'm such a mess… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…"

"No, it's ok, Kai-kun," Rias reassured the man in her arms.

"No, no," Kai backed away, wiping the tears from his face. "Ugh, I'm gonna take a shower. I'm sweaty, and crying, and this is all a pain in the ass…" Rias wanted to reach out to the man, but he was gone before she could call him back. She sighed, watching through the massive windows of the master bedroom as Kai went into the private bathroom. She felt helpless. Still, after a while, Rias went inside and laid in bed. Not ten minutes later, she felt Kai move under the covers, and wrap his arms around her from behind. "Sorry… I didn't mean for you to see me like that…"

"It's ok, Kai-kun," Rias whispered in return. She twisted her body so she was facing him. The light of the moon shone through the windows, illuminating his face. He looked just as he always had when she looked at him. Any sign of the man that had been on the balcony with her was gone. And it made her sad. The mask was back in place. Rias' mind raced, trying to think of a way to keep him from shutting himself away, forever. No doubt he'd try even harder to keep his emotions locked up.

"What's on your mind, Rias-chan?" Kai asked. Even in the darkness, he could see her staring at him. Thinking. The crimson haired beauty took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"Nothing," she spoke softly. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Kai-kun."

"Heh…" Kai chuckled hollowly. "Night, Rias-chan."

 **XXXXX**

 **[The Final Day Of Training] [Gremory Mansion Field] [With Kai]**

"So, basically we're gonna be beating the shit outta one another, right?" Kai asked, smirking as he faced down Issei. The day before, they had discovered that Issei could hold twelve charges in his Boosted Gear and still be combat ready. It was astounding, and really spoke well for his training! Kai had finally been able to form a kite shield at will with his magic, as well as a longsword. While neither would be as strong as Kiba's Sword Birth, it was enough for Kai to have a magical shield and sword any time he needed. As long as he had enough magical reserve, anyway. The best part was that as soon as they faded away, the magic used to make them would return to Kai's body.

"That would be putting it bluntly, Kai-kun," Rias smiled, nodding. She looked between her two pieces. "This will be an all out brawl. Killing moves are prohibited, and the match will end when somebody forfeits, is knocked unconscious, or I say so. Are the rules clear?"

"Crystal," Issei grinned, summoning his Boosted Gear to his arm. Kai chuckled, and created his sword and shield.

"It won't last that long," Kai smirked, readying himself. The two men faced one another down, silence permeating the battlefield. Asia stood on standby in case something serious happened. As if an unspoken word were said, the two pieces ran at one another. Kai swung his blade, hoping to finish the battle quickly. His attack was blocked, however, by Issei's Boosted Gear. The boy had grabbed his sword. Kai chuckled and slammed his shield forward, knocking it against Issei. The boy grunted, stumbling back.

Taking advantage of his enemy's lapse, Kai swung at his feet. Issei, though, had stumbled back far enough to avoid the swing. He grinned. _Boost!_ Roared from the gauntlet on his left arm. Kai cursed under his breath. He couldn't let this last long or he'd be done for. The two pieces danced across the battlefield. With every swing, Issei blocked it with his Sacred Gear. With every moment that passed, the brown eyed pervert became stronger. And with every passing second, Kai became more determined to bring down his student. _Boost!_ _Boost! Boost!_ Issei, however, was soon starting to overtake his black haired teacher. His speed was beginning to match the man's. His strikes were becoming too hard to block. With every boost in power, Issei could feel his confidence rising. Kai growled, feeling his shield start to break.

 _Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!_ The dance became more frantic as Kai was pushed to the defensive. His shield was definitely cracking, now, and it was taking all that he could to keep it from shattering. He didn't have much time! He had to end this now! With a mighty shout, Kai made one last swing to strike down Issei. The boy caught the sword in his Sacred Gear, and with his fist clenched, shattered the blade. It faded, and the magic returned to Kai. _Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!_ "I'm ending this now!" Issei roared. _Explosion!_ Power radiated from Issei, covering him in a golden aura. Kai grit his teeth. He only had one option, now.

The older man let his shield fall away, and held up his hand. A bright, swirling orange orb formed in his hand. Asia held onto Rias' sleeve. "You have to stop this! Kai-san will get killed!" protested the blonde. Rias looked on, however.

"Don't you fucking stop!" Kai growled. "Let me do this!" Rias nodded to the man. Issei opened his palm, a small, compact orb of energy having formed in it. He clenched his fist around it, and punched, unleashing all of the power in his body. _Dragon Shot!_ The swirling sphere in Kai's hand grew. **"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!"** bellowed the man as it grew to the size of a person. He thrust his hand out, meeting the beam of energy head on. " _OODAMA RASENGAN!_ " Instead of blasting the man on the spot, the power from Issei spiraled around him, though most of it was redirected slightly upwards. After four seconds, the energy beam stopped, and Issei fell to his knees. Kai grunted, letting his attack dissipate as he shuffled over towards Issei. He'd pushed himself a bit too far. But he had a match to win. Issei seemed to have the same idea, and was glaring down the man in front of him.

"The match is over," Rias called out just as the two reached one another. Neither one was in much condition to fight. She looked towards them both. "This confirms it. Kai-kun. Issei-kun. The two of you will be the deciding factors in the Rating Game." She smiled. "I believe in the both of you. I know you'll lead us to victory." She turned to Kai. "Raid Commander," she turned away after those words, heading back to the house. The sky was beginning to darken. This was their last night in the mansion. This was their last night of peace.

Kai sighed, feeling his strength returning to him as he entered the master bedroom. Inside, Rias was in bed with her glasses on and reading a book. The lamp beside her was on, giving the room a soft glow. "That was a pain in the ass," Kai grumbled, crawling under the covers. Rias smiled and placed her book on the table beside the bed. She glanced at the man beside her. "You just wanted to see me almost get my ass handed to me, didn't you?"

"While the sight wasn't unpleasant, it wasn't the point of the match," Rias rested her head on the man's chest and wrapped her arms around him. "The point of the bout was to show you both how much stronger you've both become during your time here. I'd like to think it's rather impressive."

"I couldn't go all out," Kai chuckled, allowing his arm to rest around her shoulder. He smiled, his finger twirling the gorgeous crimson locks of the Gremory heiress. "I've been creating too many killing moves, all for our favorite little hothead." Rias laughed softly, letting herself enjoy the feeling of being close to Kai. He sighed, rubbing her back. "Are you naked right now?"

"How did you guess?" Rias asked teasingly. Kai shot her a soft look.

"Your legs are wrapping around mine," he told her. The young woman gave him a look of feigned innocence.

"Well, you'd better join me, my [Knight]," Rias half teased, and half commanded the man. Kai rolled his eyes, before slipping out of his boxers.

"Happy?"

"Perhaps," replied the redhead cryptically. They laid in silence for a few moments, before Rias spoke once more. "Kai-kun?"

"Hm?" Kai grunted. Rias rested her hand on the man's chest, and Kai held it in his own.

"Do you think we'll win, tomorrow?" she asked. Kai hesitated. While he was certain that Riser's peerage wouldn't pose a problem, Riser himself and Yubelluna would become issues. "Kai-kun?"

"I'm not sure," replied the man, honestly. "It'll be a tough fight, I'm sure." Rias nodded slowly, agreeing. They were still the underdogs here, it seemed.

"Kai-kun," Rias whispered. "Do you remember, before Grayfia-san interrupted us, what I asked you to do to me when I came to your room that night?" Kai kept silent, not really sure where the girl was going with this. "I asked you to let me give my virginity to the man I cared about."

"Yeah, I remember…" Kai blushed at the memory.

"I don't want that, anymore," Rias told him. She pulled herself onto his waist, straddling his body. "I want to give my virginity to the man I love." Kai's heartbeat quickened at those words, and he couldn't help but give Rias a nervous expression. "I'm not going to ask, this time. I'm not doing this as a 'just-in-case' measure, either. I'm doing this because I don't want anybody else in my life. I've realized, that after getting to know you a little bit better…" she leaned forward and whispered into Kai's ear. "I love you, Kai-kun…" The man froze, trying to process everything going on. Rias smiled gently, before pinning the man under her and leaning forward once more. This time, however, Kai mirrored her actions, and their lips pressed together.

She never could have imagined how amazing it felt to kiss the man she loved! She felt like she could go straight to Heaven! After all this time, she finally had the kind of man she wanted. "I hope you take responsibility for this, Rias-chan," Kai chuckled nervously as their lips separated. The redhead pressed her forehead against his, moving her body a bit lower on his. She felt her most private spot rubbing against his.

"I promise to never leave you…" she smiled as she felt him enter her. The girl tried to hold back the groans of pain, wanting Kai to only hear her feeling good from this. But she couldn't hold them back, and breathed heavily. Kai stopped. "N-No… keep going…" Rias ordered him. She felt him completely enter her, taking her for his own. It felt weird, but she supposed she could get used to it. Rias breathed heavily, letting herself adjust to the feeling. It was warm, and throbbing. And it was his. "We're… we're together, now…" she told him, pressing her lips against his. "Y-You'd better… take re-responsibility for m-me, too…" The older man smiled and twirled her hair around his finger.

"Nobody will separate us…" Kai whispered to her. Rias smiled and wrapped her arms around the man she loved.

"I love you…" she whispered once more. "Wut." She uttered the name God had given to him at birth.

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: A bit of a minor lemon at the end. Sorry about the first bit, I really didn't have any ideas for it. We'll see what Kai has planned for Riser, soon. I enjoyed writing this chapter, but fighting scenes are still hard for me. Training is even harder. Anyway, I'll do my best to do the Rating Game justice. Also! My posts will be late because of school. I'll try and be timely, but no promises. Anyways, our first official pairing is here, Kai/Rias. For anyone who saw that coming, you get a cookie. I hope I made their relationship believable, but don't sue me if it's kinda farfetched. I've only been in a few, and only a handful of them had been any decent. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heart Of A Warrior

TheKaiSenpai doesn't own Highschool DxD or anything else used and/or referenced in this story. So, who's up for ramen?

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter Seven: Heart Of A Warrior**

 _ **[Keito]**_

 _I remember the day that I became a Brave Saint. It wasn't too long ago, actually. Iaweh had approached me, and asked me if I wanted to become an Angel. I laughed, and turned her down. I was nothing like an Angel. Instead, she asked me to become an Exorcist. Someone who fought evil. I smiled. And accepted. I never realized just what it meant. Then, I awoke._

 **[Day Of The Rating Game] [Gremory Earthly Estate] [With Kai]**

The man couldn't keep his eyes off of the woman standing at the head of the table. He, himself, was standing opposite of her, too excited and anxious to actually sit down. His eyes wandered over the young woman's body, unable to keep from picturing her writhing and moaning underneath him. He chuckled to himself as he, Rias, and Akeno waited for the rest of the peerage to arrive. The violet haired woman was giving the two uncomfortable looks, however. It was obvious that she had heard us the night before. I would have been surprised if she hadn't. Rias was a screamer.

Kiba was the next one to enter the dining room. As soon as he spotted his [King], his polite smile became forced. "Good morning, everyone," spoke the blonde with a stiff tone. He could still remember the loud cries that had woken him the night before. If there was any doubt in his mind on who held his [King's] heart before, there were none, now. "I trust you all had a restful night?"

"Slept like a baby," Kai grinned, giving the young man a teasing look. Kiba chuckled bitterly.

"I'm sure," replied the [Knight]. Rias simply laughed into her hand, enjoying the odd looks that were on her pieces' faces. She was going to be holding this over their heads for a long time. Koneko was the next to enter the room. While her face was impassive as always, one could see the annoyance burning in her eyes. She simply glared at both Kai and Rias, before sitting down beside Kiba. Issei and Asia entered together. They were both sporting deep red blushes, and refused to look at either the mutated [Knight], nor their [King]. Issei, however, was grumbling under his breath.

"Lucky bastard," was repeated over and over from the brown haired pervert. They both sat across from Kiba and Koneko. Rias looked over the table, with Akeno standing beside her. She sighed, trying to fight down the afterglow of the night before. Right now, she needed to focus on the Rating Game before them.

"The house of Phenex has no respect for us," Rias announced, looking each of her pieces in the eyes. "They think we're weak, and pushovers." She paused. "They think we don't stand a ghost of a chance against them."

"But, that's their dumbass mistake," Kai chuckled, walking around the table. He had a smirk on his face. He stood up straight, and his arms were resting behind his back. A firm expression of strength rested upon his face as he looked at his friends. "They think we can't fight back, but we'll prove to them just how strong Team Gremory is!"" Kai's smirk morphed into a wide grin. "They'll expect us to fight fair. To have a basic plan to fight them. Something traditional. Something belonging to noobs. But! But." Kai stopped, standing before the peerage like a commander addressing his soldiers. "We have a secret weapon." Kai held up his cell phone, and Issei groaned.

"Kai-san, your music is really fun and all, but we're not gonna sing them to death, are we?" complained the pervert. Kai grinned as the phone spoke.

"Tch, maybe if you wanted to," echoed a younger voice from the black rectangular device. "I'm sure if _you_ sang then their heads would burst."

"Excuse me," Kiba spoke up. "But who is this?"

"This is Suzuki Keito-kun," Kai introduced. "He's an old friend, brilliant tactician, and one of the best swordsmen I've ever known." The older man sighed. "Kicked my ass more times than I can count."

"You'll get better, Kai-san," replied the man. "Just give it time."

"W-Wait!" Issei immediately recognized the guy's name. "He's… he's that famous StarCraft II player all those years ago! He got stuck inside of a game called Sword Art Online!" Rias shot Kai a look. She had heard about the deathgame. After all, who in Japan wouldn't have heard of over one-thousand people being trapped in cyberspace? Quite a few Devils had been trapped in said game. She knew that only a few months ago, people had started waking up. Just how did Kai know this Keito if the boy had been trapped in a game for several years? Keito chuckled over the phone.

"That's me," spoke the boy. "The champion of non-champions. Now, I hear you all have a Rating Game to win."

"He knows about Devils?" Kiba asked suspiciously. Kai nodded.

"He's an exorcist," spoke the man, getting several glares from around the table. "Before you all get hostile, know that Keito-kun is my best friend. He would _never_ hurt a regular Devil if he can help it. He only goes for the nastiest of the nasty."

"Because nobody else can handle it," Keito sighed. "Anyway, back on track. I have a plan for you guys to use. Kai already knows it. We've got quite a few working battle strategies."

"Keito-kun," Kai spoke up. "Keep in mind that these guys aren't players. They aren't tireless and can only do so much." They heard the exorcist sigh on the other end.

"Fuck," grumbled the boy. "Alright, let's use… situation FB forty-three, sequences one through three." Kai chuckled.

"Oh man, we kicked ass back then," grinned the man as he shook his head. "Minor casualties on that one. Too bad it never worked apart from that [Boss]."

"Hey, I've gotta get to school," Keito spoke up. "I'll talk to you after the game. Kick some ass, alright?"

"You got it," Kai grinned, and hung up the phone. Rias turned to her lover. She was about to speak up, but Akeno beat her to the punch.

"Kai-san?" asked the violet haired lady. "Where exactly do you know Keito-kun? You sounded familiar with him." Nobody missed the slight twitch in Kai's body as she asked the question.

"We met a few years ago," Kai sighed, speaking slowly. "I was travelling, and he was coming back from some tournament. He just approached me, and recommended some games to play."

"Just like that?" Rias asked, almost disbelieving of him. "That doesn't sound like a very Japanese thing to do."

"Keito-kun's always been a bit of an odd one," Kai laughed. "He doesn't fit into normal rules. He's one of the few people that can break God's plans if he so wished." The peerage blinked in surprise at that.

"How?" Asked Koneko. Kai smirked.

"He lives outside the boundaries of time and space," spoke the teacher cryptically. "Now then, let's prepare for this Rating Game. As soon as we arrive on the board, I'll go over the plan." Kai smirked. "They're going to be introduced to professional gaming tactics. _My_ world!"

 **XXXXX**

 **[Rating Game Board] [With Kai]**

The man smirked as they all gathered around the replica of Rias' desk. He glanced at his red-haired lady. Ever since he'd been talking with Keito, he'd come up with all sorts of plans. All kinds of counters to each of Riser's peerage pieces. Everything that Keito suggested, Kai implemented. There was no way they could lose this! "Did you get what I asked?" asked the older man to his student. Rias nodded, opening the drawer and pulling out some earpieces. Kai turned to the peerage and handed them out. "These are little radios so we can keep in touch. They're voice activated, so as soon as you start talking, thee rest can hear what you have to say. There's also a mute button right above the microphone, so if something gets personal…" Kai trailed off, showing the small button. He wandered behind Rias' replica desk, and pulled down a large screen. A projector also lowered from the ceiling.

"W-Whoa…" Issei mumbled. "Are these all part of the Rating Game? I didn't know we had these in the clubroom!"

"They were all just recently installed to the club room," Rias told her peerage. "All for this single moment. When they chose this arena, they allowed me to put in a suggestion. I asked it to be of the Kuoh Academy campus."

"W-Wait, so all of these were just placed here in the real clubroom just for the games?" Issei asked. "Doesn't that seem a bit unfair?"

"I've never won a game by playing fair," Kai stated simply. He smirked as a layout of the campus appeared on the screen through the projector. Issei wasn't going to complain. He circled the ORC clubroom. "We're here. This is our base." Kai chuckled. "Now, since we're initiating FB forty-three, we won't be venturing very far from here. Not you guys, anyway."

"Wait, what!?" Issei protested. He wanted to kick some ass! Kai held up his hand, however, and continued.

"We draw them to us. They'll start here," Kai pointed just past the main schoolhouse. He created several lines from the schoolhouse to the club house. "We want them to attack all at once."

"That's crazy!" Kiba protested as well. "We'll be overrun in moments!" Kai shot the blonde a glare.

"Interrupt me again, boy!" he growled. "See what happens!" When nobody did, he continued. "Now, positioning. Akeno-san, Rias-chan, both of you on top of the clubhouse. You're the pivotal roles in this. As Riser's forces come closer, we need you to seal them off from one another using you magic. Lightning is preferred. You're on [Support]." Akeno giggled to herself, a devilish gleam appearing in her eyes. "Kiba-san, Koneko-san, you're both on [DPS], you'll be attacking these separated units at they're defenseless and double teaming them. Together they can work together and overpower us, but individually they're weaker than Issei before we began training." Kai grinned. "That leaves Issei, Asia, and myself." He turned to the two remaining pieces.

"What're we doing, Kai-san?" Issei asked excitedly. Kai was frowning, however.

"We have the most important and hardest job," Kai grumbled. "We're the [Tanks], Issei-kun. Asia-chan will be healing us as we take damage, but it's our job to keep anyone and everyone from getting to Akeno-san and Rias-chan." He paused. "Including Yubelluna and Riser." Issei's face paled. "As soon as they realize what we're doing, Akeno-san and Rias-chan will become the number one targets. While Kiba-san and Koneko-san will be eliminating the lesser pieces, they'll all still be gunning for us." Issei started to sweat.

"So we're in the suicide position…" Issei muttered to himself. "G-Great…"

"It'll be made even worse since all of Riser's pawns will be able to [Promote]," Rias added. "That's why they'll be the number one priority as soon as the game begins. Is that clear?" Kiba and Koneko both nodded, serious expressions on their faces. They were making this into a hard fight, but at least they'd be together. Asia could easily heal them if they got to injured. And with these earpieces, communication wouldn't be an issue at all. Kai smirked and tapped on his own piece. "Ready up, soldiers! We've got a Game to win!" The peerage cheered, leaving the clubhouse to set up.

As planned, Akeno and Rias both stood atop the clubhouse, looking over the expanse of forest around them. The trees would make it easier to chain lightning, and create cages around people. Kiba and Koneko both stood near the front entrance of the club house. The young girl was resting on Kiba's shoulders so she and he could both be wherever they needed to be in a flash. Issei, Asia, and Kai both flew above the forest, and could see Riser's pieces already making their way towards the clubhouse. They seemed to be confused at the lack of resistance, though.

"Incoming units from the west, two [Pawns] and a [Knight]" Kai informed the others. "ETA, sixty seconds. Rias-chan, be ready. Several units appearing from the north, two [Rooks] and three [Pawns]. ETA ninety seconds. Multiple units in the east. One [Knight] and three [Pawns]. ETA seventy seconds. I can't see the [Bishops] but I know they're present. Be prepared."

"Understood," replied Rias. She was shaking with anticipation. They were about to create the first siege in a Rating Game in over two millennia.

"Are you alright, _buchou_?" asked Akeno. Rias nodded slowly, glaring out in the distance.

"[Queen] incoming!" Kai suddenly shouted through the radio. "I repeat, [Queen] is incoming above the trees! All units in position! Issei, get your damn Boosted Gear ready!" A massive explosion echoed through the arena, making Rias grit her teeth. She really hoped her idiot boyfriend knew what he was doing… Another explosion. "Fuck! Asia, take care of Issei, I can handle myself."

"We should help them," Akeno spoke worriedly. Kai sounded really hurt. Rias shook her head and frowned.

"Stick to the plan," said the redhead. The young lady glanced to her left and shot out a chain of lightning through the trees, creating cages around the Devils that had intruded on them. "Akeno-san, get ready for any more that come in!" The violet haired beauty nodded, unable to hold back her excitement. It was time to punish these fools for daring to stand against her [King]! Below them, Kiba noticed the lightning flashing off of the club house, and followed it to where several enemy pieces were trying to avoid getting shocked. Kiba grinned and set Koneko down. This would be easy.

Above them was a full scale warzone that Issei couldn't even begin to comprehend! Flashes of light rained in the sky, each one inches behind Kai as he flew around the battlefield. Yubelluna was completely focused on the cackling Thai, though her expression was not one of anger or frustration. "You're just too slow, Yu-chan!" Kai teased the girl, blocking her next explosion with his shield. He grunted, flying back a few feet from the force before grinning. "Ahhh, that was fun! Now, off to fry me some chicken!" He glanced at Issei. "Yo, Issei-kun! Take care of this lady, will ya?" Without even waiting for a response, Kai rushed off towards the school building. The purple haired woman glanced at the pervert, and the blonde girl standing nervously behind him.

"Uh… hi," Issei stammered before the woman shot fire at him. He screamed loudly before shoving his arms up in front of his face. "W-Wait! What are you doing!?" Issei cried after the black haired man. He was being left behind! The boy, however, had to focus on the violet haired woman trying to kill him, though! She was crazy! "Agh!" One of the fireballs exploded right beside the pervert, burning him and shooting him back a bit. Issei grit his teeth in pain as Asia flew over to heal him. She was going to do as Kai said and keep Issei safe! Still, she couldn't help but worry about the young man.

 _I'm going to face Riser alone_ , he had told her before the Game started. _Keep Issei safe. He needs a girl like you in his life to protect him from getting hurt. I'll be fine, I've fought bigger._

"Your efforts are futile," Yubelluna spoke to them as Asia healed Issei's wounds. "Nobody can stand to Riser-sama. Not even your precious [Knight]." Below them, Koneko had started protecting Akeno and Rias from the pieces that were aiming to hit them. Akeno had since taken up the part for both Rias and herself to trap the other pieces, while Kiba was still knocking them out of the game, one by one.

"You don't know that…" Issei growled, staring down the impassive woman. "Kai-san is stronger than any of us! He's the one who's made all of us stronger!" Yubelluna didn't look impressed as she looked down at Rias desperately trying to fight off the pieces being thrown at her. While they were all relatively weak, it was their numbers that made them so valuable. Even the Bomb Queen knew that. "And he entrusted me to defeat you, so that's exactly what I'll do!"

 _Boost!_ Yubelluna shuddered. She had heard of the [Pawn] wielding the Boosted Gear, but to actually face him was something else! This wouldn't end well for her if she allowed him to last long, she had to finish this quickly. Immediately, she threw another fireball at the boy. And another. And another. Volley after volley they came. Issei, in turn, growled and started weaving around them, around the explosions. He took care to lead them away from Asia so she wouldn't be hit in the crossfire. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. "I won't let myself become a burden!" Yubelluna shouted, firing off a particularly large fireball in her passion. Issei grunted. _Boost!_ He couldn't just dodge this one. So then…

"Raaaaah!" screamed the boy as he held out his arm with the Boosted Gear attached to it. _Boost!_ He could feel the heat of the magic and closed his eyes. "I won't fail! I can't!" He felt the fire impact his Sacred Gear. Though he was pushed back, it didn't hurt! _Boost!_

 _BOOM!_ The entire sky shook as the great blast of fire exploded. Yubelluna looked on sadly. She'd allowed herself to get carried away and depleted a large amount of her magical reserves. It would hinder her in the long run. Still, the announcement for the [Pawn's] retirement never came. "Ugah!" the woman was taken by surprise when she felt herself struck in the face. She managed to just see the brown haired boy, covered in soot, striking her with that accursed Sacred Gear! "H-How…?"

"This thing isn't just metal," Issei smirked, staring down the shocked woman. "It's made of dragon scales, too! That means it has a complete resistance to fire and anything that comes with it!" Yubelluna cursed under her breath. She didn't want to lose to this boy, but part of her wanted Riser to lose. To be treated nothing more than a sack of meat… She didn't want that anymore. But she wouldn't fight without pride!

"Then let's just see how well you can stand to me!" shouted the woman in return. Below them the fearsome battle raged as Kiba weaved between bolts and cages of lightning, quickly striking down anyone he could. While they went down easy, it was getting close enough to strike that was the problem. Most of the [Pawns] had [Promoted] to [Queen], and were much more durable than before. He cursed under his breath. While only three [Pawns] were left, there were also two [Bishops] that were hiding away in the trees. He grimaced as he entered the next cage and came face-to-face with another [Pawn]. He had to finish this quickly before Akeno became exhausted. Gritting his teeth, he lunged for another strike.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Gremory Estate Lounge] [With Sirzechs]**

"They're doing well," spoke the head of the Phenex household, Fiammo Phenex. "Surprisingly well." The man, along with the Gremory head, were both relaxing in a rather lush room with several monitors showing the Rating Game. They, along with their respective wives, children and several servants were observing the Game. Sirzechs had deigned to watch with his family. "In fact, you never once mentioned this new piece of hers, Zeoticus. The [Knight]." Said Gremory head had the audacity to feign a confused look on his face, but anyone would be able to see the amusement and mirth twinkling in his eyes. He smiled as his daughter once more trapped one of Riser's pieces in her magic, before her [Rook] made a finishing blow. While any other parent within the 72 Pillars would have been upset at the current ruining of this arranged marriage, he was one of the few who was relishing the fact.

"It seemed to have slipped my mind," replied the red haired man. "I am, after all, becoming old. Soon enough it will be my daughter's turn to take my place." While that was incredibly true, it was a widely known fact that it was primarily males who led Devil households. Since Riser had been third in line to become his family's heir, he'd been excited to gain another chance at leading his own family, albeit through the Gremory name. It would be her husband who led the Gremory family, not Rias, herself. "Though, this Kai, he is quite clever and quick to use whatever resources given to him. He's also made a number of friends, it seems."

Even Sirzechs didn't miss the underlying praise that Zeoticus was handing out. There was no doubt in anyone's mind who the Gremory head wanted to marry his daughter. "We should keep watching," spoke the Lucifer. "Things have no doubt become rather one-sided in favor of Rias, but Riser himself has yet to come into play."

"Nor has Kai," Zeoticus argued. "In fact, where _is_ the boy? He suddenly flew off." Several eyes scoured the screens for the black haired man, but he was nowhere to be found. It seemed that even the broadcasters were trying to find the boy, panning over several empty forest and hallways of the school, but still there was no sign of the young man. Until something shimmered on the bottom left side of one of the hallway cameras.

"He's utilized an invisibility spell," Fiammo spoke with awe. "How long has he been a Devil?"

"Hardly four months," Sirzechs was also surprised at the sudden technique. "Though I also notice how slowly he's moving. I can understand why. His spell is based on light refraction and not true invisibility. He has to move slowly, or his own spell won't be able to keep up."

"So the piece isn't as strong as he boasts," Fiammo's voice held a hint of hope behind it. "I doubt he'll lay much of a scratch on my son." Zeoticus and Sirzechs said nothing. The truth was, it seemed like Kai was holding back.

 _"Why do you fight?" Asked Sirzechs once during training. The young man grunted, standing back up on his feet as the older man stood over him. "What's driving you to keep standing, even when it'd be easier to fall?"_

 _"Because," grunted the newly reincarnated [Knight]. "If I fall, then it means my friends might fall with me." The redheaded Maou pursed his lips, nodding at the explanation. "I have to be as strong as I can or else nothing matters. After all, Devils respect power, right? So I'll have everyone respect me so none of my friends get put in the line of fire!"_

 _"That's noble," Sirzechs complimented. "I can respect such a reason."_

 _"But that's not all," Kai continued, surprising the man. "I fight because it's fun. Because I like testing myself, and pushing my limits." The young man stood, stretching. "If I'm ever in a fight where I completely outclass my enemy, I'll hold back." The Lucifer must have not hidden his surprise very well, because the [Knight] laughed. "It's no fun unless the fight is fair, ya know?"_

 _"And what if someone takes advantage of that?" Asked the Maou. "You'll have enemies that'll kill you without any remorse, even if you want to 'fight fair'." Kai paused and sighed._

 _"Then I'll hit them with all of my power," the young man responded. "If I or my friends are ever threatened… Then I won't hold back. I'll give it everything I got. But until then…" Kai beamed towards his trainer. "I'll have fun with every fight I have!"_

 _He doesn't seem to take Riser as a threat_ , thought the Maou. He chuckled inwardly, though kept the hard expression on his face. He grimaced as his little sister's blonde [Knight] took a particularly nasty hit, and was retired. He could see the exhaustion on their faces. While they were good, they still had two [Promoted] [Pawns] to take care of. They'd be in no shape to fight against Riser, himself. It was left to Kai, it seemed. Inwardly, Sirzechs cursed the boy. He had such a flair for drama that he disregarded everything else. If he'd stayed and fought with the rest of the peerage, they would all have been able to face the Phenex together. Now, though, he was resting everything on his own shoulders.

Behind them, a young woman with vibrant green hair stood, watching the shimmering form of Rias' [Knight] with worry in her eyes. She had her hands clasped together in front of her, but said hands were pale as she squeezed them nervously. "Kai-sama…" she whispered under her breath. She felt a cold shiver run down her back, however, as she felt a presence behind her. The young maid turned, golden eyes meeting her own.

"Good evening, Devils," she spoke. "May I join you in watching this fine Game?"

 **XXXXX**

 **[Rating Game Arena] [With Kai]**

The [Knight] smirked, watching the increasingly frustrated face of Riser Phenex. His scowl deepened with every piece that was retired from his side, and only Kiba had been retired from Rias' peerage. Riser unfurled his great, fiery wings, and started to take off. Kai, however, wasn't going to let him leave without a bit of fun. The young man dropped his spell of invisibility and leapt into the air, grabbing Riser's leg. The blonde shot Kai a shocked look that morphed into anger.

"Rise from _this_ , bitch!" Kai chuckled, spinning and throwing the Phenex to the ground. Riser growled and stopped himself before he hit the ground, rage burning in his eyes.

"You dare to touch Riser-sama!" the blonde roared. "You dirty low-born scum!" Kai chuckled and waggled his finger.

"Ah, ah, ah," taunted the young teacher. "No need to be hotheaded. You need to chill." Kai waved his hand, droplets of water forming in front of him. He shoved his hand forward and the water began to fly towards Riser. "Take a dip, bud!"

"Don't you dare think that this will be enough!" Riser yelled in return, unleashing flames upon the incoming water. Kai chuckled and dropped to the ground as the two attacks hit, creating bursts of steam. He smirked as the mist cleared, revealing the Phenex flying above him with his wings unfurled. "You low-born trash, did you think a little water would be enough?"

"Nope," Kai smiled. "I was just… _testing the waters_." There was silence as Kai sighed. "Meh, usually there are people around to laugh at my jokes." Riser seemed to be at a loss as he stared at the idiot in front of him.

"Riser-sama will wipe you off the face of the planet," mumbled the blonde man. Massive flames formed in the Phenex's hands only seconds before they were launched at Kai. The man stood there with a smile on his face, even having the audacity to tilt his head innocently. "Burn to the ground!"

"Huh," Kai pouted. "Weaker than I thought it would be." The massive fireball was twice the size of the young man. "Let's break some wind."

In the distance, Rias and her servants had eliminated the last of Riser's pieces. She, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, and Issei were all flying towards the school to face down Riser. Kai had yet to be seen, and it worried her. They all were too tired and drained to fight, especially Akeno, whose magical reserves were drained. All of a sudden, a massive fireball appeared in the distance. She could see that Riser was the one who was throwing it, and it descended upon something. _Kai-kun…_ she thought worriedly. "Let's go, we have to help Kai-kun!" Issei grit his teeth.

" _Buchou_ …" mumbled the boy. "I think Kai-san would rather fight this battle himself." Rias knew it was true. That was probably why he had left them all in the first place. While it hurt her to know that he'd planned it this way, she also knew that Kai was prideful and loved a good fight, and not even she would stop him from getting one. It still hurt, though.

Suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, a massive tornado appeared to stop the fire. Instead of continuing in the same direction as Kai, though, it headed back to Riser. Rias smiled, it had been the only large spell that she'd taught Kai. For some reason, wind based magic didn't drain him as heavily as the other elements. Lightning began to flash as the spinning inferno struck Riser's flying form. Rias and her peerage stood atop the roof of the replica school building as they watched Kai snap his fingers, several chunks of the pavement ripping off of the ground and flying into the fiery tornado, crumbling to dust inside, but still flying around inside the tornado. Then, Kai waved his hands and several globes of water flew into the tornado. Suddenly, it collapsed in on itself. A flurry of elements all coming down upon Riser, strengthened by the other elements around them. Riser fell to the ground, dead.

Kai sighed and rolled his shoulders, feeling a bit of drain from the multiple elements he'd used. "C'mon, buddy," growled the teacher. "Get back up and I'll just knock you down again." C'mon and come at me, boy." Kai sighed as flames erupted from Riser's body. He roared and, as the flames died down, there stood Riser, alive and pissed off. "You're easy to kill, but you're damn hard to keep down." Riser growled and glanced up, spotting Rias.

"Watch me burn your favorite piece, you whore!" shouted the man. "I'll kill him and piss on the ashes! Then I'll bring him back so he can watch us get married! I'll make him watch as I _fuck_ you over and over!" A fist slammed into Riser's face, knocking him back a few steps. "Fuck!"

"Now _that_ ," Kai sighed, rubbing his knuckles. Damn, that hurt! "That's going too far. I was going to go easy on you, but now?" Kai's eyes plashed with rage. "Now I'm gonna enjoy killing you." Kai formed a sphere in his hand, and it swirled with power. "You see this? This is the creation of an old friend of mine. The _Rasengan_. Granted, it's not perfect without the use of chakra, but I don't have an ounce of the stuff in my body. It doesn't grind like it should." Kai smirked. "But it sure hurts like a son-of-a-bitch!" Kai rushed forward at unseen speeds, fast even compared to a noble Devil. Riser grunted, weaving to the side. Kai anticipated the move, however, and reached out. The _Rasengan_ struck him in the chest. Riser could feel the magic twisting and turning his gut, and screamed as he felt the pressure build. Suddenly, the move vanished, and he felt himself sent flying backward as all the forced placed upon his body was released. Riser screamed as he was slammed against the Arena's wall.

"Fuck!" the Phenex spat out, shakily standing to his feet. He didn't notice the sword slicing through his throat until he was already dead. Kai sighed, stepping back a few feet as he waited for the Phenex to revive himself. The blade he had used faded, and he felt the magic return to him. He formed another _Rasengan_ in his hand as Riser formed once more in pillars of flames. As soon as Riser reformed, Kai slammed the attack into Riser once more, pinning him between the _Rasengan_ and the Arena's boundary. "Gaaaaaaaack!" Kai glared at the man.

"You'll suffer," growled the teacher. Blood splattered onto Kai as his attack finally, slowly, drilled into his opponent. The Phenex screamed loudly as his body was ripped into shreds. While the _Rasengan_ didn't immediately drill, it was like having your body ripped apart with a spoon instead of a knife. "You'll scream for mercy. But I-" The [Knight] stopped as Riser died for a third time. He took a few steps back and took a deep breath, before frowning. "Dammit, woman…"

 **XXXXX**

 **[Gremory Estate] [With Sirzechs]**

All members of both the Phenex and Gremory family watched the Rating Games, but the mood was different than it had been moments before. Instead of the lighthearted banter between the three men, there was tenseness and fear. Sitting in a simple dining room chair was a young, exotic woman. Iaweh. She calmly took a sip of the tea that had been prepared for her by one of the maids, Erisa. She smiled gently, feeling the affection from the maid for her boyfriend. As she watched the screen, she couldn't help but be proud of the young man. He was outgrowing all of her expectations.

"Excuse me, Iaweh," Sirzechs spoke up. She had given those present her true name to avoid them constantly getting headaches from addressing her. She was a nice person like that. "I must ask, why exactly have you come? It can't be as simple as watching the Rating Game. Surely you desire more?" She could hear the tenseness in his voice. It wasn't a surprise. The last time they had met, Iaweh had left him bleeding in a crater.

"On the contrary," replied the deity. "I _have_ come simply to watch this Game." She smirked at his reaction to her statement. Her eyes lingered on the [Knight] on the screen. "After all, my lover is taking part in it." She motioned to the black haired man. Zeoticus tensed.

"Surely you don't mean Kai," he pleaded. "After all, he's my daughter's piece!" The exotic woman laughed, holding her hand up to her mouth as she did so.

"Oh dear, that's precious," she smiled easily. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, dear Devil. Kai was my piece long before he was anyone else's." Her smile, while gentle, had an underlying sense of challenge. Nobody in the room dared to stand against her, however. "He is mine, to do with as I please. Whether or not he knows this is not something anyone but I should be concerned with." The woman's eyes softened. "After all, I'm merely letting your daughter have my boyfriend. But make no mistake that he is _mine_." The woman watched as Riser once more revived himself. It seemed that Kai was becoming exhausted in beating the young man down over and over again. _Use my gift_ , thought the woman as she stared at the boy on the screen. _Don't let yourself tire any further._ Sirzechs noticed the concerned expression on Iaweh's face, and furrowed his brows. This could be… potentially useful.

 **XXXXX**

 **[With Kai]**

 **[Play Vs Asgore]**

 **[ watch?v=l99uLeEVqp8 ]**

Kai grunted, feeling sweat building up on his skin. He held up his hand to stop anyone from rushing in to help him. It wouldn't do. No, he'd do this himself. He _had_ to. To prove to himself that he wasn't weak. That he could become strong enough to protect everyone. To protect Rias. To protect her peerage. He chuckled. Maybe he shouldn't have taken it easy on Riser. Speaking of, the boy returned once more with a scowl on his face. "It seems we're on even ground, now," Kai muttered. "I'm exhausted, and your mind is starting to shut down." Riser growled.

"Don't you compare me to trash like you," the Phenex spoke roughly. "I'll never lose to you!" Kai chuckled and shook his head. He could feel the fires raging around them. He could see the hatred burning in Riser's eyes. Ad he could hear the cheers from Rias, and all of his friends. And he was filled with determination.

"Maybe," admitted the teacher. "Maybe you'll win. But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying." He stood back up and clenched his fists. He didn't have enough magic to draw his sword again, and any spells wouldn't affect Riser that much. It was time to bring the old fashioned beat-down. He grunted and rushed towards the Phenex, swinging his fist. The Phenex grabbed it and shoved his knee into the teacher's gut. "Guh!" Said Devil fell to the ground, only just barely rolling to the side to avoid Riser's food stomping down on him. Kai chuckled and grabbed the Phenex's leg, twisting to knock his own into the younger Devil's legs and throw him off balance.

Riser fell to the ground with a _Thud!_ And was too late to get back on his feet before a spiraling orb was shoved in his face, impaling his head into the ground. The blonde screamed, grabbing the right hand of Kai and activating his flames. Kai roared in pain, shoving his arm further down to shove Riser even harder into the concrete ground. The Phenex bent his leg and kicked the older man off of him. The Thai grunted, landing on his back several feet away. The wind was knocked from his lungs, and he was shaky as he tried to get back up. His body was slammed into the ground when Riser, who was faster to recover, shoved his foot down onto the man.

"You're _nothing_!" Riser screamed, exploding. Massive walls of flames surrounded the [King] and [Knight], keeping everyone else from reaching them. "You're nothing but low-born trash! A glorified slave!" With every sentence, Riser stomped on the man below him. The teacher, coughed, blood spurting from his lips. "I'll abuse you once I win, then I'll make you watch as I fuck Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, all of them! I'll make you watch as Iscrape every inch of skin from Kiba and Issei, and make them suffer before I slit their throats! Their bodies will belong to _me_! Not you!" Kai could feel his muscles screaming at him. He'd exhausted his magical reserves to numb his own pain. Still, he took each kick with a smile.

"Their bodies…" mumbled the man. "Aren't what's important… It's their hearts…" Riser growled, stepping back to look at his broken enemy. "Their memories… Their lives, and what they stand for… What's important… Is that they have the will to keep living… Fighting… Because even if I fail… Even if I die… I know they'll keep fighting…" Hollow chuckles escaped from the [Knight's] lips. "Because… Family… sticks together…" Riser sneered, and slammed his foot against Kai's head. And the teacher knew blackness.

 **XXXXX**

 _I failed…_ thought the man as he drifted in the neverending darkness. _I failed them. Just like I failed everyone else. I guess this life was too good to be true…_ He sighed, the sound echoing around him. _I'm sorry, Rias. I really fucked up this time. Sorry, Issei… I can't help you protect Asia. I guess, in the end, I've never been strong enough…_

 _"Why do you fight?" asked the redheaded man. Kai was at a loss. Why did he fight? What did he mean by that? "What's driving you to keep standing, even when it'd be easier to fall?"_

 _My friends_ , thought the teacher. _I fight for my friends. But I've failed them. Why should I fight when I know it'll just be a failure? I'm not strong._

 _"Then make your own strength!"_ shouted a blonde woman with violet eyes. _"I'm not going to give up just because my body isn't up to par with everyone else's! I'm a thrill seeker and a fighter, through and through! I don't care if you keep coming at me, I'll just push you back twice as hard!"_

 _Right… I fight because it's fun, too,_ Kai thought to himself. _But… when did the fun end? When Riser pissed me off._ Kai sighed once more. _I'm sorry… I've lost sight of myself again. But even still… Even if you end up with trash like me, you still believe in me, don't you Rias? Heh, I guess I still have a lot to learn._ The [Knight] smirked as he saw a beam of light ahead of him. _Ah, Iaweh. I guess it's been too long since we last talked, but I need your help right now, more than ever. Please… Give me the strength to help my friends. After all, I want to have more good times with them, ya know? And I know I'll see you soon. So until then… please answer this one request of mine._ Kai smiled, feeling a warmth spread over his body.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Play: I Burn]**

 **[ watch?v=P9mQTmXxU8E ]**

Riser smirked as he stared out at the terrified forms of his fiancé and her peerage. He'd just struck down their strongest piece, and in a matter of moments he'd be retired. It was over. He was taken by surprise, however, when the man exploded instead of disappeared. He had to shield his face at the sudden burst of light.

Kai was feeling great! He was still tired, but he could feel himself brimming with power! On the outside. On the inside, however, he was burning up! It felt like something was eating him alive! He grunted, standing up on his two feet. His aura was exploding with energy, a bright sunny golden color. He stared down the Phenex, who was now glaring at him. "Time for round two, bud!" Kai chuckled. He felt two pieces of metal spread across his hands and arms. While they burned, they also felt powerful and warm. The man smirked and let himself feel the power coursing through him. He roared and burst towards Riser, a grin on his face. "I feel _alive_!" _BAM!_ Kai's fist exploded as the golden gauntlet made contact with the Phenex's face, sending him flying. "Whooo!" In an instant, he vanished and appeared beside the [King], grabbing him before he flew out of the wall of flames. Kai chuckled.

"W-What are you!?" Riser screamed, unable to feel his wounds being healed. The black haired man grinned cheekily and tilted his head.

"Just a thrill-seeking Hunter with a passion for action!" boasted the man tossing Riser up into the air. With two punches, the gauntlets released several bolts of magic at the fiery Devil. They exploded in midair, just above Riser to send him plummeting to the ground. Kai walked forward a few steps and wound up a punch, before slamming his fist against Riser's gut. "Heh, guess I burn too, huh?" Kai grinned and approached the man slowly. Outside the wall of fire, Rias could hardly believe her eyes. Her [Knight] was moments away from being killed, and yet now he seemed stronger than ever! It's as if every hit he had taken only worked to make his strikes even more powerful than before! It was incredible! He was tossing the Phenex around like a ragdoll, now!

"He's hurting," Koneko pointed out, motioning to the massive burns spreading across his arms. "Holy magic." Rias grimaced.

"Kai-kun!" she yelled to the man. He turned to face her. For a moment, the flames wavered and cut her vision. When she could see him again, she saw a blonde woman with bright red eyes and a smile like the sun on her face. However, with another wave of heat, the vision was gone. "Finish it quickly!"

Kai chuckled and looked at the hapless boy beneath him, shrugging. "A funny thing about chess, bud." Kai raised his fist, magical energy forming at the end. "The [King] is always the weakest piece." With a single strike, it was over. A massive hole was left in Riser's stomach from the magical explosion.

"Riser's [King] has been retired," Grayfia's voice echoed through the arena. Kai chuckled, closing his eyes. He didn't realize that even at that moment, the ground came up to rush towards his face.

 **XXXXX**

 **[The Next Evening] [Kai's Apartment] [With Rias]**

Rias was silent. Riser had slinked away wordlessly after his defeat, not even sparing the Gremory a second glance. In all honesty, it was probably for the best. She didn't want to have any words with him after what he'd said and done to her [Knight]. Still, after the games had finished and Kiba had recovered, they were sent home. Immediately, Rias, Asia, and Issei had taken Kai home. It had been madness. The holy energy that he'd used was gone, as were the gauntlets. In their place, however, were third degree burns reaching from the tips of his fingers, to his shoulders. The gauntlets had corroded at Kai's very soul with their usage. She never wanted to see them again, for as long as she lived. Not if it meant losing her [Knight].

Rias had slept with him that night, tending to his wounds with her own magic. Issei and Asia had headed home, along with Yuuma. They went to school the next morning, and when they came back to the apartment, they found Rias on Kai's laptop, going over Youtube videos by some guy named DaTa, who was on Kai's _Subscribed_ list. It was upon closer inspection, and Issei's keen sense for remembering useless information, that they found out it was Keito, the Exorcist. Still, at least they knew what he looked like, now. Keito apparently was a rather short Japanese male with messy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He had pale, creamy skin and rather plain features, though most of the girls at Kuoh would have regarded him on the more handsome side. He seemed fairly laid back and in control, though.

Still, it led them to this moment, with Rias sitting on Kai's bed beside the teacher, and Asia doing her best to purge the holy energy from Kai's wounds to help it heal. The effect was minimal, but still enough to encourage further treatment. "Don't be worried, _buchou_!" Issei tried to comfort the redheaded beauty. "Kai-san's gotten up from worse than this! After all, he's a badass just like he told us!" Rias smiled, but it was a bitter smile.

"Yes, I know, Issei-kun," spoke the ORC president. "I'm simply concerned for my [Knight] is all." Issei grumbled with jealousy. They were interrupted when a large magical circle appeared on the ground. It was a crimson red, and bore the mark of Lucifer. Rias stood as her brother appeared in the room, a serious expression on his face. The expression made the younger redhead flinch. "Onii-sama," Rias greeted her brother respectfully. The Lucifer looked down at her. He was dressed in a business suit with a forest green tie, and held a rather expensive leather briefcase. Though it seemed to be more for show than anything else.

"Rias-chan," Sirzechs replied. "I must speak to you in private." Rias was concerned about the firmness in her brother's voice. He turned to leave the apartment through the front door, and his sister followed her. As soon as they had exited the room, the Maou leaned against the railing of the apartment. He looked over the rural town in the evening light, as if seeing it for the very first time. "Do you know how much of an uproar your Game caused, yesterday?" Rias flinched once more.

"No, I do not, Onii-sama," replied the younger sister. Sirzechs closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"I was able to silence the situation before it spread, but your [Knight] is in grave danger," replied the older brother. "He utilized holy magic, and holy armor as a Devil. Something once thought to be almost impossible for one newly reincarnated such as him. It has many questioning his loyalties."

"With all due respect, Onii-sama," Rias interjected. "Using said abilities _did_ have a heavy price on his health."

"That isn't the point, Rias," the Lucifer spoke firmly, silencing his little sister. "The armor that he used wasn't just some random holy armor. It was specific. The only of its kind." Sirzechs growled between his teeth. "He summoned upon himself the Gauntlets of Prayer. One of the seven pieces of armor used by God herself."

"What!?" Rias shouted, completely shocked. "How!? How isn't he dead!?"

"Because the Lord herself blessed him with them," Sirzechs grumbled. "During your game, Iaweh came and watched. She explained to us how she was using Kai to… do something that involved every Faction in existence." The older redhead grit his teeth. "I don't know what she's planning, but I don't think it's good for us Devils. I want you to keep Kai on a tight leash, just until I can ease my own concerns." Rias stood conflicted. On one hand, Iaweh seemed like a really nice person. At least, that was what she gathered from her interactions with the deity. Her brother also made it sound like Iaweh was referring to her [Knight] as nothing more than a piece, when the Queen of Destruction knew for a fact that the woman loved Kai as much as she did.

"I'll do it," Rias sighed reluctantly. "But… I have a stipulation." Sirzechs couldn't help but smile widely.

"Anything for my precious little Rias-chan!" cooed the man. Rias forced a smile on her face. It wouldn't hurt to let the man coddle her a bit, so long as she got this one thing that she wanted. She felt bad to play her brother like this, but it would keep Kai safe from the Devil world.

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: That's a wrap! Man, I had trouble with this. Fighting scenes still suck for me. Oh well, I'm just glad it's over. So, the next arc won't be the Excalibur Arc. It'll actually be something a little different. I hope you like it, because here comes the first original Arc! I'll see you guys there!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginnings OF A Family

TheKaiSenpai doesn't own Highschool DxD or anything else used and/or referenced in this story. Even still… Family sticks together.

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: To defend the characters used here, their names have been changed from their real life counterparts. I have nothing more to say about them.**

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter Eight: The Beginnings Of A Family**

 _ **[Kai]**_

 _I remember…_ _Anger… Pain… Betrayal… That's all I could feel at that moment. The single text. Those four_ fucking _words again… "I found someone else," was what appeared on my phone as I was driving to her house. I had a basket with a full picnic in it, a cute little stuffed toy for her to end the date with, and a pocket full of cash so we could go on one of those two-person paddle boats for a little while. We'd been planning this date for two weeks, and I was ready, dammit! Then… my phone vibrated. I felt the bitter smile appear on my face. I felt my heart sink._

 _"I hope you two are happy," was all I replied with. I deleted the texts. I deleted her number. I deleted every picture we'd taken together. And I was alone again. I managed to make it back home before the tears began. It was a damn miracle I lasted that long. I was home alone while the parents were out at Disney for the weekend, so it was just me, the darkness of my room, and depression. I guess my friends texted me. They told me all about what they'd done with Pokemon Go. Asked about homework and if I'd meet them later. Of course I replied with smiley faces and cute little emoticons. It wouldn't do for me to be sad around them. I didn't want to be a burden, after all._

 _I promised myself that day to not focus on love ever again… for the tenth time. I promised myself that I would let it go until I was in a stable work environment and could support myself… for the tenth time. I promised myself I'd never let myself fall for the same tricks. Never be dumped like that again… for the tenth time. It hurt… But I supposed I deserved it. I was a glutton for love. I loved to love, and loved to_ be _loved. All I wanted was that one girl to see me as I really was… See all of my anger, hatred, and make me forget it. To see me as a nerd, a writer, a teacher, and accept it. All of my flaws, and all of my imperfections. A girl who could look me in the eyes, knowing all of this, and still say "I love you". And mean it. And stay with me. I felt like, though… such a thing was impossible. Time and time again I fell for the pretty faces who beckoned my way, calling me forth into their arms. And time and time again I was let down by my own stupidity, my belief that things would be different with her. Or her. Or her. They were all the same. I grimaced. They were… all the same, weren't they? All after the same things. Money, good looks, a hot body. Someone with charm and charisma that I couldn't even compete with._

 _I wasn't the best looking guy, I knew that. I wasn't good in social situations. I always ended up the butt of every joke. I was the pest, the punching bag. Only there for a good laugh or an arm around the shoulder when someone was sad. But I was never more. I would never find that girl who'd wake up the next morning and look me in the eyes as we laid in bed, and say, "I want to be like this for a long time." So I left. I left the United States and went to Japan. I followed my dream, and taught English. And you know what? Even then, I still felt hollow and empty. And there, separated from my friends and family. I never felt more alone. And then, I awoke._

 **XXXXX**

 **[Several Days After The Rating Game] [Kai's Classroom] [With Kai]**

Kai winced as he packed his things, his hands still a bit tender from the burns he'd received. He sighed, watching as his class left for the day. No doubt returning to their folks at home. He smiled, watching a group of friends leave through the doors of his class. He missed his… Keito was nice to talk to, but sometimes Kai missed the life he left behind. All the guys from college and from home. Kai's heart sank, though, realizing that they probably didn't remember him. Most of them would be in their thirties by now, anyway. They had more important things than talk to the guy who really didn't fit in. He sighed to himself, picking up his briefcase and walking out the doors. He slowly made his way to the ORC clubhouse. He smiled to himself. Who needed his old friends? He had new ones. Cooler ones. Ones who wouldn't abandon him.

"Kai- _sensei!_ " called out a feminine voice. He turned to face the incoming female student. She was a cute thing, but to be honest, Kai didn't really pay her much attention. She was rather quiet in class, after all.

"Ah, Tokegawa-kun," greeted the teacher. "What is it you need?"

"There's a man outside saying he knows you," the student replied. Kai pursed his lips in confusion. Keito hadn't mentioned a visit, but whatever. Maybe it was a surprise.

"Thank you, Tokegawa-kun," the teacher gave her a soft smile. "You may go, now." The student bowed as Kai instead made his way to the front entrance. He wondered who it could be that was coming to visit him. Other than Keito, he didn't really have many Earthly friends. Not aside from those in SAO, anyway, but all of them would be in school or at work. As he came upon the entrance, Kai's expression changed. It morphed into one of annoyance and anger. His right eye twitched as he saw the man standing before him. A redheaded man in a suit, with his arm wrapped around a rather awkward looking blonde with short hair. The man himself was unimpressive, even by Kai's standards. Still, it was custom to be polite. Even while Kai's old crush stood there with her husband. _Manipulated and deceived_ , Kai remembered. _Tch, you were always a sucker for pretty faces, Kai. And an even bigger sucker for pretty faces with a sob story._ "Hello Thomas," Kai spoke in English for them to understand. "Rachel." He nodded towards the blond. Thomas seemed at ease as he shook Kai's hand, only wincing at the particularly tight grip the Devil gave him. "What brings such… old friends to come and visit?"

"We were in the neighborhood," Thomas replied easily. "Imagine our surprise when we heard some girls talking about their English teacher from America! We thought we'd come and stop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine," Kai replied through a forced, easygoing smile. Rachel seemed to see the pain in his eyes, but said nothing about it. "I'm loving it here much more than in the states. It's pretty relaxing. I've made better friends here than I ever did in the US." Rachel's eyes looked down for a moment, but he ignored her. "So, married now, huh?"

"And with kids," replied the woman, making the teacher's eye twitch. "Two of them. We're on vacation and left them with my mom."

"Yes, she's quite a nice lady," Kai replied with a polite smile. "I remember meeting her. Oh man, we got along pretty well." The bite was evident in his voice.

"Hey, we should take some time off and relax," Thomas tried, smiling. What did he want…? "How about we all go and get some dinner? I'm sure you're hungry after a hard day at work."

"Kai-kun?" Rias' voice rang from behind the man. Kai inwardly relaxed a bit as Rachel's eyes narrowed. "You're late. You were expected at the club house ten minutes ago."

"Ah, sorry, Rias-chan," the teacher replied, shooting her a bright smile. She looked at his two old friends suspiciously. "My old friends were just leaving, right? Dinner or something." he made haste towards his [King]. "I'll see you guys another time. Bye!" Kai didn't bother to stick around, hiding the look of disgust and repulsion on his face. Rias tried her best to keep pace with him. "Fuckers…" he mumbled under his breath. "Having the nerve to visit me after what they did… Knowing who I am and how I feel…" Kai felt his fists clench with rage. "I should kill them…"

"Wut-kun…" Rias whispered in his ear, taking his hand in both of hers as she pressed herself against his back. They were on the path between the main school building and the ORC clubhouse. "Calm down…" Kai sighed, trying to let go of all of his anger that had built up. It was hard. "Wut-kun… who were they?"

"Old friends," replied the older man bitterly. Rias sighed, looking down. No matter what she tried, she couldn't pry that emotional mask off of his face like she had at the mansion. No matter how hard she tried, it was always Kai that she saw, and not Wut. She wanted to see the _real_ him. "It's nothing you should be concerned about, Rias-chan. They won't be coming back." The rest of the walk to the clubroom was in silence. An awkward silence that Rias didn't like in the slightest. It was depressing. The mood was largely the same as they came to the club house. It was something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the peerage. Something, however, was noticeably different. Someone new had arrived.

"Oi, Kai-san," spoke the Japanese boy standing in the corner. "Are you gonna sit around and mope, or are you gonna greet your bestest friend?" Kai's expression changed slowly. First, a look of confusion befell his face. Then, shock. Finally, a massive grin spread across the teacher's cheeks as he looked towards the source of the younger voice. "Get over here, dumbass. I've missed you."

"Keito-kun!" Kai cheered, jumping over the back of the couch and sprinted towards the boy. Keito readied himself moments before the shorter, but older man slammed into him. Though he was sent back a few steps, Keito managed to catch his older friend. "What are you doing here, bud? You're supposed to be in school!"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood," Keito chuckled, brushing his neatly cut hair to the side. "Asuna-chan and Lilly-chan came with me, but they're at the hotel." The young samurai nodded towards Rias. "But enough about us for now, I heard that you kicked ass from a highly reliable source! Holy weapons, huh? Pretty cool. Soon enough you'll be a hero here, too! Isn't that right, [Raid Commander]?" Kai chuckled and released the taller male.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved it off, noticing that Rias was hiding her amusement at the situation. "The Invincible Hero shall return!" Keito smiled softly and rested his hand on his hip. "So what brings you to Kuoh, bud? You couldn't have come just to see me, right?" Keito's smile faded.

"No," replied the young man, sighing. He handed Kai his phone. "Actually, it's something a bit more depressing." Kai's face became impassive as he read the message left on Keito's phone. "It turns out that your parents found out you're actually 'alive' and want to meet you. I'd give it about a week before they come here and drag you back to America, themselves." Kai sighed, handing back the phone to his friend. He leaned against the couch and rested the palms of his hands against his face.

"Fuck," growled the teacher. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I was doing just fine and now they have to fuck everything up again!"

"Kai-san," Issei spoke up. "What exactly is wrong with your parents? Shouldn't you be happy that they're so worried about you?" Kai ignored the student, instead intensely staring out the window of the room. Keito answered for him.

"Kai-san has never really gotten along with his parents," replied the gamer. "They have a habit of seeing him more like a tool than a person."

"That's putting it mildly," Kai spoke up, standing up straight. He let out a groan as he stood. "I was a way to make them look good. I was expected to be the perfect little kid and to never usurp or question them." Kai scowled. "Obviously, I didn't turn out that way. So they decided to punish me instead. I was turned into the villain of every situation and not once did I ever gain a chance to reveal them for the bastards they were." Keito gave Kai a pitiful look.

"They _aren't_ bad people," corrected the exorcist. "Aside from being extremely manipulative, they're actually pretty good folks. The only issue is that they were terrible at being parents." Kai walked over to the window, staring outside. "And as a kid, that's a bad mix. You get to see how wonderful and nice your parents _could_ be, but never actually experience it."

"So basically you're mad that your parents didn't spoil you?" asked Kiba, a bit perplexed by the situation. It just sounded like Kai wanted to be a spoiled brat. At least the man _had_ parents. "That sounds pretty childish, don't you think?"

"I won't say that my past is worse than any of yours," Kai admitted, pressing his forehead against the window. Rias frowned, rubbing the man's back. "I won't say that I was ever beaten or actively tortured. But that's what makes it so bad. They didn't even know what they were doing." Kai paused. "Imagine, that every single day of your life, for twenty years, you're told that you're pathetic. That you're an idiot, and you'll never amount to anything of worth. That every struggle you've had is nothing, and every victory means nothing." Kai sighed. "I guess it's hard to imagine, huh?" He turned to Issei.

"Oh no…" Keito sighed. Rias turned to the younger boy.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Keito simply motioned to Kai.

"You're trash, Issei," Kai growled. The boy looked to his teacher in shock. "You're a pathetic little wimp who has no future, and can't even get a decent girlfriend! Your grades aren't even close to what they should be! You're just a waste of space and have no right wasting my time!" Even though the boy knew he was being used as an example, the words still cute deep and hurt. Kai's eyes softened as he saw the pained expression on his student's face. "Imagine that, every day for twenty years. Nothing you do is right. Nothing you do will ever be good enough. It might not seem like much, but constantly being belittled by the people who are supposed to be there for you no matter what. By your family… It wears on you after a while. You start believing them."

Rias sighed, and wrapped her arms around Kai's waist. "You don't have to put up with that, ever again," spoke the redhead. "You're part of _my_ family now. That means all of us will support you. No matter what happens." Kai smiled, resting his hands on hers.

"Thanks," chuckled the teacher. The moment was interrupted, however, as a bright white light shone in the room, announcing the presence of Grayfia. Her cold eyes scanned the room, meeting each individual before finally resting on Keito.

"I don't mean to question your company, Lady Rias," spoke the silver haired maid. "But an Exorcist is hardly the best company in the presence of Devils." Rias turned to face her sister in law. "Are you certain that you would trust this man in the presence of others?"

"He's a close friend of mine," Kai spoke up, resting his hand on Rias' shoulder. "I'd trust him with my life." Keito wisely stayed silent, but Grayfia could see the calculating look on his face. She knew that the young man was sizing her up, determining how much of a threat she was. A relaxed expression soon crossed his face, making the woman tense. Had he determined her to be weak compared to him?

"We'd better go soon, right maid-san?" Keito chuckled. "I heard that there was a party, and don't wanna miss it."

"Eh? Party?" Kai asked, confused. Asia smiled widely at her teacher.

"Yeah! There's a party being thrown for _buchou_ for her first win in a Rating Game!" exclaimed the blond excitedly. "It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun!"

"It's something my father decided to throw as soon as you recovered," Rias waved her hand dismissively, walking up beside the maid. "It starts in only a few hours, so we'd best arrive now so we can help prepare." Grayfia turned to Kai.

"I assume you'd wish to help the others?" she asked, referring to the maids and butlers of the house. The teacher nodded, and the hints of a smile formed on the head maid's face. Even after all this time, he was still caring. That was good. "Very well, Kai-sama," she spoke. All of the members in the room stood beside the maid.

"Hey, Keito-kun," Kai whispered to his friend. "What about Asuna-chan and Lilly-chan?"

"They're be fine," Keito replied. "They know I'll be out for a while. I'm with you, after all!" The two laughed, reminiscing of the days of drunken stupor and dumb fun. "Hey, after all this let's get you an account for Star Citizen. It's pretty cool!" Kai, however, shook his head.

"I'm fine right here, Keito-kun," replied the man. "I think… I like spending time with these guys for now." Keito nodded and turned away. He couldn't help but smile proudly, happy that his friend had found a life for himself. In an instant, they all vanished from the ORC clubhouse.

Instants later, the peerage along with Keito and Grayfia appeared in front of the Gremory Estate in the Underworld. Kai smiled, watching Issei, Asia, and Keito look around with awe in their eyes. It was a massive mansion, putting to shame the one that had been on Earth. It was a regal red color, with golden pillars and edges. The building was four stories high, with a flag flying atop the building with the mark of Gremory upon it. Kai smiled, spotting the crater he'd made when he first accessed his magical power on the massive lawn. "Welcome to my home, everybody," spoke Rias. In truth, it'd been years since she had last been here. She had missed it.

"Looks like they're already setting up for a party," Keito pointed out, motioning to the many servants hanging up banners on the walls of the estate. "This is gonna be great! I haven't been to a party like this since [The Club] on [Floor] thirty-six!" Kai grinned.

"Oh man, that was awesome!" replied the older man. "Wasn't that the night you got Asuna-chan drunk? That was hilarious!" Keito rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Arrr, me matey," he replied in a high pitched voice, probably emulating a drunken Asuna. "Come with me and take me booty!" The duo laughed as they entered the estate. Rias smiled, loving that her boyfriend was enjoying himself. The mask had slipped away, if only for a little bit. And he was genuinely happy. The thought made her happy as well. The peerage was met by two individuals, a man with bright red hair much like Rias' who stood tall above all of them. Beside him was a young woman with more brown colored hair, and a soft smile that seemed to greet them all with warmth.

"Lord and Lady Gremory," Kai introduced, smiling. Rias stood beside her [Knight].

"Father, mother," she smiled, before pulling them both into a hug. She hardly noticed the tears flowing down her face. "I missed you both." Zeoticus smiled in return, embracing his daughter.

"I missed you as well, Rias," replied the Gremory head. Kai chuckled and shook his head, standing back. He held a soft smile on his face, but an expression of longing appeared in his eyes. "Welcome home." Rias smiled and whispered a few words into her father's ear, earning a wide smile and a bright laugh. "I see, I see! Well then, why don't you give your peerage the grand tour? I'll ensure that the proper measures are taken."

"Thank you, father," Rias replied, taking a step back. "I will see you tonight, then." She acknowledged her mother. "You as well, mother." The brown haired woman smiled. Rias turned to her peerage as Grayfia approached her parents, pulling them aside to discuss further plans for the upcoming event. "Akeno," Rias spoke to her [Queen]. "Would you mind showing everyone around? I'd like to… get prepared." The [King] glanced towards Kai, shooting him a look that asked him to follow her.

"Right away, _buchou_ ," replied the violet haired beauty. "Please follow me, everyone." The rest of the peerage, sans Kai, left with Akeno. Keito shot his best friend a knowing glance before following with the rest of the Devils. He ignored the odd looks he was getting from the maids and butlers. He could, however, feel the glares burning into his back. He hadn't bothered to change out of his Exorcist uniform, though now he was starting to regret that decision. He fingered the hilt of his blade under the robes of his uniform. While he could probably take down most of the people here if need be, he was certain that Kai wouldn't appreciate him slaughtering his friends and family.

Keito mostly kept to the back of the group, keeping an eye on the pieces in front of him. They were more of a threat then the maids and butlers around him. He'd also have to keep his guard up during the party. Perhaps he could request a change of clothes for the event. He nodded to himself. After the tour, he'd ask. They made their way around the estate, and were shown the dining room, the grand ballroom where the party would take place, and the pool. It was when they came to the gardens behind the estate, however, it was where Keito found himself in awe. He loved nature, a byproduct of living in Konohagakure. The gardens were beautiful. They were several square acres, and held plants of all sorts in what looked like it would be a state park in the US.

"It's so beautiful…" Asia spoke with wonder in her voice.

"It's one of my favorite places," Akeno smiled as she walked out to a nearby gazebo. The peerage followed her. She sat at one of the benches inside the wooden structure, and Kai did the same. Issei sat to the other side of Akeno, with Asia sitting next to him. The young former nun leaned on his shoulder, making them both blush. Kiba and Koneko both sat across from Keito, and the Exorcist could feel the glare coming from the blonde [Knight]. "Keito-kun," Akeno spoke once more, in Japanese. "How long have you known Kai-san?" Her voice was at ease, but the young man could hear the bite in her tone.

"I've known him since I was a child," replied the Japanese boy. "He was my best friend who I met at the airport. I was curious about him, so I talked to him." Keito could see the suspicion on her face.

"Hey, were you really trapped in Sword Art Online?" Issei asked curiously. Keito nodded slowly, sighing.

"I was," replied the gamer. "In the game I was known as the 'Samurai'. A warrior of which very few could combat against. The only four that could actually give me a challenge were a boy named Kirigaya Kazuto-san, a man by the name of Heathcliff-san, and Kai-san."

"Kai-san was in the game to?" asked the brown haired pervert. "He never mentioned it before. Though, come to think of it… He does say he was a raid commander sometimes…"

"He was," Keito replied. "He was the [Raid Commander] of the [Clearers]. The 'Laughing Fox'. And later, he became known as 'The Invincible Hero'." The young gamer chuckled. "He really lived up to that title. He rallied over one thousand people to help clear the game, and was so powerful that he gave even me a run for my money."

"You seem to enjoy boasting about yourself," Kiba spoke heatedly. The young man across from him smiled slyly.

"Not once has Kai ever defeated me," replied the boy. "Not on his own, anyway." Kiba stood.

"Fight me," spoke the [Knight]. "If you're truly as skilled as you say, then I want to see just how well you fight." Keito sighed and shook his head, slowly standing up. "Are you afraid?"

"No, just thought my days of proving myself were over," sighed the Exorcist. They both walked out to the clearing behind the gazebo. "Anyway, let's make this quick. I don't want to hold everyone up. We have a party to attend, after all." Keito rested his hand on the pommel of his blade. It looked to be like a katana. The pommel was golden, and shaped like the head of a dragon. Its handle was wrapped in red fabric to encourage comfort and easy grip. The guard was small and circular, and also held the shape of a curling dragon. "My blade is the same one passed down through generations, wielded once by Oda Nobunaga."

"A Holy Sword," growled the [Knight]. Keito merely shrugged.

"Not exactly one of the more well known ones, but whatever," replied the 'Samurai'. "I'm still hoping to get my hands on Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, but for now it's out of my reach. I have a few other skills, but for now I'll stick with swordsmanship." Kiba summoned a single demon blade. "I see that you're ready. Begin whenever you wish." Kiba didn't even hesitate, racing towards the Exorcist and his hated Holy Sword. He swung, intent on cutting through the man. Keito sighed. Despite how fast Kiba might be… _Clang!_ He was faster. He blocked the attack easily, barely drawing his blade from its sheathe. Kiba roared with frustration as he continued his assault. _Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_ No matter where he attacked from and how fast, he couldn't break the Exorcist's guard! To make it even worse, the boy was sheathing his sword after every time he drew it to block Kiba's attacks! Sighing, Keito kicked Kiba in the stomach and sent him stumbling back. A rush of wind blew past the [Knight], and he came to a sudden stop when he felt the tip of a blade scratch the back of his neck.

 _F-Fast!_ Kiba grit his teeth. "How…?" Asked the blonde. "How are you so skilled?"

"Practice," replied the younger boy. "Now then, let's get going. I'd hate to be sweaty for such a fun sounding party." For a moment, Keito's voice didn't hold the ease of a younger boy, but instead that of a seasoned veteran. It made Kiba uneasy.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Gremory Estate] [With Kai]**

Rias blushed, cuddling up with her boyfriend. She was doing her best to catch her breath. She'd had to bite into her pillow to keep herself quiet, after all. Kai had his arms wrapped around her, though, holding her body close to his. They were both under the covers of her bed, and both were quite sweaty and sticky. "That… That was…" Rias tried to speak. "B-Better than the first time…" Kai chuckled, kissing the forehead of his lover. "Again…"

"We have a party to get ready for, Rias-chan," insisted the [Knight]. Rias shook her head and moaned into his shoulder.

"I don't care about the party," Rias spoke softly. "I just want to stay here with you." The man smiled and gently kissed the redhead's neck. "O-Ooooh…" She whimpered, though, when he pulled away and rolled out of bed. Kai smiled, looking down at his [King]. She was pouting sexily, and was sprawled out across the bed with the covers wrapped seductively around her body. "Come back to me, Wut-kun…"

"We have a party to prepare for," Kai chuckled, not giving up his point. "Afterwards we can have some more fun, but for now let's not disappoint your guests." Rias whined once more, before slowly getting out of bed. Kai had already occupied the shower connected to her room, and had locked the door. Jerk. He knew that she would jump him in the shower if given the chance. Rias begrudgingly waited her turn for the shower. When Kai came out, he was already dressed in a business suit not unlike her brother's, but had a bright red tie instead of Sirzechs' green.

After entering the shower, Rias sighed as she felt the hot water cascade down her body, feeling herself become clean. Not that she particularly wanted to. She had enjoyed being covered in the musk created through love between her and Kai. She smiled, though, hoping that the surprise she'd set up for her boyfriend would be received well. She also hoped that Iaweh wouldn't strike her down for it.

Soon enough she had left her shower, and dressed herself in a relatively simple crimson gown that reached down to her ankles. A pearl necklace was wrapped around her neck, and she found herself in red heels. While she normally would have worn something flashy and fancy, Kai seemed to like her simpler dresses more, so she'd chosen from among them. Before she left, she grabbed something from her school uniform. Something that Issei had picked up during the Rating Game. She placed it into her purse and left the room. She was greeted by one of her maids outside of her room. "Lady Rias," greeted the maid, bowing. Rias remembered the maid's name as Erisa. "I've come to escort you to the ballroom. The guests for your party have already begun to arrive."

"Thank you, Erisa," Rias replied, giving the girl a soft smile. Together, they made their way to the ballroom. It was a silent walk for the most part, before Rias spoke up. "Erisa, has Kai already made his way to the party?"

"He has, Lady Rias," answered the maid. "He left with Charles not long ago. They seemed to be talking about an old human video game. I believe it was called Pokemon." Rias smiled. Of course the idiot would make friends with her servants. Especially over something so trivial like a video game. "They seemed to be very excited."

"He would be," sighed the heiress. "He's such a child at heart."

"Yet a passionate man," mumbled Erisa to herself. Rias, however, heard the comment. She noticed the faint blush forming on her maid's cheeks.

"Did something happen between you and him?" asked the redheaded beauty. Erisa squeaked, but stayed silent. It was a loud enough answer for the [King], however. Rias sighed. She knew her boyfriend would more than likely attract more than one woman, but the thought was still… disconcerting. She knew that harems were quite common for more powerful Devils, but it was still a matter of jealousy. "I see."

"I-It was purely for relief," the maid tried to explain, though she couldn't hide the feelings she had for the man. Not from Rias, anyway.

"We'll speak of this another time," commanded the Gremory heiress as they approached the ballroom. She could hear people talking from inside. "For now, have a good time." Erisa nodded nervously before standing to the side. Rias entered the room, fitting on a plastic smile as she was greeted by other noble Devils. She could see that Lord and Lady Phenex were present as well, though Riser was nowhere to be seen. It made her breathe a sigh of relief. It also seemed that Keito had changed out of his Exorcist uniform, and was instead wearing a tuxedo probably borrowed from her older brother when he was younger. While he still gave off the vibe of holiness, it was less pronounced, and Devils would more than likely assume he was a reincarnated Devil that had once been a priest. Much similar to how Asia had been a nun and gave off the same feel.

"Lady Rias," a calm voice spoke up beside her. The Gremory's smile became more genuine.

"Lady Sona," Rias replied, turning to face the black haired young woman. The spectacled Devil heiress gave her friend a calculating look. "I'm pleasantly surprised at your presence."

"I wouldn't miss the celebration of my best friend's first victory of a Rating Game," the Sitri replied. Her eyes, however, glanced towards a certain Devil being shunned by the rest of the room. Rias' eyes softened as she found her favorite [Knight] being ignored by the other guests. "However, it seems that not all of us are properly enjoying the festivities."

"Perhaps we should rectify that," Rias suggested, receiving a nod from the black haired lady. They made their way through the crowd, greeting patrons and overall being polite.

"I invited your 'guest' to a game," Sona spoke calmly as they approached the shunned Devil. No use in walking in silence. Rias paused. She'd asked Keito to a game of chess? Why? "He agreed, and tonight we'll be having a match after the party." She glanced at her friend. "He intrigues me. He has a pull to him that I find interesting." Rias couldn't help but agree. Keito had something about him that screamed power.

"Kai," Rias spoke up, surprising the solitary teacher. He smiled. "I hope you've been enjoying the party."

"Yeah, it's been great!" the man chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just… not too good with large crowds." Sona blinked, surprised.

"The most energetic teacher in Kuoh is terrible with large amounts of people?" she asked. Kai smiled sheepishly. "That seems incredibly counter-productive."

"It's just who I am," Kai explained himself. Sona frowned thoughtfully, but relented.

"I see," spoke the woman, turning to watch Keito speaking with the head of one of the 72 Pillars. "I believe I'll be taking my leave." She turned to her redheaded friend. "I'll speak to you another time. Take care, Lady Rias."

"You as well, Lady Sona," the heiress replied. Kai grimaced at the formality, but the look disappeared just as quickly. He turned to his girlfriend.

"Jeez… I really suck at events like this," the teacher mumbled. "Heh, I've always preferred straight talking to all this political bullshit." Rias smiled, looping her arm around his. "Meh, I guess I can live with it for now."

"I should hope so," replied the [King]. "It's only for a single night. While I'd much rather be elsewhere, it's only polite to speak with the other family heads."

"Sounds like a bunch of mob bosses," muttered the Thai [Knight], making Rias giggle. "Seriously, you make it sound like these are different families in the Sicilian Mafia!" Rias patted the shoulder of her boyfriend. Her smile faded just slightly as she found herself face-to-face with Fiammo Phenex.

"Lord Phenex," Rias greeted politely. The taller man, a well-muscled individual with neatly trimmed hair and stubble along his chin, nodded in reply. He looked down at the two youth with piercing eyes. He was obviously hiding his displeasure towards the two. "A pleasure."

"Quite," replied the older Devil. He turned to the mutated [Knight]. "So this is the piece that defeated my son. Not an easy feat." Kai could feel the animosity rolling off of the Phenex in waves. "I'm surprised that anyone could outlast him."

"Well, I've always been a stubborn bastard," Kai replied, his muscles tensing slightly. He wasn't sure if the older man would try and fight him, but he didn't like his chances against him. Rias, however, winced at Kai's choice of words. "I don't go down without a fight."

"I could see that," the Phenex replied. "It's an admirable trait. Fit for a _servant_ such as yourself." Kai's eye twitched. "After all, it must be exhausting being the dog of such a family." Kai began to move, but Rias rested her hand on the man's shoulder. She could see the game the Phenex head was playing. He was trying to rile up her [Knight] and provoke him into attacking.

"Just remember that dogs are inherently stronger than their masters," spoke a smooth, calm voice. Keito appeared from the crowd of people, with Sona trailing behind him. She wore an exasperated expression on her face. Keito offered his hand to the older man. "Suzuki Keito, charmed to meet you Lord Phenex." Fiammo, in an attempt to save face, shook the young boy's hand.

"You as well, boy," spoke the blonde man, attempting to determine how he should hold himself to this new person. "I'm afraid I don't recognize your name, where do you come from?"

"I come from many places," Keito replied, closing his eyes with ease. He held a relaxed smile on his face. Rias was surprised at how calm this person was in the presence of nobility. "But nowhere notable to Devils like yourself." Keito shifted his tux, revealing the hilt of a Light Sword. Fiammo tensed. "Ah, ah, ah," Keito chided the older man. "I am a guest of Lord Gremory, himself. Now what would it say for an esteemed man such as yourself to suddenly lash out at an unassuming, innocent, and personally invited guest such as me?" Keito's eyes gleamed with challenge. "After all, there's no proof that any weapons exist on my person." Once more shifting his tux, the spot where the hilt had once been was empty.

"I see," the Phenex family head spoke tensely. "I will leave you dogs to your masters. Good day." With that, the man left. Keito smiled and winked towards his friend.

"I've got your back, Raid Commander," chuckled the gamer.

"Always knew you did, bud," replied the teacher. Rias glanced between the two males and smiled, enjoying how the two were so bonded. It was like they were brothers. They were interrupted, however, by the sound of someone tapping a live microphone, sending thudding sounds across the room. Everyone's attention turned to the end of the ballroom where a stage had been set up. Zeoticus stood before everyone upon that stage as he cleared his throat, and spoke into the microphone. Rias smiled, grabbing Kai's hand and pulling him closer to the stage.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please?" requested the Gremory head, once more tapping the microphone. "Thank you very much," he spoke with a pleased, casual tone. "Thank you all for coming to this celebration. For those of you who didn't get the memo, this party is dedicated to the first victory of my daughter, Rias Gremory." Soft claps filled the room. It seemed like everyone knew that this was more to rub her victory into Fiammo's face than anything else. "I am also here to announce that, due to an agreement between the two parties, witnessed by Sirzechs Lucifer, the engagement between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex has been disbanded." A few disappointed murmurs swept through the ballroom, but not as many as Kai expected. Given how vocal Rias had been about not going through with this marriage, it came to no surprise that everyone here knew of it. People were silenced, however, when Grayfia walked up onto the stage.

"What's she doing?" Kai asked curiously. Rias shot him an incredulous look. "What? I don't know half the shit that goes on in politics!" Though she giggled, the redhead glared at her boyfriend.

"You should remember," she chided him. "You're the reason why she's up there."

"I am?"

"An added agreement had also been made, signed by both the [Knight], Kai, and Riser Phenex before the Rating Game was held," Grayfia announced, Kai's eyes widening with remembrance. The maid pulled to everyone's attention a contract, signed not only by both Kai and Riser, but signed in witness by both Grayfia Lucifuge and Sirzechs Lucifer, making it official. "It was a fair bet that states; in the event of the loss of Rias Gremory during the Rating Game, Kai would be forever bound to Riser Phenex in eternal servitude and enslavement." Kai's face slowly started to express his glee. "However, in the case of Riser Phenex's loss, all of Riser Phenex's Evil Pieces would thus be traded and legally owned by Kai." Zeoticus, who was closest to the maid, could see the faint smile as Grayfia spoke.

"That's absurd!" Fiammo's voice rang out from the crowd. He pushed his way forward and growled, stepping up to the stage. "I will see this contract for myself!" The blonde man inwardly seethed as Grayfia handed him the paper essentially ruining his son's potential to ever raise his name to more than just a noble Devil. In fact, he'd be besmirched, having lost his peerage to a newly reincarnated low-class Devil! The blonde, however, grit his teeth as he looked over the contract. It was all true, and the signatures were real. The Phenex head took a deep breath and sighed. He'd be having words with his son later. Hanging his head in defeat, he handed the document back to the maid. He couldn't do anything more without tarnishing his own name. He didn't miss Grayfia's barely hidden smirk.

"As of midnight, tonight, all pieces within Riser Phenex's peerage will be moved out of the Phenex estate," announced Grayfia, "and moved in a suitable environment close to Kai's living space." The maid bowed before the many people before her, and stepped back, allowing Zeoticus to once more take the stage.

"There is only one more announcement for the night," he told everyone, catching his daughter's eye. "Though, I think that my daughter would like to make this one." Rias dragged Kai up to the stair leading to the stage, before she released him and walked up the stairs. She smiled faintly as she addressed the room.

"Thank you, father," she took the microphone from him. While normally, this kind of attention would have made her nervous, it invigorated her this time. Tonight, she'd be shaking the Devil world at its core. And it made her excited. Maybe she had spent too much time around Kai. "Thank you, everyone, for coming to this event," she scanned the room. Keito and Sona were in the back, listening intently. Kiba and Koneko were off to the side. The blonde was giving her an encouraging smile, while her [Rook] gave her a thumbs up. "I do indeed have an announcement I would like to make. In light of my recent disbanding of the marriage agreement between myself and Riser, I would like to discuss my marital status. I will _not_ be single." Kai's eye twitched, but she sent him an easygoing smile as the room broke out into faint muttering. "I would like to introduce the man that I have chosen as my fiancé. Kai Kishi." She gave her [Knight] a pointed look, urging him to walk onto the stage. Chaos erupted as he revealed himself. Protests of anger and disbelief.

"How _dare_ you claim a low-born Devil as your husband!?"

"You've doomed your entire race!"

"I won't stand for this!"

As the jeers and protests continued, the black haired man found himself slowly backing away, panic taking his heart. "We'll kill him!" someone cried. Innate fear filled his very being. His breathing became heavy. Suddenly he was a child again, mobs chasing him through the streets. "Kill the demon!" they screamed. Words echoed in his mind. "You're better off dead," his friends had said. "Leave us alone, we don't want you anymore." He saw the disapproving look in his father's eyes. "You're a failure, and there's no way you can fix that. You are not my son."

Kai's mind stopped, however, as he felt a gentle hand take his, holding it in their own. He focused, seeing the imposing form of Sirzechs Lucifer standing in front of him before the crowd. He glanced over, seeing that it was Rias who was holding his hand and smiling at him. A strong hand rested on his shoulder, and attached to it stood Zeoticus Gremory. Beside the Gremory head was Keito, smiling at his best friend with ease and comfort.

"We're here for you," Rias whispered in his ear, squeezing her newly named fiancé's hand. "And we're not ever going to leave."

"I'm glad to have you in the family," Zeoticus followed up his daughter, looking down at the once panicking young man before him. Sirzechs sighed, glancing back at the man behind him before addressing the now deathly silent crowed.

"As Lucifer, I am disappointed in both Rias Gremory," he announced, "as well as all of you." His eyes scanned the room. "While what she has done does go against many centuries of tradition, it is a choice that she has made regardless." Kai could taste the bullshit in the Lucifer's words. He really didn't give a damn. "However, low-born or not, Kai Kishi is still a Devil under my protection, just as all of you are. No harm will befall him by the hands of another loyal Devil." He gave the people below him pointed glares. While he spoke, Rias took her fiancé off stage while the attention was placed on her brother. They snuck out the back door behind the stage, walking into the gardens. Not once did she let go of his hand.

"What the hell just happened…?" Kai mumbled, his heart still racing. His muscles were still tense, anticipating a fight of some sort to suddenly break out. It broke Rias' heart. She led him to the gazebo, the sky now lit by the full moon.

"Just trust me," Rias smiled comfortingly. She wanted him to start opening up, even if she had to force him open. They stepped upon the wooden building, fireflies twinkling in the air around them. She sat down at the other end of the octagon-shaped structure, pulling Kai down next to her. She wrapped her arms around his and closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can you _please_ tell me what's going on?" Kai insisted, making the redhead sigh.

"You're so thick-headed," she replied, making the older man pout. "Isn't it obvious? You're my fiancé, now." Kai was silent, letting the words sink in. He was engaged? To his [King]? While he kind of expected such a thing… It was still a strange feeling. And so soon?

"Wow…" he mumbled, blinking. He pulled the girl holding him closer. Rias smiled giggling. She blinked and reached into her purse, before grabbing a small rectangular object. She placed it in Kai's hand.

"I think you forgot this in the game," she told him, making him look down. It was his phone! He'd wondered where he'd left it! "You must have dropped it when you were fighting Riser. Issei picked it up while you were fighting. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "He was playing music during your fight as well. Something about… burning? It was silly, but he is a rather silly boy, isn't he?"

"Heh, I guess he is…" Kai agreed, shuffling through his songs. He smiled and found one he liked, before pressing 'play'.

 **[Play Undertale Main Theme + Lyrics]**

 **[ watch?v=Hc7anqPTvZ8 &list=LLdb4XplKlJXpXXZhhdOLDrQ&index=4 ]**

Rias smiled a bit brighter as the song began, sighing contently. Kai's eyes drooped as he looked at the young woman grasping him. He placed his phone down on the bench beside him, sighing happily. He could feel himself coming to peace with everything around him. While part of it was still surreal, things were starting to become grounded around him. He'd died. He'd been reborn as a Devil. Became the [Knight] of a princess. He'd fought for her freedom and apparently her heart. Now he was going to marry her. Things… didn't look so bad.

"You'll never have to be alone, again," Rias spoke up in a low mumble, whispering to her fiancé. "I want you to realize this. That all of us will support you to the very end." Kai nodded slowly, feeling himself grow tired. It had been a long day. A long, and rather stressful day. Rias shifted, and after a few moments, Kai felt a pair of lips press up against his own. He kissed the redhead back, simply enjoying the feeling. It seemed like the next chapter of his life had finally started. The Invincible Hero? No, not anymore. That story was over. Perhaps… Something more dramatic. Something more exciting. Kai smiled as Rias rested back against him once more.

The Demonic Knight. The story of a hero who discovered a world greater than in his own castle. Yes, that sounded good. And the first chapter? Well, every story had to have a magnificent title for the first chapter. But what to call it? Kai felt Rias wrap her fingers around his hand, holding it. Ah, now he knew. The Beginnings Of A Family. Perfect. Kai smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to figure out what the rest of his story had in store for him.

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: Sorry about the late post. Microsoft Word fucked out on me so I had to wait a few days to get it working again. I hope this was well worth the wait, though! Finally, introducing Keito in this story! Anyways, I'm exhausted and have to deal with bullshit for school. Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9: Homecoming

TheKaiSenpai doesn't own Highschool DxD or anything else used and/or referenced in this story. And this story has only just begun

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter Nine: Homecoming**

 _ **[Keito]**_

 _I remember meeting Kai's parents for the first time. It had been so long since they were my own, that I completely forgot what they were like. I was thirteen at the time, and had just come in second for the StarCraft 2 World Championships. I knew I'd never truly become champion. After all, even with several centuries of experience, I still had less than a few decades of gaming experience, and even that was many centuries ago._

 _I was going to be staying with them for a weekend, since I wanted to spend time with my best friend. While I knew that Kai's parents knew of me, they had never met me. I smiled as I spotted the trio of Americans, with Kai sending me a lazy wave. Kai's dad was a very tall man, towering over both my friend and myself at over six feet. His mom, not so much. It was obvious to me that they were both getting up on there in years, and were ready for retirement. If I remembered correctly, they were getting into their sixties._

 _"Kai-san," I smiled, speaking to him in Japanese. "It's great to see you again!" We'd had a few chats over FaceTime. I'd been teaching him Japanese at his request, as well. "Did you see me at BlizzCon?_

 _"Yeah, you did awesome, bud!" Kai chuckled, giving me a short hug. "Best games as of yet. Great use of the surprise Thor drop, by the way. He almost caught you, ya know?" I had to laugh._

 _"Yeah, I watched the replay on the flight here," I replied, grinning. It was a risky maneuver since everyone knows how to counter it, but perform at the right time and it can still devastate your enemies. "Glad I caught him with his pants down." During the entire discussion, I could see the confused looks on his parents' faces. It was masked, however, by polite smiles. It wasn't long before I introduced myself in English. I relished their surprised faces at my fluency._

 _On the ride to their house I was bombarded by questions about my education, hobbies, and school. As soon as I mentioned that I was already beyond schooling and was a gamer for a living, I could see the older man's expression change into subtle disapproval._ "You have so much potential, and waste it on video games?" _he asked me. I gave him a polite smile._

"It's my passion," _I told him._ "I love pitting my brain against others', and I've been a gamer since I was a child. My family supports it fully."

"They must work very hard to support your lifestyle," _the man insisted. I laughed and shook my head._

"On the contrary, I help support my family with my tournament winnings and money I make from YouTube videos," _I corrected him. It wasn't an easy life, but I loved it and I was able to help my family with it._ "I've always been good at these kinds of activities, so making a job out of it was the best choice. At least I'm not stuck in an office all day." _The grey haired man was silent, but I could see the anger inside of him. Kai, however, was beaming._

 _As it turned out, I was turned into the villain among the peers of Kai's parents. I was the boy 'wasting his life on video games'. The 'bad influence'. The one who didn't fit into their worldview. I wouldn't become their pawn. While not many people openly agreed with them, I could see disappointment in the eyes of the people I was introduced to. They did it in such a way as to not directly insult me, either. They were manipulative and crude. They did not like me. They never would. I was not invited back to their house after my visit had ended. Then, during that trip, I remembered how they had been as my parents. I awoke._

 **XXXXX**

 **[Later That Night] [Sitri Library] [With Keito]**

It was by far one of the hardest games he'd ever played. Not only was he somewhat unfamiliar with the rules, though he was quickly remembering them, his opponent was no slouch. The bespectacled Sitri heiress waited patiently for her foe to make his move. She, however, was also slightly nervous. Nobody had ever pushed her this far, before. Her heart was racing, looking upon the board in front of her. There were only a few moves to make before the match would be decided. Her entire peerage had come to watch the match with keen interest, as well as her mother and father. Finally, Keito made a move. His piece landed on the board with a sharp _snap!_ He glanced up at the Devil heiress before him. She was frowning softly in concentration.

"Check," he spoke in a soft, yet firm voice. "I must admit, you're much better than anyone else I've met. I'm thrilled to face such a skilled opponent, even if it's not within a video game." He watched as Sona's eyes darted between the remaining seven pieces on the board, looking for an out. If she moved her pawn, her bishop was doomed and then her king would be easy pickings. If she moved her bishop, then his rook could make a beeline for the king and box it in from a distance. Her eye twitched. It couldn't be, could it? She sighed, moving her king to buy a little bit of time.

"I must say the same," replied the heiress. The Exorcist smiled, immediately making his move. The box around her king was getting smaller. Sona openly scowled. At this point she was only stalling for time. In one more move, his lone pawn would reach her side of the board. No doubt he'd promote it to a rook or queen and completely trap her king. As much as she wanted to win against such an opponent… "I concede," the words were both bitter and sweet leaving her mouth. While the loss was a strike at her pride, she could admire the fact that she'd found an intellectual equal. A soft smile graced her lips. "That was a very good game, Keito." She refused to use his native language. Not after learning that he was fluent in English. If she had to speak in Japanese, it would be through the innate ability for Devils to speak and hear every language. No, she would speak to him as an equal.

"Likewise," smiled the boy, reaching over and shaking her hand. "Thank you for the invigorating match, Lady Sitri."

"Please, call me Sona," replied the heiress. "You've earned the right. I look forward to what you do in the future." The Exorcist nodded curtly. "Tsubaki? Will you please escort Keito to his room for the evening?" Keito gave the Sitri heiress a perplexed look. Said Devil gave her houseguest a sly smile. "It is late, and I would prefer not to allow an Exorcist, one that is a guest of my family, for that matter, to walk the streets of Hell unattended." Keito opened his mouth to speak, but the [King] promptly cut him off by raising a solitary hand in a sharp motion. "Despite how powerful you claim to be, any potential conflict between our two factions are potential grounds for war. Even if you were not the instigator." She gave him a piercing look as his mouth slowly shut. He sighed, conceding.

"I suppose you have a point," Keito replied. He bowed before the young woman. "I humbly thank you for your hospitality, Sona." Sona smiled, just slightly. It was a breath of fresh air to meet someone who actually had a firm grasp of politics. While she would have much rather been informal with the young man before her, they were not yet at that stage. Not yet, she reminded herself. But soon. As Tsubaki led her guest to the spare room, she stared back down at the chess board. They had been even for the majority of the game. Piece met with piece. Elimination met with following elimination. And then he had moved his pawn under her nose and promoted it into a second queen. It had been slaughter, thenceforth. While she had frantically managed to eliminate both queens, the damage had been done. She was too late to react, and had suffered for it. Her face contorted into a gentle smile. She still had much to learn.

Her smile then feel into a frown. Still, she felt she ought to have noticed him sneaking his pawn over to her side of the board. She'd never missed such a move, before. Nothing ever snuck by her. So, just what made her overlook his tactic this time? Sona's eyes narrowed. There was no excuse. She was simply uncharacteristically inattentive to his simple tactic. Perhaps it was such an easy tactic that she did not stop to think that he would use it.

Sona closed her eyes and shifted her glasses upon her face. It didn't matter, now. What mattered was that she had lost, and her engagement would have to be made. The heiress smiled coyly to herself. It seemed that it wouldn't just be Rias who shook the Underworld at its roots. A Devil heiress marrying an Exorcist. It was something that not even the most rebellious of Devil youth ever considered. Humans? Perhaps. Yokai? Unlikely, but it had happened a handful of times. But anything from the Holy Faction was strictly taboo.

Sona slowly pushed herself away from the table, standing. Her heels clacked against the tile floors as she walked towards her room. It was silent in the mansion due to how late it was. Outside, through the grand windows of her home, she could see the moon glowing softly. She wondered, absentmindedly, just who else was staring at the moon at that moment.

The young woman shook those thoughts from her head. She'd never had such whimsical fantasy in her recent years. As a child, perhaps, but certainly not within the last ten years. Something was amiss with her, she deduced. The heiress shifted her glasses further up her face, quickly pondering just what it could be. Whatever it was, it was not deadly. She did not feel like her mind had been tampered with nor was it damaged in any way. So what could possibley cause her to so easily lose focus and become giddy like this? A clear answer shot through her mind, and the barest traces of a smile crossed her lips. The young man had already so entranced her, it seemed. It came to little surprise to her, though.

Sona was firm and calculating, but she was rarely cold. She cared deeply for her peerage like a boss would her employees. Rias was also a dear friend. She would do almost anything for the two aforementioned parties. However, to say she loved them would be an overestimation of her feelings. She respected them and held them to high regard, but she did not love them. She loved her parents, as proud as they were, and she loved her sister. She had, however, never once felt the intimate attraction towards neither man or woman. She had believed the same upon meeting Keito.

As the young Sitri heiress came to her room, she paused, grasping the door handle gently. Beside her door stood Keito, leaning against the wall. They seemed to ignore one another for a few moments, no words nor glances being traded. "Would you like to come in?" she asked him politely, breaking the silent air. There was another pause. Her words hid a second meaning. If he entered that room with her… there would be no escaping her. Keito seemed to ponder that for a while. No doubt, he had caught her meaning.

Finally, the young man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "In for a penny," he mumbled, pushing himself off the wall. "I assume that chess match wasn't just to enjoy a friendly game," he spoke as the woman opened the door for him. He took tentative steps inside as she, too, entered, closing and locking the door behind them both. It hadn't been a simple chess game. It also wasn't simple curiosity and respect in which Sona had pulled him aside for said game. No; for the first time in her life…

 _Sona Sitri had a crush._

 **XXXXX**

 **[Midnight] [Kai's Apartment Complex] [With Grayfia]**

The silver haired woman watched attentively as she awaited Riser to come with his peerage- no, it was Kai's peerage, now. She couldn't help but momentarily smirk at the thought, though it was quickly washed away beneath her stoic façade. The idea of a low class Devil outwitting one from the Noble Class was unheard of, but for it to be a Rating Game prodigy like Riser? That was near impossible. Yet, Kai somehow seemed to make the impossible, possible. Not matter the challenge that faced him, he always seemed to have an answer to it. They might have been idealistic, crazy, or even downright stupid, but in the end it always seemed to work.

He reminded her much of a younger Sirzechs. Bold, determined, and silly, but ultimately powerful in his strength of will and a near genius in battle. Grayfia's thoughts were interrupted as a bright red circle appeared on the ground. Unlike the last time, there was no showy fire to announce the presence of Riser Phenex and his peerage. The young man looked positively depressed and defeated, with the women behind him looking curious, nervous, or a mix of the two.

"Riser-sama," Grayfia greeted the man, not even so much as getting a grunt in return. Instead, Riser stared at his feet. Grayfia decided that she might as well address the young women before her. Yubelluna stood in front of the others like a mother protecting her young. She held a determined yet not quite haughty expression on her delicate features, and was dressed in a long, revealing purple dress. Each of the girls also had brought along several suitcases that rested by their feet. "Good evening," she greeted the peerage, gathering noncommittal responses in return. "You will be staying in the rooms adjacent to Kai-sama, with three at most in each room. The owner of this establishment has been notified of the sudden arrivals and has graciously accepted you all into the premises, so it would be wise to thank him for making the arrangements." Unbeknownst to Kai, the landlord of the entire complex was a Devil sympathizer, a contract holder to one of Rias' peerage. It only took an appearance from Grayfia to quickly gain his cooperation. Suffice it to say, he was surprised that his favorite tenant was a Devil.

"Yes, Lady Grayfia," the peerage all echoed the same response. Even Riser seemed to mumble the acknowledgement. Each of the young women came forward to retrieve a room key from the silver haired woman. After receiving a room key, the [Pieces] moved off in groups of three to the nearby rooms that would house them. Riser was the only one who remained after several minutes, staring blankly out over the urban setting. Grayfia pitied him slightly. While he wasn't her favorite Devil, to see him so broken didn't make her happy, either. She deigned to stand just behind him, hoping that her presence would offer some form of comfort. They stood in silence for a while, listening to the incessant chattering of his former peerage in their rooms as they became comfortable.

"I never thought I'd lose," Riser finally spoke, his voice soft and scratchy. "I'm powerful. I'm strong. I'm handsome." Another pause. "I had everything I could ever want. A harem, strength, nobility, wealth, and a fiancé that was to die for." He chuckled bitterly. "I was on top of the world." Grayfia said nothing and simply let the boy reflect aloud. "My parents had been so proud of me," he continued. "My sister looked up to me and my brother spoiled me. I felt like I could have everything." Riser shook his head and sighed. "I believed that I should have everything." Several more moments passed before Riser turned around, leaning back against the railing and looking over at Grayfia. "I let my own greed control me," he finally admitted. "And I let my pride blind me to what I was becoming. I _deserved_ to have everything I wished. That's what I thought." Another mirthless laugh. "I was a spoiled brat. Maybe I still am."

"You are," a voice spoke a few feet away. Both Riser and Grayfia turned to look at who it was, but they already knew. In front of them stood Kai, hand wrapped up in his newly named fiancé's. "You're a little kid trying to play grownup." Kai let go of Rias' hand and took several steps forward towards Riser. "You're a worm, a pathetic excuse for a Devil and a man without a single lick of honor." Each word cut into the blonde's mind. He regretted the words he'd spoken during the Rating Game. He'd regretted the monster he'd become. He was surprised, then, when Kai's hand rested on his shoulder in a meaningful motion. "But you're also only a Devil, and a child raised to be how you were," Kai's expression was soft and understanding. Riser could feel tears pooling in his eyes. Why was Kai being so nice to him? "The first step to redemption is acknowledging that you must be redeemed," spoke the man as he walked over to his apartment's door. "I don't think you're a bad person. Just misguided and… a bit too out of touch with your inhibitions. So on that note..." Kai unlocked the door and opened it widely. "Would you like to join us for dinner, Riser-sama? I'm sure we have a lot of things to work out." The tears spilled freely from the Phenex' face as he wept.

"Why are you being nice to me?" he sobbed, his fists clenching. He couldn't believe it. _Wouldn't_ believe it. The man he'd belittled and cursed at and beaten to a bloody pulp was being so hospitable to him! "Why!? What the hell do you want from me!?" Kai smiled silently before answering.

"I want to be your friend," spoke the [Knight] to the [King]. Riser stood still with his nails digging into the palms of his hands before they finally relaxed. "Because I forgive you." Riser took deep breaths, looking upon the man who was showing him kindness he did not deserve. It took a few minutes, but he replied.

"Yeah," spoke the blond. "I'd… I think I'd like to have dinner with you." Riser glanced over at Rias. While she didn't seem very happy with the entire decision, she made no move to prevent its happening. Something told the Phenex that even if she tried to completely stop him, Kai would only push back twice as hard. Speaking of…

"Great!" cheered the Thai man. "Hey, even better, let's get all of the peerage to have dinner with us! It'll be a nice, giant picnic!" Rias sported a soft smile at her [Knight's] antics as Grayfia moved to stand beside her. The redhead glanced over at her sister-in-law.

"Should we tell him the news?" Rias asked coyly, making Grayfia crack a smile. They both watched as Kai grabbed Riser by the wrist and dragged him from door to door to invite the peerage to dinner.

"No, let him enjoy this moment," Grayfia replied to her young mistress. "It would be a shame to reveal the fact that he cannot legally 'own' his own peerage until he is promoted to a Middle Class Devil. Let him enjoy this celebration, and we will reveal the clause to him some other time." Rias hummed in agreement. "You should join him, young mistress," spoke the maid. "After all, you do wish to spend the rest of your life with him. It would be impudent to not spend time with him. I will be taking my leave. What work I had to do has been done."

"Give my brother my thanks," Rias told her sister-in-law. She didn't need a confirmation to know that her request was heard before the maid disappeared. Sighing, Rias prepared for a stressful night of dealing with Riser. Kai was much too forgiving.

 **XXXXX**

 **[The Same Time] [Sitri Manor, Sona Sitri's Room] [With Sona]**

Sona took a calm sip from her teacup before resting it once more on the circular, wooden table in front of her. It was a small table, meant for one; two at the very most, occupants. It had a black and which checker theme on the top, and was made of fine oak wood. Her room was far from empty, covered in shelves with books of nearly every subject imaginable. It was not just her room, but her private study. Her bed, a grand king sized with linen sheets, rested on one side of the room whilst her closet and fireplace occupied the other side. Directly across from the door, perpendicular in space to the fireplace and bed, was a single large window that gazed over the Sitri gardens. All in all, it was Sona's haven.

Sona had just invited a man inside her room for the first time since she was a child. While Rias would likely have propagated illicit activities, Sona was not quite that simple. She wished to delve into the mind of her chosen, and experience firsthand what made him worth her time. Keito sat calmly with a light smile and a cup of hot apple cider in his hands. Smooth jazz played from his phone as light ambiance, mixing with the crackle of the fireplace. Sona's heart was beating quicker than normal.

"I hope you understand that there are some things I simply cannot reveal," Keito informed her. They would be learning about one another. "Church secrets, and all." Sona nodded, resting her face behind her hands in a thoughtful pose. Tsubaki had deigned to nickname it her "Student Body President Pose".

"I understand," Sona acknowledged. "Just as there are tidbits of information that _I_ cannot reveal." Keito nodded in understanding. "Tell me why you decided to become an Exorcist. What could possibly drive a man such as yourself to take upon _another_ job aside from being a Youtuber?" Keito smiled and shook his head.

"It was actually a funny story," spoke the man. "I was asked directly by Go- er.. Iaweh to become an Exorcist to help Kai."

"Help Kai?" Sona raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Iaweh had initially told me that she would not interfere in my life," Keito explained, which raised more questions in Sona's mind than it answered. "But some time ago she asked me to help her make Kai a hero by becoming a Brave Saint." Sona's eyes scrunched together as Keito winked. He spoke before she could question him on what a Brave Saint was. "Anyways, I refused that. I told her that I'd rather work on my own, so she told me about becoming an Exorcist." Sona was silent for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"So you eliminate Devils?" she asked cautiously. Keito simply smiled and waved her off dismissively.

"Only the worst of the worst," he explained. "Devils who specifically target humans and are too powerful for other Exorcists to handle. I'm like… say the Church and the other Exorcists are like Rias. I'd be like Mr. Lucifer." Sona's eyes widened at that. "I'm leagues ahead of even most Seraphs on skill alone. Iaweh herself blessed me with abilities that have been… sealed away."

"I find it hard to believe that you're so powerful," Sona debated, shifting her glasses slightly up her nose. While she didn't really require glasses since her vision was 20/20, it completed the look she wanted. "You have the feel of a Mid-Class Devil at most." Keito chuckled and shook his head.

"Then my suppressants are doing well," Keito grinned toothily. He leaned forward on the table. "So answer me this, Sona. What exactly were you looking for with that chess game?" Sona flushed a bit and once more shifted her glasses up her nose. When she did so, the gleam in Keito's eye became predatory.

"I was looking for an intellectual equal in strategy," she responded. "Chess just so happened to be my best outlet and way of judgement." Keito hummed as Sona tried to keep a stoic expression on her face. The only sound between them was the fire crackling in the fireplace.

"You can do that with nearly any game," Keito picked apart her reason. "You could do it with Pokemon if you wished. So what else were you looking for? Be straight with me. I'm the first one to have defeated you, aren't I?" Sona sighed and pouted, though she didn't seem to realize that she was. Keito found it all the cuter.

"You truly are an impeccable man," the Sitri heiress complimented. The Exorcist shrugged. "The game was my terms for marriage. I would only agree to wed someone who has defeated me in a game of chess." Silence permeated the room at the admission. Keito took a calm sip from his glass, eyes closed. He set it down with a light sound.

"So you're considering me for marriage, are you?" Keito asked calmly. The Devil nodded, slightly nervous. "I see. I'll tell you honestly that I'm honored and flattered." Sona smiled a bit, but could hear how his tone begot that something would soon be amiss. "However, I'm already engaged to two other, very… territorial women. I wouldn't mind marrying you as well, but you'd have to convince them, first. That is, if you're alright marrying a man with two other wives." He gave her a soft gaze. "I won't force you into choosing me if you can't handle such a thing."

"I'll speak to them," Sona spoke after just a moment's contemplation. "I believe you wouldn't hurt someone for no reason, so I will respect you for that." Keito simply nodded. "So then, tell me about you. Your family, your life, perhaps?" Keito smiled and stretched.

"Well, let me spin you a tale."

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: A short chapter, but this is what I had complete before school grabbed me by the balls. I really like this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**


	10. Chapter 10: Calm Before The Storm

TheKaiSenpai doesn't own Highschool DxD or anything else used and/or referenced in this story. Sorry for the wait!

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter Ten: Calm Before The Storm**

 **[The Same Night As The Party] [Kai's Apartment] [With Rias]**

She tried her best to hold back her disdain. For her fiancé's sake, she tried her best to ignore the burning feeling in her chest as she watched the man who tried to take her for her title and body eat right across from her. Meanwhile, Kai sat beside her, laughing as one of the girls in his _unofficial_ Peerage made a joke. Xuelan was her name, Rias believed. The girl looked Chinese and had been dressed in some gaudy, revealing outfit during the Rating Game. It seemed she was now dressed in more sensible clothing, something Riser had initially shown surprise at.

It was crowded inside of Kai's apartment, something Rias would seek to rectify. While having a room for each pair of Pieces was all well and good, Kai needed something larger. He needed a house. A mansion. No, he wouldn't go for that. Kai was someone more down to Earth. During their time at her mansion for training, she had noticed that Kai would have trouble sleeping or making his way around the mansion. It was too big, he had told her. Too easy to get lost in. Too much.

If there was one thing about Kai that she had learned, it was that he was mostly a utilitarian. While he did like flashy things on _occasion_ , he mostly preferred practical things. A mansion simply wasn't practical to him. Perhaps that was why he had taken Riser's Peerage in the first place. It was useful for him.

Rias noticed one of the girls wasn't partaking in the small feast Kai had cooked up for them. Kai seemed to immediately follow her gaze after calming down from his laughter. "I'll be right back," he told her with an apologetic smile. Rias returned it with a smile of his own. Leave it to Kai to refuse to leave someone on their own. He stood and walked over to the blue haired girl, leaving Riser sitting awkwardly across from herself. Rias' eye twitched at the fact. She didn't want to be anywhere near that blonde toad. The other Pieces seemed to ignore the two of them, probably sensing the tension between them. While Riser tried to hold a confident smile, it came off more as clumsy and nervous. Rias' glare was palpable.

"He seems nice," Riser finally spoke, trying hard to hide the dryness of his throat. "Much nicer than I deserve." So it was flattery he was going to try, was it?

"You deserved to have been thrown onto the street," Rias states sternly. "Kai-kun is simply much too kind for his own good. I fear someday it will get him killed." She paused, but does not give Riser permission to speak by raising her hand. "That man is going to do great things. If I learn that you have, will, or plan to do anything that harms him, I will hunt you down and turn you into soup." Riser would have laughed at the silly sounding threat if Rias hadn't been deadly serious.

"I won't," the blonde man replied, watching as Kai spoke to the weakest [Pawn], Mira. She was smiling and laughing. Xuelan, a [Rook] and Mihae, a [Bishop], had both joined them and they seemed to be having their own private discussion. "There's something about him that makes me… curious." He paused to regain his thoughts. "Kai-san is different than most people. He has an aura of purity. I hadn't noticed it before, but it's very reminiscent of holy energy." Rias' eyes widened at that. He did?

"I had not noticed that," the redhead quickly recomposed her surprise at the statement. She hadn't noticed any such energy from her [Knight]. Still, he had to have gotten those gauntlets from the Rating Game from somewhere. Could it be because he was once Iaweh's boyfriend? If so, why didn't she feel it?

"It's subtle," Riser explained, feeling a bit more comfortable around the girl now that her interest had been piqued and her deadly aura was gone. "Like a second layer of skin." Rias once more gazed at her fiancé. There was more to him than met the eye, that was for sure.

 **XXXXX**

 **[Six Wing Café In Kuoh Town] [With Sona]**

"You're absolutely certain that I'll be welcomed?" Sona asked her chosen, nervously. She felt like a child about to meet disapproving parental figures for the first time. Still, she held herself properly and professionally. She pulled at the hem of her red dress nervously, though. It was a simple piece with a bit of sparkle to it. She had decided to go sleeveless as well as allow the back of the dress to be cut to the small of her back. It was long enough to reach her kneecaps, and complimented the red heels she was wearing. As for makeup, she had deigned to keep it at a small amount of strawberry lipstick, a bit of powder, and a tiny bit of dark eyeliner. It had only been a day since Keito had stayed at her mansion in the underworld, and yet he was already taking her to meet his fiancés. It was a bit nerve wracking, if she were honest with herself. These two women would decide her future with Keito. Or lack of one, for that matter.

"Keito-kun!" One such woman waved from a nearby table. The atmosphere was perfect for a romantic evening, and it looked like two tables had been pulled together to accommodate the four of them. It was obvious that the wait-staff was used to couples being their primary demographic. The man dressed in a navy blue sportcoat as well as dress pants and loafers walked up to the woman that had called to them. She was gorgeous, dressed in a pure white gown that accentuated her curves and complimented her auburn hair perfectly. She had a pearl necklace wrapped around her neck and a pair of silver earrings with hanging emeralds dangling off her ears. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but had a braid that wrapped around her head like a halo of sorts. She had a milky and smooth complexion of skin, but had toned muscles that begot intense training. Her hazel eyes landed on Sona. "You've brought the guest you spoke of?" Her tone rang with a professionalism Sona was all too familiar with.

"Good evening, Yuuki-san," Sona bowed before the woman just slightly, playing off of her known Japanese culture. Curses, Rias would be laughing her head off if she'd seen her, now! "My name is Shitori Sona-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." There was the sound of someone clearing her throat across the table from the woman Keito had identified as Yuuki Asuna from earlier. Across from Asuna sat a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair tied back into a long ponytail, wrapped up with a large yet tactfully black bow. Her eyes were shut, so she couldn't identify her eye color, but the woman had the same pale complexion as Keito. Her face was the epitome of serene and calm, complete with a tight smile, but Sona could identify twitches on her face that gave away her discomfort. Satou Lilly.

" _Ara, ara,_ it seems I've been ignored," Lilly spoke up with a restrained voice. Her intent was unreadable. "Am I perhaps not pretty enough to warrant our guest's attention?"

"I meant no disrespect, Satou-san," Sona quickly covered for her mistake. "It's an honor to-" She was cut off by laughter from the three around her as Keito rested his hand on her shoulder.

"They're teasing you, Sona-chan," Keito spoke for them. Sona quickly raised her head to see the barely contained smiles on the two women that sat before her. Her face flushed red with embarrassment. "Sona-chan, this is Asuna-chan," he motioned to the auburn beauty. "This is Lilly-chan," he then swept his hand to the woman dressed in a gown much like her own. "Both of you, this is Sona-chan. She's one of Kai's… _special friends_." The two women's eyes dilated for a moment before they both nodded in understanding.

"That _does_ explain a lot," Asuna smiled knowingly as she leaned on the table. Keito pulled out a chair beside the Yuuki, in which Sona happily sat. Keito then sat across from her next to Lilly. "Kai's always attracted some strange people, but I gotta say that I was surprised that he had a lot of friends in _low places_." Sona blinked before turning to Keito.

"They know?" she asked him. It was unusual for mortals to become involved in the affairs of the supernatural. Keito simply nodded in return. "With all due respect, is it wise?"

"I'd trust these two with my life," her chosen responded without a hint of humor. Sona bit her bottom lip for a moment.

"I just worry for their safety," she defended herself, though probably needlessly. "Our enemies and friends can be incredibly dangerous. I wouldn't want them getting hurt."

" _I_ am incredibly dangerous," Keito replied to her, waving off her concerns. "Nothing sans anyone with godly power can touch me at this point. Not without a lot of difficulty, anyway." The black haired woman adjusted her glasses further up her face in response. "You don't need to worry about them, either. They can take care of themselves as well."

"We're far more capable than most people," Asuna spoke up, pausing only as their waiter arrived to take their order. Sona was surprised at how contemporary their tastes all were, especially Keito's. He had ordered a steak and mashed potatoes, something definitively western in nature. While she had no problem with such, she had assumed he'd prefer more traditional Japanese cuisine.

"I simply enjoy the flavors of Western culture when I can," he spoke, presumably sensing her curiosity. "I'm spoiled by these two when it comes to cooking, so I've learned to appreciate all forms of culinary designs when we eat out." The young man smiled at his two lovers. "No offense to you both, but sometimes I'd like to eat something from America without having to cook it, myself."

"We could let you starve," Asuna suggested helpfully. Keito simply rolled his eyes at that. "It wouldn't be that hard. Honestly, I'm sure Lilly-chan and I would be perfectly fine letting you wither away into nothing."

"It wouldn't be like I could see you decaying," Lilly added in. Keito hung his head in mock depression, but the hints of his smile was obvious, tugging at the corner of his lips. Lilly smiled and gently slapped her fiancé's shoulder. "I'm kidding, dear. Who would annoy my father and make silly jokes with my mother and sister if you were to die?"

"I could always fill that spot," Asuna leaned on the table with her elbows, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Your mother really likes me, too. Unlike _my_ parents," Asuna scowled at those words.

"She's still being a hardass?" Keito asked, the pretenses of his earlier joke gone.

"I feel like I'm missing context," Sona spoke up, lightly coughing into her hand. "Who are their parents?"

"Asuna-chan and Lilly-chan are both daughters of large pharmaceutical companies. While Asuna-chan's family is more widespread in its business dealings, they're both rivals for the same type of product," Keito explained. "Having them both engaged to me caused… complications. Hell, it was causing complications even before I officially proposed to them. Lilly-chan had been set up for an arranged marriage, same with Asuna-chan. While Lilly-chan's family was relatively easy to deal with, Asuna-chan…"

"My ex-fiancé was insane," Asuna continued without missing a beat, her expression ever pleasant as if discussing the weather. Sona couldn't help but wonder what they had all gone through. Perhaps it was a story for another time. "Suffice it to say, dealing with both of our families at once gave Keito-kun quite the scare."

"But I managed," Keito added quickly. Asuna rolled her eyes while Lilly smiled patronizingly. "What? I did!"

"And we both love you for it," Lilly told him, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Sona allowed herself to smile at the scene. If this was what Keito was like on a day to day basis out with his women, then perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to be with him.

 **XXXXX**

 **[The Following Morning] [The Woods Behind Kai's Apartment Complex] [With Rias]**

"Put your damn backs into it! You all still have twenty more laps!" Kai shouted at 'his' Peerage. The girls all groaned at those words. None of them except for the [Knights] had ever had to train this way. Training was putting it lightly. After dinner the previous night, Riser had made it blatantly clear that he wouldn't interfere with either Rias or Kai. Under threat of castration, of course. That said, Kai had added that training would begin the next morning at six in the morning. Rias believed she had been harsh in her own training with both Kai and Issei. Apparently, Kai was a slavedriver.

"Kai-kun? Perhaps forty laps is a tad too much?" the redhead suggested to her fiancé from behind. They had made a makeshift track that was about a half mile around the outside, which the girls were all running. Kai was jogging alongside them, but after the training she had put him through, didn't look even winded. "I don't think even the other [Knights] can keep up with you! You're simply too good!" The faces of both [Knights], Karlamine and Siris, both turned sour at the thought. Rias couldn't blame them. To be shown up by a relatively new [Knight] who was also technically their [King], even if unofficially? That had to sting their pride.

"Bah, my ladies don't know the meaning of the words 'Let us give up'!" Kai countered her.

"But we're willing to learn!" Mira complained loudly, stumbling as she tried to run. Exertion was spread across her body, something the majority of the Peerage shared. Kai looked towards the girl, then at the rest of the Peerage, and slowed. He sighed, his expression unreadable to Rias.

"Alright, take five," he told them. The [Pawns] and [Bishops] all collapsed on the spot. Even Yubelluna was resting her hands on her knees and breathing heavily. All of them were dressed in running shorts and t-shirts made of easy-breathing material, though that didn't seem to do much for their physical stamina. As the girls rested, Kai walked over towards Rias and the rest of her Peerage. Kiba and Issei were both training together to the side, sparring in a match that while leaning in Kiba's favor, Issei was quickly starting to overcome him with his Sacred Gear. Koneko and Akeno had taken to the skies above in a fierce duel, where Akeno had been forced to use only melee combat and Koneko had been instructed to primarily use her magic. A suggestion by Kai, of course. "They're nowhere near where they should be," Kai comments as he sits beside his fiancé. "They've been at this longer than me. They should be stronger than they are right now."

"Not everyone has the same potential, Kai-kun," Rias reminded him. "You're simply lucky that your potential is extremely high. I'm sure Riser thought nothing of it when he made these girls his pieces."

"I never said that they didn't have potential," Kai defended them quickly, making Rias quirk an eyebrow at him. "I can feel it. They're each extremely powerful in their own right. But I don't think Riser ever thought about maximizing their power. Take Mira for example," he motions to the weakest [Pawn]. "She'll be the strongest out of all of them." Rias was unable to contain the short laugh that came to her. "Mira! Come here!" The girl blinked, her sky blue hair tied back in a single ponytail, and she jogged over to the couple.

"Hai, Kai-san?" she asked, standing in front of the two. "What is it you need me for?"

"I was wondering something," Kai started. "If Yubelluna suddenly went rogue and turned Stray, what would you do?" Mira's face instantly hardened.

"I'd hunt her down and bring her back no matter what!" Mira shouted with fierce determination, her fists clenched.

"You wouldn't kill her?" Rias asked, curious. "And what makes you think you'd even be strong enough to do such a thing?"

"I might not be strong on my own…" Mira admitted, looking forlorn for a soft moment, before her determined expression returned. "But I have the rest of my friends to help me become even stronger! Strong enough to help me bring her back!"

"Again, you wouldn't kill her?" Rias repeated, Kai held a smirk on his face.

"Never!"

"And why is that?" Kai interjected. Mira flushed and looked down, pressing her fingers together. "Don't be shy. We're just curious."

"U-Um… because… she's my friend…" Mira spoke slowly, glancing over at the violet haired woman. "She's helped me so much and I r-really admire her! It would be wrong to just kill her…"

"Even though you know it would be harder to bring her back alive? And willingly on top of that?" Kai pressed. Mira looked down at her feet, not responding as she nervously played with her own fingers. Kai stood and rested his hand on her shoulder. "You've got a lot of potential. If something like that ever happened, I believe you'll be able to pull it off." He patted the girl's shoulder and smiled at her. "Go rest up with the others. I was just curious."

"H-Hai," Mira nodded and moved to join the other girls while Kai turned to Rias.

"I'm still not sure what you see in her," Rias told him, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Strength is all well and good," Kai explained to his [King], "but without the willpower and determination to drive you to become that strong, then it's strength wasted. Yubelluna has plenty of power at her disposal, but she's complacent and is happy with how strong she is. She won't get much stronger that way. No matter how much I push her, she won't ever become stronger because she thinks she's good enough. Mira, however…"

"Will always keep pushing herself to become stronger," Rias realized. "Because she needs to be?"

"Because she wants to be," Kai corrected. "She'll be the strongest among them all because she knows what it's like to be weak, and wants to become strong for her own reasons. She's got guts." Rias hummed in thought as she mulled over the details. It seemed like something that Mira and Kai had in common. However, Kai had always been absurdly strong. No, that wasn't true. Kai had been relatively weak before the Rating Game against Riser. He'd become strong through sheer willpower and determination. Did he expect Mira to be the same way? Rias' gazed turned over to the group of girls and women. Out of all their gaudy costumes, they looked like regular girls, not like Riser's puppets. They laughed, joked, and seemed to enjoy one another's company. It was there that Rias realized how much they were their own people. For so long they'd always just been Riser's Peerage, but here… Here she could see each individual. Mira, specifically drew her interest. The girl was arguing with Xuelan about something trivial. While Xuelan seemed to be holding back laughter, Mira was in her face shouting about something that sounded like ice cream being the best dessert. Rias couldn't help but smile and wonder how childish she'd been to classify them all together before. Maybe it would be best to get to know them as individuals. With that, Rias stood and brushed the dirt from her clothing before taking Kai's hand.

"Why don't you introduce me?" she asked him, leaning against his shoulder. "I don't think I've been properly acquainted with them, yet." Kai smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, drawing giggles and 'ooohs' from the girls while the women gave the couple knowing smiles. Still Kai walked his redheaded fiancé over to the group of pieces.

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: Three short scenes that I had written out before I became busy. I'll be writing another chapter for this fic after I re-acquaint myself with where I want it to go. My writing style has changed since these chapters and I want to try and do a better job with writing. Until the next one!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Champions Of Gods

**Chapter Eleven: The Champions Of Gods**

 **I don't own it.**

 **XXXXX**

Kai yawned as he sat back in his chair, looking over the essays his students had written. So far all of them were passing. While some were a bit further behind than others, there was thankfully nothing under a 'B'. Not only did it make him look good as a teacher, but it also boosted his confidence in his own methods. He had been a bit worried at first to have students only speak English in his class, but it seemed the full immersion of it had allowed his students to quickly assist one another and keep up to snuff.

Funnily enough, Issei was his best student. Then again, the young man did receive a bit of extra help outside of classes from the young teacher. It was only natural after the two had become friends in Rias' Peerage. Not only that, but most of Kai's own Peerage had been introduced to the school about a week prior. They were popular, of course, and while Rias and Akeno still held the title of the "Great Onee-Sama" of Kuoh, the members of his Peerage had gained their own fans.

Kai sighed with a bit of exhaustion as he glanced out the window. The sun was starting to set, and soon it would be time to return to the nightly grind of fulfilling contracts. While he left most of the contracts to Kurama, he enjoyed taking it upon himself the odd job every now and then to spice up his life. The arrival of his 'family' had been delayed due to circumstances completely out of their control, so he had a bit of time before their arrival. Keito had also left two weeks prior along with Lilly and Asuna, though had assured Kai that he would return at a later date.

Kai's sense for excitement and battle had been quelled; at least for the time being. He had no doubt that in time he'd be off looking for a new adventure, but for now he was content living life day-by-day. His relationship with Rias had only grown stronger over time, and he'd been happy to help her set up a wedding date. She had, however, taken upon herself to plan out decorations and a guest list. He only insisted on one person coming, after all. Despite the difficulty of their arrival, Rias had accepted his proposition.

The young teacher felt himself relax, having just graded his final paper. It was a long day, but utterly worth it. He smiled, looking at the email on his laptop. It was a game he hadn't seen in a very long time. He was very tempted to join Keito in it, but there was still too much to have done. The tame-able dinosaurs would have to wait, of only a little bit longer. Perhaps he'd turn it into a school competition. A bit of a social experiment to separate clubs into tribes and have them fight for dominance and glory. Kai kept the idea in mind for a later date.

Slowly, the young man closed his laptop and packed up his things for the day. He would be heading to the clubhouse for the night, so Yuuma would have the apartment to herself. He had no doubt most of his Peerage would head home as well, though perhaps Yubelluna and Mira would probably head to the clubhouse as well. They seemed to enjoy the company of Rias' Peerage.

Kai's footsteps echoed in the empty halls, the walls painted a fiery orange from the setting sun. Shadows danced across the floors from the tree leaves filtering the light; the leaves blowing in a soft, silent breeze. Outside he could see students who had stayed for clubs heading home for the day in groups. He spotted Karlamine, his brown haired [Knight], eagerly speaking with the girls from the kendo club.

The [Knight] of Rias' Peerage walked on, content that his own Peerage had made themselves comfortable at Kuoh High. He would have hated if they'd felt out of place. It was, after all, his idea to bring them to the school. It was a brand new experience for them all, and a good way to expand their horizons.

Kai stopped in his tracks when he felt a presence behind him. It was powerful, but warming. The young man chuckled, closing his eyes in comfort. "Oh, so now you come crawling back to me, eh?" He teased the woman, chuckling under his breath. "I have to say, if this is your idea of a surprise then I think you should leave those to me, my dear."

"Oh, we know you'd never be able to keep a secret," the melodic tone of which he'd missed for so long responded. He felt two slender arms wrap around his waist and a dainty chin rest on his left shoulder. "Especially from me. It's quite literally impossible."

"I'd find a way," Kai smirked, taking a gentle breath. He felt relaxed and at ease with her around. "You know, Rias will have my head if she saw us like this. To be fair, it kind of confuses me on who I belong to at this point." He paused. "That is, if you still want me, Iaweh?"

"You belong to me, silly little man," Iaweh replied, ruffling the hair of her man. Kai turned to face the woman, staring down golden eyes with his own. "I simply let little Rias enjoy you. You will always be mine. Though if I must share with the devil you call your [King], then I suppose I don't have much of an option." Bullshit, and they both knew it. If she wanted to, she could obliterate Rias and take him for herself. Still, it put a bit of rest on Kai's mind.

"So, is there any reason you came to visit or is this a booty call," Kai joked, making the Goddess roll her eyes with amusement. "Perhaps a date? Maybe dinner and a movie, then shack it up in a love hotel?"

"Dear, it seems that turning into a devil has unleashed your perverse nature even further," Iaweh feigned an exhausted sigh. "A shame, what ever happened to the wonderfully just and righteous man I'd created and loved? Has he been degraded into such a beastly state in which I cannot save him from? Perhaps I must abandon him here, forever cursed to remain a lecherous devil. Oh, woe is me." The young man simply kissed the woman, making her smile.

"Please, if anything you made me this way," he responded to her faux lamentations. "Seriously though, what brings you here?"

"I simply came to visit you, ensure that you are well," Iaweh caressed the devil's cheek. "I had to leave you alone for some time to adjust to your new circumstances, but I will be by your side from now on. You've grown strong as a devil, Kai. I'm almost surprised that you've already managed to form a Peerage for yourself, even if it's as a result of a bet." Iaweh began to walk down the halls of the school, and Kai followed after her. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few steps, reaching the staircase down to the lower floors. "Kai, I must warn you of the coming times."

"Yeah, I figured as much," the young man chuckled. It was a shallow jab, but a jab nonetheless. "You don't really have a lot of time to waste on me. Not with everything going on."

"It's not intentional," Iaweh defended herself, pulling at the straps of her grass-green sundress. "Conflict has broken out among the different Pantheons of the world." Kai tilted his head at this. "Our religion is not the only one to exist. Many of the major religions and philosophies truly have beings hailed as gods who exist. The Greek and Egyptian Pantheons, for example."

"So, we're at war?" Kai sighed. He really didn't want to have to involve himself. Unfortunately, his deistic girlfriend nodded in response. The young man groaned in response. couldn't war just come to an end? Why couldn't he find true peace, no matter the lifetime?

"I have allied myself with many of the western and eastern Pantheons, however the Greeks and Hispanic deities still remain stubborn. It's a power play," Iaweh explained the situation. "It happens every couple of centuries or so. I believe the crusades were the last instance." Iaweh waved off the detail as the two of them exited the rear of the school and made their way to the clubhouse. "Anyways, the Egyptian and Shinto Pantheons have both deigned to send a representative. A champion from each of their respective warriors in order to create an alliance as a show of good faith. The Egyptians will be sending a champion who has aligned himself in the ways of Geb, their earth deity. The Shinto will be sending a champion descended from Susano'o, their storm deity."

"Let me guess, you've chosen me as the champion for our pantheon?" Kai deduced. Iaweh merely smiled. "Alright, is there any reason you've done so? Aside from being a reincarnation, what do I bring to the table?"

"You are my chosen one, as well as a servant to the sister of the one who holds the title of Lucifer," Iaweh explained. "You are also a close friend of the chemistry teacher at this school, correct?"

"Who, Azzy? Yeah, what's that have anything to do with this?" Kai was beginning to sweat. These were a lot of titles being thrown around. He wasn't the absolute best when it came to politics, but he knew when names were being dropped like icecream on a hot day, it was a bad sign.

"Azazel, one of the governors of the Fallen Angels and close friend to Kai, who aligns with both Iaweh and Lucifer," Iaweh stated to him. Kai could only blink in response.

"Oh," a hum left his lips. "Oh. Ooooooohhh. Oh no."

"Oh yes," Iaweh had a teasing smile on her face as her beloved came to realize his position, as well as why he was the perfect candidate. "You are the champion of the Biblical Pantheon. In your name will our enemies understand true power."

"Fuckin' dammit Azzy," the champion cursed under his breath. "And what if I refuse this position?" Kai stopped in his tracks outside of the clubhouse. Inside he could hear his friends causing a commotion. "What if I want to be regular old Kai, with nothing special going on at all?"

"You'd be a hero," Iaweh whispered in his ear, making him shiver. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the truth. "People would look up to you and tell stories of your deeds. Your name would be legendary, known across all Pantheons, not just the devil world." Kai sighed, giving in. His ego was simply too great.

"Fine. When should we expect these reps?" He asked, signing his life away. "And how am I supposed to compete with them? I have a lot of power, yes, but right now I'm only on par with high class devils in terms of endurance and potential. As much as I'd love to curb stomp the competition, I need power." Iaweh only smiled.

"You'll gain power like you always have," she told him, her voice sing-song. Her form started to slowly vanish. "You'll work hard, train, and forge strong bonds. I believe in you." With those words, Iaweh disappeared from his view.

Kai stood alone for a few moments to process her words before opening the door to the clubhouse. The main hallway was empty as usual, since everyone was likely already in the meeting room on the second floor. He ascended the staircase, trying to decipher who the other reps could have been. He didn't know of anyone from Egypt or Japan that really stood out as powerful. Then again, they could be like him and were hiding in plain sight. Or perhaps they were simply political figureheads. Either way, only time would tell.

Kai put on a smile as he entered the meeting room. Inside Issei, Akeno, Kiba, Yubelluna and Asia sat around a table that had several different plates of food set out. "Yo," he greeted the group, approaching them at a casual pace. He set his briefcase down at the door and placed his hands in his pockets. "Rias isn't here today?"

"Buchou went home for the weekend to arrange the remainder of the wedding ceremony," Akeno spoke up, a gentle smile on her face. "I'm surprised that she didn't tell you. I was under the assumption that you slept together." Issei let out a grumble of 'lucky bastard' under his breath.

"We did, until Yuuma-chan decided to start complaining about us keeping her up at night," Kai chuckled and massaged the back of his neck nervously. "Her and the other girls."

"It was a much needed discussion," Yubelluna had her arms crossed and was sending a steady glare towards the [Knight], "no, it was more of an intervention. Many of the other girls have nightmares from what miss Rias screamed during the night." Kai only laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess I'll be going, then," he told them. "I'm going to go do a few contracts and then head in for the night. I just got a promotion so I want to do a little research into it."

"A promotion?" Kiba asked, perplexed. He was unaware of any new positions opening up. "Did you apply for another role here?"

"Actually, I had a visit from Iaweh not to long ago," Kai told them, making the senior devils tense. An orange glow began to envelop Kai as he readied his teleportation spell. Kurama had just offhanded him his first contract. "Apparently there's a lot of political things going on with the different Pantheons and I was elected as the champion for the Biblical Pantheon."

"Different Pantheons?"Issei repeated, confused.

"Right. Akeno, Kiba, you know enough to explain it to Issei, right?" He asked. Akeno nodded, but the tension never left her shoulders. "Thanks. Oh, and we'll be having some people come in from the Egyptian and Shinto Pantheons arrive sometime, so keep an eye out! Seeya!" With a flash of orange, Kai was gone, leaving befuddled students in his wake.

 **XXXXX**

Rias sighed as she left the doors of her own home. The day had been exhausting and she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with her fiancé and drift off to sleep. Well, perhaps a little bit of nightly exercise would do, but after the embarrassing interruption of Kai's entire peerage a few weeks prior, she would have rather not attract their ire once more. Especially if it meant that video had a chance of getting out. While maybe before she wouldn't have minded as much, her body now belonged to her husband-to-be. It wouldn't do for her to show it to just anybody, even less complete strangers she might never meet.

Alas, unfortunately for her exhaustion, she had to stay in the underworld to finish all of the preparations for her wedding. As the younger sister of Lucifer, it would no doubt be a large and extravagant event. The devil world would accept nothing less from her matrimony. Unfortunately for her, that meant even more work had to be put into the ceremony than she would have liked. Everything had to be nothing less than perfect for her guests; personally invited or not. Every remaining Pillar clan would be invited without her say. Not only that, but Kai had convinced her to make the celebration open-door to encourage bonding between the higher class and lower class and everything in between. Unfortunately, Rias could only see that ending in disaster. How did he manage to convince her? Oh right, the sex. Well, at least she attempted to put up a fight.

Rias remained silent as she walked towards the gardens behind her family's mansion. It was quiet, so it would give her plenty of time to relax and think. It was something she had not been given the privy to do in the last few days. The young heiress reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of thick, lens-less glasses and placed them on her face. It was an old habit, but she believed it helped her think more clearly. The last time she'd done so was before the Rating Game against Riser.

Rias' mind wandered to the conversation she'd had about Mira; about how her guts and determination would allow her to surpass the others in Kai's Peerage. while she still wasn't quite certain he was correct, it was something she couldn't help believe in. there was something about him that made you want to believe in him. She remembered the words Riser had spoken during the dinner after the Rating Game. That Kai had a holy aura to him. Now that she looked back, she noticed it as well. While devils weren't objectively bad, they did have negative qualities that simply exuded from every pore of their body. Their presence brought out the desire to sin. It was the entire reason why students at Kuoh tended to be very extreme in their actions.

With the sheer amount of devil aura exuded around the school, students couldn't help but be quick to rage and violence, as well as overcome by lust. Thankfully the teachers were mostly strong willed and resisted those urges much more handily; though Rias attributed it to hormones in the teenage students that caused them to act out and more excessively. Simply put, the very presence of a devil brought out the worst in people. While not as strong as it had been in ancient times, they still gave humans the urge to sin.

This aura didn't exist in Kai. In fact, his presence brought about a feeling of peace and comfort. While it wasn't outright 'good', he had an aura that made you want to make up or avoid sinning. It was possibly one of the reasons why his classroom was known for being so peaceful and rational. It simply exuded so much holiness that one couldn't help but desire avoiding conflict and acting out excessively on instinct, passion or desire. Rias hummed in thought. It was also evident with the situation revolving around Yuuma. Despite having the fear of God literally shoved into her, she didn't have to be so timid around them after. In fact, Fallen Angels were ones who had willingly defied God, meaning she should have been just as eager to destroy Rias and her peerage. She had, in fact, been nearly enraged and insulted when she had arrived and had suggested Issei had been the one to defeat her. It wasn't until Kai had flown in did she feel true regret, it seemed. Was that why Iaweh had such an interest in her fiancé? Or was she the result of it? Either way, the very thought made her head hurt. Rias removed the glasses upon her face. that was enough heavy thinking for one night.

The young heiress made to stand and, at that moment, Grayfia arrived. The maid bowed as soon as she was close enough. "Lady Rias," she acknowledged the Gremory. "I've come on behalf of Lord Lucifer with a task he requires of you." Rias stiffened but nodded curtly. If it wasn't something he could tell her personally, it had to have been official business. "We will be having a delegation arrive tomorrow afternoon, and he wishes for you to greet them. They are," Grayfia hesitated, as if unsure of the exact wording to use, "ambassadors from Egypt, and Lord Lucifer wishes for one of our finest to welcome them to devil territory." The message was clear. She was to keep an eye on them and let them know that every action they made and word they spoke would be monitored.

"I gracefully accept this privilege," Rias replied, wincing at her own shaky tone. She couldn't allow herself to seem nervous. The last time someone had entered the barrier surrounding Japan it had been Iaweh. This time she wasn't sure who to expect, and that worried her. At least this time they were coming announced, however. "Is there anything I should know about our guest?"

"You will recognize them by the mark on their forehead," Grayfia affirmed. "It is a symbol that magicians following the ancient Egyptian ways use to identify themselves. We don't know of what the mark looks like, but it should not be hard to find. He will likewise be looking for you." With that said, Grayfia's posture relaxed. Rias did the same upon noticing. "Lady Rias, I ask that you be careful. This is the chosen champion among all of the magicians that follow the Egyptian Pantheon, rumored to be on par with deities."

"I understand," Rias' blood froze at the warning. What was it with Japan and attracting powerful individuals? Or was it Kai? After all, this only started after he'd become part of her peerage. Yes, it had to be completely his fault. Rias sighed as she began to glow red. "Thank you for letting me know, Grayfia. I think I should warn my fiancé that I'll be busy tomorrow as well." Grayfia shot her sister-in-law a pitying smile.

"I wish you luck."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon," Rias smiled before teleporting away to her soon to be husband. She expected him to be in his apartment reading or watching Youtube. What she didn't expect him to be doing was being smothered by a young boy and a young girl as they all screamed and laughed. He was dressed in some sort of tinfoil armor; the children much the same. The young boy had a foam sword and the girl had what looked like a _Star Rod_ frim the Kirby game series. She cleared her throat, gathering the attention of all three of them. Her fiancé blinked.

"Uh," he drawled, "I can explain?"

 **XXXXX**

"Can you just let it go?" Kai sighed, wincing as his [King] dragged him by the ear. "I was just babysitting, I swear! It was part of the contract Mrs. Uzuki had me do so she could go out with her friends!" Rias had not been happy to find him at someone else's house; especially that of a single mother. Perhaps it wasn't the best situation, but he really didn't have a choice!

"I ask you to be on your best behavior and I learn that you've given human children magical weapons," she reminded him, making him wince once more as she led him through the airport. "Be glad that I arrived when I did, or you would have blasted a crater where the house stood. Why did you think it was a good idea to use your devil magic to create weapons for children?"

"I didn't think they'd be any harm! And let go of my ear, you're gonna rip it off!" Kai protested, groaning when she finally released him. The young man rubbed his sore ear, frowning. "Seriously, how was I supposed to know that those things could explode? My normal swords wouldn't have."

"That's because you're the one using them," Rias scolded her fiancé. "Devil magic and humans don't mix well at all. They tend to create very dangerous results when a human comes into contact with devil magic; that's why possessed humans aren't even really possessed. They're just humans who have come into contact with devil magic for exposed amounts of time. This is usually from owning an object made with devil magic." Kai groaned at the implications.

"Great, so I couldn't made those kids go insane?" He grumbled. "Dammit, and I liked babysitting them." The [Knight] sighed before looking around. Rias was looking at the board in front of them showing the inbound flights from Tokyo, there the layover was for the Egyptian arrival. "So, figures that you and I pretty much get tasked with the same thing. I guess I'll finally be able to figure out who this champion for the Egyptian Pantheon is. I hope they're strong." Rias paled at remembering the words Grayfia had spoken to her the day before. Maybe bringing Kai hadn't been such a great idea.

"Just be calm and let me do the talking," Rias instructed her [Knight]. "I don't want to do anything to set this person off. They're in unfamiliar territory and-"

"Jeez, you act like I'm not used to this," Kai waved off her concern. "I'm sure we'll be fine!" He blinked, however, as the air seemed to swirl around them. "Huh, that's new..." The teacher glanced to the right, following his gut reaction. He saw as three individuals walked towards them, each one looking stereotypically... Egyptian. The taller of the three, a man, was dressed head to toe in black robes that covered him from shoulder to toes, almost like a pancho. He carried with him a scepter that, in truth looked like he was carrying a mini-golf club upside down. His hair was a dark brown and messy, like he's just woken up. He seemed to glare at Kai with contempt.

To the right side of the trio was a woman with a pretty, but somewhat masculine face. She shared the same hair color as her previous companion, but it was tied back in a way that reminded Kai of a pineapple. Her eyes were a piercing green and her skin was very similar to his own, but more a bronze color than caramel. She didn't have any noticeable weapons on her but she carried a suitcase. She was obviously the most well protected of the three; wearing a metal breast-plate and leather elbow-and shin guards. Otherwise, her clothing seemed like a loose t-shirt and shorts.

The final member was shorter than the other two, though only by a head. His eyes were dead; no, they were bored. Despite being the same color as the woman's, they were much more unnerving. His hair was almost a rusty color, and wind-swept. He wore robes the same color as his hair that seemed to match those of a traveler or a shepherd. In his right hand he held a simple staff that looked to have been made out of sandstone, or something similar. Unlike his companions, his skin was a pale white. There was a marking on the left side of his forehead, tattooed in black, but Kai had no clue what it was supposed to be.

As they approached, Rias made to greet them. It was the taller man, however, who spoke first. "We seek the champion of the Biblical Pantheon," he told the two. His voice was even, but not overly deep. Kai and Rias exchanged glances. That was sudden. "Well? Speak, or are you both deaf and stupid?"

"Shut up now, Darwishi, or I'll kill you," the smaller one spoke. Darwishi, as his name was, instantly froze and closed his mouth. Something in Kai resonated. The smaller one turned his attention back to Rias and Kai. "Do you know who the champion is, or are we wasting our time here?" His voice was low and droning, but calm. It was almost a whisper. "If you know who it is, it would be wise of you to bring us to them."

"Actually, that would be me," Kai raised his hand and smiled. Despite his heart pounding with a bit of fear, he gave the young man a cheery smile. "Nice to meet ya, Kai is my name." The young man stared at him for a moment before the hints of a smile appeared on his face. His two compatriots seemed to be taken aback, but there was no way they could see their alleged leader's expression, right?

"I see," the younger man spoke. "My name is Sebak, but I know you, and you know me. It's been quite a long time, Uzumaki Naruto."

 **XXXXX**

"Aww man," Issei groaned as he and Asia both walked towards their contracts for the night. Luckily they'd been able to set themselves up as a "devil pair" in the minds of humans so they had many of the same clients that would request them both at the same time. It made the jobs a lot less taxing, and usually much easier to deal with. With their [King] having returned that same day, they were sure that she'd have something exciting planned for them. Unfortunately, she had left with Kai immediately after school had ended, so that shot out that idea.

Still, it gave Issei time to spend with his sorta-girlfriend for the remaining night; and he was sure Yuuma would be waiting for them both at home. Not for the first time since the Rating Game, Issei pondered about the possibility of renting an apartment for the three of them. He knew that he needed to start taking responsibility for himself, but it was just so damn hard! Why couldn't he be like his teacher and have the confidence in these types of things? He didn't even know where to start!

"Issei-kun?" Asia's voice spoke up from beside him. The young man gave his companion an attentive look.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Are you ok?" The blonde nun asked, her voice filled with concern. "You have a very difficult expression on your face." Did he really? He must have gotten lost in his thoughts.

"Ahh, it's nothing," Issei gave her an apologetic smile and rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. "I was just thinking about the future, that's all. Nothing bad or anything, I swear!" Asia giggled at his response, a gentle smile on her face. the young man couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up at the sight. Asia really was cute, and had an innocence to her that made him hesitant to really perv on her as much as he would anyone else. "Anyway, let's get going to this contract. It's the only one we have for tonight, so let's do well and get stronger!" Asia nodded excitedly.

"Yes! I'll do my best, Issei-kun!"

"Ah, are you both doing contracts as well?" A soft voice spoke up from behind the two. Issei and asia both turned around, coming face to face with two of Kai's Peerage. the first one who had spoken, a young girl wearing a colorful kimono, had a gentle smile on her face as she regarded the two. Her friend, the [Pawn] Mira, had a smirk on her own face as she shifted her posture onto her left foot with her hand on her hip. "It's such a strange town, but the nights are quite beautiful."

"I have to say, I didn't expect to see you two out doing stuff," Mira spoke up, approaching them. the black-haired girl in the kimono followed suit. "We only just started doing our own contracts here. If we're gonna get stronger, then Kai-san told us we should start working hard." Issei blinked with surprise before speaking up.

"Yeah, well, he's always saying stuff like that," the young man of the group told them. "Say, aren't you both strong enough to make magic teleporting circle things? Why are you walking?"

"Why aren't you?" Mira shot back before huffing. "Ugh, ask Mihae, she's the one who wanted to walk to our contracts," Mira motioned with her head towards her partner. Mihae seemed to be flushing at the blame being placed on her.

"Ah, but it's just that the sky is so beautiful here," she tried to defend herself. "I just wanted to see it for myself."

"It is a very beautiful country," Asia agreed with the kimono-wearing young lady. "I'm not from around here, and everyone has been so kind and considerate to me. I'm so happy to have made so many friends!" Issei could have sworn that her eyes were sparkling with joy.

"I must agree," Mihae responded, her gaze equally innocent and joyous. "It was so dreary in the underworld and the air is much more stale than it is here. It feels much more alive!" Mihae looked down, a sorrowful expression on her features. "I'm thankful that Kai-sama brought us here. I used to be a human many years ago and while I loved the chance to be long-lived, I was becoming homesick." A soft smile graces her lips. "The world has changed so much since I was turned into a devil. I'm glad I've been given the chance to come back."

"What have we got, four devils from the Bible?" A voice spoke from down the street, though it was loud enough for them to hear. All four devils tensed as a dark-skinned man wearing a pair of shades approached them. He was muscular and had the word "Thunder" tattooed on his left shoulder. His hair was bleached blonde and tied back into a ponytail, though his black goatee revealed his true hair's color. "Gotta say that I expected more from our rivals. The great rappin' god of Japan has arrived, and as a friendly greetin' of peace I offer you to bump the five." At the end of his words he offered out his fist to the four, close enough to show that he was much taller than all of them. Any fight with him would likely not turn out well. "Don't keep me waitin', or I'll be late'n!" Hesitantly, Issei was the first to bump the man's fist with his own. The stranger's hand was easily twice the size of his own.

"Who the heck are you?" Mira asked, shoving down the nervousness she felt as both Asia and Mihae gave the 'rapper god' a bump of their own fists. The man grinned.

"Why you be askin', cause I ain't maskin'. I'm the hit sensation, sweepin' across the nation! Nobody can best me, so you better not test me! I'm the great son of Susano'o, the rappin' Chiriko Akira, oh! Wheeeeeeee!" The four devils could only stare befuddled at the man before them, not sure how seriously they could take him. Coming down from his excitement, Akira seemed to nod to himself. "I see my rhymes have left you speechless, I'll have to be the one to speak, yes. Meetin' up with a fella named Gremory, could you four tell me where he'd be?" Issei was instantly on edge.

"Oh yeah? And what do you need to know that for, huh?" He growled. He didn't know who this guy was, but he knew they were devils and was looking for his [King]. That was enough to make him wary. Asia took a few steps back while both Mihae and Mira moved to stand beside Issei. "I don't know who you are, but you better start answering our questions or else we'll pummel you!" The man's shades seemed to glimmer in the moonlight at those words. Issei felt the cold shiver of fear run down his spine at the thought. Was this guy one of those from the Shinto Pantheon? He had to be, since he'd spoken about Susano'o.

"Been a while since I had to fight," Akira grinned. "Let's see if ya'll can make this tight! I give ya everything I've got, so let's hope you can take a lot! If real power's what ya want to see, see the reborn strength of the Killa-"

"That's enough," a voice echoed out across the streets. Akira clicked his tongue with disappointment, but didn't make any aggressive movements. "I won't have you decimating my own pieces in my territory." Rias descended upon them, arms crossed and a disappointed expression on her face. "I assume you're the representative that the Shinto Pantheon has sent for the alliance?" Behind her was Kai, who stood attentively. "The representative for the Egyptian Pantheon has already arrived, and I'm to escort you to the place where you both will be staying."

"Damn, looks like I'm late again," Akira grumbled. "Ol' pops ain't gonna be happy about this, man." He looked over the two new arrivals.

"Issei, shouldn't you and Asia be doing your contracts?" Rias spoke firmly. There was no room for questioning.

"R-Right!" The Gremory [Pawn] replied, grabbing Asia's hand in his own. "Let's get going, Asia. We can't be late!" Kai turned to his own peerage.

"You two should do the same," he told them, looking over the [Pawn] and [Bishop]. "I'll explain later, ok? It seems we've all just been thrust into something bigger than us."

"You better explain," Mira grumbled as Mihae took her hand.

"Good luck, Kai-sama," the [Bishop] gave her unofficial [King] a smile before dragging Mira away. The two, Rias and Kai, both approached Akira.

"So, you're the other champ, huh?" Kai asked, chuckling. He offered his hand to shake the man's. Akira instead held out his fist. Kai nodded a few times before bumping the man's fist with his own. In an instant, he felt the tug on his soul.

Kai found himself on a mountain surrounded by clouds. Before him stood a man much like the one in the real world, though his hair was naturally a pale blonde. His tattoos were different and he seemed much more well built. Kai chuckled, knowing exactly who it was before him.

"Been a while, nine-o. Gotta say, didn't think I'd meet ya here, oh," the man spoke, grinning. "How'd you end up in this world? Akira here's quite the pearl. A great man and a wicked fighter, his strength capability's above mine, it's higher!" Kai felt himself speak, but the voice wasn't his own.

"Yeah, it's been a while, B," Naruto spoke, chuckling. "I guess it took you a while to reincarnate, but Kai here is my second life after the one where we first met. I've only ever met Sasuke and Sakura before. It's really good to see you again." The two remained silent, simply taking in one another's presence. Kai, in an instant, connected to B and Akira, understanding them further than most ever would. They were his friends, his comrades. He could trust them with his life. He knew that Akira was feeling the same thing. "We should let these two work everything on their own," Naruto told his friend. "After all, it's time for them to live. We're just kind of here for the ride. But it's been nice seeing you again."

"Whenever you wanna talk just let me know," B replied to the shinobi. "An inner connection, we've got the show." With a final grin from B, the vision dispersed itself.

Kai blinked and smiled at Akira as he reoriented himself. Akira did the same. "I ought to have known I wasn't the only one," Akira spoke first. "Oh, I can tell this is gonna be fun."

Rias could only look between the two with confusion. "What in the world just happened?"

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: Another chapter with my new writing style! I wanted to slow things down and explore the characters and their thought processes a bit more. I'm not sure how well I did on that, so let me know what you think! I don't know what I'll update next, so keep an eye out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Shades Of The Past

TheKaiSenpai does not own anything here.

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter Twelve: Shades of the Past**

"Backup!?" The young man shouted in outrage. "Now you listen here, you no-good holy skank! People like me don't just work as backup! do you even know who I am? I'm the greatest crime lord to ever exist in Hell!" The redheaded teen took a drag of his cigar, a scowl planted firmly on his face. His eyes flashed red before receding back to their normal green. His gaze then turned to the silver-haired woman dressed as a maid. "And you, don't even get me started! Servant to Lucifer himself or not, you don't get to barge in here and just tell me what to do. I run the Underworld's underworld, and nobody else. I'm not going to be delegated like a cheap mercenary to some brat like some common thug!"

It took all of Grayfia's patience to not simply freeze the man and threaten him into submission. If they wanted his support then they'd have to come to some sort of agreement. Unfortunately, that meant she'd have to work with the seraphim beside her, Gabriel. Had she not been instructed by Sirzechs, she would have blasted the woman with all of her power as soon as she'd arrived. Unfortunately, the entirety of the Biblical Pantheon was relying on all three factions working together. Had it been for any other reason...

"Please, Mr. Gaius," Gabriel attempted to placate the devil before them. "We're not asking you to do this for free, and your skills are to be highly praised." Grayfia had to give her credit, the seraphim knew how to kiss ass. "Someone who managed to not only sneak into the lower levels of Heaven, but steal away several priceless artifacts in doing so? Such is almost worthy of praise among your kind." Absently, Grayfia noted that Gabriel's teeth had clenched while speaking the facts.

"Well, I must say that at least one of you knows how to respect a man in my position," Gaius boasted. "It's not every day that two of the most powerful beings in the Pantheon just waltz into my top secret hideout, which I now have to move thank-you-very-much, completely unannounced and proceeds to take out my men like they're flies." The man, having been pacing as he spoke, proceeded to lean back against his desk. His white blazer flared a bit at the action before he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Now then, you mentioned I won't be working for free?"

Gabriel almost frowned, but kept up her calm façade. If only her Mistress hadn't ordered her specifically to be the one recruiting these people. Not with Grayfia of all people. And of their third member? Well, they hadn't spotted him all day. He was supposed to meet them that morning but had failed to show up. The two women had waited an hour before finally leaving without him. As the leader of the backup team they were forming, she'd expected him to have been punctual. Leave it to a Fallen Angel to disappoint.

"You will be given free reign to take one item from each of the factions without repercussion," Grayfia picked up where Gabriel had gone silent. A contemplative look crossed the features of Gaius. He was a low-class devil who, while not powerful, had surpassed many high-class devils simply through skill, cleverness, resourcefulness, and intellect. Even more, many of his thefts and crimes were done audaciously. He drew attention to himself and always escaped unscathed, taunting those left behind. He enjoyed showing off.

"Well, well, that is _very_ tempting," he spoke with interest, though Grayfia couldn't be sure how honest he was being. He'd been making a mockery of them the entire time. He knew that they wanted him and was taking advantage of it, verbally spitting in their faces as much as he could. "But I'm sure that a little more wouldn't hurt the pockets of neither Lucifer nor God. I mean, my services are not so easily bought after all."

Grayfia held back a sigh. This was becoming more of a headache then it was worth. "What more could you possibly want?" She asked him. By any means necessary, Sirzechs had told her. Normally she would not have opened the offer to a criminal devil like this, but she was under orders. She dreaded the smile that came across Gaius' face.

"Well, since you've so kindly given me the option," he started. "A pass for all of my previous and future activity would be splendid!"

"Done," Grayfia accepted immediately.

"What?" Gabriel, however, was less than amused. "Grayfia, you can't be serious! You'd give this wretch immunity to all of his misdoings?" Gaius snickered.

"Oh, did we hit a nerve, birdy?" The criminal mastermind taunted the seraphim.

"You're not making this easier," Grayfia growled at the man before turning to her partner. "As much as I hate doing this, we don't have a choice. We're to recruit the three subjects no matter what, and I don't have the time to mess around here while our Pantheon's champion is out there in potential danger. He's going to be the tip of the spear and we can't afford to leave him unprotected. He's not ready!"

"Ooooh, this is sounding very personal, miss maid," Gaius further input. A grin was plastered on his face. "Is someone desperate? How weak your so-called champion is if he needs protected by a lowly criminal like me?"

"Enough!" The room's temperature dropped as Grayfia's patience wore thin. Gaius wisely kept his mouth shut. "Will you take this offer, or will you not, Gaius?" Grayfia's eyes were cold, and promised death if the man considered messing with her again. The redheaded devil merely sighed and closed his eyes, taking the situation seriously for the first time since the two women had arrived.

"Fine, I'll be part of your little super friends," he told them, frowning. "As long as you hold up your ends of the bargain. One thing from each faction and a full pardon on anything and everything I've done and will do." Gabriel sighed with a hint of defeat. She hoped that her Mistress would have a plan for the devil if he ever went rogue.

"I'll ensure it's taken care of," Grayfia promised.

"Great! Just let me go grab my cane and we can get going!" The young man moved towards a locker to the side of the room. The crime boss had set up in an old warehouse outside the city of Lilith, which had made him hard to track down. As he gathered his belongings, the two women spoke in hushed tones.

"Please tell me not all of the recruits on that list will be like this," Gabriel asked her temporary partner. "I'm not sure I'd be able to handle them all if they're all so... crude!"

"One of them is a fallen exorcist, and the other is a holy priest," Grayfia reassured the seraphim. "Of the two, I can only imagine the exorcist being insufferable. However, these are the three that our leaders have suggested to us to protect Kai if needed."

"My Mistress was rather vague when she told me about their place," Gabriel brought up. "Do you know exactly what they'll be doing to protect her boyfriend?"

"They'll be training him, as far as I know," the silver haired maid explained, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. "Lord Lucifer was also somewhat dodgy in answering my questions, but it seems that each of these men are among the best our factions have to offer."

"Well, I have all my things," Gaius spoke from behind them. He twirled his cane by its handle around his index finger before slamming it against the ground, pushing his weight on it. "If you both are done gossiping like children, we can be on our way."

"We will take you to Kyoto, a city in Japan located on Earth," Grayfia clarified for the criminal. "There you will be admitted into a hotel where you will stay during the duration of your mission. Your charge will meet you there in the coming week or so." Gaius frowned at the information.

"Listen, granny," Grayfia clenched her teeth at the nickname. "My time is very valuable and I'd rather not waste it waiting for some brat. If you're going to have me wait, then-"

"Then you'll be arrested right now due to the broken contract and put away for the rest of your life," the maid responded harshly. It took a moment for the criminal to take in her words before he scowled. He was trapped.

"Fine," was his clipped response. "I guess I really don't have a choice. What is it with crazy women and being so bossy?"

Grayfia glanced at her partner, noticing the hints of a smile on the seraphim's face. "Very convincing," she told the devil beside her. "As much as I dislike the trickery behind it, I must admit that it worked. Shall we drop him at the hotel and proceed to the next person?"

"Let's, before this one convinces me he'd be better off frozen in a maximum security prison," Grayfia responded.

"I can still hear you!" Gaius growled.

"Is that a problem?" Grayfia replied to the agitated man. It seemed that without the power to back himself up, he had quite the loud bark.

"As a matter of fact, go fuck yourself," the man returned, following the two women towards the center of the warehouse where a magical circle awaited them. "Where the hell are we going, anyway?"

"To Kyoto," Gabriel was the one to remind him. "You'll be provided an apartment room as well as currency to purchase food and appropriate clothing." She flashed him a small smile, hoping to calm him a little. Gaius had the decency to blush at her beauty, but hid it under a scowl.

"Yeah, whatever," was all he muttered in response. The trio stood in the center of the magical circle and, after a moment, disappeared from the warehouse.

 **XXXXX**

Seeing two women and a gaudily dressed man with a cane and a cigar walking out from an alleyway would normally draw some unwanted attention, but Grayfia counted themselves lucky that the streets and sidewalks were crowded, making their emergence nigh unnoticeable. The trio were only a few buildings away from the hotel in which they planned to have all four members meet and the only challenge was making their way through the crowds of tourists and locals.

The devil woman was on her guard, however. She could feel the eyes of youkai watching their every move. It had only been through a careful negotiation between her husband and Yasaka that they had been allowed to use the hotel as a means of gathering. It seemed that Gaius had the same knowledge, or at the very least knew how bad it would be to stand out, as his head was lowered and his back was hunched while he followed both Grayfia and Gabriel. The silver haired devil took the lead of the three, with Gaius behind her and Gabriel turning up the rear to ensure he behaved. It took them only a few minutes to reach the four star hotel.

As they entered, a tall man approached them. His hair was a rusty red; had it been brighter than she would have mistaken him for the Gremory head. His eyes were a deep red and were slit. He wasn't a human. "You're late," the man greeted them, towering a half foot above Grayfia. His voice held power behind it, making even those close to them pause to see if he was addressing them. "The room has been ready for several hours, now." The man was dressed in a simple black business suit with his hands in his pockets. He withdrew one hand and tossed the woman a key. "Third floor, room 0309. Now, I need to get back to contracts."

"May I ask who you are?" Gabriel spoke up, approaching the man to stand beside the devil maid.

"You may call me Kurama," the man replied simply. "I'm a friend who decided to take the time to help you. My partner will need all the strength he can, so it's in my best interest to help you, little creatures." He moved past the women, effortlessly nudging them aside when he passed between them. He didn't even look back.

"Well he was charming," Gaius muttered. "Can we get a move on? Time is money, ladies." Both women shared a glance before moving towards the elevator. They would discuss Kurama as soon as they dropped off Gaius.

 **XXXXX**

The two women glanced at one another as they approached the house surrounded by forest. The very air around them was filled with a certain mystique, and also a calming aura. The fact that they were there to recruit the help of someone from the fallen faction was not lost on them. This was highly unusual.

The house seemed plain enough. It was made of plaster and perhaps concrete, located deep in the forests of England. They had found it after sensing a bubble of chakra, among all things. As soon as they'd entered, however, they'd been exposed to a massive gravitational force that had forced them to stay on the ground. On the ground, everything felt normal. As soon as they'd tried to fly, however, it felt as if they were being weighed down by ever-increasing weight.

The front yard of the house crawled with toads, something that seemed definitely out of place to the two women. Both toads and toad decorations could be seen in the yard, and it was difficult for them to walk without accidentally stepping on one. After a few minutes, however, they made it to the front door of the cottage. The lights were turned on inside, and smoke rose from the chimney. Both of them could hear the soft humming of someone inside stop before footsteps came to the door.

"Who is it?" A voice spoke to them from beyond the wooden door. It was a deep voice, but not booming. It was more like a strong, even-toned voice than anything else. "If that's you, Azazel, then I'm going to have to tell you to leave. I still can't find my damn porn mag after the last time you were over." Gabriel's face flushed with embarrassment while Grafia merely groaned with exasperation.

"We are not he, Mr. Myo," Grayfia spoke up. There was a pause. "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge and I am accompanied by miss Gabriel, and we've come to-"

"Hold on a moment, I'll open this door right up!" Came the man's excited interruption. It took a good half minute for him to undo all of the locks on the door. "Wait up, wait up. Just one more, I swear. Don't go anywhere!" Much to her chagrin, she could almost hear the exorcist drooling; simply from the sound of her voice. Eventually the door opened, revealing to them a young man with long, messy, sunny blonde hair and an admittedly handsome face. He appeared to be English, and didn't have any facial hair. He was tall, standing at about six and a half feet. "Oh yeah, and what brings two beautiful babes to my humble abode?" His eyes were full of lust.

"We've been sent by Lucifer, God, and Azazel to recruit you into an organization to protect and train the champion of the Biblical Pantheon," Gabriel spoke, attempting to ignore his previous words. The declaration seemed to sober the man up a bit as his eyes went from their chests to their own faces. He flinched, as if expecting to be struck, before relaxing a bit. "If you allow us in, we may discuss it further."

"Yeah, yeah, come in," the man spoke curtly, all traces of his former lust having disappeared. Grayfia and Gabriel exchanged glances before entering, with the seraphim closing the door behind her. They followed the man to a small dining room with a circular table and four wooden chairs. "Take a seat, I'll grab us some drinks and food," he told them. Both women did as asked, surprised at the sudden change.

"He's much more welcoming than Gaius," Gabriel observed the man behind the counter as he pulled out a tall, clear bottle and three glasses. "Though something should be said about his depravity..."

"He did correct himself," Grayfia acknowledged, "as soon as he realized that we were here for business. He also seems to realize his place. Attempting to fight the two of us would not have ended well for him."

"On the contrary, ladies," the exorcist spoke from the kitchen, grabbing a small platter of sandwiched from his fridge. "I'm much stronger than either of you could give me credit for. But who am I to ever hit a beautiful lady, much less two? Am I right?"

"Pride cometh before the fall," Gabriel told the man.

"I can tell you from experience that the fall isn't as bad as you'd make it seem," he retorted, setting the sandwiches, bottle, and glasses onto the table on a single steel tray. "I'm still one of the strongest exorcists that the Fallen faction has, almost equal to your strongest devils or angels. I'm sure I could give you a run for your money if we were to come to blows, one-on-one."

"This discussion will go nowhere, Mr. Myo," Grayfia interjected before the man and seraphim could argue. While Gabriel huffed indignantly, the man simply waved her off dismissively and sat back in his seat.

"Please, call me Jiraiya," the man stated. "Myo is my pen-name."

"You're a writer?" Gabriel asked, picking up a sandwich from the tray. "I was unaware of this."

"You would be," Grayfia sighed as she poured the alcoholic drink; sake. "He writes smut."

"Bah, you wouldn't realize the pure unrivalled genius my work is!" Jiraiya protested before grumbling a few words to himself.

"I must say that Jiraiya is a very strange name for an Englishman to have," Grayfia did not want to talk more about that filth her husband read. There was no wonder why he wanted him on the team. "Where did it come from?"

"My mother was born in Japan," the man told them. "She came here and fell in love with my father before passing away a few years ago. She had been a nekomata and passed on several characteristics down to me."

"That explains the chakra outside," the maid suggested. Jiraiya nodded at the connection.

"It's not as strong as any youkai can produce, but I do have a degree of control over chakra that many humans do not," he informed the two. "It comes like second nature, though. Makes killing devils a lot easier." His eyes briefly wandered towards Grayfia, but she didn't give him the pleasure of reacting to his words. "I also have a little bit of training with nature chakra, though not a lot of progress." He frowned as he took over the discussion. "There's a lot of hatred in this world corrupting it. I can't use the power for very long without some nasty consequences."

"There's no doubt, you're very strong," Gabriel commended him. "At least so far as your merits go. I can see why my Mistress agreed to select you as someone to protect the Pantheon's champion." Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow at the mention of a Mistress, but didn't pursue the topic. "That being said, both of us realize that we cannot force you into this." Not like they had Gaius, but that was simply because he'd gotten on their nerves. So far Jiraiya had been proper; if not a bit lecherous.

"It's been a long time since I've had to teach or protect anyone," the man rested the lower half of his face behind his hands, his elbows resting on the table. "Before I agree to anything, I want to know what the brat's like. I won't train just anyone; and if he turns out to be some kind of monster then you can bet I'll be killing him instead."

"Kai is hardly a monster," Grayfia spoke with confidence. Despite most of her interactions with the young man having been while he trained with her husband and Lady Leviathan, she without a doubt remained positive that he was a good person. Too good, sometimes. "As for work ethic, so long as you hold his interest or challenge him in a constructive way, he'll be sure to be the greatest student you'll ever have."

"God has deemed him fit to be spared and even assisted, despite being a devil," Gabriel added. "If you still question his character, let that achievement alone speak for him." Jiraiya's eyes seemed to bore into the two women as he thought, a contemplative humming sound passing through his lips every few seconds.

"Say that I do agree," he spoke slowly, every word thought out before he said them. "What's in it for me? You honestly couldn't have expected me to do this out of good will, could you? I don't even know the brat." Grayfia pursed her lips. They had, in fact, had hoped Jiraiya would be willing to commit to the cause out of the goodness in his heart. It seemed like she would have to work within her rights a little. Glancing at her partner, the seraphim seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"From the devils, we would be willing to assist in your hunt for any _stray_ devils you find yourself hunting," she offered. "You will be given diplomatic immunity from any devil you do not attack first. Should you attack first, then it will wear off for any devil in the area for the time being." Gabriel took the moment to speak up.

"In my power I am able to allow you the same freedoms from the Holy Church, as well as allow you personal escort through the Holy Lands should the need arise that you must travel through them without repercussions," the seraphim offered. "Will this suffice?"

"I have to say, you both must be pretty generous to offer all of that," he grinned perversely. "I would have settled for a great big look at those massive jugs on your chests!" Grayfia couldn't hold back her scowl while Gabriel seemed to have found something very interesting about her sandwich. It took all of her willpower not to lash out at the man with anger. The moment passed, and Jiraiya smirked at the two women sitting at his table. "If that's your offer, then I'd be a fool to refuse. Just take me wherever we need to go. First, I need to pack some bags, though." He stood and took his tray before making his way to the kitchen.

"Are you sure this will be wise?" Gabriel asked the devil across from her. "Even if he's strong, I wouldn't want him corrupting my Mistress' boyfriend."

"Kai will be fine," Grayfia didn't seem sure of her words, even as she spoke them. "He has enough common sense and self control to prevent this lecher from affecting him." She then mumbled, "I hope."

"Hopefully the priest will be much more accommodating," Gabriel added, "as well as less of... well, Gaius or Jiraiya." Grayfia could only nod in agreement. So far they had yet to be impressed by any of the men who were to protect and train Kai to his full potential. It did not bode well for any of them.

Grayfia decided to shift the topic. "About Kurama," she mentioned. Gabriel nodded. "It's odd that he would appear to us, but I recognize his name, now. Kurama is the name of Kai's familiar. I only know this from the few times I've seen the kitsune while visiting Lady Rias."

"A youkai as a partner?" Gabriel inquired, her expression begetting her innocent curiosity. "I've never heard of such a thing. How powerful is he?"

"I can sense he's possibly just as powerful as Kai," Grayfia explained to her partner. "However, I can also sense a massive pool of energy coming from him. It's definitely chakra, but I don't believe he has access to it. It's almost blocked off, in a sense." The maid paused. "It may be the cause of him being a familiar rather than a complete youkai." Grayfia paused. "I couldn't' garner more information, however. My visits involving Kurama have always been brief and I've never paid him much attention in the past. I will rectify that mistake the next time I see him."

"I'm all ready!" Jiraiya chimed in from behind them. Grayfia turned to look at the man, with not a single bag on him. He had a large scroll strapped to the back of his waist, but that was it. He must have sensed her confusion, since h laughed. "Everything I need is in this scroll," he reached back to pat its side. "Don't you worry about a thing. Come take me away, ladies. I've released the seal around my house so you can do that devil transport circle out of here."

"If you insist," Grayfia replied, allowing a silvery glow to light up the room as she formed the magic circle around them. In an instant, they were gone.

 **XXXXX**

Since they knew exactly what room they needed to go to, dropping off Jiraiya had been much easier than it had been with Gaius. The hotel room had two beds, to which Grayfia was almost certain they'd have to rent out the room beside it as well. Thankfully the owner was a youkai. After some talking they'd been able to convince him that they were there under an agreement with Yasaka. Unfortunately, even if arriving was easy, that didn't make the peace between Jiraiya and Gaius.

"So, you're that famous thief I've been hearing about," the exorcist grinned, standing with his arms crossed as the devil laid out on one of the beds. The tv was on and he seemed to be watching some American game show. "Gaius Romani. You're on my list." The exorcist smirked and raised his hand up to his neck, drawing an imaginary line across his neck.

"You'll have to catch me first, goldilocks," the criminal sat up, a gleam appearing in his eyes that promised danger and destruction.

"You're not the first to have told me that," Jiraiya countered him. "You're not dealing with the average exorcist anymore."

"That's enough out of the both of you," Grayfia spoke up, frowning. She slapped Jirayia across the back of his head. It felt natural to her. "You're here for a single job and that job alone. Whatever business you have outside of it will have to be put aside until then."

"Heh, whatever you say, princess," Jiraiya was starting to annoy her again. "I'm sure Gaius and I will be the best of friends, won't we?"

"The friendliest of pals," the criminal agreed with the only other male in the room. "Why, we'll light up the sky with the power of our friendship. Like ponies or something."

"I'm not sure which was worse," Grayfia sighed, trying to block out the two men doing their best to annoy her. They knew it, too.

"I think it's wonderful that they're becoming such friends," Gabriel countered her, her eyes sparkling as she watched the exorcist and devil pretend to get along for the sole purpose of annoying Grayfia; not that the seraphim was aware of the reasoning. "And so easily as well!"

 **XXXXX**

"This is the final stop," Gabriel felt no discomfort at the stares they were receiving, almost oblivious to them. It was not a good place to be for those who looked like her or Grayfia. Still, the maid kept a dignified air about her that exuded and aura of coldness and unapproachability. Fortunately the people around them got the hint, and would quickly avoid looking at both women. "Why my Mistress would choose someone from such a place is beyond my understanding." They had found themselves located in the northern region of Sudan in a small, unnamed village located in the middle of the desert. Progress seemed to have halted in the town, with no electricity or modern tech in sight aside from visiting traders in caravans and old trucks. Many of the "buildings" were actually tents, with very few being made of sandstone, wood, metal, and other materials that had to have been brought in from elsewhere. Their destination was a small wooden shack with several adults sitting outside listening to a Catholic missionary.

"Was it not your leader who decided to have her essence born in a cave?" Grayfia asked, temporarily silencing the woman beside her. "While I cannot speak for your religion itself, I must hold respect for those who are willing to come to such areas in order to spread it. Such bravery is admirable." As the two women drew closer, they brought with them the attention of the men listening to the missionary, which in turn attracted his attention. Gabriel gave him a smile before allowing her six pairs of wings to unfold from her back, revealing herself as an angel. The men gasped with wide eyes as the missionary knelt before her. It was only her time with God and Grayfia that had dulled most of her innocence, but most of her was a bit disappointed that they were kneeling to her and not to God.

"L-Lady angel," the missionary spoke with awe. "We're humbled to stand in your presence." Whispers of _malaak_ where whispered around the men gathered there. Grayfia stood back, letting her partner speak. Her presence would only make things difficult.

"Please, stand," Gabriel asked the man, frowning. She didn't like that she was garnering so much attention and awe. "I'm only a messenger who has been sent by God to seek you out."

"By God?" The missionary stood as instructed, but still seemed too in awe to process the words. "I humbly ask whatever it could be that my Lord wishes for me?"

"You, Dovin, have been chosen to protect and teach a young man who is to be our champion in a coming war," Gabriel explained to the man. The missionary, however, seemed confused.

"I apologize Lady Angel, but... my name is Victus, I am not the one you're looking for," the missionary was crestfallen. He looked among the men he had been teaching and waved to one in the back. "Dolvin, taal hana," he spoke out. From the back, a young man slowly stood. His hair was messy and uncut reaching down to the small of his back, and he wore shredded shepherd's' clothing. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and has a massive scar along the left side of his face. He stood a foot shorter than Grayfia as he walked forward. Victus took Dolvin by the arm and presented him to Gabriel. "This is Dolvin," he told her. "He has been the most eager of my students."

"Without you as a teacher, this young man would never have been given this opportunity," Gabriel attempted to quell the missionary's saddened spirit. "I know that God smiles upon you this day, for you've done the work of the Lord diligently your entire life. You will indeed ascend into the Lord's embrace when your task has finished." Thankful tears leaked from Victus' eyes as the seraphim turned her attention to the young Sudanese man. She reached forward and rested her hand on his head. "My Lord, please bless this man with the gift of tongues. He is the one you have chosen for this task."

"What... happened?" Dovin asked as he felt energy fill his body. It was different from the fear he felt. It felt comforting. "Mr. Victus, what did she do to me?"

"You've been given the gift of language," Grayfia spoke up, stepping forward. The attention of the crowd turned to her. "You can understand the languages of the world, and those around you will understand what you say, regardless of what language you're speaking." Grayfia's eyes moved between Gabriel and Dovan. "We should leave soon. Time is of the essence and we only have so long until Kai will need their aid."

"Yes, I understand," Gabriel sighed. "Thank you for your time, Victus. May you stay safe in these trying times," she told the missionary.

"As long as I can serve the Lord, I can live and die happily," Victus replied to her. Gabriel turned to Dovan.

"Is there anyone you wish to say goodbye to before your calling?" She asked him. The young man hesitated and nodded.

"I have a fiancé and father-in-law," he told her hesitantly. "If it's not too much to ask, Lady Angel, could I take them with me?" Gabriel shared a glance with Grayfia, who cocked an eyebrow. The devil was not going to be a part of that decision. Gabriel knew that this wouldn't be something to do lightly, but she couldn't just turn down someone in need, could she? As much as she wanted to help the people around them, she knew that doing so would completely unbalance the order of the world. Would helping this young man do the same? She made her decision.

"Of course they can," she told him, hoping that she'd made the correct decision. "But it must only be them."

"Yes, of course!" Dovan agreed, excited. This was his chance to live someplace better. If it was from an angel, then surely it had to be better than living in poverty in the middle of nowhere. What could possibly go wrong? He rushed off to his home, intent on letting his future wife and father-in-law know the good news. Grayfia walked up to stand beside the seraphim.

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions," she warned the angel. "As much as I dislike your kind, you've been tolerable. I'd hate to see you miserable because you did something out of line."

"The Mistress is a friend of mine," Gabriel seemed to be trying to assure herself just as much as she was Grayfia. "I'm sure she'll forgive me if this is a slight." Grayfia simply shrugged, watching the young man try not to run into other people. She sighed.

"So be it," she dismissed the topic. "I have to say that Dovan is a very strange name. Who in their right mind names their child 'dolphin' of all things?" There was a lull. "I wonder what it was that made your leader choose him of all people. He seems like he's nothing special."

"Perhaps that's exactly why he was chosen?" Gabriel suggested. She brushed a few locks of her golden hair to the side, her sky-blue eyes looking out towards the young man with admiration. "He's just a man. A man who wants the best for himself and the ones he loves. It's simple, but beautiful all the same." Grayfia hummed in thought but couldn't quite grasp what was so beautiful about such a thing. The boy lacked ambition, now that she thought about it. He wanted better but was content living as he had until offered something better. Who could ever admire that?

 **XXXXX**

"And you're absolutely certain that you've never seen him before?" The stoic man asked, his eyes piercing into the youkai's. His hair was a deep black and strapped to his back was a large, gourd-shaped war fan with an elongated handle. His face could be described as devilishly handsome, but he exuded a power that almost seemed to match that of the woman before him. While his underlings cowered at her presence, he stood strong. His eyes, a gift from his now-deceased ancestors, gave him the power to stand up to her.

The woman in question stood firm before her visitor, offering him nothing but a flirtatious smile. Her arms rested in front of her, respectful. She however, in her frustration, exuded a pressure that could make lesser beings pass out. She was unhappy at the audacity this man had to possibly call her a liar. "Of course, Mr.," she trailed off, awaiting his name. It was likely that he'd introduced himself when he'd so brazenly stormed into her shrine, but she was understandably missing that memory in the midst of her irritation.

"Madara is my name," the man German replied, shifting on his feet. He wore a business suit and she recognized his name. He was the man who had bought many of the business surrounding Kyoto, bringing in not only more jobs for her own subjects but also a certain degree of protection. He was, however, unnerving him. His very presence seemed unnatural. "Madam Yasaka, it is imperative that we find this creature. He has the power to rival even yours, if my records are correct. We have been seeking him and his kind for millennia, now, in order to offer them sanctuary. He is the last in our search."

"How can I be so sure that it's sanctuary that you wish to offer, hm?" The blonde almost seemed to purr. "After all, men like you don't just offer such things out of the kindness of their hearts. You must have some ulterior motive." She batted her eyelashes towards him. "You wouldn't keep that kind of secret from me, would you?" To his credit, Madara didn't seem fazed in the slightest to her suggestive tone.

"If you have no word of the creature, then our business is concluded," he replied simply before offering a curt bow. "The Akatsuki will have to look elsewhere." Yasaka watched in silence as the powerful man turned and left her presence. He seemed well mannered enough, but once more she felt a cold chill run down her spine. Something wasn't normal about him. In the brief moment before he left Yasaka felt a pressure equal to her own. It had taken her by surprise, but there was no doubt about it. It had come from Madara, and it had been chakra, something which should have been impossible in a human. Yasaka shivered at the thought, certain that this was only the beginning. She smiled, however, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, my little flower?" She asked the girl hugging her leg and thigh. Her daughter, Kunou, shook her head vigorously.

"Nuh-uh!" The girl replied, looking up towards the face of her mother. "Shiro-tan just told me a story about great-grandpa!" Yasaka hid the steely expression she so desperately wanted to let cross her face. Her grandfather had abandoned her grandmother during her pregnancy. She doubted he even knew that he had family alive. Kurama. She indeed knew of the man the Akatsuki were looking for. Still, it wouldn't do for her to betray him; not when he was like her. She didn't have a clue what those shady heroes were looking for in him, but it couldn't have been good. "Was he really as strong as you?"

"I'm not sure," Yasaka answered her daughter honestly. "Why don't I tell you a different story, then you can go to bed?"

"Yay!" The young kitsune cheered as her mother took her hand.

Outside, Madara sighed as he and his four bodyguards walked down the street. Kyoto had been a bust, and it was not something he was happy about. What would his namesake have said about him? A failure, that's what. He was nowhere near as strong as the old man had been, despite his chakra control being so great. He wished he could have met the man personally instead of in a vision. Still, he would carry on the ambitions of the Akatsuki and create peace. If he had to scour the entire world for the tailed beast, he would. He vowed it on his name.

"Geralt," his second in command spoke. "You should probably turn your eyes off, now." The German agreed. It wouldn't do to waste the chakra for his gift.

"It's Madara, Hashi," he told his associate. "Geralt is no longer my name. Not while I carry so many burdens." Hashi seemed to understand. "We'll continue our search elsewhere. There's been plenty of supernatural reports coming from a town named Kuoh. It's close enough to make a stop in, so we'll be headed there before we go and search Tokyo."

"I understand, Madara," Hashi reached into his pocket to grab his phone. "I'll update our status to the rest of the organization. Is there anything you wish to add?"

"Yes," Madara spoke slowly, pondering the wisdom of his decision. He made up his mind. It would be worth it. "I want you to summon the Eight Beasts. I have a feeling that we'll be needing them, soon." Hashi's face paled, but he nodded at the command. "The path to peace won't be easy, but I'm certain that our time is coming. The heroes of the world will join together and let the world know that peace is attainable through mutually assured destruction."


End file.
